Silver Full Moon
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Kaileara Ashferd meets Trafalgar Law while Healing his Polar Bear. Law meet Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara and she kills four marines. What can she really do? Can she trust him? What exactly will happen when she joins his crew? Well you'll find out! Law/OC
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to my newest story...I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"When someone does something stupid, you have two choice. Point out their stupidity...or kill them. I like killing them," -Psychopathic Grandmother<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

I walked around the large island town boredly as the townspeople either nodded to me or shied away. I stopped upon hearing the voice of my least favorite person on the island. Oh Fates what has the bitch gotten into now? I shook my head and walked down to the street where the bitch was. Her name was Rossa Jessica. She had pretty purple hair and orange eyes. She was taller than I was, me being only 5'5 where as she was 5'11. She had nicely tanned skin and wore girly clothes. She would have been pretty had she not gained the scar over her left eyes due to a severe miscalculation on my part. She hated my guts and let me tell you, the feeling was mutual. I arrived at the scene and sighed. Jessica was threatening two people...both of who shouldn't be messed with by any normal person because of the crew they belonged to. Their white boiler suits said as much, but it seemed Jessica had forgotten the warning that every apprentice was given this morning. I took the moment to observe the two further as to see if they would try to harm the bitch. The one on the right had ginger hair. He wore a blue hat with a red brim and a pair of sunglasses. His companion wore a black cap with a yellow brim and a red pompom on top. Both had slightly pale skin, but with their choice of ship it made sense. Both carried a list and had no actual weapon on them, so that means they either left them on their ship or didn't use one. I shook my head and walked up behind Jessica. I spoke calmly though my voice had a hint of iciness in it, "Jessica, What exactly are you doing?"

She stiffened the moment her name left my lips. She turned to face me with a sneer on her face, "Ashferd," I snort at her cold tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Being bored," I felt a grin appear on my face as she paled, "and I wish to know what you're doing,"

"None of your business Ashferd," she snarled causing me to snort and fold my arms across my chest.

"I think that it is my business," I grin at her, "After all Master Valkyrie would hate it if you had to visit her after being warned not to mess with these guys," She paled even further, "You do realise that they sail under the banner of Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death," I felt my grin widen as she paled even further, "I suggest you go before he comes along,"

She took off like a mouse with a cat chasing after it. I snort and turn to the two men. The Ginger spoke up, "Thanks for that, but how did you know?"

"You wear white boiler suits, hats, and that jolly roger," I answer with a shrug, "I also read the paper and we were told that you would be coming by the watchers,"

"Ah that makes sense," The one wearing the 'penguin' hat said causing me to nod, "What's your name?"

"Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer with a small smile, "What are your names if you don't mind me asking,"

"I'm Shachi," The ginger answered causing me to nod, "And this is my best friend Penguin,"

"Nice to meet you both," I say with a slight tilt of my head as I heard my name called, "Look's like I have to get going. I suggest you tell your crew members to watch out when you're all on the island. While you won't be bothered for the most part, you will need to watch out for people like Jessica," I then shook my head, "I assume you were given information about the rules here?"

"No we weren't," Penguin answered causing me to sigh, "What are the rules?"

"Any disputes between your fellow crew members must be taken care of on your ship," I answer with a roll of my eyes, "No Marine against Pirate crap. No messing with the Hunt Mages. Oh," I remembered the last one, "Make sure you don't cause too much trouble,"

"What happens if any of those rules are broken?" Shachi asked causing me to shrug.

"Depending on how bad the damage is," I scratch my cheek, "It varies actually. Minor ones can be banned from stepping on the island or into some of the shops...Major ones, if I remember correctly, can be torture, prison, being turned in, or death,"

"Damn," Penguin breathed causing me to chuckle, "How many times has that happened?"

"I wouldn't know," I gave them a sheepish smile, "I've only been living on this island for about 3 almost 4 months, so I really wouldn't know,"

"That's surprising," Shachi said causing me to snort, "What brought you to this island?"

I gave them a look of suspicion causing Penguin to raise his hands and say, "It's okay if you don't want to answer. We just wanted to know why you would be on an island like this for so long if you didn't come from this place."

"Traveling mostly...The only reason I'm still here is because I'm studying with the resident healing master," I answer with a shrug, "I kinda crash landed here and I've been here ever since,"

"You can use magic?" Penguin asked causing me to give him a deadpan look and him to blush as he realized what he had said, "Oh...uh magic user island right,"

I laughed at the awkward picture he painted before answering, "Yeah, but it's not as much as some people. Well I should get going-"

I was cut off as a blur of white tackled me. I let out a groan as I lay sprawled on my back. I heard the two panic while I stared into sapphire blue eyes. I gave the grinning kitsune on my chest a 'did you really have to do that?' look. The kitsune chuckled and jumped off while nodding. Shachi helped me up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answer and gave the white kitsune a roll of the eyes, "Kiyo usually does shit like that. She was probably sent by Master Valkyrie for some reason,"

"Why would someone send a fox to get you?" Penguin asked causing Kiyo to growl and the man to jump back.

"Kiyo isn't just any fox she's a Kitsune," I say with a roll of my eyes, "And Master Valkyrie sent her because she's one of my familiars," I gave Kiyo a look, "Kiyo he didn't know you were a kitsune for Fates sake, so stop it,"

"Idiotic humans," Kiyo growled causing both to stare at her in surprise, "I have more than one fucking tail. Get it right,"

"S-she c-can t-talk," Penguin stuttered.

I look at him in curiosity, "Have you never met an animal that could talk before?"

"Yeah our first mate can talk," Shachi answered after a few moments, "We didn't expect to see another animal able to talk unless they're a devil fruit user,"

"Ah that makes sense," I say before shaking my head, "Any bonded familiar can talk and any animal can be trained it just takes a lot of work. Summon animals can as well, but," I turn back to Kiyo, "What does Master Valkyrie need with me?"

Kiyo shook her head at the two and gazed up at me, "She wants you in the infirmary. Her newest patient is an animal, so you can heal it."

I nod my head and gave the two an apologetic look, "I guess I'll see you two around."

"Do you have to go?" Penguin whined causing me to roll my eyes.

"When Master Valkyrie needs me, I have to drop what I'm doing since she's my Master at the moment," I answer with a sigh, "I'll see ya around,"

"Yeah," Shachi said as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder, "See you around...oh and thanks for the help,"

"No problem," I gave them a cheshire smile, "I'll jump at the chance to make that bitch look like a fool,"

I gave them a wave before taking off. I quickly reach the large guild hall where the Mages of the island work, train, and do missions for the Midget's that run the place. You heard me right. The whole place is run by Midget's that are so old it isn't even funny. They're masters at their craft, but still they're even smaller than me. I'm only 5'5, but still they're like 3'5-4'0. Any way the Hunt is a large white building that had splashes of color all over the place. It had about 8 floors in total...not as big as some places, but yeah. I ran inside and up the stairs to the third floor. The third floor holds all of the medical shit in the building with the exception of the emergency medical supplies which are located all over the place. Kiyo nipped my ear to bring me back to reality. I gave her a small glare before opening the rowan door. I enter the room and found Master Valkyrie standing with the captain of the two I had just met. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and took her seat on my desk as I looked around the room before spotting my patent. I made my way over to the bed where the boiler suited polar bear lay unconscious as Master Valkyrie said, "Ah she's here. Law please meet my current apprentice in animal health and herbs."

I ignore it as I waved my hand and began to give the bear a general check up. I heard the man ask, "What is she doing?"

"She's giving your crewmember a general check up before she try's to help him," Master Valkyrie answered as I created a clone to help, "She always does this unless it's a serious wound. She'll be finished in a few moments so you don't have to worry,"

"I see," I heard him say as I felt his eyes focus on me, "She can create clones of herself?"

"Yes, but she can a lot more," Master Valkyrie answered as I finished the check up with my clone writing down my findings.

"Master Valkyrie what exactly happened to him?" I ask as I found the bear temperature really high, "This guys temperature is really high,"

"He collapsed in the middle of the street," She answered causing me to nod.

I quickly deduced that the bear had overheated and was currently suffering from heat exhaustion, dehydration, and a few other heat related illnesses. I quickly created some Ice to start cooling him down as I created another clone to watch over him. I walk over to my desk and set up my supplies before I began to craft an charm for the poor dear. I picked obsidian as the gem stone I was going to use. I went about shaping it to look like the jolly roger of the hearts pirates before I went about applying seals and runes to keep it from being seen by those with bad intentions, keep the bear from overheating, keep it from breaking, and a locator so these guys can't lose him. I then craft a chain with similar seals and runes. I finish after an hour overall and stood up with a yawn. My back cracked in 2 diffrent places before I began to walk over to where Master Valkyrie and Trafalgar sat. Master Valkyrie looked up from her papers and smiled at me. I made sure to grab the list that my clone wrote for me on the way. I handed Trafalgar both and said, "The necklace has a charm that will keep him at the temperature his body needs to function at it's best. I made sure it couldn't be seen by those with ill intent, broken easily, and I added a locator feature so you can find him if you end up losing him," I produce the crystal that I tied the locator seal and rune array, "This is tied to that so you only need to say a single word and it will activate. Just follow the arrow that appears and you should find him. If I had more time, I would make it a bit better, but it should do."

The crystal was about the size of my palm and Canary yellow in color with black veins weaving through it. Trafalgar took the crystal with a nod and I walk over to the polar bear. I check him as one of my clones disappeared. I checked his temperature and smiled upon seeing it return to the temperature it should be. Trafalgar suddenly asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"All of what?" I ask turning my head towards him.

He had tensed and the paper in his hand slightly crumpled. His stormy grey eyes now looked like steel as he stared at me. The smirk that had adorned his wanted posters was gone and in it's place a frown. I cock my head to the side as he glared at me. He asked, "How do you know all of his past injuries? How do you know about how thick his bones are?"

I felt a chuckle bubble up in my throat as master Valkyrie took the list with a sigh. Trafalgar looked between us in confusion as Master Valkyrie said, "She uses an odd mix of Magic, Haki, and Devil Fruit Mr. Trafalgar. She uses it to find out the best way to heal her patient without needing their whole medical record."

"I don't want to have to waste time getting useless information when I can get what I need," I murmur as I went back to my task, "It's a useful power, but I can't use it on humans unless I want to be exhausted for the next 7 hours. It's one of the reasons I choose to work on animals. I do have to say," I could feel his stare burning holes into my back, "He must be really strong. He has scars from various injuries littering his body, but none are visible through his fur. You must be a very good doctor if you can keep him from visibly scarring. His fur is also glossy, so you take really good care of him. He is the perfect weight any of his species should be. All In all you take good care of your crewmembers Mr. Trafalgar," I finish up my final examination and turn to the two, "He should awaken in 45 minutes to an hour,"

I saw them nod and turn to leave. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder and I began to make my way out of the room. Master Valkyrie however stopped me by asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some supplies for myself and see if anyone needs something fixed," I answer with a small smile, "Anything you need Master?"

"I need some worm root, Monkswood, Belladonna, and Winter breath," She answered causing me to nod.

I quickly took off and ran down the stairs. Kiyo holding on since she could tell I wanted to do something...relatively stupid. I quickly ran out the door and went about gathering the supplies I wanted before gathering Master Valkyrie's. I sent them off with a clone before heading to the local bar. I went inside and asked if anything needed to be fixed. Upon hearing that nothing did, I headed towards my hiding place in the massive woods surrounding the town. I entered the small treehouse that I made and paused at the door as I gazed around the structure...it reminded me of the one my brothers and I had made so long ago. I bit my lip at the memories and shook it off as I went inside. I quickly took out various seals and other supplies as Kiyo asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Pull a prank on the marines," I answered with a small shrug, "It's been a week since we did the last one,"

"So what's the plan?" Kiyo asked as she grabbed a few things.

"We put seals all over the place," I answer with a shrug, "You stay to see their reaction and set off any seals that don't go off. I head to the bar so I can keep suspicion off of me. You come back at the usual time...basically just as we always do,"

"No problem," She answered as we finished up, "Yukina coming back soon?"

"Nah," I answer with a shrug, "She should be giving the Pup his present for when he becomes a pirate and a letter to Makino. She'll head over to deliver a letter to Shanks before heading over to Mihawk, Pops, Ace, and then head back over to us,"

"Why'd you send her to do all that?" Kiyo asked as we headed out the door.

"My Summons are too busy doing shit," I answer with a shrug, "Plus, she wanted to go on a long flight. I offered and she lept at the chance," I then scratched my cheek as I thought of what she had said, "She also left saying 'this is my chance at getting a break from your idiocy for a while'...Kiyo are we idiots?"

"No," She answered causing me to smile, "I'm not, but you...I'm not too sure,"

"Kiyo," I whine, "Not you two!"

"Sorry Kai, but sometimes you do act like an idiot," She deadpanned causing me to pout as I start jumping through the trees towards the marine base, "Don't pout. You know it's true,"

I grumble under my breath, "Stupid Snow Hawk devil fruit eating wolf and stupid kitsune."

Kiyo snickered as we approached the base. I quickly summoned some clones and we went about the base. I stole a few things that I thought were interesting while dodging patrols. I took a moment to look at the sky and nodded to myself. I had enough time to get out before I set off the pranks and head to the bar. I quickly head out of the base and lept into the forest. Kiyo appeared next to me with a smirk and asked, "Everything ready?"

"Yeah, you know what to do right?" I ask causing her to nod.

I grin and quickly pumped the seals full of energy before taking off. I heard explosions from some points and nearly grin at the cries of shock. I quickly traversed the forest to the town and headed to the bar once my feet hit the ground. I easily made it through the crowd as dusk started to fall. I enter the bar by the docks and took a seat near the window. The Bartender smiled at me as the waitress asked, "What can I get you today Kaileara?"

"My usual and some chocolate...anything will do," I answer causing her to smile at me.

I turned my attention to the window and allowed my mind to wander to the pirates currently docked on the island. They were...diffrent from the ones I had seen before. They actually seemed to have a uniform whereas most did not. The captain and his first mate didn't have the uniform...or it was in a diffrent color. They traveled around in a sub and all wore hats except for the bear. I would need to observe them more to see their actual personalities. I gave the waitress a nod as she set down my order. I ate my food quickly before turning to my vodka and dessert. The dessert was steaming chocolate cake with vanilla bean ice cream, melted chocolate, and small almond pieces. I quickly dug in and closed my eyes in bliss at the taste. I heard the door open and looked up to see the pirates walk in. I gave a wave to Trafalgar and he nodded. I was happy to note the bear was wearing the charm before I turned back to my dessert. I finished it quickly and had the waitress refill my glass. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes as I allow the sounds of the world to flow over my ears like music. The soft music of the band in the corner was soothing against the loud laughter of both Fishermen and Pirates. I ignore the sounds of those talking around me because I knew no information could be garnered from it. I jump much like most people in the room as the bar door slammed open a few moments later. I crack open an eye and found it was just a group of 4 marines. 2 stood in the front with 2 behind them carrying something. I snort and took a sip out of my glass as I close my eye. I only opened it again when I heard them approach me. The bar was silent as tension seemed to build. Anger flowed about the Neon colored Marines like waves of a stormy sea. The leader of the four growled, "Ashferd, I have a bone to pick with you!"

I let out a sigh as I set my drink down and turn towards the group in a lazy way as I yawn. I ask, "What can I do for 4 marines this fine day?"

"You can come with us," The man answered causing me to yawn and give them a bored look.

"Why would I do that?" I ask in a voice filled with mock confusion, "I can't help out 4 marines who decided to allow their eccentric sides to show," I then eyed them, "Hot pink, neon brown, puke green, and eye searing are so not your colors,"

I heard snickers come from the pirates as the marines flushed with anger. The leader growled, "You did this!"

"I did not," I answer since technically all I did was set up the seals and Kiyo set off the paint seals not me.

"We have proof," the Marine standing behind the leader exclaimed.

I snort and gave them a dry look as I asked, "What proof?"

The leader snapped his fingers and I noticed the faint smell of blood in the air...Kiyo's blood. I felt anger fill me as the two marine's carrying something walked forward. I felt a growl build up in my chest at the sight of Kiyo fighting against their hands. She looked battered and had a cut along her right side. I growled deeply in my throat as Ice gathered around the edges of the bar causing the warm atmosphere to slowly become chilling. I rose from my seat as the leader grinned and said, "You have to come with us! We finally have proof that you were the one pulling pranks on us!"

I growled deeply in my throat again as Kiyo got free. She jumped into my arms and shivered against my body. I started to shake with repressed rage as I glared at them. I felt my k-9's lengthen into fangs as my anger grew. The Marine's that had carried her paled as I turn and placed Kiyo gently into the arms of a clone. Said clone disappeared minutes later as I turned to the group of four. The Marine on the right that carried her stuttered, "B-boss w-w-we s-should j-just l-leave."

I felt a slow smirk come onto my face at the fear that oozed off of him. I created a few constructs to surround them as the leader asked, "Why should we? It's not like she's dangerous. She's the apprentice of a healer for Fucks Sake. She's weak."

A low chuckle escaped me as I gave them a predatory look. My fingers clenched around the hilt of my scythe in it's pocket space as I say, "Oh how wrong you are," The man backed away at the amount of malice in my voice, "Healers are anything but weak...and even if they weren't. I'm not a true healer."

"B-boss we should go," Squeaked the one on the left causing the lead Marine to nod.

I chuckle again as they turned to leave only to be met with my ice constructs growled. They turned to me as the leader growled, "Dismiss your wolves Ashferd!"

I growl at them as I say, "You did not just give me an order."

He smirked at me and replied, "And if I did? So what? I'm a marine and you're a civilian. There's nothing you can do."

I growl at him and murmur, "I hate being ordered around," I then allowed my smirk to return to my face causing all four to pale, "And I'm not about to let you leave. You harmed one of my Nakama...one of my friends. No one," I give them a harsh glare as I took my scythe out, "Is allowed to do that. Normally," my smirk widened into a grin, "I would torture you for daring to do so, but," My grin turned into a cheshire grin, "I'm too worried about Kiyo to spend that time, so I'm going to kill you."

"Y-you can't do that!" Exclaimed the one beside the leader.

"Oh?" I murmur and gave him an amused look, "Who would help you? You're surrounded by people who you mess with everyday and a group that will no doubt kill any marine they come across," I remind them before I coo, "You're fucked either way...now be good little boys and die!"

The Leader rushed forward with his sword and tried to slash at me. I felt a laugh bubble out of my throat as I blocked it using my scythes shaft and quickly cut off his head. The 3 marines left cried out and the one that had been on the right of the leader lunged forward with a shout. I dodged and allow him to be impaled by the white blade of my scythe. The last two cower as they tried to get away, but not go any closer to the Ice wolves. I give them an amused look and slowly stalk forward. The one on the left whimpered and said, "Dude she's the one who decimated three Marine basses!"

"I know dude," The one on the right said causing me to roll my eyes, "She killed over three hundred marines and helped destroy 17 ships!"

"How come the boss didn't recognize her?" The one on the left asked, "He was the one with the captain when we got that intel this morning,"

"I don't know," The one on the right said and squeaked as I reached forward before grabbing his front, "Please don't kill me!"

"What information?" I ask causing him to whimper, "Tell me and I may not kill you,"

"We got the basic information about you from the boss," He said causing me to nod, "We also heard that they didn't have your name or picture for the wanted poster. That's all we know. I swear,"

I sigh and toss him onto the ground as I lean against the shaft of my scythe. He scrambled to his feet and I observe the two for a couple of minutes before shrugging. I picked my scythe off and wiped the blood of the blade before I put it away. I yawned and gave them a bored look as the one on the left said, "She's not going to kill us dude! Good work!"

I snort and stalk forward. The two whimper and back off to the side. I walk through the wolves and paused at the edge as I glanced back at the two. I cock my head to the side before shrugging and summoning two blades laced with poison. I threw them at the two and hit them in their arms. They shout in pain as they gripped the daggers that slowly melted. I say, "I would get to the marine base quickly. The poison lacing those blades will kill you in about...15 minutes, so you better hurry."

The marines ran out of the bar as my wolves nodded to me and melted. I gave the surprised looking pirates a lopsided grin before waving as I began to walk out of the bar. I paused at the door and tossed some money to the waitress as I lifted my hand. The bodies of the Marine's burst into flames that ate away the bodies before disappearing. I nodded my head as Trafalgar asked, "Did you really do all that?"

I tilted my head to the side as I contemplated whether to give him the correct answer before deciding what the hell. I mean it's not like he can use that information against me since I'm going to be leaving soon. I shrugged and say, "It's mostly true. I didn't destroy the first base and I only helped to destroy 7 of those ships. The other 10 I did it all by myself," I then sighed, "I'll see ya later Trafalgar. I'm happy to see your first mate up and around. I however," I decided to give him the information I had forgotten to, "The charm has a limited amount of time. I am not a master at crafting items like those. It'll last 6-8 months at the most with severe temperature rises and falls making lower or higher."

"How long will it last if we go to the desert?" Trafalgar asked as the polar bear looked at me in surprise.

"In the desert about 4-5 months give or take a few days," I say as I calculated it, "If you go to winter islands about a year maybe a year and a month,"

"Can we get them anywhere else?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"If you can find another Mage outpost," I answer before sighing, "See ya around Trafalgar and Crew. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay on Veral,"

I left the bar and headed to the Hunt. I gave a nod to the receptionist as I headed up to the third floor. I enter the infirmary and gave a nod to Master Valkyrie as I quickly went to work on Kiyo. I spent the next hour using healing magic on her. I felt tired as I finished and made sure everything was fine. Master Valkyrie checked her over and nodded after a few minutes before saying, "She just needs to rest for the next two days. I assume you pranked the marines and killed the ones that did this?"

"I did," I answer with a sigh and picked Kiyo up, "I'll see ya in the morning Master,"

"Good night Kaileara," She answered with a soft sigh.

I went to my room in the Hunt and took off my blood stained clothes. I took a long shower before I went about washing my clothes and getting the stains out. I curled up on my bed afterwards and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Law's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Captain?" Shachi asked me as the girl left.<p>

"What Shachi?" I ask as I stared at the door.

She was certainly interesting. Not only in appearance, but in personality and ability. She stood at 5'5. Her hair was pure white with metallic silver tips. Pale skin with a slight tan. Her eyes were what drew my attention when I first saw her. Mostly sapphire blue with a ring of amethyst around the blue and a ring of emerald around the pupil. Slitted pupils with a molten gold orb in the center. I look towards my old friend as he asked, "Are we going to gain a new crewmember?"

I gave him an amused look as I turn to back to the door, "I think...we should let her decide."

"Captain," Bepo began causing me to look towards my first mate, "She smells...diffrent,"

"What'd you mean Bepo?" Penguin asked.

"She smelt like...moonlight...she has more to her scent, but she honestly smelt like moonlight," Bepo answered and dipped his head, "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize!" Shachi and Penguin exclaime.

"Sorry," Bepo Apologized again.

I ignore their usual argument in favor of the girl. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara...why does that name seem familiar? Why do her eyes seem so full of life...yet also so full of darkness? What made her this way? Why was she here? I shook my head as Shachi asked, "Captain are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shachi," I answered as I stood up, "Make sure you make it back to the sub. I don't want the Marine's to capture any of us,"

"But captain," Penguin protested, "We just got here. Why are you leaving?"

"None of your business Penguin," I gave him a light glare causing him to nod.

I walk out of the bar and made my way to my sub. My thoughts once again stray to the girl that helped Bepo. What Devil fruit did you eat? What powers did you gain from it? and why was your master so defensive when it came to information about you?

**Alright that's the first chapter. Kaileara has met Law and he's interested in her. We'll see what happens and please review. **


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to my newest story...I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we have to branch out and stretch our promises before we can truly grow," - Gabriel Saint, hidden angels.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I rolled out of bed with a yawn as the sun barely peaked out from behind the trees. I put on my workout clothes and set about my training routine before heading inside for a shower. I headed down to the cafeteria and ate some breakfast made by a sleepy chef. I then headed up to the infirmary for my morning lessons which were finished in less than 45 minutes. Master Valkyrie grinned at me as she said, "I can not teach you anything else Kaileara."

My eyes widened and I stared at her for at least five minutes like an idiot before I stuttered, "W-what?!"

"You are no longer my apprentice brat," She said oh so affectionately, "You've progressed faster than any of my other students, though you did only take the classes on the plants and animals," At my blank stare she chuckled and said, "It's time for you to open your wings once more and travel again,"

"B-but-" I started to protest only for her to shush me.

"You have learned everything I could teach you," She smiled at me with pride, "It's time for you to learn on your own and experience the world again,"

I stared at her for a few moments before nodding. She hugged me close before releasing me and said, "Go around town and do what you want for the next four hours. I want you to go to my office when your done."

I nod, unable to form words, and left the room. I headed up to my room where Kiyo was stretching. She looked up at me and upon seeing my surprise and slight distress asked, "What happened Kai?"

I took a deep breath and leaned against the door as I say, "Master Valkyrie has...is no long my master. I finished my last lesson as her apprentice just five minutes ago..."

"That's great!" Kiyo exclaimed only to see my expression remain just the same, "What's wrong?"

"I...don't think I'm ready," I answer with a sigh, "I think I still have a lot to learn,"

"You do," Kiyo agreed as she shifted into one of her larger forms that came up to my chest, "But...things like this take time and you need to experience them yourself. Kai," She nuzzled my chest and gave me a soft smile, "You're ready for this. You need to experience the world and the only way you can do that is if you leave this place. The Marines have no doubt found out about you killing the four idiots last night. It's time we leave...perhaps even join a crew,"

"But Kiyo," I protest, "What about my promis-"

"It will always be there," She answered with a grin, "Join a pirate crew for a short time and when he enters the Grandline leave them. Luffy will understand...he always has," Upon seeing my mutinus face, she sighed, "You need more experience and Pirate Crews go everywhere. C'mon Kai! You know this is a good idea,"

I bit my lip before sighing in defeat, "Fine, but I'm joining Luffy's crew no matter what. I need to keep my Promises to him...I can't let them be broken."

She smiled and returned to her two tailed state. She jumped onto my shoulder and asked, "Where are we going Kai?"

"To walk around town for the next 4 hours," I answer as I began to walk out of my room, "Can you keep track of the time for me?"

"Sure," She answered causing me to smile.

I ran down the stairs and walked out into the morning light. The island was a little chilly this morning, but would warm up in the next hour. I headed to the various stores to gather supplies for my various hobbies and sealed said supplies within a few scrolls. I carried the scrolls in my arms as I walked through the shops near the port. I heard, "KAILEARA!"

I turn in surprise and notice that it was Shachi. I gave the ginger haired man a small smile as Penguin and him rushed up. I say, "Hello you two. What are you doing this fine morning?"

"We're gathering supplies," Shachi answered before looking at Kiyo, "How's Kiyo?"

"She's fine," I answer with a small smile, "She just needs to rest for the next two days before she can run around again,"

"Really?" Penguin asked in surprise, "She must heal fast,"

"Kitsune do have a natural healing rate that 2 times better than most humans," I shrug causing Kiyo to nip my ear and move to my head, "I just sped up the process and now she's alright,"

"Is it okay if she does that?" Penguin asked while pointing at the fox on my head.

"Yeah she's not even that heavy," I answer with a soft snort coming from Kiyo, "If she had been in one of her larger forms, I would have booted her off of my head by now," I then looked at the list in their hands, "Need any help?"

"If you don't mind," Shachi answered causing me to shrug.

"No problem," I say and shifted the scrolls into one of my arms while taking the list in my other before reading it over, "This should be easy to find,"

"Are you sure?" Penguin asked and gestured to the scrolls in my arm, "I mean you must be busy,"

I shook my head and say, "These just hold supplies for my hobbies. I'm actually finished with my apprenticeship."

"Really?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "Does that mean you're going to leave soon?"

"Either under my own power, bartering passage on a merchant ship, or joining a pirate crew," I answer with a slight shrug, "Any way is good with me,"

The two looked between each other and I took the time to summon one of my summon. The summon that answered my call happened to be a wolf by the name of Carly. Carly had pale brown fur and emerald green eyes. She smiled at me while the two with me gapped at me. She asked, "What can I do fer ya?"

"Can you take these to my room at the Hunt?" I ask causing her to nod, "I don't feel like putting them in my pocket space just yet,"

"No problem Kai," She said while taking them, "I'll see ya later!"

She ran off and I shook my head before looking at the two. They stared at me before Shachi shook his head and asked, "What did you just do?"

"It's called summoning," I answer with a shrug, "The Summoner can bring animals to them if they have a contract with either said animal or said animals clan. It's not an ability everyone can use, so I don't recommend trying,"

I then proceeded to lead them around the shops to gather their supplies. Upon finishing, I gave them a smile just as Kiyo tapped my shoulder. I gave her a nod as Shachi asked, "Leaving?"

"Yeah master Valkyrie said that I had to return around now, so I'll see ya later," I say causing the two to nod just as I thought of something, "Hey can you two do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is," Penguin answered causing me to smile.

"Tell your first mate that I'm happy to see that he recovered quickly," I say causing the two to nod, "I know I said that last night, but I thought i'd say it again,"

"No problem," Shachi answered and I turned to walk away, "Hey Kaileara...do you really hate taking orders?"

"If they're stupid, could get me killed, or given by someone I don't like," I answer with a small sigh, "Then yes, but if I respect you I'll listen to your orders," I gave them a curious look, "Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason," Penguin answered causing my eyes to narrow.

"I call bullshit," I say causing both to pale and Kiyo tapped my shoulder, "And as much as I would like to grill you, I gotta go. See ya around Shachi, Penguin,"

I took off and made it to the Hunt in less than 5 minutes...hm a new record. I shook my head causing Kiyo to growl and nip my ear. I roll my eyes as she returned to my shoulder. I gave the receptionist a nod before heading up to the fourth floor. I knocked on the larger Bloodwood door. Master Valkyrie bid me inside. I entered the large room and walked over to my favorite perch. I took a seat on the windowsill and gave Master Valkyrie my full attention. She smiled at me and stood up before going to the bookcase that stood against the large wall. She said, "I'm glad you made it. Now I've made a few preparations for your leaving. I also have a present for you."

I gap at her and wonder why the hell she was this eager to see me leave. I watch as she went around her office gathering things before I manage to stutter, "W-what?! H-how long have you been planning this?!"

She stopped in the middle of taking a book from a shelf and turned her head towards me. A sheepish expression appeared on her face and she sighed before returning to gathering things. I was about to ask again when she sighed once more. Her shoulders slumped as if a weight had settled onto them and she slowly placed the things she had gathered onto her desk. She looked at me with a regretful look as she said, "I guess I haven't been truthful to you-"

"What do you mean?" I ask at that statement, "What's going on Master? Are...are you abandoning me?"

The last question hurt because in the time I had known her. Master Valkyrie had become like an aunt to me...like a really eccentric, gentle, motherly, and insane aunt, but an aunt. She flinched and shook her head, "No! Kaileara I...I always knew you would leave. With the pirates here, I knew you would have the perfect way to leave...I knew you would probably want to."

"Master..." My voice trembled for my body did not, "I...I..."

"Kaileara," Master Valkyrie sighed, "I know that things are happening really fast, but you have to understand..your destiny lies with the sea. You will not learn anything more here. Please understand,"

I bit my lip as I took a deep breath. She was hiding something, but I don't what. I decided that for now the explanation was okay. I nodded causing her to smile. She sealed the items she had gotten out into a scroll before handing it to me. I took it and stood up. She gave me a hug before I walked over to the door. I paused and looked back as she took a seat at her desk. I say, "I know you're hiding something...but I want you to know that so long as it isn't too bad, I won't hate you."

I walked out of the room before heading to my own. I out the scroll onto my desk and sat on my bed. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and looked at me in surprise while saying, "I'm surprised you didn't blow up at her hiding something from you."

"I've learned that somethings are better left unsaid," I answer and stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Kiyo asked as I pulled out some sealing supplies.

"I'm going to make more storage scrolls...I have a feeling I'm going to need them," I answer causing her to nod.

I took out all the supplies I would need before I began to make the scrolls. The sealing Array I used was diffrent from the normal one for both the sake of my sanity and to keep things separated. I created in the space of 7 hours 6 general storage scrolls and 14 specific ones. I wipe the sweat from my brow as I set the newly made scroll out to dry before I took a light shower. I then headed down to the bar from last night with Kiyo on my head. I opened the door and glanced around the bar before heading to my usual place by the window. The hearts pirates were here and seemed to be celebrating something. I ignore it as the waitress gives me what I ordered yesterday...only not as much food. I ate quickly and then stared down at the glass of Vodka in my hands just as someone took a seat at my table. I looked up to see the smirking face of one Trafalgar Law. I gave him a curious look as Kiyo asked, "What can we do for you Mr. Trafalgar?"

I saw him raise an eyebrow and shrug. He shook it off and gave me a smirk, "I have a proposition for you."

I raise an eyebrow while asking, "What kind of proposition?"

"One that get's you off of this island and gains me a new crew member with exotic abilities," He answered causing me to frown, "I heard from Shachi and Penguin that you've recently left the apprenticeship of Ms. Valkyrie,"

"So you thought it would be a good idea to offer me a chance to become a member of your crew and to travel again?" I murmur and at his nod, I sighed, "Why exactly do you want me Mr. Trafalgar? I don't like orders and we would likely clash on most occasions. I do respect you for the fact that you give a damn about your nakama, but I digress. Why do you want me on your crew?"

"As I said you have exotic abilities and if what I saw last night wasn't a fluke," I gave him a mild glare at the insult towards my skills, "You can easily wield your scythe and protect yourself in battle. You also have a very good grasp on aiding wounded animals and I could use some help when it comes to Bepo," I saw him lean back and gave him an expectant look, "I would like to have you on my crew Ms. Ashferd,"

I tilt my head to the side and allowed myself to sink into deep thought. I mean I could travel again and gain the experience I need, but I would have to listen to a man that I know very little about. I could spar against another sword wielder and make my own style better, but the guy seems like a smug asshole. He knows a lot about medicine and could possibly tutor me a little, but again I would have to listen to him. I let out a sigh as I continued to weigh the pros and the cons before looking at Trafalgar. I ask, "When do you leave?" At his smug look, I shook my head, "I haven't made my decision yet, but I would like to know the deadline I need to meet in order to give you my answer."

He seemed a little surprised, but masked it quickly with a smirk. I roll my eyes as he said, "We leave at 1pm."

I nod and stood up while leaving money on the table. I gave him a small smile, "I'll give you my answer then. See you later Trafalgar."

I left the bar and headed to the nearby cliffs. Kiyo slid off my shoulder and looked at me for a few moments before saying, "It's a hard decision, but isn't it what we wanted?"

"I guess," I answer and look up at the rising full moon, "Do you think that it's the right choice though?"

"I believe," She answered as she too stared at the sky, "That we must find out for ourselves. We will never know until we try...I think we should follow that old proverb Luna told us about,"

"Which one?" I ask as the air slowly grew chilly yet warm.

"The one she told us...three years ago...a year before we left," Kiyo answered causing me to look at her, "I think it was, 'We are born from our parents and grow from their wisdom, yet we must always leave our old home in search of a new one. We cannot do that without exploring the world and trying new things...in the end only we can make our decisions...as the Fates and the Damned gave us free will, We must use it,',"

I blink before nodding, "Your right...I guess the only way to see if it's the right choice is to go for it," I then got up again and looked out at the whole of Veral, "I'm going to miss this place."

Kiyo nodded as she turned into her pack horse sized 5 tailed form. She looked at me with glittering eyes, "How about a race? The last race we'll have on Veral."

I gave a nod and closed my eyes. My body shifted as my bones cracked and changed. My body became covered in silky midnight black fur with ashy grey markings. Frost gathered at my paws as I open my eyes again. The ground was closer and the scents of the world around me were sharper. I blink before smiling playfully at Kiyo. She lower her body to the ground and I murmur, "We race to our hide away place. I don't want you to strain yourself too badly."

She nodded and as the wind blew sharply, we took off. My paws made no sound as I ran faster and faster. The wind screamed in my ears, but I paid it no heed as I breathed in the scents of the town. I pass by various buildings and people as I raced Kiyo. We soon reached the forest and were almost to the hide away place. I put on a burst of speed and beat her by a few seconds. We laid down and panted lightly before I shifted back. I gave a soft laugh before I stood up and walked into the room. I gathered various supplies and sealed them in some scrolls that were already there. The only things I left out were the explosive seals and a few paint seals. Kiyo looked at me in curiosity as she walked inside and asked, "What are you going to do with those?"

"Level the Marine Base," I answer with a soft grin, "I want to leave my mark on Veral and maybe gain my first bounty,"

She snorted and shifted into her usual form, "I swear you are a Pyro."

I snort and gave her a dry look, "Ace is the fucking Pyro, not me."

She smirked at me before jumping onto my head. I rolled my eyes and left the house. I placed my hands on the door and concentrated as I pushed energy through it. A large sealing array appeared in glowing white ink before dying down into black. I turned and Kiyo asked, "Leaving something inside for future pranksters?"

"Of course," I gave a cheshire smirk, "I am me after all. Chaos is one of my favorite Fates, so I must give him a salute,"

"You just want to fuck over any Marine's stupid enough to go near Veral," She mumbled causing me to chuckle.

"You know me to well my dear Kitsune," I say causing her to shake her head, "I have a lot of packing to do,"

"Are you going to send clones?" She asked causing me to pause before I facepalmed, "Didn't think of that did you?"

"Shut up," I murmur before creating five clones.

They immediately headed towards the marine base with the seals split between them. I made my way back to the hunt and spent the rest of the night sealing up all of my belongings.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she left and my smirk widened. Shachi stumbled over and asked, "She's becoming a new member?"<p>

"I believe Shachi," I answer as a slight frost gathered around the windows, "That we'll just have to wait and see,"

Shachi stared at me for a few moments before shrugging. He turned and rejoined the rest of the crew to continue their party...I can't even remember their reason. I watched in amusement as the waitress tried to flirt with me. She was kind of cute, but not my type. She finally gave up after a few moments of getting nothing from me just as Penguin stumbled over with a drunken blush, "Cap'Hick'tain!"

"What is it Penguin?" I ask in bemusement at the idiocy my third oldest friend.

"Can we go to the whore house?" He asked and gave me drunken puppy dog eyes, "I wanna get a good fuck before we have to leave,"

I snort in amusement as the rest of my crew agreed. I thought about it before shrugging lazily, "I believe that we should all partake in that endeavor."

The men cheered and raced out of the door. I followed at a sedated pace with Bepo carrying my beloved Kikoku. He asked, "Do I have to come Captain? I don't want to deal with all those smells again."

I thought about it before taking my Nodachi, "Alright, but get us before 8 am. I want to be ready to leave when the log pose finally sets."

He nodded and raced back towards the sub. I noted with amusement that he seemed eager to leave the island as well. I blink as two blurs run past. The lead blur turned into a large 5 tailed fox while the other a large wolf that seemed to create frost with each step. The fox was a light snowy white whereas the wolf had fur as dark as the darkest night with ashy grey tribal markings. I stared after them and one of the women passing by chuckled. She sashayed over and asked, "First time seeing them race?"

"Yes," I answer as the two disappear, "Who are they?"

"No one knows," The woman said with a shrug, "We just call them the Yin and Yang. We suspect that the fox is Kiyo, but the wolf is a mystery,"

She walked off soon after and I filed the information away. I returned to the present and walked towards the Whore house. Could Ms. Ashferd be even more interesting than I had already guess?

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Bepo yelled causing me to groan as the two girls I was with yawned.<p>

"Go away Bepo," I groaned and rolled over causing my oldest friend to sigh.

"Captain you told me to get you at 8 a.m," Bepo reminded me causing me to sigh, "I gave you 30 more minutes, sorry,"

I sigh and shrugged, "It's fine Bepo. Take Kikoku for me while I get dressed."

"Aye Aye," Bepo took my nodachi and I started to get dressed.

"Ah Law do you have to go?" One of the two, the blond whined.

"Yeah you're so much fun!" Her friend, the ginger agreed.

I gave them an amused look and finished getting dressed. I tossed them what I owed them and left the room. Bepo followed after me as I saw my men rushing out of the rooms and running downstairs. I felt amusement at the fact some of them were only half dressed. Bepo murmured, "Idiots."

"What was that?!" Shachi shouted causing Bepo to look down.

"Sorry," Bepo apologized.

"Don't apologize!" Penguin joined in.

"Sorry," Bepo apologized again causing me to sigh.

"SO WEAK!" Both shouted causing me to sigh again.

"All of you be quiet," I ordered causing them to shut up.

We made our way to the sub and I headed into my room. I took a shower and changed into clean clothes before heading to the deck. Let's see if Ms. Ashferd will be joining us.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a small yawn as I get up and took a quick shower. My clones disappeared and revealed that everything was ready. Kiyo yawned from her place on my bed and asked, "How are you not tired after only getting an hour of sleep?"<p>

"Kiyo you forget that I still get nightmares," I remind her with a small yawn, "Besides my body has long gotten used to the fact I don't get much sleep,"

"Still it isn't good for you," She muttered causing me to shrug, "So what are we going to do today?"

"We'll head to the sub at 3:30," I answer before pausing, "Until then, we can go say goodbye to everyone,"

She nodded and hopped onto my head. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a few apples, a piece of bacon, and a slice of ham before heading outside. I allowed myself to slow down and look around the town fondly as I walked through it. I passed by many shop owners and gave them my goodbyes. I soon reached the large fountain in the center of town and took a seat. Five minutes later a girl sat down next to me. She was fairly tall with wind blown blond hair and expressive hazel eyes. She plopped down next to me and stole one of my apples, "So Kai-Ookami what can I do for you?"

I roll my eyes at the nickname and shrug, "Just wanted to tell you goodbye,"

"Wait what?!" She shrieked and nearly dropped the apple from shock.

I gave her a disdainful look and shrugged, "I'm leaving Erika...It's about time I moved on."

"What about me and the others?" She protested causing me to grin, "Why the fuck are you grinning?"

"I still need informants," I answer causing realization to dawn on her, "And through the use of summons I can pay you. I want you all to spread out and continue with gathering information for me,"

She nodded before look at me curiously, "Are you leaving with that pirate crew?"

"Perhaps," I answer and stood up as Kiyo nipped my ear, "I'll see you later,"

She nodded and left in a burst of wind. I ignore it with a yawn and began to make my way to the docks at a slow pace. I made a mental list of everything and checked each item off the list before nodding to myself. All I needed to do was to go see Trafalgar. I soon reached the docks and saw the hearts pirates loading things into their sub. I gave them a nod and an easy smile as I made my way over to the spotted hat wearing man. He looked up and spotted me causing his usual smirk to grow wide. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to him and soon I stopped a few feet from him. He asked, "What have you decided, Ms. Ashferd?"

I gave him an amused look as his crew paused in their work, "I have decided why not, but I have a few rules."

He gave me a curious look and asked, "What rules?"

"One I don't have to wear that hideous uniform," I say pointing to the boiler suits and got an amused nod, "2: I don't have to call you captain unless I feel like it," He looked a little angry about that, but nodded none the less, "3: I get my own room since I will not share with any man that I haven't known my whole life," He nodded once again in amusement as the crew groaned, "4: You don't treat me as if I'm a piece of property or use my powers for Fates knows what unless you have my permission," He nodded slowly at that and I grin, "finally: If I find the order you give me...unneeded nor does the situation call for it, I don't have to follow it,"

His eyes narrow as I said the last one. I could see the war waging on the inside before he seemed to come to a conclusion. Most of the pirates around us wondered if I was going to die. I almost snort at the thought before giving the man a raised eyebrow. He finally sighed and said, "While the last one and the second one are...not what I like, I will allow it if you promise me that you will follow my every order otherwise."

I frowned and debated it before nodding, "Alright. That seems fair."

He gave me a smirk before saying, "We have 30 minutes until departure. I assume you have everything you wanted to get done, done?" I nodded causing him to say, "Good. I'll have Shachi or Penguin show you around after we leave."

"No problem," I say with a shrug, "Anything you need me to do?"

"Give me a short explanation about what skills you posses," He asked causing my face to fall, "What's wrong?"

I gave a nervous chuckle as Kiyo snickered on my head and the others look at me in confusion. I say, "I...um..well you see..."

"Ms. Ashferd-" He began only for me to cut him off.

"Call me Kaileara Mr. Trafalgar," I say causing him to glare at me, "What's your problem?"

"You just ordered me around," He growled causing me to give him a surprised look.

"You hate being ordered around?" I ask causing him to nod, "Then perhaps, I should rephrase my comment. Can you please call me Kaileara instead of Ms. Ashferd? It's too formal and we're going to be on the same crew,"

I heard many gasp and felt more than a few stares as Trafalgar stared at me. He seemed to consider it before nodding, "Alright Ms. Kaileara," I shiver at the way he said my name, "What's the problem?"

Upon realizing what he wanted to know, I felt a sheepish smile appear on my face, "I kinda can't give you a short explanation of all the skills I posses."

"Why's that?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I'm what's known as a jack of all trades," I answer with a smug smirk, "I can do a little bit of everything and the things I don't know how to do, I learn,"

"I see," Trafalgar murmured causing Kiyo to snicker, "Then what about those wolves you summoned two days ago?"

"Those were constructs," I answer as a smug smirk appeared on my face, "It's a really high level magic that I learned how to do a month after eating my devil fruit. I can create constructs out of anything, but what it does depends on both the element used and the spirit that decided to inhabit it,"

"What do you mean 'the spirit that decided to inhabit it'?" Trafalgar asked causing me to sigh.

"My constructs fall into what is called an imperfect construct or a partial construct," I answer as Kiyo nodded, "They only last either until I'm done using them or can't supply their power source. A perfect or permanent construct are constructs that are just as I said, permanent," Kiyo growled deeply causing me to sigh, "As much as I would like to continue this discussion it seems that I have to deal with a few last minute loose ends,"

I turned and looked at the smug bitch walking up to us. She leered at the men around me and I rolled my eyes. A few other girls followed her, but nothing I couldn't handle. I allowed my arms to fall to my sides and felt the handles of two daggers. She strutted up to me with a grin and sneered at me while saying, "If it isn't the little bitch, Valkyrie finally get rid of you?" I kept my face a mask of boredom, "What can't speak from the horror? You deserve it for everything you've done. I swear she must have been on drugs or something if she spent time trying to teach you," I felt anger flare inside me at that insult, but kept my face calm, "I'm so glad that you're finally being kicked out. I'm going to have so much fun with the males around here."

"Like they would even touch you," I shot back causing her to freeze, "Your a disgusting whore that goes from one man to the next. Besides who said I liked anyone on the island?" She stared at me in shock causing me to roll my eyes, "Any relationship I had on Veral was just to pass the time," I heard a few of the men gasp and ignore it, "Besides none of the men here are attractive, but I digress because this conversation is not about my relationships," I gave her a bored look as she stiffened, "For one, Master Valkyrie isn't getting rid of me. In fact, I finished my training yesterday. Second, Why would I be saddened by the fact I'm finally done my training? I've only been studying the magic here for 3 months and what about you? 6-7 years? I've done what you haven't in a short amount of time," I grin at her as my fingers tense around the handles, "Thirdly, Master Valkyrie would never resort to drugs unlike some people," At her pale face, I snicker, "didn't think I would know? It's kind of hard to hide that fact from someone who's lived around pirates, Bandits, and Marines her whole life," I ignore the burning stares coming from those around us, "Lastly, I doubt any of the men on the island will touch you unless you plan to sell yourself to the Marines. Let's face it," I practically coo at her, "You're a whore who will use them until they lose all else before dropping them to look for new prey," I gave a smirk as she stood frozen in place and I stalked forward as my body grew to match her height before I whisper in her ear, "I knew everything from the beginning. Why do you think I didn't fall for your advances Rossa? I will never fall for someone so idiotic, whorish, greedy, or weak,"

I moved away from her as my body returns to it's original height. I turn away and five seconds later she tried to use her magic on me. I dodge while redirecting the attack into the sea before I appear behind her with my daggers aimed at two diffrent points. The dagger aimed at the neck was odd though I've had it for a year. It's handle was a gentle white with roses painted into the smooth metal. The very thin blade was three diffrent colors with the top being a brilliant white, the middle being a soft blackish red, and the bottom a sickly greenish black. The second dagger was aimed at her spine that I had been given by Garp when I turned 11. The handle was as black as the darkest night with a silver wolfs head howling at a beautiful sapphire blue moon. The blade was a dark silver with a light silver edge that glowed icy blue in the dark. She stiffened while the hearts pirates stare at me in shock though Law's eyes held a calculating look. I gave felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face as she whimpered, "N-no...please no."

"'Please no'?" I coo as she shivered, "Why should I give you any mercy? You were going to attack me while my back was turned and I hadn't given you a true reason to do it,"

"Bull crap," Kiyo snarked from her new place at Law's feet.

I gave her a fang filled grin as Jessica whimpered in my arms. I murmur, "I could kill you right now and find no reason to care."

"But you would turn into a wanted criminal!" She protested causing me to laugh.

"Wanted Criminal?" I chuckle at that, "Why do you think I care? I'm going to become a pirate anyway, so why not add another?" She paled even further at that and I had to take a deep breath at the amount of fear that flowed off of her, "So scared," I coo as my eyes started to turn gold, "So scared to die when you taunted the wolf...didn't your mother ever teach you about wolves?" she shook her head causing me to sigh in mock disappointment, "It's looks like I'm going to educate you on it then. You should never taunt a wolf because in the end you will die. By claws, fangs, or howl, you shall die when you taunt a wolf,"

She shivered just as a loud growl echoed through the port. I sigh and release her as I return my daggers to their rightful places. Jessica scrambled away from me and hid behind her friends. I gave the wolf that appeared a disdainful look as he walked forward. He glared at me, yet I didn't waiver. He finally shook his head and said, "I told Vali that you would kill Jessica if she approached you, but I didn't think you would actually try to go through with it."

I felt a smirk appear on my face as I shrug, "I wasn't planning on killing her, Cain," At the stares of shock, I let out a laugh as Kiyo snickered, "I was playing with her one last time. Hopefully she'll know not to mess with those that can and will kill her."

Cain shook his large bronze head and eyed me with equally bronze eyes. He studied me for a few moments before nodding. I gave him a curious look as he lowered his head and picked up a wrapped package. He walked over to me and dropped it into my hands. I unwrapped the silky cloth and almost gap at the thing that rested within it. A beautiful white pendant held by a soft blue ribbon inscribed with seals and runes to never break. The pendant was decorated with a large wolf that looked just like my favorite from. It was curled around a Lunar flower under a full moon. I gap at the pendant just as Jessica shrieked, "How the hell does she deserve a Master Pendant?!"

I stare at it in shock for a few moments before I turn to a now grinning Cain. I state, "While I hate to admit it, trust me I do," I gave a quick glare towards Jessica, "How do I deserve a masters pendant? much less one that I've never seen before."

"You've reached a level both in magic and knowledge to qualify as a master," He answered causing me to stare at him in surprise, "You also managed to learn a quite a few spells that would kill anyone under the age of 30 to use,"

Jessica cursed under her breath causing me to roll my eyes before I point out, "I still haven't seen this one before."

"That's because it's new," Cain said causing me to gap at him in open shock, "You are now the sole master of the Lunar branch of magic. With your devil fruit and the fact your magic is more directed to chaos and the Lunar elements, the council has decided to create this branch. You are now a rank 1a master," He gave me a prideful look, "Good job Pup. Both Vali and I are proud,"

I gave him a small smile as I shook off the shock. I pulled the pendant over my head and allowed it to settle on my chest. It rached passed the necklace Luffy had given me to rest in between my breasts. Warmth flooded through my veins the minute the pendant hit my chest and I realized that Luna had blessed it. I shook my head fondly at the thought of her before I bow to Cain. I murmur, "Tell Master that I'm glad to have been her student...and Cain?" He looked at me in confusion, "I never meant what I said about you being an old mutt that couldn't kick ass."

He grinned and nodded before turning away, "May the fates be with you as the damned watch over you."

I snicker at the looks on everyone's faces, "And may the lady and the mother watch over you as you traverse the paths of life."

He walked off as I turned to the group of girls. I gave a venomous smirk to Jessica and she whimpered before running off. I smirk in victory as she raced off before I walked back over to where Law stood. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder before taking her place on my head. I rolled my eyes just as she muttered, "She's finally scared of us, and yet we're leaving. I wish I didn't convince you to go now."

I gave a soft chuckle and said, "I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't have been able to scare her. Besides it doesn't matter since she's just a trivial whore," I turned to Law and smirked at the surprise on his face, "Why so shocked? I thought my actions of two nights ago showed you that I can be a sadistic bitch."

He shook off his surprise and smirked at me, "I'll have to ask you to not harm your crew members like that. You cannot maim, kill, or cause them to go insane."

I pout at him and sighed, "You're no fun."

He chuckled before saying, "I just want to keep my crew from dying," He turned to said crew, "Get back to work."

"Aye Aye Captain!" They exclaimed and I gave a small smirk.

"You've truly earned their loyalty and trust haven't you?" I wondered aloud.

"I had to," He answered causing me to look at him, "A captain's duty is to protect his crew and make sure they live to see each day. I make it a point to keep my crew safe and alive,"

"Then you value your Nakama," I murmur as he gave me a lazy smirk, "Then I believe that I may end up trusting you," At his curious look, I smile softly as I look out over the sea, "I grew up around pirates and one thing one of my father figures taught me was that Nakama was important," I close my eyes for a second before looking at Trafalgar, "Perhaps in the end, I will trust you, but be warned. Once I give you my trust, you will have it until you betray me. I give second chances very rarely ," I gave him a serious look, "Do try to keep my trust when you have it,"

He chuckled and his smirk widened, "I'll keep that in mind Ms. Kaileara. Though I do have a question if you don't mind," I gave him a curious look, "Can you cook?"

I tilt my head to the side and shrugged, "Yeah, but it's not the best out there."

"I see then what other skill can you offer to the crew?" He asked causing me to blink.

"Hm...I can fix things," I answer lamely, "I'm actually pretty good at that. I had to learn because of my idiotic brothers and foster...well let's call them my caretakers even if I do see them as family,"

"We should get going," He said and I saw that everyone was finished.

I gave a nod and walked up the plank. Law followed and the ship began to move. I watch for a few seconds until Kiyo bit my ear really hard. I let out a surprised yelp and glare at her until she reminded me, "Kai remember what you had your clones do last night?"

I blink before my eyes widen. A cheshire grin appeared on my face and I chuckle as I gathered my powers together. The crew stared at me as my powers swirled around me like a storm. I glanced at them and asked aloud, "Anyone wanna see something cool?"

"Sure," Shachi answered and my already wide grin turned into the famous 'D' grin.

"BOOM!" I utter and flare my powers.

In the distance, a large explosion was heard followed by many others as a large plume of multicolored smoke rose into the air. The smoke formed my name and I heard the men around me gasp in surprise. I chuckle gleefully as I watched a group of marines approach the docks. The leader happened to be the captain of the base and he looked pissed. I gave a cheerful wave as he yelled, "GET BACK HERE ASHFERD!"

"SORRY CAN'T DO THAT BASTARD!" I shout back, "I gotta go and have my adventure. Have fun with the wolves!"

He shouted as the marines panicked, "I'll find you Ashferd and when I do you'll be dead!"

"I'd love to see you try," I taunt and turn away before seeing the faces of my new crew, "What?"

"What the hell was all that about?" One of them men I didn't know asked.

"Oh the explosion and the conversation?" I ask causing them all to nod, "The explosion was my gift to the mages of Veral as a goodbye present. The conversation was me telling captain Shita that he can go fuck himself. I basically just declared that I am the one responsible for all of my past actions, so my bounty should appear very soon. I think they only need a picture now,"

The men stared at me in shock before Shachi asked, "What happened between you and the marine captain?"

"He's one of the guys that was chasing after me," I answer with a shrug, uncaring of their surprised looks, "I publicly humiliated him and he kept trying to get me arrested, but could never prove anything,"

"What did you mean by the 'wolves'?" Penguin asked causing me to chuckle.

"I may have left a few...friends scattered around the forest back there," I answer as a sadistic grin appeared on my face, "The marines will probably be either killed or used as fuck toys. Either way, I can't be bothered to care,"

"Fuck toys?" Someone asked causing me to laugh.

"All of the wolves are female and have entered their heat cycle last night," I answer as the reason finally dawned on them; if the pale faces are anything to go by, "So they will probably be used as fuck toys until the she wolves kill them," I then turn to Trafalgar and ask, "So where's my room?"

He shook off his shock and ordered, "Shachi, Penguin show Ms. Kaileara to her quarters."

The two nodded and took my hands. I allowed it and followed them through the subs door. The submarine was bigger than I had imagined, but it actually worked. I was shown the way to my room which had a closet, a bathroom, a desk, and a dresser. I nodded my head and gave the two a thankful smile, "Thanks you guys, but could you show me around the sub later? I want to get the layout soon."

"No problem," Shachi answered and the two left me to decorate.

I turn to the blank room and shrugged before I began to take out scrolls and such from my pocket space. I stare at the large pile with a sigh and murmured, "This is going to be fun."

Kito snickered and jumped onto the bare bed, "Have fun."

I gave her a disdainful look before sighing. Again this is going to be _Fun_.

**Well that's the second chapter. Questions, Concerns, Wants, Needs, advice? Review and I will answer you promptly or whenever I can get my computer.**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to my newest story...I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Challenges can come in many forms, but the best are between two strangers fated to meet...the reason? They always bring the explosives," -Tsuki Valiloup, Hidden Angels<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the large pile of scrolls on my bed and groaned at the sight. Kiyo snickered again just as the room shook. I growl under my breath and held myself up as Kiyo went flying. I gave her an amused look as it slowly stopped. She glared at me as I murmur, "Karma must be loving me today."<p>

She growled and shook herself just as the door opened. I look to see Bepo, the bear poke his head into the room. I gave him a soft smile as he walked inside. His eyes focus on the pile of scrolls before he said, "Captain wanted me to tell you that every time we submerge the sub will shake. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

I gave him a small smile and shrugged, "Don't apologize Sweetie. You can't really run fast on those legs of yours unless you try really hard and the boiler suit probably doesn't help either," I then gave him a larger smile, "Plus, I can't be mad at someone who's really cute."

He blushed and I felt my smile widen just as he asked, "What's with the scrolls?" Before he suddenly realized that the question had been rude, "Sorry."

"It's fine Sweetie," I say and glance at the scrolls before wincing, "That's all the belongs I have at the moment that I actually want to use,"

"Only scrolls?" He asked in confusion causing me to chuckle.

"Nope," I answer with a small smile, "The scrolls are called storage scrolls and they have things sealed inside them. I have at least 10 general storage scrolls with 22 full of specific items," I look back at the pile, "It's going to be a pain in the ass to sort through all of that shit,"

"Can I help?" Bepo asked causing me to chuckle, "Sorry,"

"Bepo it's okay for you to ask, but I know you probably have duties to take care of," I say causing him to nod, "You should go and do them or Mr. Trafalgar will get upset. I'm going to be fine, but if you want to help. You can come see me after you get done your duties with Mr. Trafalgar's permission of course,"

He smiled brightly and left the room. I watched after him and shrugged before I look back at the scroll. I sigh in depression before grabbing the top scroll. It happened to be full of all my shirt items. I walk over to the dresser and unseal each item until the second drawer of the four drawer dresser. I tossed the scroll over near the closet before grabbing the one filled with my under things. I filled the top drawer equally of all things before I toss that scroll over to the other one. I continue grabbing scrolls and soon the dresser was filled. I then look around as I took off my black combat boots. I let out a sigh as my feet touch cold metal. I realize that it would get annoying so I went to the general selection. I grabbed the first one before going down the list of things inside the scroll before picking two of the rugs. I chose a nice tiger pelt for the floor close to my bed. It was massive and took up the space between my bed and the bathroom. It was a dark velvet color with soft orange stripes and I briefly remember that it had been this specific tiger that allowed me to meet Luffy. I shrug and grab the next one. This rug was my mountain lion rug. It was my first true kill and with the help of Ace, Dedan, and a rug maker I had it made. It was a dark golden color with streaks of brown mixed in and a creamy white on the edges. I set that one on the floor between the door, my closet, my desk, and my bed. I unseal my cushy chair next and place it in front of the desk while making sure it would stick. I heard a knock on the door and Kiyo said, "It's open."

The one to open the door was a man with soft grey hair, Icy silver eyes, geeky glasses, pale skin, and an whitish black bucket hat. He looked around the room and whistled at the rugs before looking at me. I gave him a small smile and said, "My names Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. May I have your name?"

"Duncan," He answered in a soft, lyrical voice, "The captain wanted me to take you to the infirmary to give you a general check up,"

"I expected as much," I said causing him to look at me in surprise, "Give me a few moments will you?"

He nodded and stood by the door as I unsealed another item. This item was a large japanese style table that I placed in the center of the room. The room was actually kind of large now that I think about it. The desk was a nice bloodwood with battles engraved on it. I placed a group of sticking seals on it and made a mental note to create one that would last a long time. I dusted off my hands before looking at Duncan. He stared at me in surprise before bidding me to follow him. I nodded and shut the door after we left. Kiyo would stand guard over my scrolls, so I didn't lock the door...not that I had a key nor did I need one. I followed Duncan for a while before he asked, "What exactly did you do just now?"

"I just unsealed something," I answered with a small grin, "Sealing is an excellent method to getting things done. I personally use it for my pranks, explosions, or supply needs. It can be used for more, but I don't feel like explaining everything since it is kind of confusing,"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked as we walked up the steps.

"I learned it back when I still lived with the man I was forced to call Father," I answer as my eyes darken slightly, "My teacher found out that I actually understood the mechanics behind it and taught me. I was about...3 when that happened,"

I saw him stop in shock and almost giggle at the sight. I stop and wait for his mind to come to terms with the newest set of information. He soon shook his head and we continued on our way. I made sure to map and burn the way into my mind as we continued to move through the sub. Once we reached the infirmary, He opened the door and I stepped inside. I ignore the smell even as it stings my nose and threatens to overwhelm me. Trafalgar looked up from a near by counter and said, "Thank you Md. Duncan. You may go back to your day off."

"Aye aye captain," Duncan replied and left the room.

I turn my eyes to Trafalgar as he gestured to one of the hospital beds. I followed his unsaid order since I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I took a seat on the rather uncomfortable bed and waited for him to walk over. He soon made his way over and said, "I trust you know what I'm going to do?"

"I was the apprentice to a healer Mr. Trafalgar," I reply with a bored look, "Let's get this over with,"

He nodded and took out a clipboard, "Alright full name?"

"Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer without hesitation.

"Date of Birth?"

"January 10, 1502**(Look up in Wiki for time periods),**"

"Blood type?"

"A+,"

He paused at the next question causing me to look at him in confusion. He breathed out a sigh and asked, "How old are you?"

"20," I answer causing him to stop.

"I dislike liars Kaileara-ya," He said glaring at me.

I give him an amused glance as I say, "I maybe small, but I am 20 years old."

He blinked before shaking his head, "Height and weight?"

"5'5 and 105 pounds," I answer causing him to stop writing.

"Don't you eat a lot?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I do, but mostly because it's a habit and I forget to eat," I answer with a small shrug.

"Well I'll make sure you don't forget anymore," He said causing me to shrug, "When was your last period?"

"5 days ago," I answer without hesitation causing him to stare at me, "What?"

"Aren't most girls a little...defensive when it comes to this kind of information?" He asked causing me to snort.

"I grew up with guys most of my life and you're a doctor Mr. Trafalgar," I answer with a small shrug, "This doesn't faze me whatsoever,"

He stared at me for a few more moments before nodding. He then asked, "Sexuality."

"Bi-sexual though I lean more towards women," I answer and smirk at his surprised face.

He soon shook it off before asking, "Last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"3 weeks ago," I answer.

"Man or woman?"

"Woman,"

"When was the last time you had sex with a man?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Never,"

"How can you be sure you like both men and women then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I find both hot, like being kissed by both, and..." I trail off as the last reason came to mind.

"And...?" he was staring at me causing me to sigh.

"And can we get on with the actual questions Mr. Trafalgar?" I ask causing him to twitch.

"You wouldn't give me the answer even if I ordered you to, would you?" He asked causing me to smirk, "Fine. When was the last time you got sick?"

"Unless it counts after eating something my little brother cooked," I shudder at the memory as he shook his head, "Then never,"

"Really?" He asked.

"I got good gene's from my mom," I answer with a small shrug.

"Last time you got injured?"

I thought about it before I answered, "3 weeks ago."

"Where were you injured and how?" He asked.

"Cracked skull, broken ribs, and bullet wound to the shoulder," I answer truthfully, "As for the how...long story short it was because of my stupidity and reckless actions. I ended up getting into a bar brawl with some visiting pirates over something stupid," I did win though and that red haired bastard got knocked out by his own crew!, "I won the fight though,"

"I see," He murmured, "Where are you from?"

"Goa Kingdom though I ran away to live in Grey Terminal," I answer causing him to stop writing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"Perhaps I will tell you when I trust you, but not before," I reply causing him to glare at me.

We stared at each other without backing down before finally he growled, "Fine Kaileara-ya, but I will find out one day."

"I look forward to it," I shot back with a small grin.

"Devil Fruit?"

"Luna-Luna no mi. One of the Grey line,"

"Grey Line?"

"The grey line is a branch of devil fruits that appear seemingly at random," I began as my mind drifted back to when Luna was explaining it, "The Grey line consists of 8 fruits though she never told me the names of most of them. I only know of the moon fruit, which I ate, the sun fruit, and the dusk fruit. The Grey line are total opposites to each other, but only two of these fruits exists at the same time and sometimes only one. The opposite of my fruit is the Sole-Sola no mi," I explained and gained a nod from him, "With it, I can copy others devil fruit abilities and use my own powers though if I copy someone, I must have touched them at least once to get a proper feel for their devil fruit. I can do so much more, but do not feel like explaining it,"

"May I know of at least one more power?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Since you asked nicely," I reply before saying, "I can shift into any animal I want though I can do people as well...I have trouble do it, so I tend to stick with animals,"

"Alright," He nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

"Hm...I'm allergic to Black Frost and Garenswood," I answer causing him to pause and look at me.

"What is Black Frost and Garenswood?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Black Frost occurs naturally around winter islands that produce coal as well as Winter islands where the plant called Heaven's Judgement grows," I answer, "People think it's just coal or something mixing with the snow when it's actually a plant. We found this out when I had to use it to create a healing salve. I ended up getting violently ill a few moments after I touched it," I then thought of Garenswood, "Garenswood grows naturally in heavily forested areas of the Grandline. It feeds off other plants like a parasite and when it's young it looks like poison ivy. It turns a bright purple color with splashes of green mixed in. We found out I was allergic when I was a child," I shudder at the memory and push it away, "I'm very allergic to Garenswood,"

"What happens when you encounter it?" He asked causing me to bite my lip.

"If theres any in the area, My head will start to feel...fuzzy," I began as I tried to remember the exact symptoms, "The closer I get, the more my head begins to...blank. I can only go within a 3 feet of it before I collapse. I ended up almost touching it when I was little," I shudder as I remember the pain and sheer panic I felt, "Blood starts to seep from my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose the closer I get. My heart starts to skip beats and my skin bursts into hives. My eyes get all puffy and..." I trail off, "I can't remember anything else,"

He nodded and placed the clipboard onto the table, "Take off your shirt."

I did as he asked and he began the regular examination before finishing quickly. I got off the bed and turned away to pull on my shirt when I felt his hand touch the scar that rests at the base of my spine. From each side of my hips to about three inches above my butt, a ragged, pale scar rests. It was the only thing other than my memories and Yukina I had from before I ran away. My breath quickened as he traced the scar and I jerked away as a memory hit me...

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p><em>The doctors hands wandered around my wounds. His hands touching available skin causing me to flinch only to be smacked as he hissed, "Stay still you little brat."<em>

_I shivered and tried to get away only to be pulled back while my back sang in pain. Tear welled in my eyes as I flinched violently..._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"...Leara-ya come back," A voice calmly told me and I struggled against the grip of my memories.<p>

I fought them off and finally looked around. I was in the infirmary and something was holding me close...no it was someone. I turned my head and saw that it was Trafalgar. I realized what happened and tried to get out of his grip. He let go after a few seconds and I quickly pulled my shirt on. I stare at the ground as I say, "You probably want to know about what just happened."

"I do," He answered, "I would like to know why my newest Crewmember has a scar at the base of her spine and suddenly had a panic attack when I touched it,"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I don't trust you enough...all you need to know is that it's because of something that happened when I was little. I became afraid of doctors because of it and the only reason I can deal with it now is because of my brothers and adoptive family."

He seemed pissed that I didn't give him a full answer to his quarry, but still nodded. He said, "You may leave for now."

I gave a nod and left the room quickly. I quickly made it to my room and slumped against the floor.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed in anger as I watched her flee. My arm stung from where she had hit me and I knew it would be brused. Her panic attack coupled with the scar on her back made me curious and suspicious. No one could gain a scar like that and walk afterwards...unless they were a noble. Could she be a runaway noble child or perhaps her adoptive family was wealthy? I glared at the door for a short time before I turned on my heels and walked over to where I laid the clipboard. I stared at the information on the sheet and sighed. I hadn't gained all the information I wanted, but this would do for now. She was slightly underweight, but a few good meals and constant watch should correct that. I took a seat at my desk as I place her information into a folder and turned my attention to the lastest medical journal. Good, I'll be able to calm myself and think of a proper solution.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes were closed as Kiyo asked, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Flashback," I reply without opening my eyes.

"Damn," She cursed and quickly nuzzled my cheek, "Which memory?"

"Doctor,"

"What brought it out?"

"Trafalgar touched my scar," I shudder as the memory threatened to push into my conscious mind once more.

She sighed causing me to open my eyes. She shook her head before murmuring, "Maybe it's time you faced them again."

I sighed and shook my head, "I...don't want to. I want to leave it all in the past."

She sighed and shrugged, "Then you need to conquer it. I will be here to help, but if you don't want to do it now, I will wait."

I gave a nod just as someone knocked on the door. I raised my head and said, "Enter," Shachi walked into the room before pausing, "Whatcha need Shachi?"

"What are you doing on the ground and where did you get these rugs?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I'm...a little tired," I answer since it's not actually a lie and I am tired, "As for the rugs...I got them when I was a child. The Mountain Lion pelt was my first successful kill and the tiger...well lets just say it did something that allowed me to meet my little brother," I then gave him a curious look, "Whatcha need Shachi?"

"Oh I wanted to see if I could help you get your room set up," He answered causing me to shrug.

"Sure if you have permission from Mr. Trafalgar and don't have anything you need to do," I state as I rose from my position on the ground.

"I'll be right back," He said and left the room.

I blink and shrug as I walked back over to my bed. I grab a few of the decoration scrolls and unsealed some of the items. A few japanese fans, A few paintings, a dream catcher, a few wanted posters, and a weapons that I liked, but never found a use for. I began to place the five Fans around the room. The first and largest was a navy blue with a pure white crescent moon surrounded by a trio of golden stars. The Fan went over my bed. The next fan was a pure black one with a grinning emerald Green kitsune on it. The kitsune fan was placed on the western wall which was on the side with the portholes. The next fan was a gentle red with a crimson red, gold, and orange phoenix flying on it. It was placed on the southern wall right over the door that led into the hallway. The next was a gentle grey color with a large golden river dragon curled up on it. It was placed on the eastern wall of the room. The last one was a nice icy blue with a howling black wolf on it. It was placed just under the moon so it looked like the wolf was howling at the moon. I smiled as I finished placing it and glanced around the room before I went about putting the paintings up. The paintings were of various elemental landscapes. The first was a large forest full of healthy trees that I put under the kitsune. The next was a windy desert with golden sands that I placed next to the door, but on the side where it wouldn't be damaged by the door swinging towards. The next was a rocky mountain range with lightning flashing in darkened clouds that I placed under the dragon. The last happened to be a snowy tundra with large hills of snow and ice. I placed this one next to the moon and wolf fans. I nodded to myself and was about to grab my dream catcher when the door opened again. I look up to see Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin standing together. I smiled and asked, "Mr. Trafalgar gave you permission?" They nodded, "Good."

I pointed them over to the weapons and directed them to where they should be placed. I hung the dream catcher over my bed and touched the silver gem in the center. I whispered a few words that made it glow softly before it died down. Shachi spoke as I stood back up, "Kaileara-Chan why do you have these weapons?"

I shrug and took a Khopesh from the small pile, "I dunno...I just picked them up or were given them as gifts...I don't use them that much."

"What's that?" Penguin asked while pointing at the Khopesh.

"Is a Khopesh," I answer with a small grin, "It's used by warriors on the island of Anubis, Ra, and Bastet. I ended up traveling there during my journey and was given it for helping out a group of warriors when a sphinx threatened them,"

"Really?" Bepo asked before saying, "Sorry,"

I gave the two men as they yelled at Bepo a confused look before I say, "Stop that you two," They did even if they gave Bepo a small glare, "and to answer your question, Yes. I'll have to tell you some of my stories later if you want."

"Sure," Both the men said as Bepo nodded.

I place the Khopesh on the wall next to the painting. I finished placing it down just as Penguin asked, "Why are they in such good condition?"

"While I may not use them a lot," I began as I trot over to my bed, "I keep all of my weapons in perfect condition,"

"Really?" Penguin asked causing me to nod, "Why?"

"I've learned that a well cared for weapon is better than any other," I answer as my thoughts drifted to my scythe, "A well kept blade is better than any other because it's blade shall forever be sharper, more durable, and easier to use. My scythe taught me that,"

"What do you mean by that?" Shachi asked as they took a seat on the floor.

"Well," I tried to think of how to answer that question as I brought out my scythe, "My scythe is known as the black scythe or judgments scythe...I call him Black for short," My eyes focused on the glittering white blade, "Black has a long and bloody history that began thousands of years ago,"

"How the hell is it in good shape then?" Shachi asked causing me to give him a small glare, "What?!"

"Black is a He not an it," I answer causing the three to nod.

"Like Captains Kikoku?" Bepo asked causing me to nod.

"Yes, but he also has a soul," I say as a light pulse of warmth flowed into my hands, "Black choses his wielder not the other way around,"

"What happens when he doesn't choose you?" Penguin asked causing a chuckle to rise from my throat.

"You die," They pale causing me to snicker, "It depends on how old you are actually. If a child tries to wield him, he will let them go free. As for anyone older than 16...death,"

"That's scary!" Penguin and Shachi exclaim and I chuckle softly, "What's so funny?"

"If you think this is scary, then you haven't seen anything yet," I grin at their paling faces, "The Grandline holds many mysteries that can and will scare the shit out of you. Trust me when I say that,"

Shachi quickly brushed off the shock before asking, "How long have you been on the Grandline?"

"2 years and 6 months," I answer with a small shrug, "I was born in the east blue on an island called Dawn or Romance Dawn. I ended up setting out a week after my Pyro of a brother," I remembered meeting up with Shanks by accident, "I ended up encountering one of my father figures and...traveled with him and his crew for a while,"

"He's a pirate?" Bepo asked causing me to nod

"Yup he's actually one of the reasons my little brother wanted to be a pirate," I smile at the memories of my childhood, "He was a really big help when it came to me..." I shook my head sadly as the three gave me a curious look, "I've been through a lot in my life,"

I then stood up and with a few more questions like where everything was coming from and such. I gave the three a smile when someone knocked on the door. Shachi, who laid comfortably on the floor called out, "It's open!"

The door opened and a green beanie covered head poked inside. Expressive purple eyes stared around the room in surprise before they focused on me. I blink as the door was thrown open and a white blur ran towards me. On instinct, I raised my hand and the blur froze. It revealed a small teenager of 19 at most with inky black hair covered by a green beanie that had a black and purple puffball on the end. He was struggling against my powers as his hands held a dagger. Shachi chuckled as Penguin let out a loud laugh. I gave the two a surprised look as Bepo sighed and said, "Christopher you shouldn't do that. Kaileara-chan is our new crewmember."

The boy froze before asking, "We have a new crew member?"

"Yeah," Shachi said and gave the boy, Christopher a curious look, "You were told that we would be gaining one today remember?"

I gave him a pointed glare and he gave a nervous laugh as Penguin said, "Or were you spacing out and thinking of your boyfriend?"

Christopher glared at Penguin and I stared between the two before turning to the boy. He stopped glaring at Penguin in favor of staring at me. I blink before looking at the dagger in his hand. It had a sharp point and looked well kept. It also looked well used. The metal of the blade was sharp and a nice silver color. The hilt was a dark gold color with a white lily engraved into it. I reach over and took it from him as I ignore those around me. The blade glittered in the light and the hilt formed into a perfect grip. I made sure to look at it closely for any signs of defects, wear, or dimness. Upon not seeing any, I turned to the boy and held the hilt out to him as I released the spell. He took it slowly and held it to his chest protectively while giving me a confused yet guarded look. I smiled at him and say, "You've taken very good care of her. Blades made by Lily the Heart are rare to find now a days."

"How do you know she made it?" He asked after a few seconds.

"The white lily's that are almost invisible to the eye on the blade," I answer with a small smile, "And the fact a small L is engraved into the bottom of the dagger," At seeing his surprised look, I chuckle, "I've taken quite a few Blacksmithing classes during my life,"

His eyes became stars and he latched onto my hand. I stared at him in shock as he shouted, "Finally someone who actually knows anything about making weapons!"

I stare at him for a few moment before looking to Shachi. He let out a laugh as Christopher smiled brightly at me. Penguin was the one who answered my silent question, "Chris is a creator of weapons. He can never find anyone who would be willing to listen to his ideas."

I nod and gave the boy a smile, "I would be happy to help, but could you let go of my hand. I believe you're cutting off circulation."

He did so with a sheepish smile as Shachi asked, "So Chris what's up?"

"Oh it's time for dinner," Christopher answered causing the rest of the males to pale.

Kiyo and I looked at each other before Kiyo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Who cooked dinner?" Shachi whispered desperately.

"Karasu," Christopher answered causing the three to sigh in relief.

"Good," Penguin smiled, "At least he won't try to kill us,"

I gave the group of males a confused look before I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Let's get going," Penguin announced before grabbing my hand.

They walked out of my room and Bepo shut the door. We walked through the sub and I quickly began to map out the path to and from my room. Shachi answered my question as we walked, "We don't have an actual cook and most of the time...it's hazardous to eat. We usually get snacks and stuff, but Captain said that they were a drain on funds."

"This Karasu...can cook?" I asked as I tried to think of how good a man with the name that meant crow could cook.

"Yeah he's actually pretty good," Penguin answered and looked at me only to see my surprised face, "Oh you thought that he wouldn't be able to cook because of his name,"

I nod and gave them a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but when it comes to crows...I don't see pretty things."

They looked at me curiously and I looked away from them. I didn't mind crows...well most of the time. I just...dislike them for stealing some of my stuff. I do like shiny things after all. I ignore the looks they were giving me as we approached a set of double doors. Laughter and shouts were heard as we approached the doors only to stop when we entered them. You could hear a pen drop from the silence and I had to shove down my nervousness at the looks I garnered. A man with raven black hair and obsidian eyes stared at me from beneath a large feathered top hat. He reminded me of a crow just by looking at him and I had to shove down any impulse of growling. Shachi gave everyone a bright smile and announced, "Everyone this is Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. Kaileara this is the crew. She's our newest crew member!"

Cheers erupt from the group as one man shouted, "We finally have a girl on the sub! YES!"

I stare at them for a few moments before sighing. I gave Christopher a look as I asked, "They're perverts aren't they?"

"Everyone, but Karasu, Bepo, Captain," I snort at that one since I was pretty sure he just hid it well, "Niki, Inu, and me are the perverts," I gave a nod and he looked between Karasu and I, "You don't like crows do you?"

"I don't mind them so long as they don't steal from me," I say causing Christopher to let out a laugh and grab my hand.

He dragged me over to where the Crow-like man stood and said, "Hey Rasu-Kun! What's for dinner?"

"Beef Stew," Karasu answered in a harsh, whispery voice before looking at me, "You don't like me do you?"

"No," I answer with a small shrug, "I don't mind you unless you steal something from me. You're a Crow Zoan are you not?"

"Perceptive," He answered causing me to shrug again, "I will try not to steal from you so long as you promise to do the same,"

I nodded and we got our food. The boys brought me over to one of the three cleared tables. Bepo dug in immediately and I hesitantly took a bite of my own stew. I grimaced, but didn't show anymore outward opinion. Shachi asked, "How does it taste?"

"It's not the worst that I had, but.." I trail off before I shook my head, "It is passable,"

"Can you do better?" Someone asked from behind me.

I didn't even jump as I turned calmly towards the source. Trafalgar stood and stared down at me causing me to smirk, "I can, but it will never be anything fancy unless I really want to do something fancy."

"I see," He stared down at me in amusement.

I ignored the stares we were receiving from the interaction as I went over our last encounter. He didn't look pissed anymore, but I could tell it was there. He had calmed somewhat, yet was still angry. I tilted my head to the side as Kiyo curled herself around Shachi's shoulders. We stared at each other for a few moments before I asked, "Can I help you with something Mr. Trafalgar?"

"I want you to be the new cook for my crew," He answered causing me to stare at him for a few moments before I shrugged, "You don't have a problem with this?"

"No I do not," I answer with a shrug, "I actually do not mind it so long as I have free reign in the kitchen and have a list of who's allergic to what,"

"I'll give you the list later tonight," He said causing me to nod.

He took a seat at one of the unoccupied tables and began to eat. I turned back to my food as I began to dissect the ingredients used. A good about of tender Sirloin with Broccoli, Carrots, Potatoes, pepper, salt, beef flavoring, and a hint of honey. The meat had been pre cooked for about four minutes before being dumped into the broth. The stew had been cooking for most of the day meaning Karasu had started it early in the day. I finished up my dinner and stood up as I followed Shachi into the kitchen. He placed his bowl into the sink and explained, "Karasu will be doing the dishes tonight."

I nod at the logic since a cook should always clean up after their own mess. I followed him out of the kitchen and began to head towards the door. Penguin shouted, "Where are you going Kaileara?"

"To my room," I answer and gave the group a curious look, "Why?"

"We're about to play a few rounds of poker. Want to join in?" Shachi answered causing me to shake my head.

"No I want to turn in early," I answer and left the room.

I headed to my own and Kiyo asked, "What's up? I thought you would jump at the chance to get money from suckers."

"Earlier put me in an off mood," I answer as I enter my room, "I just want to get it out of my mind,"

"what are you going to do then?" Kiyo asked.

"Practice my sealing work," I answer, "I have general seals down, but specific ones are hard. Plus, I still need to get faster at making the general ones,"

"An all nighter?" She asked as she laid down on my pillow.

"No," I answer as I pull out my supplies for sealing, "It's only 6:30 right now, so I'll do this until 11,"

She nodded and I got to work. I spent the next few hours working without pause as I tried to neatly work. By 11, my hands were covered in black ink and my latest seal was covered in smudges. I sigh and rose from my seated position as I stretched. My back cracked in several diffrent places before I walked over to the bathroom. I washed my hands clean of ink and quickly changed into my night clothes before I began to clean up my supplies.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she walked away with that fox of hers. It was only 6:30 so what could she be doing? I doubt she was going to sleep, but again I could be wrong. I shook my head as Shachi dealt the cards out and allowed my thoughts to wander. She is going to be an asset, but only if I had her trust. How could I gain her trust? My mind went back to the way her eyes darkened at the mention of her father and the fact she had run away. What caused her to run away? What exactly happened to her? Penguin interrupted my train of thought, "Captain do you fold?"<p>

I glanced at my cards before shaking my head. I allowed myself to become immersed into the game and quickly won 8 out of 10 games. I stood up just as they began another and Shachi asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see Ms. Kaileara since she want a list of your food allergies," I answer and began to walk away, "I want all of you to turn in before 2 am tonight since we will be entering rough water soon,"

"Aye Aye Captain," they chorused before getting back to their games.

I walked to the infirmary before I turned to my record room where I composed a list off all food allergies. I then headed towards Kaileara's room and knocked on the door before opening it. The room radiated a homey feel as I stepped inside. Rugs decorated the floor while she had various weapons, paintings, and other decorations decorating the walls. A mirror with a soft golden shell was propped up against a small stack of books on her desk. All in all her room looked very personal. I spotted what she was in the process of cleaning. Strange swirled designs decorated various pieces of paper. Smudges decorated some of them whereas others had none. I walked over to one of the unsmudged ones and ask, "What is this?"

"A storage seal," Kaileara answered as she continued to clean up, "Do you know what a seal is?"

"Yes," She looked at me in surprise, "Vaguely actually. I've red about them in books yet I've never actually seen one,"

"I see," She murmured softly as I stared at the design, "Do you wish to learn?"

"You would teach me?" I asked as I turn away form the seal.

Her eyes held amusement and honesty as she stared at me. The gold in her eyes was a little sharper than it had been before. She wore a completely diffrent outfit than the pain black t-shirt, greyish black jeans, black combat boots, and anklets. A soft white over sized t-shirt decorated her from as black spotted yellow pajama pants hung from her hips. I finished my assessment in a matter of moments as she answered, "Yes. I believe that it would benefit you and make things easier."

"I see well we can discuss this at a later time," I state causing her to nod, "I have the list of food Allergies,"

She reached out and took it from my hand before giving me a smile, "Thank you Mr. Trafalgar."

I immediately disliked her use of my last name. It wasn't as if it was said in a disrespectful way, but it didn't sound right coming from her lips. I frown and say "I would prefer if you called me Law, Ms. Kaileara," her lips quirked into a smile causing my eyes to narrow, "Are you amused with something Ms. Kaileara?"

She smirked at me and said, "Nothing that you should be afraid of Mr. Trafalgar, but I do not know you enough to call you by your given name."

"And yet you asked me to call you by yours," I felt irritation as her smirk widened.

"Of course," She said as she grabbed that had been in my hands, "I just prefer to call others by their last name when I first meet them if they have a reputation like yours,"

My interest was piqued as the words left her lips and I asked, "And what pray tell is my reputation?"

"You are a sadistic bastard that doesn't care about anyone who's not Nakama," She answered with a voice thick with amusement, "I would prefer to get a good grasp of what you are capable of for myself before I even think of calling you by your given name," She then walked over to her bed and her smirk widened, "If you Pique my interest, I will think about calling you by your given name,"

She then sat on her bed and stared at me in amusement. My eyes narrow at the challenge in her eyes and knew that I would find someway to pique her interest since that would bring me one step closer to gaining her trust. I turned and began to walk out of the room only to pause and say, "I'll definitely do my best Ms. Kaileara."

I walked out of her room and headed to my own as I puzzled over what I could do. My smirk grew wide at that thought of a new puzzle to crack and a challenge to best. The rewards shall be worth it, no doubt. I will crack the mystery known as Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara and in the end I shall complete my goal. I pause by one of the port holes and stare at the fish that passed by as I whisper, "Soon Doflamingo You will fall and I shall stand. Your days are numbered!"

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at the door as Trafalgar walked away and grinned a cheshire grin. Kiyo asked, "You do realize that he will gain your trust, right?"<p>

"Of course or else I wouldn't have issued the challenge," I answer as I laid back and used my magic to turn off the lights, "I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy this challenge,"

Moonlight sank though the far away waves to stream down on to my bed. I stared up at the moon's watery reflection as the ocean whispered her stories. Kiyo curled up next to me and murmured, "I swear you're more kitsune than wolf sometimes."

I grin a fox-like grin at that comment, but didn't utter a word. Kiyo soon fell asleep as I stared at the moon. Trafalgar Law...A man known as a Sadist, a bastard, a murderer, and Doctor of death. Why do I have a feeling things are going to be shaken up with you in my life? My grin widens into the famous 'D' grin. Oh how much fun you'll bring...maybe you can help me find her. Maybe you can help me get my revenge...all in due time shall I find out if you can. I spoke aloud as the cheers and laughter floated up from the galley, "Trafalgar Law...I look forward to seeing what you can do...Let's see if you have what it takes to impress a wolf rather than bore it."

**And Done! Tell me what you think. I crave some reviews! Thanks for reading the third chapter and don't worry another shall come soon. **


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be ins tore for you**

* * *

><p>"We sometimes find that we're more alike than we thought...then we find out we want to kill someone...it's always a messy affair," Andromeda Maringstar.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the kitchen at 4 A.M staring at the list of Food Allergies of the crew. My eyebrow twitched as I stared at the list before I sighed. I let my head fall to the table that was there and wondered, briefly why I couldn't sleep like a normal person. I threw that thought away the moment it appeared as my mind reasoned that normalcy sucks whereas piracy rules. I sigh again before I return to memorizing the extensive list of what foods were bad for what person and how badly they would react if it got into their food. I had to admit that Trafalgar was very precise. I shook my head after a few moments and began to gather materials for breakfast once it hit 6 A.M. I heard the door creak open and look to see the devil himself appear. His hat was missing, so his messy black hair was revealed to the world. His grey eyes still held sleepiness in them that vanished when his eyes locked onto mine. He wore night pants and that was about it. I ignore the image of him since Ace usually never wore a shirt and many of the bandits didn't either. I yawned and murmured, "Good morning Trafalgar. What time does the crew usually eat breakfast?"<p>

"7:30-8:30 A.M since people get up at various times," He answered and I nod in thanks as I set about making a breakfast that would take an hour and a half, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I do not sleep often when I get wrapped up in projects and such," I answer as I pulled out my materials, "When I do sleep, it is not for long,"

"Insomnia?" He murmured causing me to nod.

"Something like that," I answer as I began to put the ingredients together, "I usually avoid sleep for a few reasons. One of them simply because I do not feel safe,"

"And the others?" He asked causing me to smirk, "I have to wait until you trust me don't I?"

"Or until you figure them out yourself," I answer as I made myself some tea after finishing the preparations.

He was silent for a while as was I and I felt no need to break it. I allow my head to fall to the table and rested my eyes for a few short moments before I stood up to clean up my mess. I created a clone to help and Trafalgar stared between us before asking, "How did you do that?"

"Clones are a mixture of my devil fruit ability to create duplicates of my self," I began as I washed the dishes, "Haki and Magic add the ability to move without orders and know exactly what I know. They're useful during scouting because whatever they know comes back to me when they disappear. I prefer using elements to create the clones because it's just easier on me,"

"How many can you create at a given time and what are the limits?" Trafalgar asked in a voice filled with curiosity that reminded me of a child causing me to chuckle, "Do you find something amusing?"

"You sound like an excited little kid," I answer and felt the shock course off of him.

I heard him stand up and turn to him. He glared at me darkly causing me to stare at him. Anger seeped off of him as approached me like a pissed off wolf. I felt the hairs on my neck rise as my instincts growled and whimpered. I felt the need to back up and did so. Each step of his to get closer resulted in me backing up. I can't figure out why I'm reacting like this, but I pushed all need to find out into the back of my mind as my back hit the wall. He came closer and closer before finally stopping a few inches away from me; glaring down at me. Stormy grey turned to steel as he glared down at me. I was struck by how much he looked like a wolf from his wild hair to ruffled appearance. The way no emotion showed on his face yet his eyes showed everything. I bit my lip to prevent any words to pass through my lips as he hissed, "I am not a child. I do not sound like one, got that?" I nodded and he backed away, "Do not call me that again."

He left the room afterwards and I finally regained myself. He didn't like being called a child? hm...maybe I can use this to my advantage and tease him. A smirk weaved it's way onto my face as I slowly stood up and returned to my work. Oh how I'm going to have fun with this Trafalgar.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I strode out of the galley as I tried to control my anger. How dare she call me a child! I am nothing of the sort. I am an adult! I growled under my breath as I stalked towards my room. I glare at the walls as I reached my door and open it. I took a seat at my desk and took a deep breath. I shouldn't allow myself to get angry. I looked to the side where a stack of books sat. I moved most of the stack away before I uncovered my newest fantasy book. While I love reading about medical advances and techniques, I still loved the fantasy genre. The book was supposed to be about Mages...Why did I want to read this again when I'm pissed at a mage? I sighed and shook my head before cracking open the book. Maybe this will help me get Kaileara-ya to trust me...perhaps it will allow me to learn more about her powers without needing her help. I began to read,<p>

_Mages are often sources of entertainment for many become enthralled with the supernatural power they possess and the superhuman acts they can accomplish. They, unlike Devil fruit users are not weak to the sea nor are drawn to it; unless, they have an affinity for sea magic. They are able to live longer than most due to the versatility of their powers and naturally long lives. They also live in various place..._

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V Time Skip: 2 hours<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone came in for breakfast and stared at the dishes that I was going to serve them. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were pushed to the front while being told that they had to taste the food first since they were the senior members of the crew. Shachi and Penguin stared at the meal while Bepo shrugged and took a plate along with a cup of orange juice. The two took a plate as well and began to eat. The crew upon seeing blissful face quickly began to get their plates and drinks before moving to their tables. I took my own plate and began to eat with a cup of tea next to Bepo. Halfway through Breakfast, Someone noticed that someone was missing. Bepo looked around causing me to ask, "Somethin wrong Bepo?"<p>

"Captain isn't here," He answered causing me to look around.

"Well shit he isn't," I comment causing most to look at me in shock, "What?"

"You just cussed," One of the men announced causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "Women don't curse,"

I chuckled at that and said, "My caretaker cussed out everyone when the got her pissed...hell even when they didn't! My brothers and I pissed her off regularly just to learn some new curse words. Man the things she said," I shook my head fondly at the memories, "I learned a quarter of the curse words I know from just listening to her."

"Really?" Duncan asked causing me to nod, "What was she like?"

"When she wasn't pissed off, which wasn't often," I grinned at the memories, "She was...let's just say she was...fuck I can't say it. She was Dedan. She took my brothers and I in because of my little brother's grandfather. If it weren't for that crazy old man, I don't know what could have happened," I shook my head fondly, "A lot of shit happened with my brothers and I...Hell we gravitated around trouble. We fucked with pirates everyday, fought with bandits, stole meals from cafe's, everything we could think of,"

"Sounds like you guys were trouble," Someone commented, "You didn't seem like that when we first met you,"

I gave them a crooked smile at that. I mean yeah I didn't trust them yet, but why hide some of the stuff I do? I mean sure I'm going to hide most of my past from them until I completely trust them or they figure it out, but that doesn't mean I can't tell them some stuff. I sighed and took a sip of tea before I say, "Yeah, but it helped us get ready not to mention we had trouble on the island we grew up in. We lived in a mountain bandit camp that was surrounded by dense forest full of large wild animals, poisonous plants, and other dangerous things," I saw them pale a bit, "It was fun though! I remember the time where my little brother took down a crocodile about the size of a small house," They paled even further, "He was so proud of himself and we ate a good lunch."

"Lunch?!" One guy exclaimed with wide eyes, "How the hell is one huge crocodile a lunch?"

I grin at him and say, "We ate a lot. My brothers were gluttons and so was I since my little brothers grandfather said that we had to eat as much as we could because food wouldn't always be there readily. Not to mention, The bandits ate a shit load as well. Besides," I glance around, "The crocodile was only half grown."

"What kind of messed up island was that?" someone shouted, "And where the hell is it?"

"It's actually a little slice of heaven compared to some islands," I grimace at the thoughts of some of them, "As for the where...well it's in the East Blue,"

"Fuck me," Someone rasped out causing me to glare at them causing them to raise their hands in defence, "Not like that. I meant how the hell can an island like that be in another blue. I mean shit! If it's that bad in the east then what about in the Grandline?!"

I roll my eyes and gave him a smirk, "If you think Paradise sounds bad, the New World is worse."

"Paradise?" Shachi asked causing me to stare at him.

"How long have you been in the Grandline?" I ask as I stare at him.

"About 6 months why?" Penguin answered causing me to groan and facepalm, "What's wrong?"

"Are you all idiots or something?" I ask and upon seeing their confused faces, I took a deep breath, "You're in Paradise. Paradise is the first half of the Grandline where as the New World is the second,"

"Why would it be called Paradise?" Shachi asked causing me to snicker, "What's so funny?"

"Because compared to the New World," I gave them a chilling smile causing many of them to shiver, "This is Paradise. The New World is full of Dangerous things that make some of the worst islands here look like they're full of Bunnies and Rainbows," They pale and I chuckle again, "Though if your protected by a Yonko it's okay,"

"How do you know all this?" Penguin asked causing me to smile.

"Because I've been to the New World," Memories of my travels with Shanks and Pops came to mind, "For the first two years of my career as a pirate, I went back and forth between the New World and Paradise. I've seen many an island full and let me tell you some of them are just weird. I only saw some of them because of the people I traveled with,"

"Who did you travel with?" Shachi asked causing me to shake my head, "What?"

"I can't tell you," I say as I stood up, "Either you figure it out or you'll find out when the time comes,"

"That's no fair!" Someone Exclaimed causing me to smirk.

"It is when I don't know any of you personally and discovering the ins and the outs of the islands you travel to is half the adventure," I say before shaking my head, "I'm going to go and give Mr. Trafalgar his breakfast,"

"I'll give you the directions," Bepo said causing me to nod.

I put my plates and stuff into the sink before getting Trafalgar's. Bepo gave me the directions and I began to traverse my way to the Captain's quarters. I easily found it since Bepo gave me detailed directions. I knock on the door and hear an 'enter'. I enter the room and Trafalgar looked up from his book to see me walking towards him. I set the plate and cup of coffee onto the desk before turning to leave. He however stopped me, "Ms. Kaileara you never answered my question."

"Which question was that?" I asked with slight confusion.

"What are the limit's of your clones and how many can you create at a given time," He answered though it looked like he didn't want to, "I dislike repeating myself, but since you did not know I will allow it just this once,"

I shrug after a few seconds, "Whatever floats your boat," I then thought of the questions, "I can only create about 10 clones safely, but anything after that will be a drain on my mental capacity when they vanish. As for the limits," I tried to think of a majority of them, "They are very fragile and can only take a hit if I don't reinforce them. I only gain mental memories from them whereas the physical is something I will have to gain myself. If they get stabbed, I will feel it," I grimace at the memory of that happening oh so many times during my childhood when I pissed off Dedan too badly, "It's very disconcerting when it happens. I can only create about 25 clones in the space of an hour with my current skill."

"I see," He looked deep in thought and I turned away to get back to the kitchen, "Ms. Kaileara how many islands have you been to in the Grandline?"

"Many," I answer without looking at him, "Both in Paradise and in the New World," I turn to him as I ask, "Please tell me you are smarter than your crew and already know the difference between the two and why they are named as such?"

"I am," He said causing me to sigh in relief.

"Thank the Fates and the Damned," I then look at him, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I want to know some of the basic information on those islands," He answered causing me to shake my head, "What's the problem?"

"I will only give you the information you need when I feel you need it," I answer causing him to glare at me, "It's a way for you to grow and learn on your own while also allowing you to experience the adventure each one brings. After all," I gave him a soft smile, "Self discovery is half the adventure," I then ask, "Do you need anything else mr. Trafalgar?"

"No," He answered and I left the room.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched her leave the room before turning to my breakfast. That smile...it was like she...like she knew I liked the adventures each island brought my crew and I. How did she know that? Could it be that we're kindred spirits? My mind went back to the day we met...during her fight at the bar...<p>

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

* * *

><p><em>I watched as the Marine's entered the bar and wondered if someone had fucked up. I signaled my crew to standby as the Marine's turned their attention to Ms. Ashferd. They stalked towards her with a pair holding the fox that Ms. Ashferd had with her earlier. It looked like it had been beaten, yet it still fought. Bepo glared at the Marine's when he saw it as it must have reminded him of the group that had taken away his mother. I watched as they interacted with Ms. Ashferd and felt shock at the look in her eyes...it was like looking in a mirror whenever I saw Bepo get injured. As the warm bar turned into a freezer, I watched in shock as wolves appeared in an ethereal glow. Pale blue with a neon blue glow on the inside. Frozen hell fire gleamed in their eyes that changed between Red, Gold, Blue, and Green. Ms. Ashferd looked like she had literally come from a frozen wasteland as she glared down at the marines. Malice was clear in her eyes as the gold steadily took over the other colors. Shachi muttered, "Damn it's like looking in a mirror when Bepo gets hurt...fuck she's just like captain."<em>

_I had to agree as she killed the first to with that scythe. The sheer glee in her eyes as she watched the light in their eyes faded. The sadistic glee in her eyes as she poisoned the other two even after they gave her the information she wanted...fuck I need her on my crew. _

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widen and I realized that we are alike. She was right when it came wanting adventure. I sighed and looked at the book. Perhaps it would be best to do things the old fashioned way. I closed it after marking my page and turned to my breakfast. It tasted good and didn't have any bread in it. The coffee could use a little less sugar and cream. I finished faster than I thought I would and made my way to the Galley. Kaileara-ya sat chatting with Shachi and Penguin as she cleaned the dishes. I paused and listened into what she was saying, "...and then I held the bear down while my Pyro of a brother rammed the dagger I had given him into it's skull. It was a clean kill and beautiful."<p>

"Damn that island sounds so fucked up," Penguin exclaimed causing her to chuckle.

"Nah you should see Momoiro," She shuddered as she said that, "It's a complete and fucking hell. I never want to go back...ever!"

"What's wrong with it?" Shachi asked as I approached.

"It's full of pink and uh," She shuddered, "I wanted to burn it down the moment I stepped onto it,"

She hated pink? Well that just made everything better. I filed that information into the back of my mind for later use. Penguin asked, "You don't like pink?"

"I don't mind pink flowers, but anything else can go die in a hole," She stated and then looked at me, "What can I do for you Mr. Trafalgar?"

I handed her my dishes and said, "Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya will be taking you on a tour of the sub."

"Alright," She agreed before looking at Shachi and Penguin, "Let me finish up,"

They nodded and she went about cleaning the rest of the dishes. I took a seat at one of the tables and said, "I would rather have black coffee instead of Coffee with sugar and cream."

She paused before looking at me with wide eyes, "How can anyone drink or eat something so bitter?"

"Easily," I reply with a smirk as she shuddered in disgust, "A problem?"

"No, but still it's not right dude," She answered causing me to chuckle, "So long as I don't have to drink it, I won't care,"

Another good idea for when she pisses me off. I smirk and she raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Shachi turned to me and asked, "So which island is next Captain?"

"Either Kuvari island or Anubis island," I answered causing Kaileara to pause, "Is there a problem Ms. Kaileara?"

"I suggest not going to Kuvari," Her voice had a slight tremor in it.

"What's wrong with it?" Penguin asked causing her to sigh.

"It's known as a mages graveyard," She answered causing me to stare at her in shock, "For a mage to step foot on it...death shall come. The only reason I hadn't died when I did was because I needed something from it. I couldn't control my powers for a month. Master Valkyrie said that I was lucky to not be killed by them or go insane,"

A Mages Graveyard...if she stepped foot on it, she would die. Her eyes held terror in them as if she had seen something truly monstrous. I stopped short before I asked, "Why is it called a Mages graveyard? What causes your powers to become erratic?"

She trembled for a few moments before looking at me. Her eyes held a haunted look about them as she spoke in a shaky voice, "Beasts that drain magic and emit frequencies to scramble them. They are known as the sons of darkness and death. The name they are called by the locals is Warpers. Warpers can appear and disappear at any moment. Devil Fruit users and Haki users are at risk as well."

"Why?" I ask as my eyes narrow.

"Warpers drain energy from everyone," She answered as her eyes lost focus, "They lock onto your energy signature and capture you using a venom they secrete from their claws, fangs, and tail. They drag you into their nests and feed off of your energy for weeks or months at a time. They use a second venom to paralyze you and hold you in a hibernated state," She shivered again, "The venom is very potent and even if you get away the second venom messes with your powers. It took me a month to regain control, but that's because of my poison tolerance. If it was someone without any tolerance...you would not be able to get free," Her eyes regained focus and she stared at me, "Even if everyone on the sub, but you don't have a devil fruit, they will be taken. Devil fruits leave a small trace on anyone that comes in contact with them. To go there means sure death for both you and everyone else,"

"What of Anubis island?" I ask and decided to follow her advice.

"It's excellent," She said with a small smile, "I traveled there a few times before and have a few contacts there that could help us find some treasure. It's a desert island that's home to the jackal god,"

"Anubis?" Shachi asked causing her to nod, "The gods exist?"

"Yes," She answered with a small smile, "But they only live on the islands that they have a liking a of," She then scratched at her cheek, "Anubis is one of the more fair tempered gods,"

"So we could meet a god or go to an island where we would likely die?" Penguin asked causing her to nod before he turned to me, "Captain I vote we go meet a god. I would rather not die," He then stop short before looking at me nervously, "I mean if you want to go,"

I chuckled before nodding, "I believe that it would be better if we went to Anubis island instead."

They cheered and Kaileara-ya looked relieved. I watched as she finished up and followed the two out of the room. She paused at the door and looked back at me, "Thank you...captain."

She disappeared through the door and all I could do was stare before a smile made it's way onto my face. I think I just made the wisest decision I could make if towards getting her to trust me.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I followed Shachi and Penguin through all four floors of the sub. The top floor contains the door outside and the control room. The second floor holds the Galley, the infirmary, Captains quarters, the Training room, and Trafalgar's Lab. The third held the crews dormitories and bathrooms along with the storage rooms. The final floor holds the engine room and storage for engin supplies. I headed up to the galley to figure out what I can make for the crew. I bump into someone on the way there. I shook my head before looking at the person I had run into. He had bright brown streaked red hair, Purplish red eyes, tanish pale skin, and a cowboy hat likes Ace's but blue in color instead of orange. I gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that."<p>

"No problem," He answered in a soft, growling voice, "The names Inukai,"

"Nice to meet you," I say before catching the scent of dog on him, "You ate a Dog devil fruit?"

"Yeah," He answered with a small smile, "I ate the Inu Inu no mi: Model red Akita,"

"Nice," I say, "You don't often see Canine Devil fruit users,"

He gave a nod before asking, "Do you need any help getting to the Galley?"

"No, but I could use some company and suggestions," I answer causing him to smirk.

We began to make our way to the galley and he asked, "So what do you think of the crew so far even if it's only been a day?"

"Not to bad," I say with a small smile, "I'll need more time to gain a good judge of everyone,"

He chuckled and nodded, "I would expect that. I only joined the crew about three months ago."

"What island are you from?" I ask.

"You would know it as Carmen's Reach," He answered causing my eyes to widen.

"No way," I exclaim in shock, "You mean to tell me that you come from the island of known fortune tellers that are almost always correct

He chuckled and shook his head, "Carmen's Reach may have fortune tellers, but we just tell the fortunes. It isn't us who make the fortunes true it is the person we give the reading to."

"You are a Fortune teller?" I ask causing him to nod.

"Partially," He answered, "I never got the full training because I all I wanted to do was either fight or go sailing,"

I snort and nodded, "I can see your reasoning. I've always wanted to fight and learn things most girls don't want to. I'm helpless when it comes to matching colors, I can barely understand half the things women do, and I can't understand why you would want to sit there and wait for a prince charming," I rolled my eyes at some of the stupid shit girls did, "I prefer being myself and would rather do what I like instead of what everyone else is doing."

He chuckled and gave me a nod as we reached the doors to the Galley, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I say and gave him a small smirk, "Any idea about what I should make?"

"Something with meat in it," He answered causing me to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"You sound like my little brother. The Pup's always going on and on about meat," I smile softly at that thought, "It brings back memories,"

"Well I have to get down to the engine room," He said and began to walk away, "Maybe we'll spar sometime,"

"I would like that," I say before I walked into the Galley.

Let's see what I can make for lunch.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in my room while staring at the ceiling. I had left a clone in the galley to cook dinner for everyone, so I had nothing to do. I was laid out on the rug just as a knock resounded against the door. Raising my head, I called out, "It's open!"<p>

The door opened and in walked Bepo. He walked over to me and stared down at me before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Being bored because I have nothing to do," I answer with a small frown, "I'm using a clone to cook dinner because I wanted to get some reading done, but I got bored,"

"I could help you find something to do," He offered causing me to smile.

"Sure why not," I say and stood up, "Where to?"

"Follow me," He said.

I followed him out of my room and down the stairs towards the engine room. I gave Bepo a confused look and ask, "Bepo what are we doing?"

"You can repair stuff right?" He asked causing me to nod, "Then you can help some of the guys if they have broken things,"

That actually makes sense. I wanted to slap myself for not thinking of it sooner. I shook my head and decided that I needed to meditate and get my thoughts in order. I look around once Bepo stopped and found him standing next to Shachi. I look at the two in confusion just as Shachi pulled Karasu over. I gave a small wave which he returned before he asked, "What are you three doing?"

"Kaileara needs something to do," Shachi answered causing Karasu to give him a raised eyebrow, "She can repair stuff, so we wanted to see if you had anything that needs to be fixed,"

"Ah that would make sense," Karasu said and shuffled from foot to foot, "I have a watch that I need fixed," He looked at me, "Can you fix it?"

"I'll see what I can do," I say causing him to nod and reach into his pocket.

When he withdrew his hand and held it out to me, My eyes focus on the watch in his hand. It looked like a Rolex, but older and a little beat up. I took it from his hand and asked, "What's the problem exactly?"

"It doesn't tell time anymore," He answered causing me to nod, "Can you fix it?"

"Give me until an hour after dinner," I say causing him to nod, "If I can't do it by then, you'll have to take it to a shop and have them do it,"

He nodded and I turned and headed upstairs. Bepo followed me after telling Shachi bye. He asked, "Can you really fix it?"

"I have to see what the problem is, but probably," I answer as we walk along the path to my room.

"Where did you learn to fix watches?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I learned about it from a trio of watchmakers," I say and shook my head at the memories, "They really knew what they were doing even if they acted like complete fools most of the time. I think the youngest's son was about to take over the business when I left,"

"How many islands have you been to?" Bepo asked causing me to pause, "Sorry,"

"It's fine Bepo," I say with a small smile, "I just can't remember how many only that I've been to a lot of them,"

"You've had a lot of adventures haven't you?" He asked causing me to hum in agreement, "Have you met any female bears like me?"

"Once," I answer causing him to stare at me in shock, "Only they were very rude. I think the only one that wasn't left the island they were on," I then scratch my cheek as I tried to remember where she went, "I think she went to the North blue where her cousins were, but I can't be too sure unless I summon her,"

"Summon?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Those who learn about sealing can learn about summoning animals and spirits," I answer as I open my door, "It's actually a fascinating process since sealing makes you access energy deep within yourself,"

"What energy?" He asked as I took out my supplies to fix stuff.

"Haki and to a lesser extent magic," I answer causing Bepo to stare at me, "Everyone has a small sliver of magic in them...it's usually never enough to make spells and such," I gave him a sheepish smile, "The only way you can access this magic is to become connected with the spirits and the mother. Once that's done, you can begin learning about using it,"

"The mother?" Bepo muttered.

"Lady of the earth, Gaia," I answer with a soft sigh, "Gaia is the mother of the earth, a primordial spirit, a child of the fates, and all that," I smile wistfully, "She's really nice when you get to know her. I met her accidentally about 6 years ago," I then look towards him, "Don't you know this Bepo?" Upon seeing his depressed face, I cover my mouth, "You were never taught...sorry...I just assumed,"

"It's fine," He said causing me to give him a sheepish look, "My mother was killed before she could teach me any of that,"

I gave him an apologetic look before I turned to my work, "If it makes you feel better, I never knew my mother."

"What happened?" Bepo asked causing me to sigh, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," I say as I begin to work, "I was taken by the man I was forced to call father just a month after being born. I never saw her again," I close my eyes for a few seconds to stop the burning in my eyes, "It's one of the reasons I set out. I wanted to find her...or at least her clan," I then shook my head, "How did you meet Mr. Trafalgar?"

"He stumbled upon me after my mother was taken away," He answered causing me to stop working and look at him, "He killed the Marine's that had killed my mom and took me home with him. I learned to walk, talk, and act human with his help," He gave a soft smile, "He even helped me learn about fighting and hunting,"

"Mr. Trafalgar...Trafalgar seems like a nice man," I say with a soft smirk, "I look forward to when I can finally trust him...if he did that for you without even knowing you,"

"I do too," Bepo murmured, "I do too,"

I gave a soft smile as I returned to my work. Our conversation moved from what happened in our pasts to the island's we had been to. It felt nice to talk with someone about the things I had seen and done. I gave Bepo ammo for when Shachi, Penguin, and everyone else pissed him off. He gave me some of the favorite meals the crew had and I filed that information away for later. By the time dinner had come, I had finished fixing the watch and felt like I had made a really good friend. We headed to the galley and found everyone already there. I headed over to Karasu and held out the watch to him while saying, "The damage wasn't as bad as I first thought, so I was able to fix it before dinner. Anything else you need fixed, just come to me and I'll see what I can do."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. I nodded to him and got my food before taking a seat. I began to eat and Trafalgar asked, "What kind of island is Anubis island?"

"A desert island," I answer after taking a small drink, "It has plenty of Ossais and the town's are very well equipt for travelers," I smirk, "They love having pirates there because of the monthly contests they allow you to participate in,"

"Monthly contests?" One of the men asked causing me to grin.

"Yup," I then smirk at them, "But where's the fun in telling you about them when you can see them for yourself,"

Many uttered protests at that causing me to chuckle before Trafalgar asked, "Any way you can create some of those charms for us?"

I pause and scratch my cheek, "I think I can, but I'll definitely need more supplies afterwards," A smirk made it's way onto my face, "Good thing I have some good friends there."

"So you'll do it?" He asked causing me to nod, "Do you need anything from me?"

"Only what everyone would prefer to wear the charm on because it's shape is going to be that of the jolly roger," I answer causing him to nod, "When will we be arriving?"

"In a week," He answered causing me to nod, "How soon can you get them all done?"

"Based on the amount of men on this ship and the amount of supplies I have," I began to calculate everything, "It'll take me the whole week to get about 3/4 of the charms done,"

"Any way you can do it faster?" He asked causing me to shake my head, "I see then is there anyway to make the sub cooler for those staying inside?"

I nod, "I can add some seals to the various rooms so the sub will stay at the temperature that benefits everyone."

"Good," He said causing me to smirk, "How long will it take?"

"Since I can have my clones do all the painting of the seals and such," I began as the men around us whispered, "About a week to get the rooms that will definitely need it,"

"Why will it take so long?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Sealing is an art that takes a lot of practice and a single mess up will lead to it blowing up in your face," I answer seriously, "As such they have to be applied very carefully, which can be time consuming,"

He seemed a little pissed about the time it would take before he nodded. I went back to my dinner as someone asked, "Are there hot babe's on the island?"

I gave a soft laugh as I nodded, "Yeah, but they're not a big fan of men without muscle or have muscles that are too big."

Most stared at me for that comment and I snort as I continued to eat. Shachi then asked, "How the hell would you know that?"

"Been there, done that, met a bunch of guards that failed to get them in their beds," I answer causing most to stare at me, "I was a favorite target by many of the guards and I learned a thing or two from the girls,"

"So some of us are screwed?" Penguin asked causing me to shake my head, "But you just said-"

"I just said they're not a big fan of them," I say before giving them a cheshire smirk, "I meant only the younger ones. The older ones will most likely jump you," I then chuckle, "If you catch them first,"

"What do you mean by catch them?" Shachi asked causing me to chuckle again.

"Now why would I tell you when I can watch all the fun," I say as I prop my head up on my hands with a smirk as they groan, "Just watch out for their...claws,"

I stood up since I was done and walked into the kitchen. I felt like laughing at the looks on some of their faces. Oh Anubis island is going to be fun!

**Here you guys go! We got a Bepo moment in and met the fortune telling Inukai! Tell me what you all think. **


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you**

* * *

><p>"I love returning to diffrent places in my past...they always bring the best fights!"-Tsuki Valiloup.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Sand brushed against the faces of the crew as we walked out of the ship. I took a deep breath and smiled brightly as I gazed at the desert island. Golden sand mixed with black grains sat easily on the ground. Statues of the Jackal headed god stood proudly in various places. I smile upon seeing some of the woman and men coming to greet us. The woman wore traditional Belly dancing garb while the men wore tunics and shorts. I grin as many of the men gasped and gained nose bleeds. I snicker at their reactions as Trafalgar stood next to me as I perched on the railing. He bent down and asked, "Is this the usual here?"

"Yes it is," I answer with a small smirk as I glance towards him, "You guys will need to change regardless of the charms because of the rules here," He threw me a dark look and I chuckled, "Do not look at me like that. It's not my fault it's one of the rules. I will be wearing one of those outfits since I have the ones I wore when I was last here,"

He gave me another glare before asking, "When does the Log Pose set?"

"Two weeks," I answer causing him to look at me in surprise, "What?"

"You actually gave me information without making me work for it," He said causing me to chuckle.

"I may have, but this information is general information and I would gain nothing by hiding it," I say causing him to glare at me, "Now let's see who's coming to greet us,"

The group of 7 women and 8 men approached. I recognize the men to be guards and the women to be priestesses except for one. She wore a soft golden dress instead of the belly dancer outfit. Night colored hair covered in tan spots decorated her head. Cat-like emerald eyes stared at Trafalgar and I. A pair of cat ears sat atop her head as a leopard's tail swished behind her. I smiled and waved as she approached us. Trafalgar asked, "Who is she?"

"She's Bastet," I answer with a small smirk directed towards him.

"The Cat goddess?" He asked causing me to nod, "Why would she be coming here?"

I look over her precession before shrugging, "Hell if I know."

I could tell he was surprised, but ignored it as I jumped off of my perch and ran over to the goddess. She chuckled and hugged me while murmuring, "It's been too long Kaileara."

"It has," I say before releasing her, "What's going on?"

"We wish to offer you and the crew you are with to stay at the palace," She answered causing my eyes to widen.

I stare at her for a few moments before asking, "What do you need?"

She chuckled and said, "Always to the point," She sighed before glancing around us, "We'll talk in the palace."

I nod before murmuring, "My new Captain will be coming with us. I have a feeling he wouldn't like it, if I went around doing things without his permission...especially if it may end in the crew or I getting hurt."

"Of course," She murmured.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she ran to hug the goddess and Bepo asked, "Captain, What's going on?"<p>

"I don't know," I answer as my eyes narrow, "Kaileara doesn't either,"

"Should we be prepared to fight?" Shachi asked causing me to shrug.

"Only if they prove hostile," I reply causing my crew to nod.

I returned to watching the two interact. The goddess seemed to be hiding something. I grimace as the sand flew into my face from a strong gust of wind before shaking my head. Penguin groaned, "Why can't we go somewhere without getting sand slapped into our faces?"

The men murmured in agreement and I couldn't help, but agree. Kaileara soon hopped back onto the sub with a smile and looked at me. Her eyes held hidden worry, but also knowledge. She spoke in a cheery voice that didn't sound right, "Guys Bastet and Anubis are offering us their palace during our stay!"

Cheers broke out among the men and my eyes narrow. I agreed none the less and we got off of the ship. Kaileara and I took the lead next to the Goddess. The Cat goddess smiled at me and said, "Greetings Mr. Trafalgar. I wish to welcome you to my island."

"Ms. Bastet may I ask why you've offered your home to us?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"Let us discuss this in the palace with my husband," Bastet said causing me to frown and nod.

Kaileara glanced towards me before looking at Bastet and asking, "Is Gabe on the island?"

Who's Gabe and what does he have to do with Kaileara-ya? Bastet shook her head causing Kaileara's face to fall. She groaned and murmured a curse. Bastet chuckled before saying "No, but Tsuki left a message for you," Kaileara brightened at that, "She wanted me to tell you that she's joined a pirate crew."

Kaileara groaned before giving Bastet a frown, "Please tell me she didn't join a fucking lunatic?"

Bastet chuckled causing Kaileara to groan again, "She joined the Kid Pirates."

"Of course," She shook her head as we moved further into the town towards a large Obsidian Palace, "Of course she would be blood thirsty enough to do that,"

"Who is Tsuki?" Shachi asked causing her to smirk.

"One of my best friends," She answered with a small smile, "She's...very...uh...blood thirsty and insane...and like me sometimes,"

"How did you meet?" Penguin asked causing Kaileara to smile.

"I was about 13 when I met Tsuki," She began with a smirk, "I was in the forest around Fuusha village when we literally bumped into each other. She had eaten the Ookami-Ookami no mi: Model X. We ended up fighting for a while before we became friends...it was nice. We fought a lot, but grew closer with each fight and every time we met another friend," She smiled a soft, true smile, "I left Dawn with Tsuki and another friend of our's named Morningstar Andromeda. It was decided about a month later that we would seperate and grow stronger while passing information through each other if we need it,"

"Like a spy network?" Shachi asked causing Kaileara to shrug.

"If you want to call it that," She answered with a smirk.

I wonder if I could use this to my advantage and get rid of Doflamingo with her help. I wonder if she has connections with any of the Yonko. I shoved those thoughts away as we entered the Palace gates. Large gardens and courtyards spread out in front of us as we walked into the palace. It was cool and felt amazing as we walked inside. Kaileara smiled happily as Bastet turned to us, "Mr. Trafalgar and Kaileara follow me. Your crew shall be taken care of by the servants."

My eyes narrow, but I nod. Servants appear and Bastet leads us to a large library. Kaileara's eyes widen and she exclaimed, "Damn you guys got more books!"

Bastet chuckled and said, "Why don't you both stay here while I got get Anubis."

Kaileara nodded distractedly before walking over to one of the large bookcases. I watched as Bastet left before walking over to Kaileara. Her face was like a childs as she stared at the books in awed silence. I stare at her in mute shock for a little while before shaking it off. I stalked over to her and turn her around to face me. She stared at me in shock as I growl, "What the hell is going on?"

She stared at me in mute shock before saying, "I don't know. Bastet hasn't told me a thing only that it's a job for me."

"Will it cause my men to get hurt?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"So long as we don't get them involved and it isn't too bad," She answered looking me in the eyes, "I promise you that I will protect them...they're my Nakama now and I will never allow my Nakama to get hurt when I can prevent it,"

I gave a slight nod before releasing her and looking around the library, "What kind of books are in here?"

"Every kind," She answered and pointed to a bookcase to our left, "That one has books on Mages," She pointed to the one behind her, "This one has books on Medicine," She then pointed to another one, "That one has books on Gods and goddess," And the list went on and on, and by the time she finished, I was amazed, "This isn't even the beginning," She grinned at me, "You should look the Great library on Firnacu island in the New World. It's amazing,"

"How did you travel to the New World?" I ask causing her to freeze, "What's the problem?"

She bit her lip before sighing, "I...think I can trust you with a bit of information," She then looked between us, "Can you move?"

I chuckled, but did as she asked. We moved to a pair of chairs in the middle of the room. She took a seat across from me and I say, "Tell me only what you wish to," I really wanted to know everything, but I needed to be patient, "So take your time."

She smiled and said, "I traveled first by Marinship to Marineford," I stare at her in surprise, "I ended up stealing a lot of stuff from there," She then smirked, "As to how I got into the New World," She smiled softly, "One of my brothers is a member of Whitebeards Crew. They ended up picking me up when I had traveled to Fishmen Island. I had bartered passage on a ship that was heading there and ended up meeting with my brother. I spent half a year with him before meeting up with my first father figure. I spent a year in total in the New World before returning to Paradise about a year ago."

"You know the Yonko?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"I only know two of them," She answered with a soft smile just as the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I smile upon seeing Anubis walk into the room. He had wavy Black hair and golden eyes with Jackle ears perched on top of his head. He grinned upon seeing me and says, "Greeting Kaileara, Mr. Trafalgar. I'm pleased to see that you're both comfortable."<p>

"Hello Anubis," I greet as Trafalgar stared at him, "Let's get down to business,"

Anubis chuckled before nodding as they walked over and took a seat across from us. Both were tense and fidgeting, Worry flowed through me, but I waited for them to talk. Anubis looked between Trafalgar and I before commenting, "You would be a cute couple."

Upon hearing that, I had the strangest need to strangle the grinning jackle. I glare at him and growl out, "We just met. We are just captain and subordinate. Nothing more, nothing less," The words flowed off my tongue with ease while Trafalgar stared at me in surprise causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "What not used to girls not wanting you?" Upon seeing him nod, I let out a laugh, "Trafalgar. I will admit you are hot, but I don't really care about looks. Until I trust you, Forget about me even looking at you like that. You're a friend, Nakama, and my captain only. Nothing more, nothin less."

He nodded while Anubis chuckled and Bastet let out a purr like laugh. I rolled my eyes as She said, "Still the Kai I remember. Rejecting boys until they impress you."

I rolled my eyes before looking at Anubis, "Talk old man. What are you hiding?"

He grew somber and gave a great sigh, as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. He spoke softly though it was as if the world had gone silent, "About 6 months ago, My prized Statue as well as my prized white jackle were stolen. Bastet has lost her favorite necklace and her key to the great library stolen."

"You need me to find it and steal them back?" I muse causing him to nod, "I need the usual details, supplies, and the like if I am to take on the job,"

"Of course," Bastet agreed as Trafalgar spoke.

"What do you all mean?" He asked turning to me, "Explain,"

I rolled my eyes at the order before saying, "I'm a thief...a very good one considering I did steal a bunch of shit from Marineford," I turned to Bastet with a grin, "I think Smoker has a girlfriend! He has a picture and everything. She's kinda cute, but so not my type," Bastet chuckled as Trafalgar poked my shoulder, "Oh right, Well...I'm a very good thief. I've been doing jobs like this since I gained my devil fruit," I glanced at him to see his eyes slightly wide, "I'm one of the best because of my clones and abilities. Spirits, Gods, and even the Fates come to me for jobs...hell even a few pirates," I then shook my head, "The jobs with the pirates don't last long unless they meet my criteria for good clients."

"Criteria?" Trafalgar asked causing me to smirk.

"I have a criteria my client's must fulfill in order for them to get what they want," I say causing Trafalgar to nod, "I won't list everything, but basically they have to give me all the information, Be polite to me, give me a good reason as to why I should do it, unless they're past clients and I know them pretty well," I jerk my head towards Bastet and Anubis, "Finally they have to allow me to figure out the price since no job is the same,"

"I see," He answered causing me to smile, "I will allow it so long as the profit for the crew is good,"

I turn back to the God and Goddess causing them to nod. Anubis stood and said, "I'll see what I can do," He then looked at Bastet, "Will you lead them to their rooms?"

"Of course," She answered as Anubis walked out of the room before she turned to me, "Shall we?"

I nod and we left the library. Our footsteps seemingly echoing against the walls. I remembered bits and pieces from my time on this island as we slowly made our way to the guest rooms. The crew was probably being guided around the palace. I kept silent as I gazed around the palace until Trafalgar spoke, "Ms. Bastet. I would like to thank you for your generosity in allowing my crew and I to share your home."

I nearly snickered as Bastet hummed. He's being so polite...Tsuki would freak out! Oh man I can't wait for them to meet! I shook my head as Bastet spoke, "It's no trouble at all. The palace seems empty without Kaileara and her group of friends so it's a relief."

"How do you know each other?" Trafalgar asked causing me to stare at him.

He was going to try to find out my history without asking me? Well it won't be as fun as him waiting for me to trust him, but it could work in my favor. Bastet froze at the question before shaking her head as she began to walk once more. She spoke in a soft tone though a slight coldness had appeared in her voice, "Mr. Trafalgar, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask questions like that. If Kaileara wishes to tell you, She will. I do not doubt that you've not gained her trust and so I will not tell you anything until you prove that you're trustworthy."

The walk became silent again as tension filled the air. I felt a slight need to brake it, but decided against it. We soon reached the wing dedicated to guests and Bastet turned to me. I ask, "Which room is he in?"

"Third door to the right of your own," She answered before walking over to me and whispering, "Be careful Kai...things have changed since you've last been here,"

"I will," I whisper back and she walked away as I turned to Trafalgar, "Shall we?"

He nodded and seemed deep in his thoughts as I guided us to our rooms. My footsteps were silent against the stone whereas his echoed slightly. He spoke as we neared his room, "Why don't your feet make any sound?"

I grin at him and say, "I learned to soften my steps when I'm either hunting, dancing, stealing, or, should the occasion call for it, fighting. One must learn to keep your steps soft or else you'll scare away your prey," I paused at his door and smiled at him, "Here's your room. Mine," I point to the door about three doors down that was on the wall that faced the ocean, "Is right there if you need me. Clothes for your time here are in the wardrobe that's in your room," I then turn to him, "Any questions?"

"How do you know where my clothes will be?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I come here whenever I can which isn't as often as I would like since I prefer winter islands," I answer with a shake of my head, "I learned where things were due to boredom," At his raised eyebrow, I shook my head, "Boredom and I don't mix at all. I am more likely to blow shit up when I'm bored," I grin at the surprise on his face, "I am just warning you now, so you can be prepared to help me find things to amuse me," I then turn away, "If you'll excuse me, I need to change and get my clothes repaired,"

"They were damaged?" He asked while looking at the outfit I wore now.

A deep blue robe with a silver trim over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I grimace and nod, "Yes. I have a group of clothes that I like wearing, but unfortunately they were damaged a week before you arrived. I haven't had the time nor the patience to fix them," I then turn once more and began to walk away, "I will see you later Trafalgar."

I walked to my door and threw it open before walking inside. I closed it behind me and took stock of it. It was a large room with a king sized bed in the middle of it all. A desk sat off to the side, piled high with books, papers, pens, pencils, and just about any crap that I happened to have left on it. A group of book shelves lined the wall the door to the hallway was on. A large wardrobe sat in between the large bay windows that overlooked the ocean whereas a Balcony sat just behind my bed. Papers, books, sketches, tools, and various other crap lay on the floor, bed, and just about any open surface unless it was a path. The bed held many pillows and a few toys. A Blue (**One of my favorite colors!), **Silver, black, and white blanket covered the bed over a golden colored sheet. I let my bag fall to the floor as the balcony opened. I glance towards it to find Kiyo walking into the room. She walked over to the bed set up for her and curled up. I chuckled and took off my bag before setting it onto the ground. I took off my robe and set it in the basket that sat next to the door before I walked over to my bed. I took a seat before undoing my boots and kicking them off my feet. I lay back and almost moan at the soft feeling beneath me. Damn I haven't had such a soft bed in a long time! I sighed and stood up after a few minutes to walk over to my wardrobe. I threw it open and found various outfits that I could wear...Hm...what to wear? Hm I could choose either a gold one or a blue one...Blue for now, but Gold for tomorrow. I grab the outfit and took off my clothes before pulling it on(**Look up Belly Dancer outfit: Blue with white and it should be the first image). **I decided to go barefoot and pulled on my four golden bracelets before pulling on my 6 anklets, three on each leg. I walked out of my room causing the gold to clink together causing a bell-like sound. Kiyo raced over and jumped onto my shoulder before curling up around my neck. I ignored the extra weight as I made my way through the halls. I paused as a Maid appeared and smiled at the young girl. She paused upon seeing me before exclaiming, "Ms. Kaileara I was just about to get you!"

"I see," I gave the girl a look of amusement, "Lead the way,"

She nodded and began to walk away. I followed after her and hummed under my breath as Kiyo muttered, "Excitable."

I nod in bemusement as we passed through the halls and into the large hall that served as a place for parties and dinner. Everyone was sitting at various tables with Anubis and Bastet sitting with Trafalgar, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and A boy with silver hair. The boy had glowing pink eyes and grey skin. He had a pair of horns on his head, a pair of bat wings, and a spiked tail. My eyes narrow upon seeing him and I grit my teeth as I walk over to join Trafalgar and the others. The crew fell silent as I walked passed them and The group at the head table paused at hearing the silence. They look to see me walking towards them and various reactions were present. Anubis looked very worried and pale. Bastet looked like she had won the lottery while still a bit pale. Shachi and Penguin were blushing madly as I walked forward. Bepo smiled upon seeing me. Trafalgar looked at me in open mouthed shock while the Silver haired boy smirked at me. I glare at the boy as I took a seat next to Trafalgar and across from Bastet. I mutter, "Does he have to be here?"

"I'm afraid he-" Anubis began only for the silver haired boy to cut him off.

"Come now Ashferd," I glare at the purr he added to my name, "You can't be mad at me-"

"You almost cost me my Nakama," I growl darkly at him, "I have every right to be pissed at you!"

"Now, Now," Bastet chasted causing me to wince at the warning in her voice, "Now is not the time for this. Let's eat before moving to another location,"

I frown, but nod as I turned to my food...Dinner is going to be So nice...

* * *

><p>Law's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara approached and felt my mouth go dry. The Belly Dancer's outfit fit her in every way and it reminded me that I had never seen her whole body. I shook myself mentally as I wondered what she meant...Who exactly is this boy and what connection does he have with Kaileara-ya?<p>

**Short I know, but I really wanted to get it up and with school my hands are kinda tied with everything. Review and tell me what you think.**

**~Anglewolf11021: See ya guys**

**Law: I believe you've forgotten to address our guess, Angel-ya.**

**Me:*Blushes as I nod* Sorry about that. Thanks Law!**

**Law: *chuckles as he rolled his eyes* Just reply to the review.**

**Me: Alright *Turns to Guest* First off thank you very much for reviewing. I will agree that she has so many already, but she still has to learn. As a Jack of all trades and as a person. **

**Law: We should be going.**

**Me: *Nods* See ya guys! *Smirks as I glance towards Law* If you review, you will get virtual Law chibi's! Even if it's just one or two words! I'll be happy!*Stiffens as I feel a dark aura behind me* I gotta go before Law kills me! Review and maybe he won't. See ya next time!**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Most people don't expect their past to catch up with them...or snakes in the grass for that matter,"- Gabriel Saint.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

I sat twitching in my seat as I eat dinner and tried to not kill the bastard across from me. Kthacki was the sole son of Anubis and Bastet. I hated his guts for almost killing Tsuki and my group of friends the last time we were all here. I was so tempted to reach across the table and strangle him that I was twitching in my seat. I finished eating a bare minimum and stood up. I mumbled my excuse and left the room. I headed to the secluded garden that rested here and curled up under the large Ash tree that they managed to grow. The lotus flowers glowed on the pond that sat there and soothed me as the moon rose high in the sky. I leaned my head against the bark of the tree as I heard footsteps. I look to see Trafalgar walking into the garden. I gave him a raised eyebrow as I asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He retorted causing me to snort.

"I need to calm myself and keep from killing Kthacki," I say and shook my head, "This place helps calm me down since the pollen of the lotus has calming properties,"

"What did he do to make you angry?" He asked as he came over and took a seat.

"It's a long story," I murmur before sighing, "The last time my friends and I came here...he did something that almost killed them. I was only left out because I had been busy with Bastet. I found them on the verge of death by manticore and kept them from dying. Tsuki informed me of the events that led up to the attack and I went on a warpath. The only reason he is alive is both because he is the son of two friends and that he had left before I could get my hands on him," I look at the sky, "I hate him and if given the chance, I would kill him,"

"He wanted to kill all of you?" Trafalgar asked causing me to nod, "Why?"

"He hates Wolves and the fact I'm loved by his parents," I almost smile at that information, "Anubis and Bastet are like my aunt and uncle...he got jealous and tried to kill us...would have succeeded had it not been for me finding out and rushing to save my Nakama," I shook my head as I look at him, "In the end, he did it. Normally I don't care for senseless slaughter," He snorted, "Unless it Marines," He chuckled at that, "But if I had a chance, I would kill him,"

"He seems cocky," Trafalgar commented causing me to snort.

"An understatement," I say with a roll of my eyes, "He's a cocky son of a bitch..."

I pause and run over the things I knew about Kthacki. He was smart to a point, a cocky son of a bitch, he was an excellent hunter, and was able to think up good plans...could he have done it? No..but it was a possibility. I stared into space as I thought about it before sighing. Trafalgar asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I have my first suspect," I answer with a shrug as I slowly stood up, "Don't stay out too late Trafalgar...it's dangerous here,"

I wonder what Bastet meant when things had changed...what could have happened? I shook my head just as I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked back to see it was Trafalgar. He stared down at me for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking away. What the fuck was that about?...It doesn't matter I should get to work. I headed towards my room with a sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I walk towards the library as I thought about what Kaileara-ya had said. She seemed almost somber when she talked about that place. She also talked about her past or at least some of it without a lot of prompting. She seemed very disturbed about what happened to her friends as if she blamed herself, but why would she blame herself? I shook my head and decided to think about that later. I entered the Library to find Kthacki standing there. He was looking at the books on Mages and looked up upon hearing me enter. His eyes widened and he shoved the book that was in his hands back onto the shelf. He seemed nervous to be in the same room as me...good. I say, "Mr. Kthacki is there a problem?"<p>

"N-No Trafalgar," He said before hurrying out of the room.

I watched him leave with a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. He seemed scared, but it doesn't matter. What matters is the book. I walked over to the book case and scanned the shelves until I found it. The book was a dark grey with light red marks and 'POTIONS' written out in careful script. I began to look through it and decided to head to my room. I exited the library and found Shachi standing there with a lost look on his face. He spotted me and said, "Captain! I've been looking for you."

"What's wrong?" I ask upon seeing slight panic on his face.

"Penguin's been poisoned!" He answered causing my eyes to widen.

"Take me to him," I demand.

He rushed off and I followed. I shoved the book into my hoodie pocket and focused on keeping my Crewmember alive. We reached PEnguin's room and found Kaileara already there. She was grimacing as she stared down at a sweating Penguin. She looked up upon seeing me and sighed in relief while saying, "Good. I didn't think you would get here soon enough."

"What's going on with Mr. Penguin?" I demand as I stalked over to him.

"He's running a high fever, he's having trouble breathing, and his skin is turning a bit pale," She answered before looking at him, "I sent Shachi to get you. I found him on my way to my room. He collapsed and Shachi was panicking. I got him here,"

"Anything else?" I asked as I began to look him over.

"I couldn't find any snake bites," She answered causing me to look at him, "It's common for snake bites though he doesn't have any. I did find this," She held up a blowdart, "What do you think?"

"Can you find out what type of poison it is?" I demand causing her to nod, "Be quick,"

She nodded and walked over to the desk before cracking the blowdart open. She took out a few things from her bag and began to mess with the dart. I wondered what she was doing, but I had to be focused on Penguin. I quickly began to work on getting his fever down. We worked for thirty minutes before she said, "I got it. The poison is from a local, but deadly flower. I have the antidote."

She began to look through her bag before pulling out a scroll marked Antidotes. It was a rather large one and I asked, "Why is it so big?"

"I sometimes have to assassinate people," She answered as she looked over the scroll, "I create my own poisons sometimes to make it effective. I happen to use the poison that Penguin is currently suffering from sometimes. It's a good thing I have the antidote on hand,"

"Why?" I ask as I turn towards her.

"Because if I didn't," She began as he tone darkened and she looked at me, "Penguin would have died within the next twenty minutes," She looked back at the scroll and said, "Ah here it is," She held the scroll down with one hand on the desk while raising her thumb to her mouth, "Give me a second,"

I was about to ask her about what she meant when she opened her mouth. Human teeth were replaced with wolves as she pricked her thumb on one of her K-9's. She then dragged her bloody thumb down one of the seals causing it to glow bright crimson. An object rose from within as she withdrew her hand. She picked it up and handed it to me. The object turned out to be a small bottle full of purple tinted liquid. I stared at it for a moment before nodding in thanks and taking out a syringe. I filled it full of the liquid before inserting it into Penguin. The result was quick and easy. Penguin's fever slowly broke while his breathing eased. His skin stayed the same causing me to ask, "Will he be alright now?"

"He needs at least three days of rest before anything else," She answered as she took the bottle from me, "Other than that, he should be fine,"

She put it back on the seal and resealed it. She then rolled up the scroll and put it back. I grabbed her hand and looked at her thumb. No mark marred it causing me to raise an eyebrow. She smiled at me as I asked, "How?"

"My devil fruit gave me enhanced healing," She answered and shook her head, "The only way my healing is slowed is if I'm either poisoned, have something in the wound, or way over my limit. I think there's a few potions as well, but I'm not too sure since I always watch my food and drink,"

"I see," I say just as the door opened.

Bastet walked in while saying, "I hope your crewmember is alr-" She cut off and stared at us or more specifically our hands, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything,"

Kaileara-ya wrenched her hand from mine and said, "He was just looking over my thumb. I've never shown him blood seals and how to activate them, so he thought I was injured."

"Alright," The goddess didn't look convinced, "How is he?"

She had turned her attention to Penguin and Kaileara-ya answered, "He'll be fine. He was poisoned by the Hatherflute. It's a good thing I have plenty of antidote stored up."

Bastet nodded to her before turning to me. She looked at me with a sorrowful expression, "I'm sorry for the trouble, Mr. Trafalgar...this is one of the things I had hoped to avoid."

"What do you-" I began only for Kaileara-ya to cut me off.

"This is what you meant by change, isn't it," I glared at her and decided to punish her later, "What exactly is going on?"

"An assassin," Bastet answered as she sighed, "Kthacki has angered the wrong people and because he hasn't ascended yet..."

"He's vulnerable," I finished causing her to nod, "You want us to protect him while we're here?"

"Yes..." She answered before shaking her head, "While I would like that, It only has to be until you find what was stolen,"

"I'll find the stuff quickly then," Kaileara-ya stated causing me to look at her in surprise, "The statue and the necklace hold some of their powers," My eyes widen, "So long as they are stolen. These two," She pointed to Bastet, "are weaker and thus not able to protect Kthacki much,"

I blinked before nodding in realization. I turned to Bastet and said, "It will cost you extra, but I will allow it."

Bastet smiled and nodded before wishing us a good night. Kaileara watched after her for a moment before turning to me, "I'm going to my room so I can get started."

She turned and began to walk away only for me to stop her. She looked at me in confusion until I said, "Do not cut me off like that."

She shrugged and said, "I'll try not to, but if I find an answer to something, I am liable to cut you off."

I glared at her before nodding, "Try not to do it often then."

She nodded before beginning to leave once more. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. She sighed and said, "Trafalgar...watch your surroundings...these assassins...if it's who I think it is...we're in deep shit."

She left before I could say anything. Who the hell is she talking about? That's it I'm going to get answers. I walk out of the room and order Shachi to watch over Penguin. I head towards Kaileara-ya's room and pause as I heard talking.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I shut my door with a sigh just as I heard the balcony door open. My eyes narrow as I take in the figure that walked in. A black cloak covered their body, but there was no mistaking him. I growl under my breath and hiss, "What the Hell Shi?! You almost killed one of my new crewmates!"<p>

He sighed and removed the cloak's hood. Black hair lined with grey was revealed along with a paleish tan face. His eyes were a deep gold with a ring of red surrounding the pupil. He was taller than I was by a long shot, but even that didn't help in a fight. I continued to glare at him and he sighed again before saying, "I didn't know he was Nakama...I was aiming for Kthacki."

"Shi," I sighed and rubbed my temples, "You can't kill the bastard...as much as I hate to say it. He needs to live a little longer,"

"It's my job Kaileara," He protested causing me to sigh.

"Then we're enemies until my jobs done," I say causing him to growl.

"Just abandon the damn job," He growled causing me to glare at him.

"You know I can't do that!" I hiss and take a deep breath, "I've worked on my reputation for years Shi! I can't just abandon it now. I may hate Kthacki...but it would crush Anubis and Bastet...it would ruin my reputation. He needs to survive for a little bit longer,"

"What about us?" He asked causing me to freeze, "Would you really jeopardize our friendship for a job?"

I stared at him in horror causing him to freeze. My eyes narrow as I fought tears. I hiss, "Get away from me Shi."

"But Kai...I didn't mea-" He tried to protest.

"I know what you meant," I hiss and glare harshly at him, "Leave now. I don't want to see you again for a long time,"

He tried to protest before sighing and beginning to walk away. I bit my lip to keep from speaking as he paused at the balcony. He spoke softly though the words hurt me, "I guess...this is the end huh? Try...to stay alive."

He left in a blur of black and I fell to my knees. I hated the fact I...why did this have to happen? I heard the door open and felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and found Trafalgar standing there. He looked at me for a few moments and asked, "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No," I answer truthfully though it pained me to do so, "I'll do what I can to keep from fighting him, but...if it comes down to it...I'll lock him away,"

"What do you mean 'lock him away'?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I created a pocket space to keep living beings in," I answer with a wince, "The only reason I did it was so I could have a safe place to get information out of someone. All of my friends have been in there, but...for no longer than an hour,"

"What's the maximum you can keep someone in there?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Three days...maybe four if I push it," I answer with a shake of the head, "I haven't really tried to do anything like that before...besides I can't kill my friend...not Shinji...not anyone from my Nakama...if I did that...if I did that,"

I didn't want to say it...I never wanted to say it. It's not possible for me to do it...I didn't have it in me and I never would. I heard him sigh and looked at him as he took a seat against the door. He seemed tired and it made me wonder how often he slept. I stared at him for a while before he said, "I would never make you do anything like that unless you had to. Just try to keep him from killing the crew."

"I will," I promise before taking a closer look at him, "How often do you sleep?"

"Not very," He answered causing me to look at him in surprise, "I usually get too caught up in my duties as captain or in my research as a doctor,"

I hum in agreement. Things like this do get people caught up and they forget. I close my eyes and say, "If you want, I have a tea that may help you."

"Why haven't you used it then?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I have my reasons," I answer causing him to stiffen, "If you want it, just ask me,"

"I think I'll try it after we finish up here," He agreed causing me to smile, "Kaileara-ya?"

"Yeah?" I ask looking out the windows.

"What is your story with him?" He asked causing me to pause, "You don't have to tell me,"

I stare out the windows and consider it before deciding to wait. I think I can tell him, but it should be after this island. I say, "After we finish up here...I'll tell you about my history with him."

I turned my head to see him smirking. I rolled my eyes before standing and walking over to my desk. He stood as well and asked, "What will you be doing?"

"Research among other things," I answer before looking at him, "Why?"

"Can I help?" He asked causing me to pause.

I stare at him before shaking my head, "It's better if I work alone. I suggest you work out who should guard Kthacki and all that."

"Are you sure?" He asked causing me to nod, "If you run into trouble or need help...I'll help you out,"

I nod and watch as he began to leave. I debated on whether to say it or not before deciding why not, "Captain," He froze at that, "Thanks for understanding my reasons for not talking about my past and all that."

He seemed to shake his surprise off and nodded, "Try to get some sleep tonight. You need as much rest as possible if we're to complete this mission."

I nodded and watched as he walked away. He left the room and I shook my head as I turned to my desk. Kiyo walked inside and said, "I just scented Shi...did something happen?"

"Shi's our enemy at the moment," I answer causing her to stiffen, "Restrain, but do not kill,"

"Why?" She asked in obvious distress.

"Kiyo he almost killed Penguin and we have to protect Kthacki," I say causing her to stiffen.

"WHAT?!" She nearly roared, "Why the hell do we have to protect that bastard! Have you forgotten what he has done?! What he-"

"KIYO!" I cut her off causing her to stare at me, "I know all of that! But it's part of our mission. We only have to protect him until we get what was stolen from Bastet and Anubis. Do not Argue with me," I gave her a harsh stare, "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to...if I could...I wouldn't do this,"

"Then why?" She asked.

"Anubis and Bastet are like family to me...I can't allow Kthacki to die...not when he's their son," I say with a sigh as a tear trickled down my cheek, "I don't want to do this, but...but I can't let them down...I can't see them cry...I...I'm sorry Kiyo,"

She looked away from me and muttered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Do what you want, but do not help him at all," I answer while looking away, "I know...it hurts, but we have to do this,"

"We don't have to," She protested causing me to sigh.

"Kiyo had we gotten her a day later...perhaps we wouldn't have to, but Shinji almost killed Penguin," I say causing her to look at me in shock, "Had it not happened...we wouldn't be in this situation, but it did. We're going to end up fighting,"

"It's going to be like a spar isn't it?" She asked causing me to nod, "Only whoever wins...get's captured right?"

"yup," I say with a small smile, "Let's get to work. I want to get this done as soon as possible...after all I do want to explore and have some fun,"

She chuckled before nodding. She hopped onto the desk and with that we looked over reports of the incident and various maps and books. I took a deep breath as I realized that this will probably take all night and probably tomorrow two...damn sometimes I hate how thorough I am.

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly as I set the book down and looked outside. The sun was high in the sky and people were laughing bellow. I sighed and leaned back just as my door was slammed open. I look up to se Shachi and Penguin standing together with grins on their faces. Penguin looked a lot better than he had the last few days. I smile at them and ask, "What up?"<p>

"C'mon you've been stuck in here doing so much work," Shachi exclaimed, "You're coming with us to have some fun!"

"Yeah," Penguin agreed, "Captain gave me the all clear this morning so you have to come,"

I sighed and shrugged as I looked at my desk, "Why not? I finished anyway."

They cheered and took me by the arms. We walked out of my room and down the hall towards the doors outside. I shook my head as they chattered about what they wanted to see and do. I chuckled as we reached the doors and walked out of them towards the gate. Trafalgar happened to be talking to the guards and saw us. Shachi and Penguin waved and jogged forward. I smiled and followed them. Trafalgar looked between us and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To explore," Shachi answered with a bright smile, "Kaileara offered to be our guide,"

"No I didn't," I protest causing the two to pale a little, "They wanted me to come with them and have some fun,"

"Are you finished looking over everything?" Trafalgar asked causing me to nod, "You can leave for an hour, but you must return once that's over,"

The two whined about that not being enough time while I nodded and grabbed their hands. We walked out of the palace and onto the streets. The guards nod to me while glaring at the two with me. We walk around for a little while and Shachi asked, "Why are the men glaring at us?"

"Because you're with me and they assume you've managed to catch my eye," I answer blandly causing the two to stare at me in shock, "Eww no! I like you as friends, but nothing more. Just...Gross,"

They deflated while muttering to themselves. I chuckle at them as we walk around town for half an hour before hearing the sounds of fighting. I grinned and dragged them towards the noise causing Penguin to ask, "Shouldn't we be walking away from the fight?"

"No because this is going to be sweet," I say.

"We should start heading back. We only have like ten minutes until we have to get back," Shachi protested causing me to shrug.

"I'm going to join in," I say with a large grin, "It's been too long since I've had a good fight. Go back if you want,"

I turn away from the two and head towards the fighting. Shachi groaned and said, "Penguin go tell Captain that Kaileara got into a fight when we told her not to. I'll say with her and make sure she doesn't get a knife in the back."

I heard Penguin scurry off as I reached the fight. I felt a feral smile bloom on my face and dove right in. I punched, kicked, slapped, and maneuvered my way through the fight. I stole from people as well as I dipped and danced through the fighting crowed. I was shoved out of the fighting by a rough kick to my stomach and ended up flying out of the brawl. I landed on the ground with a solid thump and shook my head as I raised my body. I stood up and cracked my neck before shaking off any lingering feeling before jumping back in. I felt alive in this fight when it was just me and my body instead of my weapons. I felt as if I was on a cloud as I moved about and realized just how long it had been since I've had a fight like this. The last time had been a fight in the new world when I was traveling with Ace. Ah that was a good one. I think I just knocked someones tooth out...COOL! I giggle as I moved around the fight and soon it was me against a single opponent. The girl across from me had liquid sunlight for hair and glowing brown eyes. She giggled as we moved about each other like wolves. I say, "You're pretty good."

"You too," She agreed, "The names Cassy,"

"Kaileara," I say causing her to grin.

"We should talk after this," She said as she sprang forward, "You don't see many good female pirate Mages,"

"You don't see any Mages," I retort as we fought, "Wind mage?"

"Wind and sand mage," She answered causing me to grin.

"You don't see many dule types out there," I say as I do a frontflip and kick her feet out from under her, "When did you leave the island?"

"A year ago," She answered with a small smirk, "But I've heard...hell every mage has heard of you. I have to say you did the right thing with that bitch Jessica. She tried to seduce me and it took everything in me not to fall for her,"

I smirked and sent a punch towards her stomach, "I saw what she was from a mile away. I just did as my instinct told me to."

"Nice scar for her by the way," She commented causing me to frown, "What the problem?"

"It was a severe miscalculation on my part, so I don't take pride in it," I say with a slight iciness to my tone, "Don't bring it up again,"

We fought for what felt like an hour before I finally pinned her. She conceded and said, "You're good at this."

I smile and nod as we both stood up. I held out my hand and said, "Nice meeting you and thanks for the fight."

"No problem," She smirked before walking away.

I shook my head and turn to see Shachi standing there. I give him a raised eyebrow as he said, "Captain said to return to the palace now and he'll deal with you once he's done negotiating with Anubis and Bastet."

I shrug and we headed to the palace. I separated from him and headed towards my room to get some new clothes before heading down to the baths. The palace had four diffrent baths. They had two cold water ones and two hot springs. I entered the cold water one and bathe before jumping into one of the hot springs. I leaned back with a soft sigh even though it was kind of draining to sit here...it just felt nice. I created a water construct to keep me from falling in and leaned against it. The door slammed open but I didn't look up. I heard the one that entered pause and say, "I know I shouldn't have gotten into that fight, but I just felt the need to do it...I also think I've found the one who stole the items."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he took a seat on the ground, "And you do realize you will be punished for disobeying my orders, right?"

"Yeah," I say with a shrug and turn around to stare at him as I use the construct as I pillow, "A Mage is here and from what I saw using a discrete mind power from my devil fruit. I saw her with the items. She didn't steal them, but she does have them. I'll have to catch her quickly,"

"I see," He murmured before his eyes flicker over the murky water, "How can you deal with the drain?"

"It's only a slight one," I answer with a small shrug, "And I created a construct to help me stay above the water,"

He nodded before standing up, "When can you have the items in your possession?"

I calculated everything before I answered, "I need a day to scout, plan, and then a second day to prepare before catching the girl. Depending on if the items were moved or not...I will need at least 3 days."

He nodded before saying, "We'll deal with this later."

I nod and watched him leave. I was surprised he hadn't done anything. Oh well at least he has some semblance of respect for women.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and towards the door. Bepo appeared and asked, "What's wrong captain?"<p>

"I'm going to the whore house," I answer causing him to grimace, "Tell Shachi and Penguin that they are to keep the patrols up,"

"Aye aye captain," He said and ran off.

Inukai joined me and we headed towards the nearest whore house. Inukai looked at me and asked, "Seen something you liked?"

"No," I say with a blank look, "I just realized that it's been too long since I had a good fuck,"

Yeah right my mind whispered causing me to roll my eyes mentally. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to an island full of beautiful women after all. I shrugged it off as we both got rooms and turned to Inukai. He asked, "When should we head back?"

"Eight," I answer before following a beautiful blonde with glowing brown eyes.

"Let's have some fun captain," She purred and I smirked.

**Dun Dun DUN! Kaileara's past has reared it's head again and now Law's with a suspect. This is getting intense and it's only the fourth day the crew is there! What will happen!**

**Review Please!**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Like Alexander the Great and Caesar, I'm out to conquer the world. But first I have to stop at Walmart and pick up some supplies."<p>

― Jarod Kintz

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

I heard my door bang open and groan as my eyes shot open. I look up to find Bepo standing there and rub my eyes as I push away from my desk. His scent was filled with panic as his eyes lock onto me. I cock my head to the side as I ask, "What's wrong Bepo?"

"Captain...He went to the whorehouse and hasn't gotten back yet," Bepo answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "It's 1 P.M. Kaileara...He's usually back by now,"

I blink before shrugging, "Bepo he'll be fine. He's the surgeon of death after all," I gave a yawn, "He can take care of himself. He's our captain after all...don't you trust him?"

"Of course I do," Bepo protested before saying, "Sorry,"

"Bepo just head back to what you're doing. If Trafalgar isn't back by tomorrow morning, I'll help you look," I offered causing him to nod, "Good. I'm going to get some work done. Can you ask one of the servants to grab me some tea?"

He nodded and I smiled as I watched him walk out of the room. I turn to my desk and began to look over my plans again. Kiyo appeared 30 minutes later with a frown on her face. I gave her a curious look as I paused. She murmured, "I sense something is amiss."

I nod and recalled that I had felt the same last night, "I sensed something last night, but I thought it was somewhere else...is it on the island?"

"Aye," She agreed causing me to sigh, "What should we do?"

"Be on the look out for the source for now," I reply and turn to my work, "Did you get the information?"

"Yup," She chirped as she set a group of scrolls onto the wooden surface, "I got everything we need to go through with this plan,"

"Good," I murmur and cracked the first one open, "Continue what you were doing,"

"I will...where's Trafalgar?" She asked causing me to shrug.

"Whorehouse," I answer as I began to read the information on the scroll, "If he's not back by tomorrow morning, I'll go looking for him with Bepo,"

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Kiyo asked causing me to look up from my scroll.

"Are you worried?" I ask and when she nodded, I sighed, "Kiyo he's our captain and has a high bounty. From what I've heard, he is strong. He'll be fine," Upon seeing her dubious expression, I sighed, "If you feel that strongly, look for him while doing what I asked,"

She nodded and I went back to my scrolls as she left. I nodded to the maid that brought me my tea. After making sure nothing was wrong with it, I drank and began my work. Trafalgar will be fine. He's the surgeon of death after all.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start as I tried to get rid of the disorienting feeling of hanging from something. I took stock of myself and found that my arms were slightly numb, my legs were okay, and I felt a slight drain from my wrists. I felt an odd pressure on my neck and chest, but other than that I was okay...well my head hurt, but that was a slight given. I open my eyes and found a dimly lit prison cell and wondered how the hell I ended up here...wait...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Let's have some fun Captain," She purred and I smirked.<em>

_I felt my body stiffen suddenly as the air rippled and her fingers glowed a dull yellow. I hiss, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Having some fun," She cooed, "I can't have my target go free,"_

_"What the he-" I stopped suddenly as I recalled that Kaileara-ya hadn't told me what the suspect looked like, "You're the girl that Kaileara-ya talked about,"_

_"Correct," She purred and walked towards the wall, "Now sit tight while I send a message to my boss!"_

_She left the room and I struggled to control my body. Why the hell can't I move? I felt something rough against my stomach and found a trail of sand moving around like a snake. Fuck she's using magic, but what kind? I continued to struggle and eventually felt the magic give way. I quickly stood up and began to make my way out of the place. While I was pissed off, I wouldn't be stupid enough to go after the bitch. I'll just get Kaileara-ya to capture her so I can experiment on her. I made it to the street and began to walk through the streets towards the palace when I felt something smash into my head. I hit the ground from the force and heard a soft giggle. I slowly rose my head and saw the same bitch standing there with a smirk on her face. I glare at her and tried to stand only to feel sand surround my chest and neck like a collar. She grinned at me as she moved my body towards her and I hissed, "Let me go."_

_"Sorry Trafalgar," She apologized, but wasn't sorry at all, "I'm going to be keeping you with me. Can't have you going to back to the palace and warning the bitch," She ran her fingers down my jaw, "I'm going to ask my boss if I can keep you as a pet. You're so handsome!" __I grimace at the sharpness of her squeal and was about to protest when I felt an odd pressure on the back of my head, "Sorry Sweetheart, but I can't let you see the way to the base. Sweet Dreams,"_

_I felt drowsy before I passed out as she began to move. I vowed that I would experiment on her the moment I got free._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I growled under my breath as the door opened. I saw the bitch walk in and glared at her as I state in a cold voice, "Release me now."<p>

"Can't do that Sweetheart," She cooed as she walked closer, "My boss wants you out of the way. I also know that if I let you go now, you'll kill me,"

"I won't," I lied causing her to giggle.

"Oh you would experiment on me first," She said with amusement clear in her eyes, "Can't have that now can I?"

I glare at her and hiss, "When Kaileara-ya and my crew find out that I'm missing, they will-"

"They will rescue you?" She asked causing me to glare at her, "Sorry to say they won't be coming. They will never find this place and even if they managed to find it, they can't get past me. That bitch is so weak, She can't even create a perfect construct. It's embarrassing. Sure she has a kitsune for a familiar, but even that things weak," She shook her head as a hawk landed on her shoulder, "It can't even tell when it's being followed. It's a piss poor excuse for a familiar," She then smirked at me wildly, "Why would she come save you? She just met you. It's not like she's had years to get to know you. I bet she doesn't even trust you yet,"

"I'm willing to wait for her to trust me," I say with a cold glare, "She will learn to trust me in time. Besides," I smirked at her, "She was pissed about Penguin being hurt, She sees my crew as Nakama and will protect them. She will find me and we'll return what you stole from the gods,"

She let out a loud laugh that grated on my ears. My glare intensified as she doubled over from laughing. She soon wiped the tears away and said, "I'm going to enjoy having you as my play toy, you naive little boy," She smiled as she began to walk away, "I'll be back soon to play."

She left the room and I growl under my breath. I had to get out of here. I knew my crew would come for me, Kaileara-ya included. I just had to work on getting free while they came for me.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned back as the moon rose after I finished looking over the scrolls and formulating a plan. I heard the door open and Shachi ran in. He was breathing hard causing me to wonder what was going on. He seemed panicked and his heart rate was higher than usual. I was about to ask him what the problem was when I caught sight of something in his hand. A familiar white hat with brownish black splotches on it. My heart stopped for a few seconds upon seeing it as my stomach dropped and dread filled me. Trafalgar's hat. I quickly stood up and stalked over to him before extracting the hat from his hands and walking out of the room. I felt anger bloom inside of me as Shachi caught up with me as I reached the end of the hallway. The scent of magic wafted from it and I knew who it belonged to. He asked, "Kaileara Where the hell are you going?"<p>

"To find our captain," I answer with a growl, "No one messes with my Nakama. I'll kill anyone who get's in my way and when I find that mage bitch, I will capture her and torture her. No one messes with my Nakama without paying a price,"

"How do you know it was her?" Shachi asked as we walked into the entrance hall where the rest of the crew was gathered with Anubis, Bastet, and Kthacki.

"The scent of her magic covers this hat," I answer as I walk passed everyone, "I'm going to use that signature to find her,"

"Why should we trust you?" Someone from the crew shouted causing me to sigh.

I shook my head and look at the gathered members of the crew before I spoke truthfully, "You have no reason to," An outcry began causing me to silence them with a raise of my hand, "I am new and you have no reason to, but when it comes to Nakama...I will protect them to the best of my ability and kill anyone who harms them. New or old I will do my best. And.." I look at them with a snarl on my face, "They messed with our captain! I will not allow that slight to happen," Even if I plan to leave when Luffy enters the Grandline, "I am one of the only people who can track the magic signature," I then gave them a bored look, "Trust me or not, I do not care. I'm going to save the captain," I look at Bepo, "Anyone who's left should guard the idiot."

He looked at me in relief and nodded as I turned to walk out of the entrance. I made it the the gates when I heard a group of footsteps. I found Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Inukai, Karasu, Christopher, and a few other guys. I nod to them as Anubis appeared and nodded to him as he walked over to me. He gripped my shoulder softly as he looked at me with worry. His voice was a soft rumble as wind blew softly through the courtyard, "Be careful Kaileara."

I gave him a nod as I say, "I will do my best," I watch as he walked away and looked at the boys, "Stay back for a few minutes."

"Why?" One of the men I didn't know, asked nervously.

"I'm going to use a spell that's slightly sensitive," I answer and watched as they backed away a little, "I'll be able to find him,"

I closed my eyes and gathered my magic. Tracking spells like this couldn't be used in conjunction with Haki and Devil fruit powers because of the intricate and delicate work needed. I kneeled down as I made the hat float and heard someone gasp, "Damn."

I ignore it as I whisper, "_Semita_!"

The hat glowed a gentle bluish-silver as I opened my eyes. I heard a few gasps as I turned my head towards my companions and knew it was because of the blue glow that emanates from my eyes. Kiyo appeared and said, "Alright guys. Kai will lead us so follow quickly!"

I turned forward and the hat began to move. I followed it as it passed through the gate and heard the others following. I slipped into Hunter mode as I allowed Tundra, the manifestation of my instincts, partially merge with me to allow my senses to expand. The area blurred away into nothing and everything at the same time as I followed the floating hat. I ignored all sound around me even as I heard gasps and someone asking to slow down. Nothing matter but finding my prey. The hat suddenly stopped as I felt something coming towards me at a fast pace. I growled deeply in my throat as I jumped back and looked towards the intruder. The MAGE! I felt Tundra extract herself and glared at the grinning girl as I shout, "Where is Trafalgar?!"

She smirked at me from her place on a set of stairs and I realized I was in an old castle-like building. She cooed, "Oh is the little bitch jealous that I have her lover?"

"Trafalgar is not my Lover!" I protest and felt annoyance at the fact she's the 200th person to think that about us since we came to this damned island, "He is my captain. Nothing more, nothing less,"

"Then why come after him?" She asked in confusion causing me to sigh.

"He's Nakama," I answer causing her to give me a raised eyebrow, "Even if it's only recently, he's still Nakama. I will do everything I can to protect my Nakama,"

"Well you should leave since he came with me willingly," She dismissed causing me to scoff as I held up his hat.

"He would never leave this behind," I say while waving it before putting it into my pocket space, "I'm going to catch you, save Trafalgar, and then return everything you stole from Anubis and Bastet. After that, I'm going to torture you,"

She let out a laugh and said, "You two are so alike! He wants to experiment on me! Oh well," She smirked at me, "It's not like that'll ever happen. You're weak after all."

I almost smirk at that and applauded myself for the seals on my body. She couldn't sense my actual power level thanks to the bracelets. I pretended to get pissed off and yell, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!"

"You aren't that strong magically while physically you're good," She said causing me to almost snort at her idiocy, "Now I'm going to get rid of you,"

She waved her hand and golems of sand appeared. I snort and create beasts made of fire to turn that damned things to glass. In seconds the sand golems were now glass sculptures and she seethed as I say, "How boring. Is this the best you can do?"

"You bitch!" She shouted and ran towards me with wind and sand surrounding her.

She began to try and use various spells and combat moves to harm me. The only thing I got was a few scratches and bruises. I sent a volley of flames towards her as I took out some of my paralysing daggers. I paused for a moment as I toyed with her and tried to remember her name before realizing I never got it..oh well it's not like I'm going to need it. I shook my head and quickly appeared behind her as a clone distracted her. The clone was weak and as she stood over it victoriously, I stabbed her in the back. She gasped and tried to move, but the quick acting paralysis made her stiffen. For an extra precaution, I knocked her out and put a few seals on her. I put her into a pocket space before I heard footsteps. I look to see Bepo with Shachi and Penguin. The trio smiled upon seeing me before Shachi exclaimed, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"These are just scratches," Ignoring their looks, I tossed them a key I had found on the girl, "Go find Trafalgar. I'll deal with the next guy,"

"What do you-" Shachi began only for a soft chuckle to resound through the room.

I saw the three look behind of me and I shook my head as I say, "Shi your fight is with me. Let them go."

He chuckled as the three looked between us, "Very well. I'll just have to make this quick."

"Shachi, Penguin, Bepo GO!" I order causing the three to try and protest, "Get the captain out of here. I'll be fine," I turn to Shi and saw him wearing the same outfit from before, "I'll go find you guys when I'm done. NOW GO!"

"But Kai-" Shachi tried to protest again.

"It's my fight," I say with a sense of finality hanging in the air, "Free the captain and get the items back to Anubis and Bastet. I'll take care of this guy. I'll be fine," I turn towards them slightly, "Besides I need to prove that I can protect myself and you guys. Now GO!"

The three looked mutinous causing me to sigh. I sent them through the door at the other end from the entrance and shut it behind them. It wouldn't open until the battle was over. I turned fully to Shi as I took out my Katana, Bahamut and Shi says, "I'm surprised you're not using Black."

"I'm not going to kill you," I say and sighed, "Shi can't you just abandon your job?"

"You know I can't," He sighed as he looked at me, "You won't either...looks like we'll be settling the score now,"

I nod and felt a grin appear on my face despite the situation, "Normal rules?"

"Yeah," He nodded and looked me over, "You can't shift or use any transformation magic, so that kind of takes away most of the devil fruit powers you've collected so far plus some Haki. Don't you hate it when you can't do that when you're wounded? "

I shrug with a small smirk, "I can, but I don't fancy being distracted during a fight. I learned my lesson after the first time. Do you know how hard it is to keep your mind focused both on your task and keeping your body in the state it's in instead of reverting back into the wounded one?"

"No," He answered before taking out a Tanto, "Shall we?"

"First one to either get put into a place where they may die or if they pass out loses," I say as I raised my katana, "On three?"

"One," He said as he got into his stance.

"Two," I murmur as I relax my body slightly and hold my Katana in a relaxed grip.

"THREE!" We both call out and began to circle each other.

We heard pounding on both doors and Shi commented,"They don't even truly know you, yet they want to help you fight?"

"Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo at least," I say as we continue to circle each other, "The others...I'm not too sure about," I found a spot and rush forward as I shout, "Go find the stolen items and Captain guys! I'll be fine!"

"Kaileara! Open the Damn DOOR!" I heard multiple men yell.

"I'm NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GET HURT YOU DAMNED BASTARDS!" I shout back, "NOW FIND THE CAPTAIN AND THE DAMNED ITEMS SO WE CAN GO! I'LL BE FINE!"

I heard a chorus of protest as I focus back onto the fight. We tested each others strengths before separating again. Shi commented, "You've gotten stronger."

"It's been a year since you last saw me," I point out, "I have to get stronger," I then tease, "Can't let you wear the pants in this relationship, can I?"

"Are you saying I'm weaker than you?" He asked with a tick mark above his eye.

"Nooooo," I say in a drawn out way, "I'm just saying that maybe you aren't as manly as I thought you were. You did after all wear that ballerina costume, in pink with sparkles and glitter-"

"We said that we would never speak of that again!" He protested as he rushed forward.

"You said that, I just nodded and waved before walking away," I say with a small smirk, "Can't blame me when it was all yo-"

"You made me!" He protested as I spun away from him and lunged out with a punch before drop kicking him.

"No I just offered you two choices," I say and felt a smug smirk weave it's way onto my face, "You chose that not me. You could have just chosen to let me-"

"You would have told everyone my dirty secret," He protested causing me to roll my eyes as he slashed at me.

"Shi it's not that bad. You like dressing up as a cat," I roll my eyes at him, "You like to act like one. It's not as bad as some people,"

"KAI!" He whined as we continued to fight, "You're a bitch sometimes. A sadistic bitch!"

"Thanks for the complement!" I chirp as knock him onto the ground, but winced as his tanto embedded itself into my shoulder, "That's going to hurt in the morning," I then look at him as I pull it out, "Still got poison on it?"

"Yup," He answer causing me to roll my shoulder and ignore the burn going through it, "You going to be okay?"

"Shi?" I ask as he stood up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask stupid questions,"

He stared at me before facepalming. I rush forward and slammed into him. This continued for thirty eight minutes before we noticed the silence. Shi pinned me against the ground as he commented, "Well...It looks like they listened to you."

I nod and knock him off of me before reversing the position while holding my blade to his throat with one hand and a dagger to another part of his anatomy that shouldn't be cut. He froze even as I manipulated my weight to make me heavier anytime he struggled. I pant lightly and say, "Looks like I won this round."

He sighed and nodded before I stood up. He picked up his Tanto and said, "I'll be seeing you around."

I nod and watch as he disappeared. The words from earlier came back, but I didn't care as I heard the doors open. My body felt oddly heavy as I swayed and my katana returned to it's place in my pocket space. I smiled at those walking into the room and say, "It's over..."

I fell over as darkness took me into it's grip and the land of never never accepted me once more.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I struggled for what felt like hours against the cuffs when I heard the doors open. I look up, expecting to find the bitch when Shachi and Penguin ran into the room. They spotted me and quickly began to undo my restraints while Shachi was saying, "Kaileara led us here captain, but she's fighting this really scary guy right now."<p>

"Where's Bepo?" I ask as I was freed.

"At the door and trying to open it," Penguin answered causing me to nod, "Captain are we going to rescue Kaileara?"

"Where are the others?" I ask as I ignore his question for now as I got feeling back into my legs.

"Searching the place after they finish their fights," Penguin answered again before asking, "Captain what about Kaileara?"

"She can take care of herself," I assured them as I began to walk out of the room, "I want to find Kikoku,"

The two followed me out of the room as we searched for thirty minutes before finding my sword along with a bunch of treasure. I saw a few of those sealing scrolls and wondered if I could use them. Shachi and Penguin gathered some stuff in bags that seemed to be able to expand without weighing that much while I looked around before finding a group of books. I gather them into one of those bags before we left the room with our spoils. We found Bepo who was looking at the door with worry as sounds of steel clashing against steel resonated through the castle. The sheer force needed to do that was immense meaning Kaileara-ya is stronger than I thought. Bepo saw me and looked at me in relief, "Captain you're alright!"

"How long has this been going on?" I ask causing Bepo to frown in worry.

"Over an hour," He answered as the sounds slowly stopped, "Is it over?"

The sound stopped completely for a few moments as a body dropped to the ground. We listened only for the doors to open. I stare at the sight before me as gasps rang from my crew. Kaileara-ya stood in the center of the room covered in blood that was both hers and not. Long scratches and slashes decorated parts of her body. Any skin free of the crimson substance or wound was covered in a bruise. Her right shoulder was pierced straight through if the sight of the bone was any indication. A long, jagged sword mark going from left shoulder to right hip bled profusely. Her blood was tinted with a bit of purple though nothing looked infected at the moment. I look at her eyes and found them shining with fading adrenaline and tiredness. Sadness shone through as well as relief. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she gazed around the room drunkenly before murmuring, "It's over..."

As those words left her lips, she swayed and slowly fell backwards. Her body hit the ground with a soft thump and I ordered, "Bepo grab Kaileara-ya and take her to the palace. Everyone else look around for anything useful and find the missing items."

They quickly went to their task and I had Karasu take my bag as I left with Bepo. I carried Kikoku as we headed towards the palace. We reached it quickly and the servants took Kaileara-ya while ignoring us. I protested, but the guards proved too much for both my weakened state and Bepo. I growled under my breath as I was forced to sit and wait. I was grabbed thirty minutes later along with Bepo and found myself in the infirmary of the palace. Kaileara was absent from the room as the nurse looked me over and Bepo asked, "Where's Kaileara?"

"The doctors are working on her right now," The nurse answered, "They should be done soon,"

She walked away and I growled out, "I should be the one taking care of Kaileara-ya."

"That maybe so, but it would be more difficult on both of you," Kiyo said as she appeared next to me causing Bepo and I to jump slightly.

"What do you mean?" I ask causing the kitsune to shake her head.

"Tis not my tale to tell young doctor," She said before curling up, "Let's just say it has to do with her past. Now leave me be so I can rest. Kaileara and I spent a lot of magic guiding everyone to that place while keeping the defences off of us,"

"What?" Bepo asked causing Kiyo to sigh.

"Aye," She seemed older now and more drained, "We had to block anything that would kill you all among other things," She seemed to grow even more weary as she recounted the events, "As a familiar, I am burdened to help my mage, Kai, keep her powers in check. I can act as a conduit and a natural enhancer. It is very draining to do what we did tonight," She then looked at me, "She will be fine Trafalgar. The healers here are very good at their job," She yawned, "Please just relax and trust in them if only for a little while,"

She quickly passed out even as we stared at her. Questions burned at my mind and tugged at my soul, but I pushed them back. I would ask Kaileara when the time came. I then thought of the way her eyes looked as they met my own if only for a few seconds. The adrenaline made them bright, but the tiredness made them dim Her sadness confused me while the relief made me feel...warm. Maybe it is because of what she's said about Nakama...it has to be. I shook my head and leaned back as Bepo asked, "What should we do captain?"

"Allow them to take care of Kaileara-ya," I answer as I leaned back, "I'll check her over on my own at a later time, but for now she should be fine,"

"Captain?" Bepo asked after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

"Are...is...Kaileara...she seems...diffrent from what I've seen...guarded and yet...open," He seemed confused and to be honest I felt the same, "Are you really going to wait until she trusts you?"

I nod with a sigh though a twinge of annoyance shot through me at the question, "It is better to have her trust us on her own rather than not at all. Besides," My smirk moved back onto my face to replace the small frown that had decorated it, "She's a puzzle and I want to solve her."

**And so ends that chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but with halloween it kind of takes precedence. NOW ONTO THE CLIP!**

* * *

><p>Halloween special<p>

* * *

><p>I ran along the corridors of the mansion we were staying in. My body shook with excitement at the thought of everything that was going on with this day. I soon reached my destination and bit back a snicker as I spotted two of my friends. Cheshire and Gabe stood together in the second library that I had found just this morning. I found them talking with Gabe dressed up in full armor and Cheshire looking like his namesake. I bit back a snort as I slid into the space beside them and say, "Are you ready?"<p>

Both jump and Cheshire exclaims, "Don't do that KAI! It's creepy!"

I roll my eyes and gave them a pointed look. Gabe snorted and nodded, "Yeah it's ready. Are we really doing this?"

"It is all hallows eve," I remind him, "Magic is at it's strongest and with the crimson full moon above us...it shall be interesting,"

"Why didn't you tell Law?" Cheshire asked causing me to shrug.

"Wanted to surprise him and I still need to pay him back for what he did," I say as my eyes narrow into slits at the memory, "He fucking deserves it and the crew does as well for laughing at me,"

"You're a vindictive bitch you know that right?" Cheshire mused allowed causing me to flip him off, "With a habit of being an mega bitch and drama queen,"

I roll my eyes before saying, "Let's get this done."

They nodded and we took off. I felt a giant grin appear on my face at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at the table boredly as I flicked through a book. The library was large, but the selection was crap. Where the hell was Kaileara? She usually stopped the boredom by being herself...could she still be mad about <em>it<em>? No she isn't that childish. I shrug off my boredom just as the door opened. Shachi and Penguin ran into the room, shivering with fright as Shachi shouted, "Ghost in the bathroom! Ghost in the Bathroom!"

I gave them a raised eyebrow as I tried not to think of why they were in there together. Penguin shouted, "It almost killed me!"

"No it just tried to stab your hand!" Shachi shouted back, "It tried to drown me!"

"It tried to give you a damn swirly moron!" Penguin shouted back.

I struggled not to facepalm at the sheer idiocy of two of my oldest friends. How they could be my head mechanics, I will never know. I shook my head as I cut them off, "What exactly is going on-"

The rest of the crew ran inside, screaming like little girls about something or another. I had to calm them down for twenty minutes before I asked, "What exactly is going on here?"

"A Ghost Cap'n," Answered the oldest navigator, "It showed up and started up some trouble. I knew coming to this damned island with that damned witch-"

A harsh wind blowing through the room cut him off. Most of the crew shivered despite being from the north blue. Being around Kaileara made it easier to bare the cold. The open books on the various tables shifted and changed pages multiple times as the wind howled. The book shelves creaked in an eerily silent way. The wind died off as suddenly as it had come leaving only the harsh, rapid breath of my crew to echo through the room. The crew started to murmur amongst themselves as I looked around warily. A harsh hissing voice echoed through the room suddenly, "Well Well well...Someone has come to my home once more. Not blood nor courage be shared with my kin."

Shachi squeaked as Penguin yelped and clung to him. My eyes darted around the room as I say, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The voice cooed as a flash of white was seen, "I'm no one important...at least to you,"

"Show yourself," I command causing the voice to laugh.

"So bold to order yet so weak," The voice purred, "Captain Trafalgar Law of the hearts pirates...so many tales spoke of you...that girl spoke of you often..."

"What girl?" I asked as Bepo shook.

"C-captain?" His voice was shaking causing me to wonder what had scared him.

"What is it Bepo?" I ask as my eyes continue to dart around the room.

"Kaileara...she's missing," He murmured softly causing the crew to go silent, "Sorry,"

"BE QUIET!" The crew shouted as worry surged through me.

I look around and found that he was right. Kaileara's white hair nor her distinctive eye color could be seen. I reached for my nodachi only to find it missing. I curse violently in my mind as I tried to think of ways to get out of this situation and find Kaileara. The voice cooed, "Oh the girl? She was oh so nice to play with. Too bad she broke-"

"What did you do to Kaileara?!" Shachi shouted; his fright momentarily forgotten.

"I played," The voice cooed as another flash of white was seen, "She lasted oh so long in my world, but in the end...she broke,"

"Come out now!" I hiss in anger.

A laugh sounded through the room and a ghostly form appeared. A child draped in a fine silky white and luminescent skin was revealed. Her skin glowed a light goldish silver with a tint of green. Her face was adorned with a smirk as she stared at us. She murmured, "So violent. Not even she was...well after I..."

"What did you do to Kaileara-ya?" I demand as anger flowed through me.

"I played with her," She giggled, "I played so many games in my world. She wanted to return after playing with me, but I wanted to keep her. She kept on trying to escape, but I stopped her. Her blood was so pretty when it was spilled,"

Anger flowed through me and I openly glare at her as anger marred my face. I growl, "Return her to me. NOW!"

She giggled and snapped her hands. A form appeared next to her wrapped in elegant white mist like tendrils. Kaileara laid in them with her head lolled to the side. Her eyes stared sightlessly at us as thin winding trails of blood decorated smooth skin. Her outfit was ripped and torn even more then her skin. Her mouth was open in silent scream and I felt my heart grow cold. Kaileara...she...dead...no...My eyes went to the child and I felt anger ripple through me as she giggled, "Here you go!"

"That isn't her," I growl as I took a step forward, "She wouldn't have been killed by the likes of you!"

"Too bad she stayed in my world too long," The girl giggled, "She's dead!"

I stare at her as the girl threw Kaileara towards us. I caught her as the ghost...girl disappeared. Worried murmurs surrounded me as I laid her on the floor and tried to find a pulse. I froze as I found...nothing. Bepo whimpered and I felt anger bloom through me. Kaileara...no. I murmured, "She...she...no pulse...dead...no please no..."

The crew stiffened and cries of outrage echoed through the room. I stared at Kaileara for a long time until I heard the giggle again. I snarled and stood up as I turned to glare at the girl. She giggled and said, "Told you she's dead!"

I growl, "You're going to pay for this!"

Echo's of agreement from my crew surrounded me. I glared harshly at her a soft laugh echoed through the room suddenly. The child giggled and said, "Nee-san! Did I do good?"

"You did well," Came a chuckle as Gabriel appeared and gave us a smirk, "Tell Lucy I said that you can have your new toy now,"

The child cheered and raced off. I growl, "What the hell Mr. Gabriel? Did you plan to kill Kaileara all along?"

"Gods no," He laughed as he waved his hand.

"Then why the hell did you allow her to be killed?" Penguin demanded as he advanced towards Gabriel.

"Because," A voice cut in, "I didn't die. After all, you haven't been able to," We spun around to find Kaileara standing in the middle of the group and picked at her nails, "you're all boring though,"

She truly did look bored. I felt anger replace any cold feeling as I began to advance towards my Jack of all trades. She looked at me with cheshire smile as I demand, "What the hell was this for?!"

"You stole my chocolate," She deadpanned, "No one steals my sweets and gets away with it,"

"All this for a piece of fucking chocolate?" I snap causing her to glare at me.

"A piece of rare chocolate made by someone who's so old he'll kneel over any second," She growled, "No one steals my chocolate! Be glad I didn't kill you!"

"You would kill for chocolate?" Inukai asked incredulously.

"It's the food of the gods, fates, and spirits!" She shouted and I felt facepalming.

I decided that enough was enough and that I didn't need any more of this shit. I grabbed her arm after teleporting her over to me before I teleported to another part of the mansion. She glared at me as I shoved her towards the bed that lay in the center of the room. I stalked after her as she stumbled slightly before righting herself. I was about to speak as a book dropped onto my head. I glared at Kaileara and asked, "Really?"

She stared at me with wide eyes and murmured, "I didn't do it."

I was about to disagree when I smelt something foul. She stared at me as I mutter, "There's actually a ghost, isn't there?"

She nodded silently before saying, "Let's head back to the ship...now!"

I glare at her as screams echoed through the house. Why the hell does Halloween have to suck?

**Done and I know it kind of sucked, but shit happens.**


	8. eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"We are always playing games...and talking about our pasts...things suck sometimes...we lose or win...I prefer winning without questions," -Cousin Jessica<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

I lay back against the infirmary bed while cursing myself for getting injured. I hate this place so damn much! I heard the door open and look to see Trafalgar walking in. He wasn't injured which made me glad that we had gotten there in time. I greet him with a small smile, "Good afternoon Trafalgar. I'm glad to see that you are well."

He nodded as he approached my bed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I murmur causing him to give me a displeased frown, "the doctors gave me some pain medicine so I wouldn't have to feel any pain,"

He nodded again though it seemed that he was displeased. I watched as he walked towards me and wondered if he wanted something. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as he reached my bed side he asked, "Where is my hat?"

I felt like giggling at that before I began to say, "I have it-"

The door slammed open and Bastet walked in with a large smile on her face. I gave her a smile as Trafalgar twitched. Seems someone is nervous without their hat. Bastet said, "The doctors say that you'll be fully healed in a few days. I'm going to speed that up because in just 9 days we're going to have the games!"

I began smirk as Trafalgar looked at her in confusion though it was quickly covered up as he asked, "What games?"

"The monthly games," She answered causing the confusion to clear up, "You're going to participate,"

"Must we?" Trafalgar asked causing Bastet to shrug.

"No, but it would be better if you did," She answered before looking at me, "I know Kaileara will be since she loves these games,"

I nod as Trafalgar looked towards me, "I do love them though I don't think I'll be participating."

"Why ever not?" Bastet asked causing me to grimace.

"The 3rd," I say causing her eyes to widen.

"Of course," She murmured before placing her hands over me, "I'll still heal you as I know you hate this place,"

I gave her a thankful look as Trafalgar stared at me. I looked away from him as she began to heal my wounds using both my natural speed and her energy. I felt warmth spread through my body and felt sleepy. My eyes closed of their own accord and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as the goddess healed Kaileara-ya and wondered what 'the 3rd' meant. Could it be a date something happened? Or...is it something special? An event that she has to do something without anyone? I need to ask her, but it will have to wait. I need my hat back first. I stare at her as she fell asleep. Her face eased into one of tranquility...as all was right in the world. Innocence radiated off of her, but...how? How can she be so innocent yet have been through so much pain? Why? I was brought out of my thoughts by Bastet. She looked at Kaileara with a tender, motherly look, "Trafalgar...take care of her will you? Very few can get close enough for her to actually trust them...I sense that you maybe able to break through that barrier around her."<p>

"How can she look so innocent?" I ask unable to say anything else.

"Because...in the end...when she knows her Nakama are safe...can sense it...she's truly at peace," Bastet answered before looking up at me, "When she trusts you...trusts your crew...when you become Nakama...don't waste that...don't waste that privilege! For her Nakama...she will fight..." She glared at me, "If you truly abandon her trust, I will not kill you, but," She smirked at me in a way that sent shivers down my spine, "Her brothers, father figures, grandfather figure, and her mother figure will,"

I frown and hiss, "Who the hell do you think you are to threaten m-"

"It is not a threat," She hissed back as Kaileara groaned, "It's a promise," She began to walk away but paused suddenly, "If you truly want her trust, prove it to her that she is a member of your crew...that you will not abandon her," I watched as she reached the door and paused again, "Take care of her Trafalgar D. Water Law...She will need you,"

I stiffen at the mention of my full name and was about to demand how she knew when Kiyo appeared. The kitsune watched the goddess leave the room and turned to me, "Gods and Goddesses know a lot Law...Knowing your name is an experience most do not get. You interest them..." She trailed off before shaking her head, "You will do many great things, but one can only hope that they will end in their favor," She looked at me sharply, "Take care of my Master...she will need all the help she can get."

Kiyo disappeared and I growled under my breath. What makes them think they can order me around?! I grit my teeth as my eyes slid to Kaileara-ya and my anger slowly disappeared. I walk over to her and stare down at her innocent face. Are they right? Does she really need me? I stare down at her until the door opened again. Shachi poked his head in and said, "Ah there you are. Captain everyone's waiting for you."

I gave him a nod of thanks, "I'll be right there."

He nodded and let with a quick glance towards Kaileara-ya. His gaze didn't hold any love interest, but only worry for a fellow crewmate. Interesting. I shrug it off and took another look at Kaileara-ya before I began to leave. I pause at the door and stare back at her. I'll get you to trust me Kaileara-ya. I left the room and closed the door behind me as I headed towards where my crew waited for me...make that most of my crew. I reached them in three minutes because most didn't want to leave Kaileara-ya alone in this place, even if she can take care of herself and knew a lot of people here. I bit back a sigh as most whispered in slight worry for her and felt annoyance before Bepo spotted me, "CAPTAIN!"

Everyone jumped and looked towards me as they stood ready for my orders. I decided to get this over with so I could take a nap, "Alright. I want a count of everything we took from that castle."

Inukai took the lead for this, "We found more than we could carry, so I sent Chris to get almost everyone while sending the stole object with him. We found in total a large hoard of gold worth over 100,000,000 beli," Gasps rang through the crew, "A total of 901 gemstones that remained uncut while over 1000 cut gemstones. We found a myriad of other treasures that have a total value of 300,000,000. All in all it was a good haul."

I had to agree. Everyone began to whisper about what to do with it causing me to hold up my hand for silence. Once given, I say, "I want half of you to look for buyers for the gold and treasure. Any books or gems are to be left alone."

"Why?" Someone asked causing most to pale.

"Because I said so," I glare towards the man, "I am the captain so you will listen to my orders or," I quickly walked over to him and backed him against the wall before holding him in the air by his throat, "Do you want me to kill you,"

"It's not fair," He protested as he began to lose air, "That girl get's to ignore your orders, Why can't I?"

"Because," I hiss and recognize him as one of my newer crewmembers, "She is our mage and plays by diffrent rules. You will die if you disobey me again,"

He struggled to nod and I released him before I began to walk away. He spoke again causing me to pause, "It's because you want to fuck her right? That's fine, but only if I get a turn next-"

His sentence was cut off as his neck was cut open. Karasu looked at me as his nails changed back from sharp claws, "Sorry Captain, but I disliked how he was talking about our only female crew member. Plus, He's been going off for months."

I stared at him for a few moments before shrugging, "In truth, I only had him around because of his devil fruit...I lost interest in it about a month before we picked Kaileara-ya up. Dispose of his body," I turn to the rest of the crew, who smirked and laughed, "Do as you wish after my orders are completed. I also want more information about this island."

"Aye aye Captain!" They cheered and I walked away with Bepo following me.

Bepo spoke after a few minutes, "How is Kaileara?"

"She will recover very soon from what the doctors have said and Ms. Bastet has healed her," I answer as we head towards one of the palace gardens, "Is something wrong Bepo?"

I look back at my old friend as he struggled with himself. He finally spoke, "Captain...Kaileara...her scent...when she used that spell to track you down...it changed...intensified some parts while almost completely destroying the others."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn towards him.

"Her scent is usually like a winter night under the full moon mixed with a sweet flower scent, the ocean, ink, steel, and something...deeper...more animal...like a wolf," He tried to explain causing me to nod, "It...the scent of winter increased and had the added tint of frost...and the flower increased along with the wolf-like smell...the ocean decreased along with the scent of ink and steel..it's like she became something else,"

"Like she changed from one being to another?" I ask causing him to give me a nod, "Like our zoan users?"

"Yes captain," He answered causing me to sigh, "Sorry,"

I shook my head, "You did nothing wrong Bepo. Kaileara-ya just keeps getting more interesting."

Bepo smiled and said, "I like her. She's much better than Savanna," I stiffen at the name causing Bepo's eyes to widen, "Sorry!"

"Bepo," I say sharply causing him to shiver, "Never speak of her again unless I say so. She is nothing to me or you...not now,"

He nodded and we continued to walk in silence. Once we reached the garden we both settled in for a nap. I stared at the sky for a little while at the thought of that bitch. I bit back a growl at the very thought of that exotic blue haired girl from my home island. I shut out every thought of her and fell asleep against my best friend.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I blink open my eyes as I found my shoulder being shaken. I look to see that it was Bastet and yawned sleepily as I ask, "How long did I sleep?"<p>

"About 7 hours," She answered causing me to smirk, "It's about 8 now. I thought you would like something to eat,"

I nod and got off the bed. My feet felt heavy, but I got over it quickly as we began to make our way to my room. Once there, we took a seat at the table that had been brought into my room and food was laid out. I began to eat as she hummed in amusement causing me to swallow and ask, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the games," She said causing me to stiffen slightly, "I know that they fall around that day, but can't you participate?"

I shook my head, "No...He...I...I just can't..."

"But he isn't dead," She protested causing me to sigh.

"I know," I say causing her to stare at me, "That isn't why I mourn..."

"Then why?" She asked causing me to shake my head, "fine, but if you decide to participate tell me,"

I gave her a soft nod as I continued to eat. I finished as she walked out of the room. The servant from before came in with a few others to take everything away as I suddenly felt suffocated in my room. I left it and headed to one of the gardens. I took a seat against one of the tree's and leaned back as I stared at the sky. I heard footsteps and look over to see it was Trafalgar. I nodded to him and returned my gaze to the stars while saying, "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk," He answered as he walked over to me, "What's so interesting?"

"The stars," I answer before looking at him, "Did you know that each and everyone of them have a story?"

"I've heard of the constellations and the dog star, but not much else," He answered as he took a seat.

I hum in acknowledgement and say, "It's not too surprising though there are diffrent stories and constellations as well...at least that's what I've been told."

"Mages have diffrent stories?" He asked curiously causing me to nod.

"They do as well as the spirits...it's sometimes hard to remember them all," I say with a small smile, "Though I do love hearing more,"

"You like stories?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah...I like finding out the diffrent versions of the stories and mixing them together until I find the one that sounds correct," I answer with a shrug.

We sat silently for a while and I felt no need to break it. It felt...nice I guess. He broke the silence after a while, "What is the 3rd?"

I bit back a sigh and decided why not, "I'll tell you, but you have to tell me something."

"And what's that?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Doesn't matter," I answer causing him to snort, "Just don't give me bullshit or something I could find out just by observing you,"

He was silent for a while before finally saying, "Alright."

"The 3rd is the day one of my brothers, Sabo," I felt no harm in saying his name, "Ended up setting sail...a Noble shot his ship and destroyed it. I know he's alive, but my brothers do not...I haven't told them...because I knew they would want to look for him and I don't know where he is,"

"So you want to make sure you know all the details before telling them?" He asked causing me to nod, "Then what's so important about the 3rd?"

"It's the day my family...my Nakama first became separated," I answer sadly, "I mourn for it every year on that day,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to stare at him, "Why mourn for something when it was going to happen anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I ask causing him to sigh.

"All of you were going to go your seperate ways one day," He answered causing me to nod, "So it would have happened eventually. It just means that it happened a little early. Just be happy he didn't die and move on. Let it go,"

I pause and thought about it before a slow smile appeared on my face. He was right. I felt my shoulders sag as I nod and say, "You're right. I never thought of it that way," I then look towards him, "Your turn."

He paused before saying, "I have three siblings, Minx and Lami were my sisters. Lami was younger and Minx is older than me. My brother Alexander is my twin brother though he looks like my mother. My sister looks like me whereas Lami looked like our mother. Minx and Alex are in the Marine's due to our grandfather."

I stare at him for a little before saying, "You don't seem like you have siblings, but I guess everyone expresses it in diffrent ways. Let me guess...Lami isn't alive."

He nodded, "Yes...She died with my mother and father."

I let out a hum of acknowledgement before saying, "I guess we share a bit in common."

I stood up causing him to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To work on my sealing and to tell Bastet that I will be participating," I pause before asking, "If that's okay with you, Captain?"

"Sure," He answered in surprise.

I smirk and began to walk away before realizing that I hadn't given him his hat back. I took it out of it's place in my pocket space and tossed it to him while saying, "Try not to lose it again. I know what it means to lose something that's important to you...My brother used to go crazy when he lost his hat," I glance back at him, "I can sense that you've had it for years and find it a link to your past. Hold it close, but remember...sometimes you don't always need a physical representation of it," I began to walk away, "Have a nice night, Trafalgar."

I left the garden and headed for my room after summoning a clone to tell Bastet that I would be participating. I flop onto my bed and curl into it's softness. My eyes felt heavy and I realized that I needed to get some sleep. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>9 days later Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I rolled my shoulders as I got up. Bepo groaned and murmured, "What time is it?"<p>

An explosion sounded causing us to jump up into defensive positions. My eyes darted around as I planned various escape routes and other such plans. A chuckle from the left caused me to spin around with 'Room' on my lips only to see a grinning Kaileara-ya. She grinned a cheshire grin as she stared at me causing me to ask, "What the hell's going on?"

"The games are about to begin," She answered with a soft chuckle, "The explosion you heard was a special balm they use to create mini fireworks on the ground without damaging anything,"

My eyes flicker around to see it was still dark and I hiss, "Why the hell are you all up so early?"

She chuckled and cooed, "Trafalgar can't let his beauty sleep be interrupted. How cute!"

I growl and rush over to her to wrap my hand around her neck only for her form to disperse into smoke. I curse as she swirled around us before reforming not far away. Bepo murmured, "Kaileara why is it starting so early?"

She grinned and said, "Because there are so many things to do. I suggest you guys get ready because shit's going to happen!"

I vowed to get her back later as she disappeared. Bepo looked between the spot I was glaring at and me before murmuring, "I'll go tell the crew."

I gave him a curt nod before I headed to my room.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a yawn as I munched on a white apple for breakfast. I took out another to eat after I finished my first one on my way towards the gates. I was about to bite into it when it was stolen from my hands. I growl under my breath and turn to find Trafalgar eating my apple. I glare at him and hiss, "What the fuck dude?!"<p>

He chuckled as he finished off the apple and said, "You woke me up and I haven't had breakfast so I took this. It was really good."

I roll my eyes and muttered, "It's a dumb apple Trafalgar. They are supposed to be sweet."

"Really?" He asked as we walked towards the gate.

"The actual term is actually Banora whites. They're a fruit that comes from an island near the beginning of the New world," I answer with a soft smile at the memory, "Lunar spirits go to that island whenever they want. Because of that, The island absorbed energy and thus these apple trees came to grow there along with the Lunar flowers...It's actually my favorite island other than Dawn island,"

"We'll have to go there when we get to the New world," He said causing me to shrug, "What exactly will be happening today?"

"A bunch of stuff. It differs a lot of the time," I answer with another shrug, "The first and last events are always the same though,"

"What are they?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"The first event is always the riddle contest with the last event being the dance contest," I smirk at the last one, "I love the last one since it's almost like I'm fighting,"

He nodded just as we reached the gates. I walk over to Bastet and she smiled at me, "Are you ready little wolf?"

I roll my eyes at that nickname as my crew started to whisper together, "I'm ready let's get started."

She nodded with a small chuckle before heading outside the gates with Anubis and Kthacki. I smile softly as I snap my fingers. My clothes and hair changed to suit the event. My belly dancer outfit changed to an black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, a soft blue over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, the red sash that Shanks gave me around my waist/shoulders, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight black shoes. I heard gasps and grin as Shachi pointed at me and cried out, "What the hell?! Why the hell do you get to wear that?!"

I chuckle and say, "Those participating in the games may wear what they wish until it is over," I smirk at their wide eyes, "Too bad you can't change and go sign up."

"You're a bitch you know that right?" Someone muttered causing me to flash them a fanged grin.

"Yup!" I say, popping the 'p', "Have fun,"

I walk through the gates and stare out at the crowed of people before I slip into them. I would only have to wait thirty minutes before the games start. Oh this will be fun!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I glare after the grinning girl as Bepo mumbled, "No fair."<p>

"Agreed," I growl before looking at the rest of my crew, "I want all of you to keep an eye out for Kaileara-ya,"

"Are we really letting her get away with this Captain?" Someone asked causing me to snort.

"We'll get payback when we leave, but until then we will plan," I answer causing cheers to break out, "Move out!"

Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and I walked together through the crowd as we watched for Kaileara-ya. She proved to be elusive as we looked around for her. We grabbed some snacks as people grabbed some seats before we sat down with everyone else. Shachi murmured, "This is kind of dull."

Murmurs of agreement spread from my crew as someone laughed and said, "That because it hasn't started yet. Once the riddle contest has finished, We'll get to the exciting shit."

I was about to comment when Anubis came onto the stage and said, "Let the Riddle Contest Begin!" We watched as a rather lanky man sauntered onto the stage, "First up is Jacob Arther! He lives here on Anubis island!"

The crowed cheered as Jacob said, "I'm ready to begin man!"

"Alright," Anubis said, "Here is the first riddle:

_A poor man is sitting in a pub. He sees that the man next to him is extremely rich._

_Poor man: I have an amazing talent; I know almost every song that has ever existed._

_The rich man laughs._

_Poor man: I am willing to bet you all the money you have in your wallet that I can sing a popular song that includes a lady's name of your choosing._

_The rich man laughs again._

_Rich man: OK, how about my daughter's name, Joanna Armstrong-Miller?_

_The poor man goes home rich._

_What song did he sing?"_

Jacob frowned and tried to puzzle through it, "Um...Joanna's love?"

"Nope!" The crowd laughed as Jacob stalked off the stage.

This continued for a while when Kaileara walked onto the stage. She listened to the riddle and snorted before saying, "The happy birthday song. Anyone's name can be used with it."

Cheers broke out and Anubis called up the next person. The riddle went like this:

_During which month do people sleep the least?"_

A child got it right by saying, "February."

This contest continued for thirty minutes before only Kaileara-ya and an old man were left. They stood together as Anubis said the last riddle, "Alright who ever get this right is the winner:

_A full moon is full three times a month. A type of flower can only bloom three times a month. They can only grow in three places. What species of flower is it?"_

The two looked puzzled until Kaileara-ya grinned widely. She answered, "Lunar Flowers!"

Anubis grinned and said, "Correct!" Kaileara-ya smirked as she was given a bag of something, "Alright this is the beginning of the games. Remember to have some fun!"

Kaileara-ya jumped off of the stage and walked over to me while digging her hand into the bag. She pulled out a white seed with a smile before putting it back and the bag disappeared. I ask, "What was that?"

"A lunar flower seed," She answered with a smile, "Anything you need captain?"

"Can we still sign up?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Go ask Bastet to sign you up for the afternoon contests," She answered causing me to glare at her for the order causing her to roll her eyes, "It's just a suggestion. I gotta go!"

She raced off and I stared after her for a few moments before Penguin murmured, "She's like a kid in a candy store."

All we could do was nod in unison.

* * *

><p>Lunch time Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I grab some stuff from the various carts and sat down near the beach. I heard footsteps and spotted Trafalgar walking over. I wave my hand and say, "Enjoying yourself?"<p>

"I suppose," He answered causing me to shake my head in amusement, "What have you been up to?"

"Various activities," I answer with a small shrug before staring out at the ocean, "I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow,"

"A lot has happened hasn't it?" He mused as we sat together and ate our food, "What island is next?"

"There should be three though one is a sky island so..." I trailed off as I shook my head.

"Couldn't you help us get to the island?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I guess I could, but it would take more energy than I actually have at the moment," I answer causing him to give me a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I need to practice for a few more months...maybe a year before I can do it without being drained," I answer causing him to nod, "With magic it's weird,"

He shook his head and said, "Everything's weird."

I shook my head in amusement, "The New world is worse at some points and dull at others."

He looked at me in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah it's kinda cool and kinda weird...though some of the islands are so boring!" I groan and lay back against the sand, "The only reason I didn't make something explode when I was on some of those islands is because my brother bribed me...or my adoptive fathers..."

"I never got to ask this, but what kind of weapons can you use?" He asked causing me to smirk.

"Any kind I come across, but I have to put in the effort to learn it," I answer with a shake of my head, "I like using either my scythe, my katana, senbon, bow/arrows, or my Nodachi, but it's rare I use it,"

"You have a Nodachi?" He asked causing me to nod, "Where did you get it?"

"I forged it myself as a test of my blacksmithing skills," I answer as I brought it out, "My master at the time taught me an array of forging techniques and this was my final project,"

The sheath was a nice burnished gold with soft silver silk wrapped around the hilt. A Yin and Yang wolf sat curled up on both sides of the sheath. The blade as I withdrew it was a deep blue with a silver outline. A snow white wolf howled on one side while a black wolf curled on the other. Trafalgar held out his hand and asked, "What is her name?"

"I call her Onmyo," I answer as he looked over the blade, "She is the Yin and Yang. One side is Darkness and the other light,"

"Why is the blade blue?" He asked causing me to smirk.

"The metal I used is one found in the deepest pit in the realm of the ice spirits," I answer with a small shrug, "She's like Black, but most of her powers are based off of Ice rather than death,"

"Does she have a spirit?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I answer causing him to give me a raised eyebrow as he handed her back to me, "Only the fates have the power to do that. It was by chance that I managed to create her this way. I had to promise that I would only create a weapon like this when I was sure it was needed," I glance towards him, "Any questions?"

"Not at the moment," He answered causing me to shake my head in amusement, "How long do we have until the rest of the games?"

I calculate the time by tracking the sun before answering, "About ten minutes."

"Time passed fast," He commented causing me to chuckle.

"Agreed," I say before getting up, "I'm going to find something sweet. I'll see you later,"

I left without another word as he stared out at the sea. Time for sweets!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the sea as I pondered about her abilities. She could be unstoppable if she trained hard enough...yet I've never heard of her before I found saw her on Veral. Why would she never show her face if she wanted to be a pirate? Could it be that she was waiting for something? If so what? I sigh and stare at the sea as I ate my lunch. She was definitely a puzzle, but an enjoyable one at that. I had to thank Karasu-ya for killing Patric. He had been bothering me and those comments about my newest interest was driving me up the wall. I would have liked to experiment on him, but the amplifier Devil-fruit user was dead and I can't kill him now. His power had been interesting since it allowed him to make any devil fruit user more powerful with just a touch. Sure it made things easier, but he could only do it for 10 minutes. I shook my head as I shoved that thought out of my head. I stood up and brushed sand off of me when Bepo appeared. He smiled at me and announced, "Captain it's time!"<p>

"What game will I be playing?" I ask causing him to take out a list.

"Says you have to do a ribbon tying contest," He answered causing me to stare at him in disbelief.

A soft laugh caused us to look to see Kaileara-ya standing there with a grin on her face. I glare at her as she teased, "I can't wait to see what you can do Trafalgar since girls are usually the only ones that dare to do it."

"Are you in it?" Bepo asked causing her to shake her head.

"Nope," She answered causing Bepo to stare at her in surprise, "Too girly,"

I glare at her as I stalked over to the stage. Upon seeing the fluffy pink ribbons and the various others, I had to shove my anger down as I went over to Bastet. Kaileara-ya teased me from behind as she met up with the rest of the crew. She smirked at me from my place on the stage. Bastet announced, "Alright everyone this is a ribbon tying contest. We have a lovely group of 29 girls and 2 men!" I look to my side and found a ginger haired male wink at me almost drooling, "Let's begin!"

Kaileara-ya shouted, "Good luck _Captain!_ Try not to get a new boyfriend!"

I shot her a glare as Bastet said the rules, "Alright you have 60 seconds to create the most beautiful and amazing creation out of these ribbons. You may not use already created items unless they were made in this contest. Good luck!"

I ignored the looks I was given by my crew and began with the stupid contest. I decided to create a portrait of my jolly roger with Bepo sitting under it with Kaileara leaning against him. Kaileara-ya's eyes widen upon seeing the portrait as the 60 seconds wound down and ended. She looked up at me in awe before smirking. I smirk back at her as the judges look over the creations before whispering to Bastet and Anubis. They talked for a while before Anubis announced, "It's a tie between Trafalgar Law and Caity Mike! We shall have a tie breaker. You may use anything on the table except other participants."

When they said go, I decided to create a 3D model of the sub with mini crew members sitting on top of it. I had to thank my sister for teaching me this stuff, but I would never do that now that we're at two ends of the spectrum. She probably hates me...Minx...I shook my mind free of those thoughts and finished up with five seconds to spare. The girl I was against was doing pretty well, but in my opinion mine was better. When the bell rang, The judges converged again before Bastet announced, "The winner is Trafalgar LAW! Let's hear it for him!"

Cheers explode from the crowd and I followed Bastet off the stage to get my prize. She handed me a bag full of stuff while Kaileara-ya walked over with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. I smirk at her and ask, "Surprised?"

"Yeah," She answered before shaking her head, "To tell you the truth, I knew you were skilled when it comes to using your finger since you're a doctor.." She trailed off and shook her head, "I have to say nice job. I gotta go, My next contest is calling,"

"What's your next one?" I ask causing her to take out a list.

"Let's see...The three legged race," She answered causing Bepo to brighten.

"That's captains too!" He exclaimed before blushing as people looked over to us, "Sorry,"

I smirk at the surprised look on her face and said, "Let's go then," I grabbed her hand while handing my bag to Shachi, "Wouldn't want to be late."

She rolled her eyes as I walked towards the next contest. She released my hand as we reached Anubis. The Jackal god smiled and said, "You two are the last to show up so you're going to be partners."

She groaned as I smirked and we headed over to the start line where our legs were tied together. She looked at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hissed, "Make me lose and I will make your life hell."

"So competitive," I comment as she assumed the same position.

"The prize is chocolate so yeah," She answered causing me to snort.

"I'll keep that in mind then," I say causing her to roll her eyes.

Kthacki was the announcer, "Alright you guys! You know the rules so go!"

A loud bang sounded and we were off. We stumbled a bit in the beginning before I hissed, "Let me take the lead, if you want chocolate!"

She was reluctant, but allowed it. We quickly caught up with the rest before over shooting them. We quickly approached the end of the course and Kaileara-ya said, "Thank the fates for a good partner...even if he's a..."

I tried to hear the last bit, but it was lost as we passed the finish line. I heard various curse's aimed at us, but Kaileara-ya ignored it as she untied us and sprinted over to Anubis. He chuckled and handed her two bags. She tossed me one of them causing me to raise an eyebrow. Kiyo appeared and said, "That's dark chocolate. She dislikes it even if she loves chocolate. Too bitter."

I snort as we went over to the rest of the crew. Kaileara-ya put away her chocolate before Shachi announced, "That was amazing!"

Kaileara-ya rolled her eyes while I snorted. She said, "Nah you should see my friend Cheshire and I. We would of blasted everyone out of the water faster than you can say boo," she then murmured, "Stupid cat."

I was about to comment when she took off. I was dragged away in the opposite direction for my next contest.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I pant as I lean against one of the pillars near the dance contest sight. I had just finished my latest contest and almost sighed in relief that the end of this was near. I love these contests, but sometimes shit gets a bit too tiring. I thought back to the look in Trafalgar's eyes when he was creating that ribbon model...it was like he had remembered something that made him feel grief, but shoved it down in favor of winning...what did he remember...and why was he so sad? It reminded me of the times I thought about Sa...bo..he must be thinking of one of his siblings. I wonder which one...it must have been the one to teach him about creating things with ribbons. I sigh and covered my face with my arm when something sweet wafted near my nose. I look to see it was a frothing sunset colored drink held by the Devil I was just thinking about. I almost chuckle at my thought, but asked, "What's this for?"<p>

"You looked thirsty," He answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Okay what did you drug it with?" I ask causing him to give me an amused smirk.

"What makes you think I drugged it?" He asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"I pretty much pissed you off since we got here," I reminded him with a smirk at the memories, "I've also tried to order you around a little, so" I gave him a raised eyebrow, "What did you drug it with?"

"Nothing," He answered before taking a sip, "There you can't say I drugged it since I took a drink,"

I shrug and took the drink before taking a sip. It was sweet and sour at the same time. I hum at the taste and say, "Thanks...so are you in the dance contest?"

"No," He answered causing me to snort, "What?"

"Either you can't dance," He snorted at that, "Or you're scared,"

"Or it was filled up by the time I got there," He answered with an annoyed look towards me, "I would never be scared of something so trivial,"

I snort and say, "Dancing is never trivial. I use it everyday."

"How so?" He asked causing me to chuckle, "What?"

"Have you see my fighting style?" I ask only to see him shake his head, "Well that explains it,"

"What do you mean?" He asked causing me to smirk.

"You'll see," was all I said before I heard the music start up, "I gotta go,"

He shrugged and watched as I walked away. I snap my fingers once out of his line of sight and almost sighed at the feeling. My feet were in soft blue ballet flats and my dress(Elsa's Snow queen dress from Frozen). My hair tumbled down to my waist and I had to thank my magic for letting me do this. My eyes went to the darkening sky where the full moon slowly rose. I took a deep breath as I waited with the other competitors. Once my name was called, I walked onto the stage. I heard a few gasps and glanced around to see that they came from my crew. I took another deep breath as the song started up. (Listen to Let it Go...Yeah couldn't find anything better at the moment).

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My breath was stuck in my chest as she walked out onto the stage. She looked like a literal snow queen from the fairy tales my mother used to tell me. The rest of the crew agreed as she slowly began to move across the stage. Her body moving to the song as if she was the song itself. Her eyes were closed as she moved...as if it was second nature. Shachi murmured, "Damn...makes you wonder what else she can do."<p>

Agreement ran through the crew and I decided that I wanted to test her fighting capabilities. My eyes stayed focused on her until the image of a certain Blue haired girl popped up into my mind. I growl under my breath and began to walk away. Penguin called after me, "CAPTAIN?!"

"I'm going back to the palace. Watch over Ms. Kaileara," I hiss through gritted teeth.

Why of all times does she have to pop into my mind? I reached the palace and headed to my room before slamming my fist into the wall. I growl under my breath as I held my hand against my chest from the pain that lanced through it. Fuck I hate it when I think of her. Why did she have to come to mind? Why? Kaileara-ya's image popped up in my mind and I growl under my breath again. Why does thinking of Kaileara-ya bring up Savanna and then think of Savanna makes me think of Kaileara-ya? Damn it! This doesn't make any fucking sense!

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes as I hear applause and bowed before walking off of the stage. I changed back into my outfit from before as I created a clone that wore the same dress before I headed to join my crew mates. I look through them and didn't spot Trafalgar as I jogged up. I tap Bepo on the shoulder as I ask, "Where did Trafalgar go?"<p>

"He left saying that he was going back to the palace," Bepo answered with slight worry tinging his voice, "He looked angry,"

I hum under my breath and my clones appeared with a big basket of stuff that I would have to go through later. I put it into my pocket space and turn to the crew, "I suggest we head back to the palace."

"Why?" Inukai asked.

"Let's just say what I said about the woman when we first got here now applies," I say and felt very eager to get back.

Most of the men rolled their eyes and left, but the guys that I got kinda close to actually followed me back to the palace. We had just reached the gates when a loud roar erupted. I wince as Shachi yelled, "What the fuck?"

"Most of the woman on the island...hell all of them turn into Cat-like beasts the moment full moon light hits them," I answer causing them to stare at me in shock, "I ended up seeing this first hand four seperate times. The first two were on purpose...the last two were complete accidents,"

I shiver at the memories and Penguin looked back at the gate where large cat-like beings ran amok, "Will the guys be okay?"

"Yeah," I answer as I heard footsteps, "It should be fine," I turn to see Trafalgar walking with his hand behind his back, "I'm going to my room,"

I nod to him before heading up to my room. I felt the need to stay away for him for some reason and Tundra agreed. Kiyo sat carefully on the window sill and murmured, "Trafalgar seems torn."

I nod and took a seat next to her, "I agree, but I smelt a bit of blood on him."

"No one has died since 9 days ago," She answered causing me to sigh, "What do you thinks wrong with him?"

"I do not know, but it must deal with his past," I sighed just as the door open.

"I'll be back," Kiyo said before disappearing.

I shook my head and looked to see Trafalgar walking into my room. I smelt the scent of blood as he walked closer, so I got up. I grabbed the hand he was holding behind his back and muttered, "What the fuck did you do? Punch a fucking stone wall?"

"Yes," He answered as I summoned my healing energy, "I thought that tired you out,"

"It does, but I have a reason for healing you," I reply before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin-" He began.

"Bull shit," I say as I repair the bones, "I learned to read emotions and feel them when I was young. Bepo and Kiyo both agree that you're angry. Why?"

"Why do you care?" He asked as I finished healing his hand.

"Because you're my Nakama now," I murmured and stared at the tattoos on his hand, "I want to make sure you're okay,"

"Well don't," He growled causing me to sigh, "We may be Nakama, but we just-"

"I don't give a shit," I cut him off and look into his eyes, "You're Nakama whether you like it or not. You became Nakama the moment I became a member of your crew," I sigh and look back down at his hand, "You really shouldn't bottle shit up...it ends badly,"

"How would you know?" He asked causing me to let go of his hand and turn away from him.

"You should be going to bed," I dodge the question as I reminded him of tomorrow, "It would suck if you were too tired to function tomorrow,"

He stared at me before leaving. I watched him leave after I heard him start to walk away. I shut the door after him and curl up in my bed with a soft sigh. My eyes close and I fall into a troubled sleep.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we see, hear, and remember things we don't want to, but sometimes...sometimes it's alright," -Me<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

I sat on the railings of the sub as we sailed away from Anubis island. We were leaving a day late because all the guys that stayed out were very, very, _very_ sore in places that I didn't want to think about. They also had a bunch of scratches and bruises on...yeah not going there...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stared at the group as they slowly made their way into the palace. All of them were groaning and some had to lean against each other to even move. I felt laughter bubble up into my throat. The leader of the group glared at me as I say, in a sing song voice, "You should have listened to me."<em>

_They grumbled as they walked passed me and Trafalgar walked up behind me. I watched as they all trooped past me and he asked, "What happened to my crew?"_

_"They didn't take my warning into consideration," I answer as another pair of limping idiots walked past, "Not my fault they didn't listen,"_

_"What warning?" He asked causing me to look towards him._

_"What did I say about the women on the island?" I ask causing him to look at me in slight confusion._

_"'To watch out for their...claws'?" He asked causing me to smirk, "What does that mean?"_

_"Did you hear the roaring last night?" I ask causing him to nod, "Well that was the women of the island. They turn into cat-like beasts that are driven by lust every full moon..." I trailed off as his eyes widen, "We weren't very lucky when it comes to timing,"_

_"Why didn't you mention that before we came here?" He asked causing me to give him a blank look, "What?"_

_"The only other island would have killed everyone," I deadpan with a raised eyebrow, "They got the fuck of a lifetime...well outside of Amazon Lily," I shook my head at that thought, "It just so happens they got a bit...beat up,"  
><em>

_"You do realize that we were supposed to leave today right?" He asked causing me to shrug, "We have a schedule to keep,"_

_"Relax," I say as they finish stumbling in, "Just use the extra time to plan out the next leg of the trip, get more time in the library, Etc. I'm going to use the extra time to barter with some of the shopkeepers to get more items,"_

_"What kind of items?" He asked curiously._

_"Drawing supplies," I answer with a slight sigh, "I usually run out of them quickly. The only thing that doesn't happen like that is my ink supplies since I make my own most of the time,"_

_He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You can draw?"_

_"Yup," I answer with a small smile._

_"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked causing me to nod._

_"Yeah," I answer before smirking, "But you will not find out for a while,"_

_He glared at me as I left the palace._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I popped a piece of candy into my mouth as Bepo walked over to me. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he said, "We're about to submerge."<p>

I nod and got off of my perch before following him into the Sub. I gave him a small smile, "So Bepo got anything you need fixing?"

"Not at the moment Kaileara," He answered causing me to nod, "What are you going to do?"

"Work on my magic or draw something," I answer, "Want to come with me? I could use someone to draw,"

"Actually captain wanted to see you in his office," Bepo answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "I dunno what he wants,"

I sigh and nod before following him to Trafalgar's office. We passed only a few other crew members as we walked along the corridors to Trafalgar's office. They glared at me or nodded to me showing that some of them understood that they had been stupid for not taking my warning seriously. I nodded to them or smirked as we moved through the halls. We soon reached the door and Bepo headed off to do something while I knocked on the door. I usually barge right in, but I decided to give him a break...unless he pisses me off and then I'll get him back. He bid me to enter and I glance around his office before my eyes settle onto him. He sat at his desk with his usual smirk in place as he looked up at me. I shut the door behind me and ask, "What do you need Trafalgar?"

"I want you to do the crew's laundry for the foreseeable future," He answered causing me to shrug.

"Anything else you want me to do?" I ask causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "I do need more things to do, so why not?"

I won't complain since I know he just wants to unsettle me and piss me off. I didn't have anything to do after all. Thanks to my brothers, I had a need to move around and do something. Luffy and Ace...when will I see you both again? Hopefully soon...Luffy I hope to the fates you don't do anything stupid when you become a pirate...wait that's just a wistful dream for when I'm drunk. I just pray that whoever is a part of our crew keeps him from being too stupid. I shook myself from those thoughts as Trafalgar spoke again. He answered, "For now that is all I need you to do," I nod with a shrug, "Also on the next island you will be in my group when we pick up supplies,"

"Alright," I agree causing him to stare at me in surprise, "You do realize shit like this won't piss me off...well so long as I'm bored,"

He seemed surprised causing me to smirk before I turned to walk away. I headed towards the laundry room to get it started.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she left and wondered who in their right mind would not get pissed off at that. I shook my head before turning back to the crews finances with a sigh. Maybe I should unload this onto Kaileara-ya's shoulders so I can read more medical journals. I was about to place my pen on the page to begin when a siren went off. I quickly stood up and grabbed Kikoku as the speakers flared, "Captain we need some guidance here!"<p>

I bit back a sigh and made my way towards the control room. The ship shook just as I reached the stairs to go up causing me to grab the railing to stay on my feet. Hurried footsteps signaled that someone was behind me. I turn my head as the shaking settled down to see a pale faced Kaileara-ya. She stared at me for a few seconds before I hissed, "What's wrong?"

"Considering there's a gigantic and pissed off Sea King outside the damn sub," she began causing me to freeze, "We need to surface,"

"We're on the same page then," I say before heading up the stairs.

She snorted and we made our way up the stairs. She groaned as the ship shook again and muttered, "Fucking idiots."

"What was that?" I ask as we finally got off the stairs and I had to steady her as the ship gave a massive shake.

"The island I come from was surrounded by sea kings. My brothers used to fuck with them and I was the one who had to clean up the mess," She answered while looking slightly green, "Being underwater like this and having one of those things attacking doesn't make me feel any better,"

"You don't like traveling underwater?" I ask causing her to shake her head as we begin to move again.

"I don't mind it usually, but this brings back some...bad memories," She answered before shaking her head, "We should hurry up. The sea kings getting even more pissed off,"

I had to agree with the last part as the ship gave a massive shake and turned dangerously. Kaileara hit the wall with a slight bang and winced as her body suddenly glowed bright bluish silver. She managed to stand up and grabbed my hand causing the energy to flow into me. It felt like cool wind on a moonlit night after an insanely hot day on the ocean. She tugged my hand and I asked, "What is this?"

"It's called Sharing," She said causing me to give her a confused look, "It's a simpler name for the actual technique, but it serves it's purpose," She tugged on my hand to get us moving showing that gravity no longer affected us, "It's useful for situations like this when gravity needs to be optional. I will explain further on what it is after we get rid of the beast,"

I nod as we walked along the shifting corridors. Shouting from my men echoed through the halls of the sub and I winced at the damage that they could have gotten. I felt a gentle pressure on my hand causing my eyes to shoot towards Kaileara-ya. She gave me a sympathetic look prompting me to ask, "What?"

"All will be fine Trafalgar," She answered with a small wince, "I have my constructs and clones working to keep your crew and this sub intact," She then gave me a small smile, "I know what it feels like to hear your Nakama crying out when they're in trouble, but aren't able to do a thing...it's not a pleasant feeling,"

My eyes narrow as she looked away from me and continued to guide me towards the control room. What does she mean by that? How could she know?...unless she lost someone...or caused someone to get hurt. My eyes focus on hers as she turned her head slightly to look back and forth before we moved on again. They held a haunting sadness and regret as her eyes became slightly glazed. How does she know and who...who got hurt? I shook myself from my thoughts as we reached the control room.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to ignored the feeling of his hand wrapped around mine. It was warm rather than the usual cold feeling of most other doctors. The long fingers were both soft yet as strong as stone. A soft electrical feeling came from the contact and I pushed it away knowing it came from the magic passing through me into him and his devil fruit energy flowing towards me. The sharing will help me get a grasp of his powers though I would have to ask him to teach me sometime soon. We reached the control room as I ignored the memories that bubbled up from the shouting below. I stood by the door as Trafalgar ordered his crew to surface before we headed towards the door. He stopped at the door as we waited for the sub to breach the surface and turns to me. His grey eyes seemed to become steel as he stared at me. He ordered, "You will say in her-"<p>

"No," I replied as I cut him off, "I'm going to deal with the beast,"

In seconds, His hand was wrapped around my neck as he slammed me into the wall. I held back a wince as my ribs cried out in protest at the harsh movement and felt one of them snap. I threw my pain into the back of my mind as I stared straight back at him. I knew he wouldn't kill me, but I forced all emotion out of my eyes and face as I stared back at him. He seemed shocked as I stared back at him defiantly. He murmured, "Why?"

I didn't know what he was asking about, but I decided to say, "You wanted to see what I could do? I'm going to show you some of it."

He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in as he let go of me. He gave me a dark glare as he hissed, "What are you going to do?"

"I have a way with animals," I reply causing him to stare at me with a raised eyebrow, "I'm going to see if I can get it to leave us alone without having to kill it,"

He looked ready to protest before he sighed and growled, "If something goes wrong-"

"I will kill it," I cut him off causing him to glare at me, "I would rather not die before I can see my dream become a reality and," I smirk at his shocked expression, "I can't allow my fuzzy buddy Bepo to die. It would be a crime against nature to allow someone so cute to die,"

I almost snicker at the look on his face before I remembered why my ribs hurt. Oh this is going to be fun if I had to get into a physical fight. I winced as my side flared up the moment I let go of his hand to open the door as we leveled off on the surface. I opened the door and felt his hand grip my shoulder. I glance back at him and to my shock, saw worry floating in his steel grey eyes. He murmured, "You don't have to do this."

"I do," I reply as I step onto the deck, "I need to prove myself," I then added, "Besides it's not like you actually need me. I'm just a jack of all trades. You have everyone you need on your crew," I then gave a smirk, "I've caused you a lot of trouble in the month and a half we've known each other,"

It hurt to admit that for some reason, but it was true. They may be some of my new Nakama, but it doesn't mean they actually care about me. I drive them to crazy for that to happen. I ignored the sharp intake of breath as I fully exited the sub and stood on the watery deck. A storm was floating overhead and the sea king roared in rage. I smelt the coppery scent of blood and looked to see it's side was ripped open. My eyes widen at the tell tail signs of a demon attack and I mentally wince as I smelt the sharp, archaic scent of Rage demon venom. I knew I would have to kill the beast for nothing could save it until the venom was absorbed into it's body. Rage demon venom feels like a thousand knives being stabbed into each nerve multiple times and each time you move it hurts worse. Kiyo appeared on my shoulder as I raised my hand and created large spikes of ice. Her fur was slick with water as she glared towards the beast. She hissed, "There's no saving that thing."

I snort and gave her a look as I sent the ice heading straight towards it, "Understatement my dear. Use your abilities to help me put it down. No creature deserves this."

She snorted and glowed a bright silver color as she jumped off my shoulder. The sounds of the storm faded from my ears as I settled into the battle. I created constructs of ice, wind, water, and lightning as I raced towards the gigantic sea king. It was a dragon like sea-king that had pretty grey scales and muted red eyes. I felt sorrow at having to kill it, but shoved that feeling down as I summoned my katana, Bahamut. The blade was a dark silvery gold and a bit longer than the standard Katana. The guard was shaped like spiraling flames and the hilt ended at a purple ribbon edged with royal blue. The ribbon was decorated with silver and gold dragons. I took a deep breath as I began to slash at the beast and used the techniques Mihawk had taught me. My sword sang as it slashed through the air and ripped it asunder. I embuded my blade with Haki and magic causing it to flare brightly. I slammed into the beast as I raced up it's body even as it ripped at me. Ice bit into my skin as I finally reached it's head. A loud boom echoed through the world before it was silenced as my sword slammed into it's head. The dragon's eyes clear and I heard a deep rumble in my head as I slowly fell towards the ship, "_Thhhannnkkk yyyou."_

It's eyes closed and it's body fell as well. I landed with a soft thump as the Sea-king followed closely behind. I felt pain blare across my body as I laid in the rain. I heard hurried footsteps as my sword glowed softly before disappearing back into my pocket space. I heard my name called out, but I kept slipping from consciousness before finally I fell into a deep, sorrow, scaring sleep.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stared down at Kaileara-ya as she laid on one of the many beds in my infirmary. The battle had been a sight to see and it made my respect for her shoot up. She didn't make a sound even when she was being hit by shards of ice. Her face held no emotion as she killed the sea-king that my crew was now storing for extra meat in the kitchen. I felt concern as her face scrunched up in what could only be called terror or sadness. A whimper echoed from her throat and I felt lost as I stared down at her. She looked so weak, so helpless, so <em>unher<em>.

"She's having nightmares," Kiyo cutin suddenly causing me to jerk my head towards her.

Her eyes were sad as they stared down at Kaileara and I ask, "How long has she had them?"

"Since before I knew her," Kiyo replied causing me to stare at her in surprise, "I've only been with her for two years. If you want to know the whole story, You'd have to ask Yukina or her brothers,"

"Who's Yukina?" I ask causing Kiyo to chuckle.

"A wolf that ate a devil fruit and can now fly," She replied with a smile before a whimper caused her to look at Kaileara-ya, "If only her brothers were here,"

"What do you mean?" I ask causing her to sigh and look at me.

Her eyes held complete seriousness as she stated, "Kaileara has an easier time sleeping if someone sleeps next to her. It takes the nightmares away and allows her some peace...perhaps if she took my offer to face them, she would no longer need it..."

"Why don't you do it?" I ask as Bepo walked in.

Bepo looked between us in confusion since he was mostly here to ask about Kaileara-ya for the other crew members. I bit back a sigh of annoyance at the fact they had been trying to see her rather than do their damn jobs...at least the most important members of my crew. Kiyo's response to my question caused me to want to facepalm, "I'm too small. She needs a life sized version of a teddy bear or something," I felt annoyance as she continued to speak, "I would do it, but I'm too lazy to transform into one of my large forms. Plus, I gotta watch for Yukina. She'll be here soon if Kaileara's estimation was correct."

She then disappeared and I felt like groaning before I looked towards my first mate. He blinked before asking, "Can I stay with Kaileara, Captain?"

"You might as well, but don't agitate her injuries," I reply before walking out of the infirmary.

I'm too sober to deal with this shit. I had better find someone to pass on the word that Kaileara-ya will be okay. The things I do for my crew sometimes and the world thinks I'm a cold and heartless bastard. It's true for everyone, but my crew and my family.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling oddly warm and surrounded by fluffiness. I cuddle closer to it only to find it both breathing and laughing. I blink open my eyes and found myself staring into Bepo's. I blink before asking, "Bepo? What are you doing in my room?"<p>

"You're not in your room," The voice of my oh so loveable and cuddly Captain came from the side, "You're in my infirmary after your fight with the sea-king,"

I blink before trying to remember what happened. Once that was accomplished, I yawned and looked down at Bepo before looking towards Trafalgar, "Why is Bepo in bed with me?"

"Kiyo told us that it would help keep the nightmares away," Bepo explained, "Sorry,"

"Thanks Bepo!" I say cheerfully, "I got one of the best nights sleeps since I left Dawn. Your so soft and fluffy!"

I hug him around the neck and mentally cheer at the fact I got to hug this fluffy boy while so many fangirls couldn't! I almost laugh before Trafalgar brought me back to the present by asking, "Why didn't you tell me that you had nightmares?"

"Didn't trust you enough," I answer immediately.

I want to wince at how fast it came out before hearing Trafalgar sigh. He took a seat next to the bed as Bepo moved into a sitting position with me in his lap. Trafalgar looked tired and made me wonder how long I had been out. He spoke quietly, but with only the dull murmur of the machines and the slapping of waves against the sides of the sub, it carried, "I want to be patient, but this is interfering with your health. You should have told me before, but since I know now instead of at a time where it could really be dangerous; I will let it slide," I felt a prickle of dread build up in my stomach as he asked, "Where do these nightmares come from?"

I gulp under my breath and tried to avoid looking at him. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he would press until he got an answer because of the risk these nightmares brought to my health. I understood his reasoning and decided that maybe he could help me with them. I took a deep breath as I focused back onto him, "My past...they come from my past...before I met my brothers...before I ever became a pirate...sometimes it's memories of what's happened to me..." My gaze dropped to my hands, "In the end it can be anything...I don't like talking about it. Not after everything that happened...I don't want to relive those memories unless I have to."

"Kaileara-ya," I heard him sigh and felt a hand on my chin as he raised my head, so that my eyes met his, "It's perfectly fine to not want to see memories of the past," I stare at him in surprise, "I'll have Bepo sleep in your room from now on so you can get some sleep rather than stay up for days on end,"

"Thank you," I murmur and his lips twitch into a smile rather than a smirk.

He looked...nice smiling rather than smirking. Why didn't he do it more often? He shook his head suddenly as his smile dropped into his usual smirk and he stood up. He said, "You may leave anytime you wish. You need to be careful for the next few days due to 3 of your ribs being broken while the rest were bruised."

I nod and slowly stood up as Bepo followed me. Bepo yawned and murmured, "I'm going to do my duties. I'll be in your room in 3 hours to get some sleep."

I gave him a nod and looked down at my outfit before looking at Trafalgar. He gave me a raised eyebrow before realizing the problem. He chuckled and walked over to the counters lined with various medical stuff before picking up something. I stared at the outfit in his arms and give him a raised eyebrow. He said, "I had to send your clothes to be cleaned and didn't feel like sending anyone to grab you a new set. You'll be wearing mine until you get back to your room."

I bit back a sigh before heading to the bathroom attached to the infirmary. I pulled off the hospital dress and grimace at the feeling of bandages on my skin. I hate getting injured even if it happens more often than not.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk as Kaileara-ya went into the bathroom. I pulled out her medical file and wrote down everything I needed to before putting it away. I heard the door open and spotted Shachi as he walked in. His hand was bleeding and I bit back a sigh as I ask, "What did you do this time?"<p>

"I was working on engine three when my hand slipped as I was about to screw in a new bolt and I cut my fingers on something," He answered causing me to sigh.

I silently sent him to a bed as I went to grab things to treat it when I heard the bathroom door open. I look up to see Kaileara-ya walking out. I had to admit she looked good in my clothes. One of my yellow t-shirts fell to her thighs while a pair of my black shorts were like pants. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but I didn't give her any so it was fine. She blinked and look around before spotting Shachi. Her head was cocked to the side as if she didn't know if she was seeing things right. She blinked before walking over to him as I grabbed my supplies. She asked him, "What happened Shachi?"

"I hurt my hand working on one of the engines," He answered causing her to hum.

"Mind if I take a look?" She asked and looked towards me.

"Isn't your specialty animals?" Shachi asked causing her to laugh.

Her laugh was nice and clear rather than girlish and shrieking. She shook her head as she said, "No. I can heal both humans and animals though I mostly heal animals. I guess it's because I know more about the structure of an animal than humans," She then looked at me, "Can I take a look?"

I thought it over before shrugging as I set the supplies onto the bed. She smiled and gently took his hand in hers. She whispered a word I couldn't hear and Shachi's hand glowed bright silver. The glow died down and Kaileara's head was cocked to the side causing me to ask, "What's wrong?"

"How many times have you hurt your hand in the past, Shachi?" She asked causing him to blink.

"A lot due to my line of work. Why?" Shachi asked causing her to hum.

"If you want, I can fix the damage," She answered causing me to stare at her.

"You can do that?" Shachi asked causing her to nod, "How?"

"It's something simple I picked up over the years due to living with my brothers," she answered with a soft smile, "I got really good at it and the villagers used to pay me to help them out sometimes. I didn't do it for everyone though," She shook her head, "It's a pretty easy thing to do. If you'll allow it of me?"

I hummed under my breath as Shachi looked at me pleadingly. I sighed before nodding, "Alright, but make sure he still has those callus' on his hands. They need to stay tough so he can do his job."

"Aye aye captain," She mock saluted me before focusing on Shachi's hand, "You'll feel a slight burn and a few tingles, but other than that it shouldn't be too bad,"

Shachi nodded and Kaileara-ya's hands glowed a soft gold. She hummed under her breath as her eyes closed. I listened closely as she opened her mouth and whispered/sang:

_A hard fought battle,  
>May end with bloodshed...<br>But now is the time;  
>Battles be damned.<em>

_Let wounds be healed,  
>Let the damage be reversed,<br>Let the soldier return home,  
>No wounds to speak of,<br>No worries or woes to hear...  
>Let the weary become rested<br>Let the wounds just disappear._

My eyes widen at the sound of her voice even if it's just a whisper. It was soft, yet sweet as it moved through the room. It caressed my ears like the waves lapped at the beach. I felt my eyes close at the sound only to open when Shachi gasped. He held up his hand and moved it in ways he hadn't been able to in years. He hugged Kaileara-ya before rushing out of the room. I turned to Kaileara-ya to say something when she groaned softly and began to fall forward. I caught her and steadied her as I stared down at her in surprise. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to doing it anymore," She answered in a soft voice that held the same musical tint, "I forgot how draining it could be. I'll be fine in an hour or so, but I doubt I'll be able to walk,"

"Can't you create a clone or construct to help you?" I ask causing her to shake her head, "Why not?"

She winced slightly as murmured, "Well...healing takes a lot out of me usually and that's just healing an animal. Humans take 2 times that amount...I'm drained at the moment."

Upon hearing that, I sighed and picked her up. She yelped slightly and I said, "I might as well take you to your room since I need to head to the galley anyway."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Fine, but if anyone asks I protested this."

I chuckled, "Same here."

I walked out of the infirmary and headed towards her rooms. She laid her head on my shoulder and slowly her breath evened out. I pause for a second in surprise before I continued to walk. Who could fall asleep just like that? I sighed as I made my way to her room and wondered how long it had been since I had done this...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Law!" Savanna whined as we walked towards the nearest inn.<em>

_"What Sav?" I asked in slight annoyance as rain beat down on my shoulders._

_"Carry me!" She whined causing me to glare at her, "Please,"_

_I stiffened before conceding since I didn't want to deal with her whining all night. _

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I jerked slightly as I reached Kaileara-ya's door and stiffen at the memory. I grit my teeth as I unlocked the door and walked inside. I walked over to her bed and set her down before standing straight up only to feel something clutching at my hoodie. My eyebrow twitched and I reached up to get her hand off when I caught sight of her face. Complete peace and a child-like smile on her face. I stare at her for a few minutes before sighing and pulling my hoodie off. She clutched it close to her chest and murmured, "Law."<p>

I stopped short at the sound of my name falling from her lips. I stare down at her for a few short moments before turning and walking away. A smile tugged at my lips and I let it stay. She was starting to trust me...she looked nice when she was peaceful.

**End of the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. **


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we do things that cause a chain reaction...this is one of those times and we usually don't realize it until much later,"- Me to my best friend during an awesome prank that resulted in me getting deep shit with my favorite teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

I open my eyes with a soft groan before looking around. I'm in my room...fuck why does it feel like I've been kicked in the head by a horse as someone uses a jackhammer on the rest of my body. I felt something beneath my fingers and raised my body to the point where I could see what it was. A yellow Hoodie...why the hell do I have a yellow hoodie? I brought it to my nose and breath in deeply only to have my eyes widen. Trafalgar's hoodie? Why the hell do I have it? I stare at it for a few seconds before I got up. I heard the crackling of paper and look to see a piece of paper in my lap. I blink before letting the hoodie got to grab the paper. It said:

_Kaileara-ya,_

_You fell asleep on the way back to your room and wouldn't let go of my hoodie. Rather than waking you up, I decided to let you have it for the moment. When you wake up, return it to me._

_Trafalgar Law._

I stare at the message for a few moments before shrugging. I allow myself to wince at the pain coming from my ribs before I heard a yawn. I look over and saw Kiyo waking up. She looked at me with a yawn and murmured, "Morning Kai. How do you feel?"

"Tired and sore," I answer with a small frown as I look around the room, "Where's Yukina?"

"Not here yet," Kiyo answered causing me to sigh, "Why do you have a yellow hoodie?"

"It's Trafalgar's," I answer causing her to give me a raised eyebrow.

"Correction. Why do you have Trafalgar's hoodie?" She asked causing me to blush slightly and she gave me a large smirk, "So he brought you to your room, you fell asleep on the way as he carried you, and wouldn't let go?" I nod as my blush deepened, "I'll take it back for you,"

"Nah go watch for Yukina," I say causing her to give me a raised eyebrow, "I'll return it to him using a summon,"

She shrugged and said, "I'll tell Bepo that you won't be able to cook for a while. I'm headed to the Galley to get something to eat."

"Just make sure it isn't something toxic or something Luffy would do," I shudder at the very thought, "See ya,"

She nodded and left the room. I sigh and took a deep breath as I decided which summon to use since I had never used a summon in front of everyone here. Once done, I pulsed a potent mixture of magic, haki, and devil fruit power through my hands and onto the floor. A large light colored flame erupted before dying down leaving only it's creator. Long, soft, reddish-brown fur gleamed in the light. A light face with tear markings and robust cranial-dental features. A soft male voice echoed through the room, "Why have you summoned me, Kaileara?"

"Astil," I spoke his name soft as I knew his ears were better than most, "I need you to deliver this hoodie to someone,"

"Who?" He asked as he came to sit on my bed.

"My current captain," I reply causing his eyes to narrow, "I am currently traveling with one, Trafalgar Law and his crew,"

"The Surgeon of Death?" He asked incredulously, "Why in the name of the mother are you traveling with him?!"

"A need to gain experience that I've been lacking," I reply causing him to stiffen, "You know how much healing weakens me and Luffy will need a doctor/healer until he finds one; even then, the doctor will need my help if Luffy is still how I knew him," I gave the fire ferret a smile, "Plus, I want to see more of Paradise whereas with Luffy I will only see one path. I want to see what I can before I go with my brother...pick up some new skills, explore new places, find new animals to paint and turn into," I gave him a soft look at the worry in his eyes, "I know you worry my dear one, but I know I'll be happy here...in the short time I've known them...I've come to care for them. They're Nakama now," He sighed and gave me a small smile as I reach over and scratch behind his ear, "Can you tell the others when you get back? I would rather not have them attack my new Nakama every time I summon them,"

"Of course," He answered and I handed him to hoodie, "I wish you well until again we meet,"

"Same to you and yours my friend," I replied with a soft smile, "May the lady and the mother embrace you and protect you as you go,"

He bobbed his head and left the room as I used my powers to open it. It shut with a soft click and I puzzled over what I could do. I decided to go through some of my magic books to find any spells that could help me gain more magical control. I opened up my pocket space and look through it before finding one. I cracked it open and began to read it.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at my usual table eating breakfast prepared by Karasu when Kiyo appeared. She spotted Bepo from where he sat at my side and ran over to us. She jumped onto the table and said, "Kai wanted you to know that she won't be able to cook until her energy levels are higher...probably for the next two days."<p>

"Why?" Shachi asked causing Kiyo to sigh.

"Healing humans is far more draining on Kai and she did more than usual because your Nakama," Kiyo answered causing Shachi to look at her in shock.

"Why would she do that for me?" Shachi asked with a look of worry and regret on his face.

He wishes he hadn't let her doesn't he? It cannot be helped though it seems I will have to have Karasu be the cook for now. Kiyo seemed to smile and gave him a look of empathy as she said, "Don't beat yourself up Shachi. She would have offered any way. She could tell you had some trouble with your hands due to your many past injuries. She would have planned for it though," Ah so it was a spontaneous decision to do it at that moment, "You're Nakama and she hates seeing her Nakama being in pain."

"Does she do things like this often?" I decided to ask as most of my men began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Only when you haven't pissed her off or deserve the pain," Kiyo answered with a small smirk.

"What happens when you piss her off?" Someone asked causing Kiyo to shake her head.

"That would ruin the surprise," She answered while giving me a smirk, "Just try to keep from doing because..."

I stare at her as she trailed off and Penguin asked, "Because what?"

She shook her head suddenly and said, "I'm going up on the deck. I'll see you guys later."

She jumped off the table and bounded out of the room before anyone thought to stop her. I stare after her and just as I turned back to my breakfast when I heard someone say, "What the fuck is a weasle doing here?"

I jerk my head towards the door and saw a flash of reddish-brown. I heard someone say, "I'm over here," I turn my head and saw a Red-brown weasel standing there, "And for your information, I am a fire ferret no a fucking weasel."

It's eyes were a deep brownish grey that glared at me. I wonder why? I haven't done anything bad to any ferret's for a while. I shook that thought from my mind as Bepo asked, "What are you doing here? Why do you smell like Kaileara?"

It smelled like Kaileara? Perhaps this is one of those summons she talked about. The ferret sighed and turned to Bepo as it said, "I came to deliver something to your captain and to give him a warning. Kai summoned me to do the delivery. I felt it would be prudent to give him a warning about my summoner."

Ah so I was right...hm what could the animal possibly be warning me about? A danger perhaps? I shook those thoughts out of my mind for now and asked, "And what is it that you wish to deliver Mr. Ferret?"

The ferret turned to me with a dark glare as it tossed me something yellow. I caught it and found that it was my hoodie. I would have to wash it later. I slip it on after making sure nothing was out of the ordinary before turning to the ferret that had stood in the same place. He glared at me and said, "If you ever harm my summoner, I and every other summon will come and find you. We will torture you over and over again before finally killing you when we've grown bored. You will never know peace again if you've harmed her. Got that?"

I give him a raised eyebrow as I smirk at him, "Is that an order?"

"No it's a warning," The ferret replied, "and a promise. One that we will greatly enjoy enacting," He then smirked, "Her family will help as well," He then turned to Bepo, "I suggest bringing Kai something to eat,"

He disappeared in a plume of flames and Bepo turned to me with wide eyes as the rest of the crew whispered. I ask, "Something wrong Bepo?"

"Are you going to harm Kaileara?" Bepo asked causing the hall to go silent, "Sorry! I...you don't like being ordered around and with all the threats I thought that you would-"

"Bepo," I cut him off causing him to give another 'sorry', "I will not harm her since she hasn't ordered me around," I could feel the shock radiating off of my crew before I say, "Bepo please deliver some breakfast to Kaileara-ya when you're done,"

"Aye aye captain," Bepo answered as I stood up and left the room.

It exploded into whispers as the door shut firmly behind me. I resisted the impulse to roll my eyes and walked towards my office. I need to get some paper work done...and deal with the crews finances...I'm going to ask Kaileara if she knows how to take care of this stuff for me because I'd really like to be reading my new medical books. It looks like another long day for me.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stopped reading as I sneezed and a shiver went down my spine. Damn why does it feel like I'm going to want to put laxatives into someones coffee? I shrug and shut my book. I need to take a nap anyway. I sent my book over to my desk and curl up on my bed just as the door opened. I groaned softly and look to see Kiyo walk in with Yukina. Yukina's fur is a dull, raggedy white rather than the pure, fluffy soft white I'm used to seeing. Her golden eyes reveal how tired and tense she is prompting me to get off my bed. I wince slightly, but ignore it in favor of walking over to my oldest friend. She collapsed onto the floor and I quickly picked her up and moved to my bed while having Kiyo shut the door. I murmur, "What happened to you my dear one?"<p>

"I was traveling here after resting with Ace," She began tiredly as I looked her over, "I had to travel through three storms, fight off a group of marines, a bunch of sea kings, and a few pirate crews. I think one of my wings is broken,"

"Can you bring it out?" I ask causing her to nod tiredly.

She brought out both with a small whimper and I bit back a growl at the damage. I was already tired and knew I had to get some energy in me before I did anything else. A knock on the door caused me to look up as I took a seat next to Yukina. Kiyo opened the door in her odd way of using her tails to do it and Bepo walked in. He was carrying a plate of something that smelled okay causing my stomach to growl. He paused upon seeing Yukina and asked, "What's going on? Sorry."

"It's fine Bepo," I say as I beckoned him over, "This is Yukina, my oldest friend in the world. She was away delivering letters for me, so you haven't met her yet,"

"Is she okay?" He asked as he set the tray in his paws on my the bedside table that I had unsealed during my first month with the crew.

"She had a rough flight back, so I need to heal her," I reply as I start to eat.

"Won't that make you tired?" He asked with worry in his eyes, "Captain won't like it since you're supposed to be resting,"

I rolled my eyes as I ate, "That maybe, but Yukina's wing need to fixed before it heal's wrong. I'm just lucky that it hasn't yet," I gazed at my winged best friend that was currently trying to stay awake, "If you want, tell Trafalgar that this is a perfect example of my ability to heal delicate injuries."

He nodded and left the room to get Trafalgar. I finished eating quickly and took a long drink from my cup of Coffee before I set to work on Yukina's wing and subtly looked over the other. She would definitely need to lay off flying for a week at least. I began to work on setting the broken parts and moving any pieces of bone back into place. She whimpered under my steady hand and I mentally winced at the sound. I heard the door open I continued on my path to heal her. She whined as I dimly heard someone speaking. I ignored everything around me as I finally finished the bottom part of her wing and worked on healing the damage to the point where I could leave it for a moment. I then moved to the middle and top sections and did the same before I moved back to the bottom. My fingers ghost over the soft feathers of the wing as I gently began to speed up the healing process. She stopped whimpering as I soothed the pain and soon I finished healing her wing. I moved to the other one and fixed any damages I found while strengthening both. I moved to the rest of her as my energy began to fluctuate and I had to stop before I did something stupid. I moved away from her though I stayed close and let my body fall to my bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Trafalgar staring down at me. He asked, more like demanded, "Why would you do that?"

"Nakama," I murmured as I slowly began to lose consciousness, "She's my oldest Nakama...had to make sure she wasn't in pain...can't let her be in pain...pain no goo-"

The rest faded as I fell from consciousness and into the arms of Never Never. Hopefully he'll understand.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stare down at her as a soft growl echoed from her side. I look over and found a pair of golden eyes glaring at me as the wolf moved to curl up around Kaileara-ya. Kiyo jumped onto the bed and said, "Yukina he's alright. He won't harm Kai since he's her current captain."<p>

The wolf seemed surprised and murmured, "What the hell did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later," Kiyo answered before looking at me, "I suggest you leave Trafalgar. I'll explain things later since your crew is probably gossiping about Yukina's arrival,"

I hated that she was probably right and gave her a small glare before turning away. I walk over to the door and say, "Tell Kaileara-ya that I want an explanation when she wakes up."

I didn't wait for an answer as I left the room. I headed towards my office rather than the galley or the engine room where most of the crew was probably chatting away. I would send Bepo to inform the crew of the wolf's arrival and to do no harm to her. Bepo looked up from his seat on the chair in front of my desk and asked, "Is Kaileara okay?"

I puzzled over his attachment to her before brushing it off as his thankfulness for her help back before she joined the crew. I strode over to my chair and took a seat before looking at my head navigator and first mate. He stared at me like a lost puppy causing me to sigh and I answered his question, "Asleep and currently with Kiyo and the wolf. I do not know when she will awaken, but it shouldn't be too long."

"Good," Bepo sighed in relief before asking, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Tell the men of the wolf's arrival and to not harm her," I answered causing him to nod, "I also want you to tell Shachi that it's his turn to be my second medical assistant,"

"Aye aye captain," Bepo said before leaving the room.

I watched as he shut the door and sighed deeply before looking at the book about mages I had. I decided to put my paperwork on hold in order to find out more about my jack of all trades. I open it to the page I left off and paused as I thought of doing it the old fashioned way before deciding to look for why she would be weak after healing people. I skimmed through the pages until I found the section I was looking for,

_There are many types of mages and many ways they heal. For some, it's as easy and less draining than killing a fly. For others, it's like killing a lion. For the really special ones, it's like moving a mountain with your limbs being weighed down by three hundred pounds of rock. The first ones are usually the best at healing humans. The second at healing both humans and animals. The third are best at healing animals. The first and third are as opposite as night and day even if they're siblings. They can be taught to heal both, but none have the patience or the drive to do it. Here are some tips on how..._

* * *

><p>Timeskip night time<p>

* * *

><p>I set the book down and rub my eyes tiredly as I stood up. I decided to take a walk and get some air. I walked out of my office and through the sub until I reached the door. It sat slightly opened causing me to wonder if the person on watch forgot to shut it. I shrug and open it before walking outside. I stare at the sight before me in surprise. Kaileara sat on a cloud-like substance that allowed her to float in the air as she stared up at the sky. Her hair literally glowed in the light of moon as she stared upwards. She wore a white tank top and a pair of matching sweatpants. A look of longing was stretched across her face as she stared at the sky and all I could think was: Beautiful. I shook myself and walked over to her as I said, "You shouldn't be out here Kaileara-ya."<p>

She jumped and turned towards me so fast that I thought she might get whiplash. She shook her head before saying, "I needed to get out for a few moments."

I snort and say, "It seems we had the same idea."

She chuckled and it made me wonder what it was like to hear her laugh freely. She shook her head and murmured, "It seems like that. I have to apologize for taking your hoodie...It's a habit that I've been meaning to kick, but it seems that I am unable to do it."

"It's no problem," I reply since I really didn't, "What were you thinking about when you were looking up at the sky?"

"It's stupid," she murmured as she looked away.

"Come on and tell me," I say and add, "I'll tell you something in return,"

She let out a hum and said, "I was thinking of my mother actually...I can't even remember her...only her voice. I want to know why I was left with my father...why she wasn't there...I want to find her and ask her, but I don't even know where to begin...or how I'm going to find both her and one of my friends."

"Maybe I could help," I offer causing her to shake her head, "Is there a problem?"

"While I would like the help," She said with a small smile, "I can't," the smile disappeared, "It's something I have to do alone,"

A lie...she just lied. My eyes narrow, but I allowed it to pass. I would ask her later, but for now I would allow it to slide. I then ask, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," She mused.

I looked out at the ocean and said, "I've never seen a mage before I came to Veral. I never thought I would meet one let alone have one on my crew."

She giggled softly causing me to look at her in surprise. She lowered the cloud and said, "Mages are really good at hiding what they are...I don't think a lot of people would have seen them," She smiled softly before looking at the sky, "Do you want to see something?"

"See what?" I ask causing her to look at me.

"I want to show you something," She replied and held out a hand, "Please? Let me show you something,"

I sighed and took her hand, "Why not? It won't be dangerous will it?"

"Nope," She answered and pulled me onto her cloud, "Just don't move around too much,"

I gave her a raised eyebrow at her as the cloud slowly rose into the air. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath and whispered, "Videat quid nunc."

The world around me shifted and changed as wisps of light became visible. Hushed whispering voices echoed around me like a constant hum. The ocean glowed softly and I gasp at the sight of an eye looking up at me. I whisper, "What is this?"

"You're seeing what I see," She answered with a soft smile, softer than any I've seen before, "This is what I see and hear everyday...it's beautiful isn't it?"

"What are they?" I ask as the voices caress my ears like a lover.

"The spirits of the world," She replied, "The spirits you can hear at the moment are those of the water, the air, and the ocean,"

He voice was oddly soft as she spoke. I close my eyes as the soft murmur continues and I ask, "Why show me this?"

"A whim," She replied causing me to open my eyes and look at her.

"Really?" I ask causing her to nod, "Thank you,"

She looked at me in surprise before smiling and nodding. The cloud lowered to the ship as the scene faded away. Kaileara sat down on the deck as the cloud disappeared. She laid back and said, "I really like this place...it's nice."

I smirk and took a seat next to her, "I guess it is...will you be able to walk around tomorrow?"

"Maybe," She replied and chuckled, "Maybe healing Yukina was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself,"

"Is she really that important?" I ask causing her to nod, "What your story with her?"

"I had just left the place the man I had to call father kept me in for the first 5 years of my life," She said and smirked, "Her father took me away from there and gave her to me. He wanted her to be safe because the man I had to call father would have killed her the moment he discovered she had eaten the Snow hawk fruit," Her eyes were narrowed as she recalled it, "We ran away together...we became pirate to become free...or at least that's how it started,"

She fell silent and I felt no need to get her to continue. She stared up at the sky and I ask, "Can you tell me one of these stories you talked about before?"

She nodded and laid back causing me to do that same. She pointed to a star that sat close to the dog star, "That star is the star of the wolf. She is the guide to the souls of the dead. She leads them to paradise. The dog star guards the gate of incarnation. A long time ago, the fate of death, Lady Sora..."

* * *

><p>Time skip 2 weeks Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I yawn as I sat in my seat next to Shachi. He looked at me in surprise and asked, "Why are you so sleepy?"<p>

I shrug and say, "I stayed up late last night," I thought of the fact Trafalgar and I had shared many a night together since 2 weeks ago just talking, "I've been busy."

"Try to get some sleep," Penguin suggested as Trafalgar walked in, "You're going to need it,"

I rolled my eyes as a bounty poster was tossed onto the plate in front of me. I gave Trafalgar a raised eyebrow at his smirk and was about to comment when he said, "We're going to celebrate your first bounty."

My eyes widen and I pick up the poster. I was grinning the famous 'D' grin as I did the peace sign with Kiyo sitting on my shoulder. I was dressed in my favorite outfit as I grinned at the camera. My name stretched out on the top with the words, "Lunar Divide'. My bounty was 49,000,001 beli...wow. Shachi snatched it away and soon everyone was commenting about it. I wonder what my family is saying...

* * *

><p>With Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Man she topped me!" A straw hat wearing boy shouted as a moss headed swordsman and an orange hair girl stood together.<p>

"Who Luffy?" The orange hair girl asked.

"My sister," Luffy shouted with a growl, "Why the hell does she have to get it first?"

Nami snatched the poster from his hands and saw a girl standing there. Her hair was as white as newly fallen snow with matalic tips. She had a fox with 2 tails on her shoulder. She wore a white jacket with white fur around the edges and a golden zipper. She had soft looking grey pants on and a pair of combat boots. Golden bracelets and anklets adorned both her arms and legs. Around her neck, a necklace rested. It was a simple silver chain with a ring of some type held to it by a clasp. Her eyes drew her attention. Mostly sapphire blue with with a ring of amethyst around the blue and a ring of emerald around the pupil. Her pupil were elongated with an orb of gold in the center. She was grinning a 'D' shaped grin that Nami had seen Luffy smile many times. She was giving the peace sign. Nami whispered, "Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. The Lunar Divide with a bounty of 49,000,001 beli...Luffy how is she your sister?"

"We adopted each other," He said with a wide grin, "Isn't it great! We should have a party!"

"We're low enough on food as it is you idiot!" Nami shouted as she let go of the poster.

The Nami began to rant as Zoro shook his head and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>With Ace, Whitebeard, and the Whitebeard pirates<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ace," Thatch shouted causing the mera-mera wielder to look over at him, "Kaileara has a bounty!"<p>

"What?!" He shouted as the others chuckled.

"What's her bounty Thatch? Yoi," Marco asked from his place next to Whitebeard.

"She called the Lunar Divide and has a bounty of 49,000,001," Thatch answered with a grin, "She did pretty well!"

"Hey does it say who she's traveling with?" Ace asked with slight confusion, "I don't think Luffy's in the Grandline yet or else we would have one for him,"

"It says..." Thatch trailed off as shock covered his face.

"What's wrong, Yoi?" Marco asked as he walked over.

"She's traveling with Trafalgar Law!" Thatch shouted causing Ace to freeze as Whitebeard's eyes widen.

"What?!" Was shouted by a majority of the crew.

* * *

><p>With Shanks and the red haired pirates<p>

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Someone shouted in the middle of the galley.<p>

"What?" Shanks asked as he gripped his head.

"Kaileara has her first bounty!" The crew member shouted causing most to cheer.

"What is it?!" Shanks asked.

"Yeah let see how high it is," Lucky Roo said.

"She's earned the moniker the Lunar divide-"

"She probably loves that," Ben commented causing everyone to chuckle.

"She has a total of 49,000,001 beli on her head," Everyone cheered.

"Who's she traveling with?" Yasopp asked causing the crew to fall silent.

"What do ya mean?" Shanks asked.

"Luffy hasn't made it into the Grandline yet," The sniper answered.

"She's with...oh shit," The guy said causing most to stare at him.

"Well?" Shanks asked, "Who's she with?"

"T-trafalgar L-law," The guy answered causing the room to become covered in Haki.

"WHAT?!" Shanks roared as Ben frowned.

"This will not end well," Ben said causing the other members of the permanent crew to nod.

* * *

><p>With Mihawk<p>

* * *

><p>Mihawk sat with the other Shibukai in a meeting when Boa held up a wanted post with a loud exclamation. Doflamingo asked, "What's wrong Snaky? Fufufu."<p>

"A female pirate has a large bounty!" The empress exclaimed with stars in her eyes, "I must meet this girl!"

"Who is it?" Kuma asked.

"Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," Boa answered causing Mihawk and Doflamingo to stare at her.

He took the bounty poster from her and stared at the grinning face of his adoptive daughter. A smile wove it's way onto his face as Gekko asked, "What's the bounty?"

"49,000,001 beli," Mihawk answered as Doflamingo took the poster.

"What's her title?" Kuma asked.

"The Lunar divide," Doflamingo answered with his big grin causing Mihawk's eyes to narrow at him, "What's wrong Hawky? Fufufufu,"

He stood up abruptly and left the room. He had a call to make after all.

* * *

><p>With Makino<p>

* * *

><p>She flipped through the paper and wondered how Kaileara was doing. Luffy had done really well since his siblings had left, but he worried her. He was so impulsive and without Kaileara here it had gotten him in a lot of trouble. She paused upon seeing the wanted poster and grinned as the mayor walked into the bar. She cheered and it made him wonder why until he saw the poster. He cursed good naturedly and smiled at the girl getting somewhere in this life.<p>

* * *

><p>With Garp<p>

* * *

><p>Garp sat with Sengoku during one of their usual meetings. Sengoku was about to say something when the door was opened by one of Garps underlings. He rushed forward and said, "Sir! I believe you would like to see this Sir!"<p>

The underling held out a wanted poster that Garp took with a shrug. The underling left as Garp looked at the wanted poster and Sengoku asked, "What does a wanted poster have to do with our meeting?" Upon seeing Garp frozen, he took the wanted poster and looked at the girl it featured, "What's wrong Garp?"

"She became a pirate," Garp murmured as he began to shake, "She became a pirate when I wanted her to become a marine,"

Garp began to rant and destroy stuff causing Sengoku to sigh. This was so not in the budget.

* * *

><p>With Shi<p>

* * *

><p>Shi stared down at the bounty poster with surprise before shaking his head, "Of course she would get that number."<p>

* * *

><p>With Tsuki and the Kid Pirates<p>

* * *

><p>"YES!" A girl with silver hair shouted as she pumped her fist.<p>

Violet eyes held joy as she jumped around in the middle of a bar. The captain and the first mate watched her. The captain turned and asked, "Is this normal with bitches Killer?"

"No," The masked man replied, "I think this is a moment of madness,"

"I ain't mad you fucking shit heads," The girl shouted as she glared at them, "For your information, my best friend just got her first bounty! So let me be happy you fucking cut faced shitty bastards!"

A fight began as the redhaired captain glared at the girl

* * *

><p>With Sabo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sabo guess what?" A girl with black hair tipped with red asked as she walked into the room.<p>

"What do you want Andromeda?" The blonde man asked as he looked over some reports.

"Kai got her first bounty," The girls eyes were a bright honey colored brown with flecks of grey, "Can you believe it?"

"Really?" Sabo asked as he left his reports.

"Yup," Andromeda answered, "And it says that she's traveling with...What the hell?! No!"

The girl ran out of the room while Sabo picked up the bounty poster. He looked at it and his eyes widened before he shrugged, "Eh it's her life."

"Sabo what's wrong with Andromeda?" Dragon demanded as he entered the room.

"She just found out that her long time friend and half the time lover is now traveling with the surgeon of death," He answered causing the leader of the revolutionary army to stare at him.

"Why aren't you freaking out? She is your little sister after all," Dragon pointed out.

"I'll leave the freaking out to my brothers and the rest of the males in her life," He replied with a shrug, "It's her life and while I would love a say in it. I didn't tell anyone I was still alive. It'll be fine,"

Dragon shrugged and left He had to travel to the east blue.

* * *

><p>With Doflamingo in a darkened room with two other people (<strong>Bad grammer yes, but I can't figure out how to word it better)<strong>

* * *

><p>Doflamingo said, "So she is still alive."<p>

"What should we do cousin?" One of the others demanded, "I want my bride. She's traveling with that foolish boy now,"

"We'll get her when Law comes after me Fufufu," Doflamingo replied with a large grin before he turned to the other man in the room, "Why didn't you tell us she was still alive? Fufufufu,"

"I didn't know," Replied the other man, "I would have looked harder for her if I had known it was ruse. I have to find that damned Yi,"

"Why?" The first man asked.

"Because he's that damned Anastasia's brother," The other man hissed with a scowl, "I would have killed him if I had known,"

"Find him," Doflamingo said, "I'll deal with the precious girl. Fufufufu, She won't get away from me,"

"I'll help cousin!" The first man announced as a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>On an island somewhere in the New world<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhhchooo," Two people sneezed causing laughter to ring out as drinks were spilled, "Don't laugh you bastards!"<p>

"Someone must have been talking about you," A golden eyed grey wolf said.

"Oh shut up White!" Growled the man of the two, "It must have been my cute niece,"

"Yi!" The woman growled, "I hope you didn't make her into a pervert,"

"Ah Anastasia!" The man whined, "I wouldn't do that to a sweet innocent little child!"

The man had waist length gold tinted black hair with matalic black tips. His eyes were silvery green with a ring of purple around the green and a silver pupil. The woman had ankle length snowy white hair with matalic silver tips. Her eyes were golden sapphire with a ring of crimson around the blue and a golden pupil. The woman glared at the man and pointed to a sunny blond boy who was laughing with his friends while saying, "You turned Talon into a pervert ten minutes into meeting him when he was four!"

Yi gave a sheepish smile as the boy glanced over and asked, "Mom is uncle Yi being perverted again? Can I join in?"

Anastasia Ashferd formally known as Anastasia Vanis divorced wife of marine admiral Doberman growled at her brother before yelling, "No you may not Talon! Go feed Shang!"

Talon cursed and walked out of the room with the classic depressed cloud hanging over his head. Yi winced and said, "Not my fault the kids a natural pervert...alas you daughter took after you. Your son however seems to have taken after his father...ah where is your husband?"

Anastasia growled deeply in her throat causing Yi to raise his hands in defense, "Garret is currently with his wolf patroling the border...aren't you supposed to be there?"

Yi yelped and ran off causing Anastasia to laugh. She tipped back her drink as Yi's wolf, Hakushi ran past her. She added it to the growing pile of glasses and ordered another...there were about 55 glasses that once held high quality Sake...make that 56. She stopped drinking as Talon raced in with a bright smile on his face. She gave him a raised eyebrow as he shouted, "MOM! Kaileara's a pirate!"

"What makes you say that?" She asked as he held out a wanted poster.

She stared down at the poster with shock on her face and murmured, "My baby girl..."

"Something wrong Honey?" A sunny blond haired man asked as he appeared with a large grey wolf following him.

"Kaileara's a pirate," She whispered causing Garret to smile.

"You must be proud and look she has magic," Garret replied and pointed to the kitsune on the girls shoulders, "That must be her familiar,"

Anastasia smiled a soft smile just as Talon pipped up, "She's traveling with some guy named Trafalgar Law."

Anastasia froze then roared, "Yi I'm going to kill you!"

She got to her feet and ran outside as Garret and Talon watched after her. Garret looked at his son and said, "And this is why you keep that information quiet."

"Is she going to kill Uncle Yi, Dad?" Talon asked as he looked at the wanted poster, "I think it's cool that big sis became a pirate,"

"I doubt she will," Garret replied as a loud scream was heard, "He'll be in the hospital for a while though,"

"Can we go spy on the woman training in the atrium?" Talon asked causing the elder man to shrug.

"Sure your mother can't know alright?" Garret said causing Talon to snort.

"As if I would tell her," He shivered, "I don't want to end up like Uncle Yi,"

A loud bang sounded followed by more screams.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara. Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a shiver go down my spine as the rest of the crew acted like idiots. Bepo, who I was sitting next to asked, "Is something wrong Kaileara?"<p>

"I felt as if I just caused a great change and someone perverted is now in great pain," I reply before shaking my head, "Must have just been a passing chill since that would never happen,"

I got up and went to drink and make merry with my crew after all my bounty poster couldn't have done something like that.

**End of the chapter. Tell me how you all like it. I hope you all liked it, but please review. I want an island suggestion please. Name of island and description of it please!**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, please vote in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we fall into things knowing we were going to leave...it hurts...but we can never help it...for we are <em>human<em>," -Isis Yukagishi to Kaileara Ashferd in the New World

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"So why are we going to this island again?" I ask as Bepo navigated the sub with the help of four others.

Trafalgar wanted to go to three diffrent islands where I only knew about two of them. He just had to decide that the first one he wanted to go to was the unfamiliar one. I was tempted to send a clone to said island, but couldn't for two reasons. One: I was at my maximum. Two: I actually wanted an adventure for the most part. Trafalgar smirked at me and said, "Because it interests me."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my position of sitting on the railing at the back of the control room. It was there to keep the navigators from falling during rough environments if my memory is correct. I felt the usual frenzy of aura's any island within the Grandline held, but something was amiss. My eyes narrow as we slowly rose from the water and Kiyo growled deeply in her throat. The hair on the back of my neck rose the closer we got. Bepo glanced towards me and I spotted the wary look in his eyes. I spoke softly as I walked towards the glass, "Somethings wrong with that island."

"What do you mean?" Trafalgar asked causing me to stop my approach and look towards him.

"I don't know, but the closer we get to that place..." I trailed off as I felt a deep pulse from the center of the island, "Somethings wrong with this island..."

"What do you mean by 'wrong'?" One of the Navigators...Kyrius I believe, asked.

I glanced towards the man. He had brilliantly colored russet hair and purplish brown eyes. He was about 6'7 and wore the regular boiler suit. He was an expert in infiltration from what I've heard...due to his _Interesting_ abilities. He wasn't a mage, but a hybrid. His mother was a siren while his father was a pirate that stumbled on her when she had been heavily injured. Due to his heritage, he was able to call forth large bird-like wings and do what his ancestors did best. I gave the man a shrug as I turned away from the glass to look over at Trafalgar, Bepo, and Kyrius, "I can't explain it, but there's something in the aura around the island...somethings Amiss."

"Have you ever been to this island?" Bepo asked causing me to shake my head.

"No...When I was traveling with one of my adoptive fathers, we traveled to this area. I got dropped at the island after this one due to the fact I needed to meet up with one of my friends," I felt pang in my heart at the thought of what happened and grimaced a bit, "I never got to see it,"

"Can you provide us with any information?" Trafalgar asked causing me to shake my head, "Go get ready to dock,"

I nod and left the room quickly. I had to prepare for anything after all. What's wrong with that island?

* * *

><p>Law's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya ran out of the room and felt my eyes narrow. Why had she grimaced when she talked about meeting with one of her friends? Did it have something to do with what she said back on Anubis island?...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't give a shit," She cut me off and looked into my eyes with a fire that would never be quenched, "You're Nakama whether you like it or not. You became Nakama the moment I became a member of your crew," She sigh and look back down at my hand, "You really shouldn't bottle shit up...it ends badly,"<em>

_Her eyes became clouded with guilt and sorrow. My heart tightened causing me to wonder why? What has caused her to feel so much guilt? But...how does she know? I needed to ask, "How would you know?"_

_She let go of my hand as if burned and turned away. Her form shook slightly as she spoke, "You should be going to bed," Her voice shook slightly as she avoided the question, "It would suck if you were too tired to function tomorrow..."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>It had to be, but why would she look so guilty...unless something big happened and she was the cause. What could have happened though? I sigh as Niki the only other female on the crew besides Kaileara-ya...not that anyone, but I knew...turned to me and said, "We're almost there captain. Shall I alert the crew?"<p>

I gave the archeologist/musician a nod. She turned to the intercom system and Bepo said, "Captain...this island...it isn't right."

My eyes went to him as Niki announced, "T-minus 10 minutes until landfall. I repeat 10 minutes. Get your asses ready you idiots!"

I stood up lazily and say, "We still need to go. We need more supplies."

Bepo grimaced and lowered his head, "Sorry."

I left the room and headed towards the door to the outside world. I held back a sigh as I slowly made my way towards the door and opened it as we fully surfaced. The brisk scent of the sea rushed through followed by the heady smell of deep forests and many other plants. I heard footsteps and looked to see Kaileara-ya. She paused and took a deep breath causing a brief smile to appear on her face only to vanish as a look of confusion crossed it. I ask, "Whats up?"

"It smells like Dawn, but there is something in the air...something that doesn't belong," She answered as I heard more of the crew appear.

"Will it be a problem?" I ask causing her to shrug, "If you think it will be, alert me,"

She nodded as the crew slowly appeared as we docked on the island. I turn to the island as Kaileara murmured, "I hope coming here doesn't end with us all getting killed...I hate not knowing shit when I feel like this."

I felt my smirk widened at that and say, "I want everyone to be cautious as we walk amongst the people on this island. Gather as much information as possible," I then turn to them, "Get into your normal groups. Kaileara-ya you'll be with me."

She shrugged and everyone began to work on getting off the ship. As I got off, Kaileara-ya jumped down next to me as Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Inukai followed me. Kaileara-ya looked around with a slightly wary look on her face as did Bepo and Inukai. I glance towards Karasu and my Red panda devil fruit user, Kirameki. Karasu's eyes were narrowed slightly. Kirameki was in his hybrid form as he moved about. His tail and ears shifted and twitched wearily as he glanced about. I felt slight irritation as I saw this. First it was Kaileara-ya and Bepo, Now it's all of my animal based devil fruit users. What the hell is wrong?

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I was tense as we walked about. The air smelt just like on Dawn only with the harsher tint of the southern jungles and something else. It smelled sweet, but the scent of death in the air went deeper. I wanted to find the sweet scent, but held myself back as we walked further into town. Trafalgar led us into a bookstore and turned to me as the others went off. I ask, "What?"<p>

"Do as you like, but I would like to find some new medical books," He answered causing me to nod.

I headed to the fantasy section and looked around before I headed to a few trades sections. I browsed through the various book and only picked up three. The first was an encyclopedia of Animals that I had yet to read about, A book on Runes that I found laying in the corner, and an old bone structure book. I wanted that book because I was going to try and recreate Master Valkyrie's skeleton constructs. Even though she was a healer, Her magic was aligned to death. She could create skeletons out of anything, but usually used stone because it was easiest to mold...well for her at least. I spotted a few medical books and walked to the front where I found Bepo standing there. I gave him a raised eyebrow as I bought my books, "What up Bepo?"

"Captain said that you were taking too long," He answered causing my eyebrow to twitch, "Sorry. He asked me to follow you around and keep you from getting into trouble,"

I took a deep breath as I sealed up my new books much to the shop keepers shock. I sigh and turn to him as I say, "It's not your fault Bepo. Let's head out. I wanna head to the local sweets shop...What time do we have to meet up with Trafalgar?"

"In two hours," He answered as we left the shop, "Why?"

I felt a wicked grin spread across my face, "Good I can get some more supplies and eat."

"You're hungry?" Bepo asked as we walked towards the large sweets shop, "We only ate lunch an hour ago,"

I chuckle and gave him a smirk, "My body has a very high metabolism both because of my magic and because of the way my body is. If I was changing form with my Zoan abilities, I would need to eat a lot more."

"Really?" He asked before looking at the shop we had walked into, "What are we getting here?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I say and gazed at the walls, shelves, and various containers of sweets as my mouth watered, "Just stay here,"

Bepo stared at me and said something, but I didn't hear it as I tore into the shop. A grin stretched across my face not unlike the one my brother's gained around their favorite foods. Oh this is going to be..._Sweet!_

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stood outside the inn I had chosen for my crew and felt my eyes narrow upon not seeing Bepo and Kaileara-ya. I was beginning to feel very irritated as they appeared. Kaileara-ya was grinning from ear to ear as she walked towards me. Bepo seemed very nervous as he walked next to her. Kaileara-ya seemed to be skipping as she walked. She had this happy aura around her as she finally reached me with Bepo grimacing as he lowered his head and murmured, "Sorry."<p>

I sigh in irritation and ask, "Where have you been?"

"Shopping," Kaileara-ya answered my eyes narrow until she continued, "For supplies,"

"What kind of supplies?" I ask causing Bepo to actually groan.

"Nothing you need to worry about," She answered before adding, "Just some girl stuff,"

I nodded though my eyes stayed narrow as I say, "We will talk about this later. We need to get our rooms."

Kaileara stared at me for a few moments in confusion before asking, "Rooms? What do you mean by rooms?"

"We going to be spending the next four days here," I answer as I turn away from her and walk towards the large inn, "I felt that everyone could use a few nights on land," Not to mention pick up a few girls, "and give you a break in the kitchen,"

Kaileara-ya snorted and murmured, "I think it's more about the girls," I turned my head towards her as She then looked around and her nose scrunched up, "Though I doubt you'll find any."

I shrug it off and walk inside as I say, "Maybe."

The inn was decorated with off white walls and stone floors rather than wood. Kaileara-ya whistled loudly as she entered, "Damn it whoever made this place made sure it would stay a nice temperature."

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked as we headed up to the front desk.

"It's hot outside," She answered with a small grin, "Hotter than most jungle islands, but cooler than a desert," She then hummed, "The only reason you guys aren't feeling it is the charms,"

"Than it's a good thing you finished them," I say causing her to chuckle just as we reached the front desk, "I need rooms for about 30,"

The old man at the front desk looked me up and down before his eyes were drawn to Kaileara-ya. He gasped and stared at her in shock before saying, "We only have enough rooms for 15 people."

"Give me them," I order causing him to rush to get them.

"So we're going to buddy up?" Kaileara-ya asked causing me to nod, "Well that's going to be fun," She turned to Bepo, "Can we buddy up?"

"I usually sleep with Captain," Bepo answered causing Kaileara-ya to groan, "Everyone else has a set person to 'buddy' up with...sorry,"

She sighed and said, "It's okay Bepo," She then looked at me, "Do anything perverted or keep me up when I sleep, I will stick you in my happy place."

"Happy place?" I question causing Kaileara-ya to grin sadistically.

"Oh you'll find out if you piss me off," She said in a sing-song voice causing shivers of dread to go down my spine.

The others showed up and I gave each a key before heading up to see my room. Kaileara-ya stayed with the others for some reason or another. I walked through the halls to the last door on the right. I opened it and stared at the single bed in the room. Oh Kaileara-ya will not be happy...who cares?

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"...So then my brother grabbed the bear by the claw and tossed it towards me," I say and move the ice figures I was using as visuals, "I moved the earth below me and turned it into a stone spike. The bear flew overhead and landed on it's back with a little help from the wind. It's guts flew out while it was airborne, so the ground was messy with blood and gore," I chuckle at the grimaces on most of their faces, "I still say it's the best way to gutt your food...doesn't work on fish though,"<p>

I grimace at the reminder and Shachi said, "That sounds so gross though."

"It is, but it's a tried and true method," I say before getting up, "I'm going to check out my room,"

I heard groans, but ignore it as I headed towards the stairs. I pass the guy at the front desk and grimace at the look he was giving me. It was like how a starving man looked at the best piece of meat in the world...damn I just sounded like Luffy. I shook myself and headed up the stairs. I followed the numbers on the doors before I found mine. I opened it and stare at the sight before me. Trafalgar lay on the only bed in the room with that damn smirk on his face that widened the moment he saw me. My eyebrow twitched as he said, "It seems we need to share a bed."

I felt anger bubble up in me before I turn around and rush down the stairs. I walk into the bar side of the room as most of the men look up and ask, "Can I share with someone else?"

"Why?" Shachi asked as I heard the door from upstairs close and Trafalgar's steps draw closer.

"Because the room I'm stuck in has only one bed," I say causing most to snicker.

"What afraid of a little human contact?" Someone asked causing me to glare at them.

"No," I say with a derisive snort at the very thought of it, "I just don't want to spend our time on the island with that jackass we call captain laying next to me,"

I felt the moody aura of said man standing behind me as many shook their heads. I growl low in my throat and spun on my heel. I push past Trafalgar and head for the door causing him to ask, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To the Sub," I answer as I reached the door, "I'm spending the night there,"

"Might I remind you that you have to stay with me while we're on this island," He said causing me to chuckle.

"I seem to remember you telling me that I had to be in your group to pick up supplies," I retort and felt irritation flare from him, "I'm heading to the sub. I'll see you later,"

I left without another word and started to make my way to the sub. The sweet scent from before causing me to pause as it grew stronger. I felt my eyes close as I breathed in deeply and turned my body around. The scent was so _Sweet!_ I began to head towards the source when I felt something grab onto my shoulder. I was spun around to face a pair of angry steel grey eyes that clouded over in confusion as I tried to head towards the scent. I heard something say, "...Stop!"

"Must find scent," I hiss as I tried to get away only to feel something warm wrap around my waist to prevent me from moving, "Let me go! I have to find the source of that sweet scent!"

I felt something get shoved under my nose and gag at the scent. I cover my nose and glare at the one who had done it. He stared down at me and asked, "Are you alright now?"

"What the fuck Trafalgar?!" I curse him as I held my nose, "Why the fuck did you do that? My nose is burning so bad I can't smell anything!"

"Good," He said before tugging me towards the Inn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask feeling like I was about to die since I could smell anything.

"Getting you inside before you regain your sense of smell," He replied with a roll of his eyes though worry radiated off of him causing me to no longer fight his grip.

"Why?" I ask as we stepped inside.

He didn't answer as he tugged me passed the bar where everyone was drinking and up the stairs. He continued walking and pulling me along until we reach the room. He threw the door open and pushed me inside before closing it. I cock my head to the side as he turned to me. His hat shadowed his face as he turned towards me and I felt a shiver of something go down my spine. He walked towards me and I felt the need to backup up, so I did as my instincts told me. My legs hit the bed and I felt onto my ass as he approached. He grabbed my shoulders and hissed, "You stupid girl. Do you not realize the danger you're in?"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I stared into his eyes with confusion.

"That sweet scent," He answered causing my eyes to narrow at him, "It will take hold of you and drive you to find it. It's the reason why there are no women on the island," My eyes widen, "I had heard rumors of women disappearing due to a scent they smelt in the air,"

"Why the hell would you want to come here if you knew that would happen?" I demand feeling anger course through my veins.

"I wanted to find the plant responsible and see if I could recreate it," He answered with that damned smirk on his face causing me to growl, "You will be staying with me until we can find the plant responsible,"

"WHAT?" I shout and glare sharply at him.

"I do not want you to disappear like the other girls," He said and the smirk on his face grew, "I can't have you running off, so you'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on you,"

"What about Niki?" I ask causing him to freeze.

"What do you mean?" He asked causing me to snort.

"I have enhanced senses," I deadpan with a raised eyebrow, "Anyone could smell the difference between a man and a woman. She will be affected by it as well,"

"Karasu and Christopher are watching over her," He replied causing me to snort, "What?"

"I'm just surprised you didn't realize that people with animal-like senses can tell the difference between a man and a woman," I then gave him a once over, "Unless you're not as intelligent as I thought you were,"

I felt his irritation rise to a new height as the words left my mouth. He pinned me to the bed and glared down at me as he lifted one hand over my chest. I glare at him and was about to growl at him just as he both slammed down his palm and murmured, "_Mes!"_

My breath left my throat as I felt something wrong happen. I felt like my very soul was being torn from my body. I tried to breath as I closed my eyes. I felt him move and curl inward from the feeling. It felt like something was missing. My eyes snap open and I turn towards Trafalgar as I felt a slight pull. My eyes widen at the sight of him holding a glass case with a beating heart inside. I look down and saw the hole in my chest. I stare at the place for a few moments before I look up and hiss, "How?"

"An ability of mine," He answered and I felt it as his fingers trailed over my heart, "I haven't used it in a while, but you pissed me off enough to do it,"

"Give me back my heart," I hiss as I grip the place where it had rested only to gasp as pain shot through me as Trafalgar squeezed the fragile organ lightly.

"Do not order me around," He growled causing me to glare at him, "Now you will do as I say or I will not return this to you,"

"Fine," I agree after a few minutes of realizing that I was between a rock and a hard place.

"You will stay by my side until we figure this out," He ordered causing me to grimace, but I nod none the less, "Good,"

"Can I have my heart back now?" I ask causing him to nod.

"Only until the morning," I felt anger flash through me.

He placed my heart over the hole in my chest and I felt electricity flowing through me as my heart returned to it's place. Trafalgar removed his hand slowly before he stared down at me from his place straddling my hips. I stare right back before asking, "Can you move?"

He seemed to consider it before smirking down at me as he said, "I don't think I will."

I felt my heart stutter a bit at that and a faint heat fill my cheeks as he stared down at me. I began to struggle only for him to not move an inch until I remembered one of my powers. I smirk up at him and used my fade ability. I phased through his body as I sat up and turned to him as he jerked towards me. I shoved him away causing him to lay spread eagle on the bed. I began to move off of the bed when his arm wrapped around my waist and he tugged me towards him. I tried to get away only for him to pull me closer until I was laying right next to him. I growl and ask, "Why the fuck won't you let me up? I can sleep on the floor."

"I can keep a better eye on you like this," He retorted and laid his head on my chest, "I also find this more comfortable,"

I wasn't new to someone using my chest as a pillow, but it just felt weird with him. I tried my phasing ability only for it to feel too draining. I growl under my breath and he chuckled as he rolled onto his stomach before staring up at me. I murmur, "You look creepy doing that."

He chuckled before asking, "What was that ability you just used?"

"It's called Fade or phasing," I answer before asking, "Can you please not use my chest as a pillow. It's annoying,"

He snorted, but did as I asked. I roll onto my side and started to get up causing him to tighten his grip around my waist while asking, "Where do you think You're going?"

"To get ready for bed," I reply and felt his arm loosen, "I'll be right back,"

"You had better Kaileara-ya," He said causing me to chuckle.

"I always keep my word," I reply before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she left and sighed as I laid back. Why was I so worried about her? It's not as if she can't take care of herself, so why...<p>

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p><em>I watched as she stalked out of the room and the Innkeeper sighed sadly causing me to glare at him. He looked at me and shook his head, "You've almost certainly lost her now. The day is dying and with the night it shall come."<em>

_"What do you mean?" I ask feeling something akin to worry._

_"A scent only women can smell...one they cannot resist," He smiled sadly, "So many women have fallen for it. This island is full of plants that will devour anything they can get to, but even if they get to the source of the scent...they never return," My heart went cold as I heard my crew gasp, "The only way she would have been safe was if she had stayed inside..."_

_"How the hell could she have been safe?" I demand as I glare at him._

_"The symbols on our buildings," The old man answered before he looked outside the window, "If you hurry...you might have a chance, but if you don't...she will be gone,"_

_The words echo in my head and I turn before leaving the room. My heart froze as I ran and couldn't find her. Anger surged in me. That stupid girl! Why hadn't she just gotten over it and not been a pain in my ass? Now I have to find her. Damn it where is she? There she is! I spot her and walk over to her. I grab onto her shoulders as she tried to walk past and spun her around to face me. I glare at her as I say, "Kaileara-ya stop heading following whatever it is and come back to the inn," She didn't even blink as she moved, "Kaileara-ya stop!"_

_"Must find scent!" She hissed causing me to wrap an arm around her waist, "Let me go! I have to find the source of that sweet scent!"_

_I tried to think of a way to stop this when I remembered the smelling salts I had in my pocket. I grabbed one of the worst ones and shoved it under her nose. She gagged and went limp as she pawed at her nose. She glared at me as I ask, "Are you done now?"_

_"What the fuck Trafalgar?!" She cursed me causing me to feel relief flooding my veins, "Why the fuck did you do that? My nose is burning so bad I can't smell anything!"_

_I felt sheer relief at that statement before I remembered that the effect would only last for so long. Worry sang through my heart again and I had to beat it back as I say, "Good."_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked in a slightly hoarse voice._

_I felt my worry increase as we continued to talk and walk slowly._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>It must be because she's a member of my crew. It can't be anything else...The image of Savanna flashed through my mind and I bit back a growl. This isn't like that! I am not falling for Kaileara-ya. I grit my teeth just as Kaileara-ya walked out of the bathroom. She wore a well worn t-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants. The bracelets' and anklets' that had adorned her arms and legs are now gone. She only wore two necklaces' of which I had only seen one. The first was a simple silver chain with a ring of some type held to it by a clasp. The second seemed to glow as small slivers of light caught it. A soft goldish-silver pendant hung from a bluish-white chain. A wolf made of gold curled around a silver flower. It looked like the pendant she had received from that wolf, but it was diffrent...more powerful. She noticed me looking at the pendant and chuckled softly, "Curious? It's a pendant given to me by Lady Luna to reveal that I am a friend to the spirits. It also shows that the Lunar spirits are the ones that I am more aligned to."<p>

"Aligned?" I ask as she walked over.

"Aligned or alignment means which element or power I am close to," she explained with a soft look on her face as she gazed down at the pendent, "I am closest to the Lunar spirits since they along with the solar spirits are known as the grey elements. Grey elements are basically jacks of all trades only they're better with a few elements and weaker with others. Lunar spirits are closest to Ice and water while Solar spirits are closer to fire and earth," She then shook her head, "It actually makes sense given what my favorite form is,"

"Favorite form?" I ask as she took a seat.

"I can transform into multiple animal forms though I suck at some of them," She grumbled at that and had a childish pout on her face, "I have a favorite form out of all the forms I can transform into,"

"Which form is that?" I ask causing her to look at me.

"Frost wolf," She answered causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "You've never heard of one before have you?"

"No I have not," I answer causing her to nod and turn away from me.

"I'll have to show you then," She murmured before she began pulling things out of thin air, "Where did I put it?...nope that's not it...Shit!" She pulled her hand back to reveal a senbon needle sticking out of one of her fingers, "I really need to organize this shit,"

I took her hand and took the needle out before examining the puncture. Kaileara-ya sighed and looked at the needle in distaste before tossing it into the wall not far away. I stare at her hand as the bleeding slowed to a stop and right before my eyes it healed. She chuckled as I ask, "How?"

"An ability," She replied before turning and continuing her search, "Nope...nope...where did that come from," She was holding up a golden hunting horn, "Eh not my problem yet," She laid it on the bed before continuing, "Nope...almost...ah here it is!"

She pulled out a soft black book with soft neon blue with a white outline and white writing on the top. I couldn't read what it said, but I knew it wasn't poneglyph. I look at it with slight confusion as I ask, "What does it say?"

Kaileara-ya looked at me in confusion before blushing softly as facepalmed. She waved a hand over the book and I could suddenly read what it said. She murmured, "I forgot people can't understand Aryian."

"Aryian?" I ask causing Kaileara-ya to smile, "Is that a some ancient language?"

"Yup," She replied with a soft look in her eyes, "It's the language of the Janodus...the marked ones,"

"Marked ones?" I ask causing her to shake her head, "Will you not tell me?"

She paused and looked like she wanted to say no before shrugging, "The Janodus are an ancient people much like the ones who create the poneglyph's...they however weren't wiped out by the world government."

"What happened to them?"

"No one really knows," Her eyes grew soft as she looked down at the book, "Some say they just grew tired of this world and went to another...others say they just locked themselves away in their cities...other's still say they are in a war against beings that could literally rip apart the fabric of the universe..." She chuckled softly, "I do not know what is true, but wherever they are...nothing will be the same,"

"What can they do?"

"Create a soul bound from a mark on their body," She seemed to smirk as something flash through her eyes, "Use magics that few can...destroy whole cities with just a flick of their wrist and a murmured word...turn whole empires on their ears with just a few words...they're powerful...amazing..." Her eyes grew slightly shadowed, "and some of the best people to know...passionate in their paths...just being near them is a gift unto itself,"

"You knew one?"

"Aye," Her eyes grew dark as she looked down, "Her name is Isis...she was the best person to be around...calm in times of desperation...always there for us to lean on...she was amazing,"

"What happened?" I ask causing her to look up at me.

"I did something stupid," She answered with a look of regret on her face, "We got in a fight over something stupid...I...I said some shit and she ran off..."

"What happened to her?" I ask wondering if the girl is dead.

"I don't know...she alive, but I don't know where she is," She answered before shaking her head, "Let's get back to the book,"

I nod and read the title aloud, "The master's guide to Ice spirits and animals'...interesting."

"I'll let you borrow it later if you want," She offered causing me to nod, "The information should be on pages 900 to 921,"

I flip through the pages as I ask, "Why are there so many pages?"

"This book goes into in depth descriptions of each and everything that deals with ice," Kaileara-ya answered with a shake of her head, "It helps sometimes, but other than that it's more of a bother,"

I finally reach the page and read aloud, "Frost wolves...sons and daughter of the moon transformed by winter herself to bring death and damnation to all who have wronged her'..." I trail off to look up at Kaileara-ya, "Interesting."

She chuckled and replied, "There's more to it, but that's the gist of it."

"What are the basic abilities you can access?"

"Survive the bitterest cold," She began as she scratched her cheek, "Frost following me...frost aura when I'm pissed or feeling a strong emotion...natural strength in icy conditions...calling upon storms...and a few others,"

I nodded and filed the information away for later, "May I see what you look like?"

She shook her head, "After we get off of this island...my nose is a lot stronger in animal form, so..."

"It would be a bad idea," I finish causing her to smile and yawn, "Time to get some sleep,"

She nodded before putting everything away and curling up on one side of the bed. She paused for a few moments before shaking her head, "At least I know where they went now."

"Who?"

"Kiyo and Yukina," She answered with a soft smile, "They went to converse with the spirits of the island. I doubt we'll be seeing them for a little while,"

I shrug and laid back before shutting my eyes.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stare out the window for a few moments after Trafalgar's breathing evened out. Why did I tell him all of that? Am I getting close to him? Have I begun to trust him? I sighed and looked at him causing a weird feeling to bubble up in my chest. He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. I shook my head and turned away from him. I can't get attached...after all nothing can interfere with my promise. I sighed and looked at the sky...What's this feeling in my chest?...am I really starting to trust him?...why Luna...why? I can't get attached because that will make my leaving them all hurt...am I really beginning to trust them? Why?<p>

**Well that's the end of that and damn Kaileara has a lot of thinking to do.**

**Are the two starting to fall for each other?**

**What is the source of that scent?**

**Well find out next time on Silver full moon!**

**A shout out to ultima-owner for the island.**

**Thank you so much for the idea. I finally have a good way for it to go, so thank you!**

**Alright guys review!**


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey everyone. If you've read a Wolf's North, the Poll has closed. We have two couples that may just become a foursome. **

* * *

><p>"Shit happens sometimes...kidnapping happens often...so do injuries...things may come to light,"-My eldest brother to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

I curl further into my warm pillow with a soft sigh. I felt my pillow move as a soft chuckle sounded close to my ear. I growl under my breath and curl up further only to freeze as I smelt the scent of Coffee, blood, antiseptic, steel, sea water, and...freshly fallen snow... oh mother fucker. I jerk and shot out of the bed faster than you could say moon. I heard another chuckle and whirl around to glare at the smirking captain. I hiss, "Bastard what the fuck were you doing laying so close to me."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few moments ago," He retorted causing me to glare harshly at him while trying not to blush...why the fuck am I blushing?, "Besides it was easier to keep an eye on you,"

I glare at him before turning away and walking towards the bathroom, "If you even think of coming into the bathroom, you'll lose your precious toy."

"Which one?" He asked causing me to twitch.

"I'll leave you to think about that," Was my glorious reply as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

I leaned against it for a few moment's before I turned on the water and began to undress.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya walked into the bathroom and chuckled at her threat. I had more respect for women than to peep on them while they shower. My mother and sister made sure of that. I laid back and felt the lingering warmth Kaileara-ya had left when she was curled up against me. Her face had been so innocent while she slept, and yet while awake she was anything but. It made me wonder how someone could look and act so diffrent while asleep, but also made me slightly...happy and proud to know she was comfortable enough to do so with me. I shook my head and puzzled over the fact there was a lingering chill around the places close to where her body had laid, yet warmer than an normal human where she had slept. How could that be possible? Is there something with her powers that she has yet to share? I sighed softly and close my eyes just as I heard a knock on the door. I propped my body up and said, "Come in," Shachi opened the door and looked around for a moment, "Is something wrong Shachi?"<p>

"Where's Kaileara, Captain?" He asked as he stepped fully into the room.

"Currently taking a shower," I answer before giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right," He suddenly seemed to remember why he had come to see me, "We got some leads last night. Niki is currently with Karasu and Chris looking around town for more clues. Everyone else is going near the forest to see if they can't find anything,"

"Has anyone gone in?" I asked as I slowly rose into a sitting position.

"No Captain," Shachi replied causing me to smirk, "We were waiting for your orders on what to do while gathering some more information. None of us want to bother you with injuries that could be prevented had we waited,"

"Good," I murmur before asking, "Are the groups getting supplies as well?"

"Yes Captain," He replied causing me to smirk wider, "What are your orders?"

"Keep Niki away from the forest at all costs," I order causing Shachi to nod though he looked confused, "I want everyone to start carrying smelling salts just in case," He nodded, but continued to look confused, "And keep an eye on both Kaileara-ya and Niki no matter what,"

"What's wrong with Niki?" Shachi asked causing me to sigh.

"Nothing if my orders are followed," I reply causing him to nod, "Now go and alert everyone,"

"Yes Captain," Shachi agreed and left the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few moments before opening them when I heard the door open. Kaileara-ya walked out of the bathroom with spiky hair rather than it's usual flat state. I stared at her in amusement causing her to roll her eyes, "It's like this naturally."

I snort and stood up before I walked over to her. She stared at me in confusion only for her eyes to widen. She held up her hands causing me to shake my head in amusement, "Kaileara-ya I need to make sure you won't disobey my orders as well as making sure you're safe."

"Trafalgar-" She began as she backed up only for me to follow.

Her back hit the wall and I muttered, "Mes," Her heart was in my hand and I turned and walked towards the bathroom, "Go get some breakfast Kaileara-ya."

I felt her glare on my back as I closed the door with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed into a glare as I watched that jackass walk into the bathroom. I grit my teeth before punching the wall. Why can't I just stop it from happening? Why can't I stop him from taking my heart? I knew that I had the power to, but why? I laid my head on the wall as I pulled my hand away. Why do my instincts scream at me to allow it? What the hell is happening to me? I grit my teeth as I felt a tear escape my eye. Why the hell am I acting like this? I've never acted like this before. Damn It! I take a deep breath and decided to get some breakfast. I open the room door and walk downstairs before heading into the bar. I settle into a seat while noticing that everyone was gone. I shook my head and ordered my food just as the door to the inn opened. I look up and watch as a green haired man walked in. His skin was a nice golden color while his eyes were a deep caramel. He was handsome, but Trafalgar looked better-...What the fuck am I thinking? I took a deep breath to steady myself just as I heard footsteps. I look up to see the man had walked over to me. He had a charming smile, but I liked smirks better-...Damn it! I need to stop thinking like this. I put on a smile and asked, "Is there a problem Mr. Golden?"<p>

He let out a laugh and shook his head, "No Miss. I just came in and saw the white haired beauty at the table. Did you know that you're the only woman on the island?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Yeah, but I doubt it matters."

"May I sit down?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Knock yourself out," I murmur just as my food arrived, "Thank you," The waiter blushed as I handed him the money I owed as well as a small tip, "Have a good day,"

He walked away in a daze causing me to snort. The man seemed to smile brighter though his eyes spoke of anger. I began to eat and he asked, "How long are you planning on staying on this island?"

"Until the Log Pose sets or my Captain finds what he's looking for," I answer with a shrug while trying not to puke at the thought of calling Trafalgar my captain.

"Do you like this island?" The man asked causing me to shrug.

"It's okay, but I prefer the sea or my home island better," I reply while wondering why I'm telling this to a stranger.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" He asked causing me to pause in my eating.

"Lunar flowers," I answer while taking another deep breath.

I pause at the sweet scent in the air and wonder where it came from. My fork dropped to the plate as my mind became hazy. My instincts screamed at me to run away from this man. The man stood up as he said, "That's a beautiful flower."

"What's going on?" I ask as the sweet scent grew stronger and my mind fell deeper into the haze.

"Why don't you come with me?" He suggested only to pause.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt something move under my nose. My eyes widen and I gag at the scent of the smelling salt just as I heard Trafalgar say, "I'm sorry to say, but I cannot allow it. You see my crew member is supposed to be traveling with me today."

"Oh I didn't realize," The man said calmly though his eyes showed rage, "I should get back to work,"

He walked away and I held my nose as I glared at Trafalgar. He took a seat across from me and said, "You should be more careful."

I glare harshly at him as I rubbed at my poor nose, "You didn't have to stick that shit near my nose."

"What do you think he did?" Trafalgar asked instead of apologizing, but I didn't expect him to.

"He might of had a canister of that sweet scent," I answer after letting go of my nose, "I'm not too sure because things began to get hazy after a few moments,"

"I see," He replied and I began to eat again, "It looks like we may have to look around further,"

"I don't know about you, but I want to get some more sleep," I say causing him to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I feel really tired for some reason,"

His eyebrows went together as he frowned. He nodded after a few moments, "Alright, but it will have to wait until I have Bepo and Kirameki are here to watch over you."

"No problem," I yawn just as the door opened.

The two walked inside and spotted us. Bepo looked at me with slight worry as Kirameki frowned at his side. I smiled at the two as Bepo asked, "Is everything alright Captain? We just saw this weird guy walking away in anger."

"We're fine Bepo," Trafalgar replied with a deep frown, "I want you two to watch over Kaileara-ya while she takes a nap,"

"I thought she had just woken up," Kirameki said causing me to yawn again, "Shachi told us, so why would she need to take a nap?"

"We don't know why, but she's tired. I would rather have her at her best rather than in an exhausted state," Trafalgar replied causing the two to nod while he stood up, "I'm going to monitor things with the rest of the crew. I want someone with her at all times,"

I glare at Trafalgar for making it sound like I was some spoiled child that needed to be watched all the time, but decided to deal with it later. I stood up slowly and headed up the stairs to my room. I wanted to get as much sleep as possible. Kirameki followed me while Bepo stayed down to talk with Trafalgar for some reason or another.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I look at my first mate and Head Navigator as he stood across from me. His eyes held worry as he glanced around the room. He murmured, "That man...he didn't smell right."<p>

"What do you mean Bepo?" I ask causing him to scrunch up his nose.

"He didn't smell like a person," He replied causing me to look at him in surprise, "He smelled like a plant...like death...and the ocean. He smelled like Kaileara, Inukai, Kirameki, Karasu, and you captain,"

"How did he smell like me?" I demand causing Bepo's eyebrows to scrunch up.

"I...I can't remember captain," He answered causing me to grit my teeth with a deep sigh.

"It's okay Bepo," I say as I turn and began to leave, "Just watch over Kaileara-ya,"

"Aye Aye Captain," He saluted me and raced up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I headed towards the nearest group of my crew members and gathered their reports.

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

* * *

><p>I had spent the whole day gathering information with my crew. Kaileara-ya had yet to awaken making me feel worried. I headed upstairs to see if she had awakened. I heard a groan as I got closer and swiftly opened the door to see Kirameki laying haphazardly on the ground while Bepo laid on the bed. The room looked torn apart while the window was thrown open. I felt my heart stutter upon not seeing Kaileara-ya in the room. Bepo groaned and opened his eyes to see me staring at him. He looked around in alarm and lept up upon not seeing Kaileara-ya. He shouted, "Captain! Kaileara's missing!"<p>

"Where is she Bepo?" I ordered causing him to stiffen.

Horror became apparent on his face and he murmured, "I...don't...know. We were sitting with her and she had woken up. We began talking about the next island and then she...fell asleep again."

"What happened afterwards?" I demand causing him to close his eyes.

"I was talking with Kirameki when I felt drowsy...I asked him to watch over her while I got some sleep...it became hazy after that," He answered causing me to frown.

"Did you smell something?" I ask causing him to nod.

"I smelt...Passion flower," Hearing the name of that plant, I froze, "Isn't that the flower you use to create those sleeping gases?"

"Damn it!" I growl just as Shachi and Penguin ran in.

"Captain what's going on?" Shachi asked as the two looked around, "And where's Kaileara?"

"She's been taken," I say causing them to freeze, "I want everyone barring Niki, Christopher, and Karasu following us,"

I turned and began to walk out of the room. Penguin asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Kaileara-ya," I answer before walking out of the room.

I head to the front desk and ask the receptionist, "Where is the scent coming from?"

"The scent the woman can smell?" He asked causing me to nod, "The center of the forest. Why?"

I didn't answer as I turned and walked over to the bar. Everyone looked up and I bark out, "Everyone, but Niki, Christopher, and Karasu come with me."

I didn't wait for them as I turned and began to walk away. My fingers turned white as I held Kikoku against my shoulder. Why does Kaileara-ya have to cause trouble for me?

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I slowly woke from my sleeped hazed mind. The scent of fear screamed at me causing me to jerk fully awake. I look around to find very little light, but it didn't matter to me since my eyes were like wolves. I look around and found that I was in a brown cell...wait from the scents around me other than fear I can properly deduce that this is a tree. What kind though, I have no clue. I found that there was a door on the other side of the room. Faint light shone from the bottom that flickered like fire. I tried to move only to find that I was shackled to the wall. I look to see that my arms were chained to the wall by multiple thin ropes of vine. I tried to jerk my arm only to feel pain coming from the area's the vines touched. I focused on the area's and found that there were small, yet sharp thorns attached and from the shape of them if moved it would cause a lot of pain. I tried to see if there was anything vital only to sigh in relief upon not seeing anything vital though it I moved anymore than necessary that would change quickly. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the bond I had to Yukina and Kiyo. I quickly found myself looking through Kiyo's eyes as they raced towards the forest where I could pick out a mass of white that could only belong to the crew. Kiyo jerked her head upon feeling my presence and muttered, "Where are you Kaileara?"<p>

_"Somewhere dark...I think I'm inside a tree," _I reply using the link rather than my mouth, "_I am in a brown cell that smells of fear. There's a door at the end of the room from where I am and I see the light of a flickering flame,"_

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" She asked as they closed in on the group.

Trafalgar noticed the two and asked, "What are you two doing here and where have you been?"

"We've been looking around the island to find out what's wrong with it," Yukina answered while glaring at Trafalgar, "We want to look for Kai as well. We thought that it would be a good idea to meet up with you so that we can guide you and keep you away from the stuff that would most likely kill you,"

"Do you know where Kaileara-ya is?" He asked causing Kiyo to pipe up.

"From what she's told me so far," Kiyo began only to be cut off by Shachi.

"What do you mean 'Told you'?" He asked as many murmured the same question, "How are you in contact with her if she isn't here?"

"It's the bond between a familiar and their master," Kiyo replied though she felt my distaste at the word master, "I'm using that to communicate with her,"

"What has she said so far?" Trafalgar asked causing Kiyo to look at him.

"She's in a dark room," Kiyo answered while I fed her the image, "She thinks she's in a tree from the fact the cell is brown-"

"How can she see?" Penguin asked.

"Her eyes are like a wolves," Yukina answered while glaring at them, "They allow her to see in the dark,"

"She says that the place smells of fear," Kiyo continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "There's a door at the end of the room that she can see the light of a flickering flame from the gaps between it and the walls,"

"Anything else?" Trafalgar asked.

"_I'm chained to the wall by vines," _I answer with Kiyo repeating my words, "_They aren't very thick, but they have thorns that are really sharp. They haven't gone near anything vital, but if I move anymore than necessary that would change very quickly,"_

Trafalgar's eyes narrowed as one of his hands went to his pocket. I shivered involuntarily as I felt his fingers move over my heart. He asked, "Can she see anything else? Any way out?"

I did another search of the room and branched out my magic to see if there was anything only to shake my head. Kiyo told them causing Trafalgar to growl under his breath and tense. Kiyo asked, "Can you sense where you are in the forest?"

"She's in the center," Trafalgar answered causing Kiyo to look at him in suspicion, "The innkeeper told me when I asked him,"

"Let's verify so we know whether the old man is telling the truth or not," Kirameki suggested causing Trafalgar to nod, "It would be better than going to the center and getting killed,"

I ignored their conversation and pulsed out my magic again. It spread through the room, out of the area which showed I was indeed in a tree and a rather old one at that before mapping out the island. I found that I was in the center of the island and quickly relayed the information. I saw many look up at the large tree's and remember that the largest tree was always in the center of the island. Trafalgar looked at Kiyo and said, "Kiyo tell Kaileara-ya that we're coming. She's going to be in big trouble when we finally leave this island."

Kiyo chuckled, "She can see and hear everything that's going on around me because of the bond-"

She stopped as the door opened. I winced at the sudden flood of light and found the guy from earlier standing there. I glare sharply at him and hiss, "Let me go."

"I don't think so," He chuckled and walked over to me, "You see I've been searching for a wife and your beautiful-"

"Touch me and I'll kill you," I hiss as my instincts told me to get away from this guy.

He growled and I felt the vines around my arms tighten causing sharp pain. I winced, but didn't make a sound as the man stalked forward. I spotted what I hadn't before. Long vine-like protrusions stuck out from his back like spines or something. They were a dark shade of green that seemed to pulse. I felt his hand on the side of my face and growled deeply in my throat at him. He chuckled and said, "You show no sign that you're in pain and are still fiery. I knew grabbing you was a good choice."

"What do you mean by 'Grabbing'?" I ask feeling honest curiosity though dread filled me for some reason, "By the tone of your voice, you don't do it often,"

"Correct little bird," I glared at him for the bird comment because I'm a wolf for fates sake, "I usually just lure the women on the island to me by my special flowers and pheromones," He shook his head, "Very few make it to me because of the little defences I have surrounding me. I trained the plants of this island long ago to stop anyone from reaching me unless they're truly strong or smart. Even those that do make it to me show little promise. The last one was so beautiful and so intelligent," He smiled at the memory, "She made it through in just an hour after sunset, but she didn't last very long with me," His eyes grew angry, "She wanted to leave and kept trying to escape," He glared at me as if he thought I would do the same and damn right I will, "She kept failing, but that wretched man she was traveling with came to save her. He managed to get to her," He then gestured to the cell, "In this very cell. I found them as he released her using a knife. He killed so many of my lovelies," He caressed the vines that held me like a child or some prized pet, "I killed him and she drove that knife into her heart. I asked her why and she said that it's because he was the love of her life," His hands clenched in anger, "I was left alone again for three long months, but this time I took you instead of having you come to me,"

"Why?" I ask while happy that Kiyo was telling everyone what was going on.

"Because the nasty men you travel with won't find you and even if they come into the forest, they won't make it through my lovelies," He answered with a smirk, "I made sure of it since no one can find there way here without a guide," I felt relief at the fact the guys had Kiyo and Yukina, "You're nasty lover-"

"Trafalgar is not my lover," I protest though for some reason it felt weird saying that, "He's a good friend," A true answer which shocked me and from the emotion swirling around Kiyo, it was true for everyone there, "As are the rest of the crew. I don't like anyone like that,"

"You'll love me soon enough," He replied causing me to shiver in disgust as he looked me over, "I'm going to give you the flower you love and then you'll love me. Goddess sent you to this island to be my bride after so many years of being alone. No one liked me since I absorbed the weird fruit-"

"Absorbed?" I mutter causing him to nod like some kind of dog.

I felt Inukai's anger as he shouted, "That guy is not a dog. He's too stupid to be one."

I felt like laughing, but held my amusement at bay as the man nodded, "I'm a plant now, but I believe the human term is eat. I've been surrounded by plants so long that I've begun to think like one," He then moved away from me, "I'm going to prepare!"

"For what?" I ask causing him to pause.

"For our wedding of course," He answered causing me to feel bile rise in my throat, "See ya later wifey!"

He left the room and I hiss in my mind, "_Guys get me out of here before anything happens. Also if you ever speak of this to anyone, I will turn you into Jackalopes!"_

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>At hearing that threat, Penguin muttered, "Maybe we should leave here there. After all, we shouldn't rescue someone that threatens us."<p>

"Kai just said that she will be turning you into one since you said that," Kiyo said causing Penguin to pale while everyone else laughs, "And she's serious about the threat,"

"Can she even do that?" Penguin asked though his skin was paler than before, "I mean I know she has magic, but..."

"She can," Yukina answered with a smirk on her face, "She's done it to her little brother when he annoyed her too much as a kid. She was using her devil fruit at that point, but-"

"Why can't she use her devil fruit to escape?" Shachi asked causing Kiyo to swear.

"Is something wrong Kiyo?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Kai just tried, but she can't," Kiyo answered with worry clear in her eyes, "There's something that's preventing her from doing that...Yukina what's the moon phase?"

Yukina looked at her in confusion before understanding appeared in her eyes, "The new moon is at it's peak tonight...shit!"

"Why does the moon phase matter?" Shachi asked as most of the crew whispered amongst themselves.

"I think Kaileara mentioned something while we were talking," Bepo said with his face scrunched up, "Something about the moon being a...what the word..."

"A factor?" I supplied causing him to nod with a bright smile.

"Yeah a factor!" Bepo announced, "She said something about the moon being a factor in how her powers work. She said that her magic and devil fruit will be weaker than usual because they're aligned to the moon while her...Haki?" He looked at Kirameki, who nodded, "won't be as affected as much,"

"How come she hasn't mention it before?" I ask causing Kiyo to look away and Yukina to growl.

"Why would she reveal a weakness like that to people she doesn't really trust?" The wolf growled before looking away as Kiyo glared at her.

For some reason, I felt anger at that statement even though I knew Kaileara-ya didn't trust me yet. Everyone began to mutter things, but I stayed focus on the kitsune. She sighed and looked at us while saying, "She was going to tell you when she got off the island," She glared at Yukina, "because she's beginning to trust you guys."

"Why didn't she trust us before?" Bepo asked with hurt layering his voice.

"Yeah we've been traveling together for what...5 almost 6 months..." Shachi answered.

"Kai's trust is really hard to gain," Kiyo began while giving us a sympathetic look, "Trust is hard to earn with her because of her past. While we won't reveal what happened as it's her story to tell, I will tell you that her past before she met her brothers was very dark,"

"Is that why she hasn't said a word about it other than she ran away?" Inukai asked causing the kitsune to nod, "Just...how bad was she hurt?"

Kiyo looked at him in surprise, "You can tell that she's been hurt?"

"Her eyes are very telling and some of her mannerisms are as well," The dog Zoan answered with a small shrug, "Her scent and aura grow sad when she's asked about it before growing angry. Plus, I've seen the scar on her back by accident when we sparred last week,"

Kiyo looked deep in thought before she shook her head. The kitsune looked at me with a pleading glance before she looked at the forest. I shook my head upon realizing that we were wasting valuable time. I raised my hand causing all of them to fall silent, "We're wasting time just standing here. We need to go," I looked at Yukina and Kiyo, "Can I trust you to lead us?"

"Of course," Yukina glared at me, "If Kai's in danger, I'll always lead you to her,"

I glared at that since it meant she wouldn't do it unless Kaileara-ya was in danger. I look at Bepo as we began to move. Bepo would probably do the same for me and I for him. I shook my head and ran my fingers over the glass container. We'll get you back Kaileara-ya...I have to repay you for leading my crew to me after all since there isn't any reason other than the fact you're a crew mate...no reason at all...why does my mind scream at me that there's another reason. There couldn't possibly be another reason...could there?

* * *

><p>Time skip Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>The door slammed open again and I winced at the light. I felt rough vines wrap around me as the vines around my arms were released from the wall. I look around and found that I was being carried by large vines. The vines brought me out of the cell and into a large hall way. The hallway led me to a bunch of diffrent area's before I was brought to a large room. The room had a skylight that allowed the light of the stars to illuminate the room. Torches lined the walls at some area's, but they didn't give off enough to reach just outside of the skylight. The area under the light held a tree and under the tree sat a large pool of water. Under the tree and around the pool, Flowers of all kinds sat. I recognized all of them and felt relieve knowing none of them were poisonous. The vines set me on the ground next to the pool gently and I felt the vines around my arms loosen enough to where I could move them around. I maneuvered them to my front and saw trails of blood falling from them. I looked at the pool of water and put the tip of a finger in it. I found that it was cold and when I lifted my finger to my nose, not poisoned. I moved closer to it and dunked my wounded arms into the water. I felt the sting of the water rushing over open wounds, but ignored it as I watched the dried and wet blood float into the water. I heard footsteps and felt the man's presence as I murmur, "I'm getting rid of the blood on my arms as well as cleaning the wounds as best I can."<p>

"I brought you the flower you like," He said causing me to snort as I stare into the pool of water.

"Lunar flowers aren't a single type or species of flower," I mutter and felt his surprise, "They're many diffrent flowers species rolled into one. They're the lunar variety of all flowers and such only bloom under specific conditions. The Lunar flower you hold is one that blooms on the new moon. I don't even need to look at it to tell that it is a New moon Lily. They are native to select islands of the Grandline and are valued at over 1,000 Beli a flower because of their beauty. They have a richer scent than a normal lily. I much prefer the Lunar flowers that bloom on the full moon,"

"Why?" He asked and I heard the flower drop to the ground.

"They glow in the light," I reply while feeling the slight drain of the water, "Is this sea water?"

"Yes," He replied in a bubbly voice, "I thought you would like it," I felt his hand on my shoulder, "It makes me feel weak, but since you said that like it I thought it would make you happy,"

I glare at his image in the water, but continue to hold my hands in the water, "I dislike being near still seawater. The sea is an untamed mistress and thus should never be still. Doing this is considered blasphemy to me."

I felt his anger and the vines around my arms tightened causing me to fight a wince. He growled, "What will make you happy then?"

"Returning to my Nakama," I growl and felt the vines tighten even more than before.

I felt panic rise in my chest as Kiyo growled in my mind. I could hear her hurried conversation with Trafalgar as she asked them to speed up. If the vines tightened anymore, they would hit something vital. He grabbed me by my shoulder and hauled me onto my feet. He glared at me, "Why can't you just love me?"

"Love is based on trust and I don't trust people that kidnap me," I say while Kiyo murmured something along the lines of, 'You have let Shanks and Mihawk kidnap you before', "You kidnapped me so I don't love you," I felt his anger change into rage, "Love also comes with time,"

"Kai," Kiyo growled in my mind even as the vines tightened and the pain increased, "I need you to calm him down and keep him busy. We've reached the tree, so keep him busy damnit,"

I bit my lip while giving her my agreement and displeasure at being ordered around. I spoke softly, "If you really want me to love you, you would release me from these vines."

He looked at me in confusion and his anger dimmed to a spark. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Won't you run away?"

I felt a bit hazy at the blood loss, but shook my head, "No. I feel to weak to," I hated admitting I was weak in front of an enemy, but I had to stall, "Can you remove the vines...please?" I gave him my best puppy dog expression while trying not to fall over, "And can I have an apple?"

He looked at me in suspicion, but nodded. The vines released me with a flick of his wrist and I bit back a hiss as I felt the thorns slide out of my skin. I watched as he walked off and fell to my knees in front of the pool once more. I dunked my arms into the water and watched as the blood flowed. I knew that I needed to keep them clean and that the water would help speed up the healing process as it always did, but I feared that I would lose too much blood before my healing abilities would kick in. I curse the new moon violently for the weakness it gave me. I lifted my arms out of the pool of water and decided that laying down would be a good option. My mind felt even more hazy as the minutes ticked by and I heard Kiyo curse. I tried to make out the words, but wasn't able to. I heard a door or something open and a bunch of rushing footsteps, but couldn't find the strength to move. I knew the vines had hit something vital with the pain increase, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt twin cold nose touch my arms and heard a worried voice murmur, "Kai you need to stay awake. You need to stay awake."

I turn my head to the right and found Kiyo. I gave a smile as I giggled. The room was turning into wisps and it looked too funny. I heard more footsteps as I say, "You came Kiyo! The rooms so funny. It's all wispy! Do you think the weird plant guy filled the air with weed? I feel so funny!"

She looked at me with increasing worry causing me to look at her in confusion. She asked, "Kai can you open your pocket space?"

"Why?" I ask, "Is Law or someone hurt? I don't want my Nakama hurt," I tried to get up, "Where are they? I'll heal them,"

Yukina pushed me down as Kiyo said, "No one's hurt, but I need something from your pocket space."

I pout at her before doing as she said. She disappeared into it and I turned my head to Yukina, "Why's Kiyo so worried? Did she lie about Lawsy getting hurt?"

Yukina chuckled and shook her head, "No one's hurt Kai. We just need something to...get rid of the plant guy."

"Can I go to sleep now since you guys saved me?" I ask before hearing someone approach.

I look over and smile upon seeing that it was Law. I smile brightly and tried to get up only for Yukina to hold me down and order, "Kai stay down!"

"But Yukina!" I whine as Law got closer, "I wanna thank Lawsy! He saved me!"

Law twitched for some reason and I heard a snicker. Yukina chuckled again and said, "You can do it later. Now where did the plant guy go?"

"Oh!" I say as I remembered something amazing, "I wanted some apples and he went to get them!" I then look at Yukina with a pout, "Can I have an apple soon? I know you're going to get rid of him, but can I have the apple first?"

"Sure," She agreed and looked relieved as Kiyo appeared, "We'll get you an apple soon,"

Kiyo turned to Law as he walked over to us and I smiled brightly at him, "Hi Lawsy! Did I ever tell you that you're hot!" I then frown as I saw something in the corner of my eye, "Kiyo why do I see shadows?"

"Kai," She looked worried, "You need to stay awake okay?"

"But Kiyo..." I trailed off as I let my head fall to the ground.

I heard something being opened as darkness spread over my eyes. I heard harsh shouts, but I couldn't understand the words. Kiyo sounded really worried as I heard, "K...Don't...You...no...sleep!"

"Kiyo," I murmur as I slowly fell into the warmth that the darkness gave, "It's so warm...I don't wanna fight anymore..."

I heard garbled voices, but finally allowed myself to fall into the darkness. I don't wanna fight it...so comfortable...zz...zzz...

**Well here's the next chapter. Oh it's a cliff hanger. Give me a review. The Poll for a Wolf's North has been ended.**

Tell me what you think...I may be ending this story soon.


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Yo Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"When the person we like is injured...all hell brakes loose and guess what? I like you!" Shi Jaxico<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly began to work on Kaileara as everyone got into position to protect us. I wish that she hadn't fallen asleep with all the problems that can occur. Kiyo fretted on her right as I set up Room. Yukina watched me in both curiosity and suspicion, but made not a sound. I swiftly stopped the bleeding and made a quick fix to the brachial artery and felt relief that we had made it in time to patch it. Had we arrived not a moment sooner and begun this, she would have died. The thought of her dying made my heart go cold for some reason. I finished after a few moments and turned to the two animals beside Kaileara-ya, "Watch over her while we get rid of this guy."<p>

"Trafalgar you will need to be careful," Kiyo warned me as she shifted her gaze from Kaileara-ya to me, "This man has a devil fruit that allows him to control plant related things,"

"Is he the one to draw all those women into the forest?" I ask as we waited for the man to reappear.

"Yes," She answered with a deep sigh, "The man ate the fruit so long ago that now he thinks he's a plant. He believes that Kai is a gift of some goddess," The kitsune snorted as if the very thought was ludicrous, "The only 'Goddess' that has touched this island was a dark spirit by the name of Kiviraks,"

"Who's Kiviraks?" Bepo asked as he came to stand next to me.

Kiyo's eyes grew dark as she bared her teeth, "Kiviraks was once a woman long ago. Beloved by the people around her," She shook her head, "She soothe the woes of the people with her power over plants. One day, she met a man by the name of Varick. Varick was an angel that had come to earth to walk among the people. He had heard of her beauty and power, so he came to this island. What he found," Kiyo smirked suddenly, "Was an ugly woman who had let the power she held take over her. He saved the island from her grasp by freeing the villagers from her grips."

"What happened next?" Shachi asked.

"The Angel," Kiyo began as she walked over to the tree, "Tricked her into allowing him to get close. He sealed her into this tree,"

"So what does it have to do with all the women?" Bepo asked as he gazed at the kitsune, "And why did you become angry?"

"Kiviraks needs the blood of over 3,000 women to touch her trunk," Kiyo answered the first question, "All of the women's blood has to be used or she won't be able to come free," She sighed and looked at us, "Kiviraks had killed thousands of young girls so she could be the prettiest woman..." She trailed off as a look of pain crossed her face, "My last mistress lived upon this island during that time...so pure, innocent...free. She had only turned 15 when Kiviraks came..she died before they could even try to save her...Varick came to me in my deepest moment of grief and together we sealed her..." Kiyo looked at the tree once more, "The seal only needs one more...I need to put forth my energy to return it to the way it was...stronger even," She looked at me, "I trust you all to keep Kai from dying,"

"Does she know?" I ask causing Kiyo to snort.

"Of course," Kiyo replied with a soft sigh and a swish of her tail, "When a familiar bonds with their mistress, our memories are exchanged...Kai's memories were blurry before she met Luffy due to everything that happened..." She shook her head, "She saw everything and asked for me to teach her...be her friend...do as I wished so long as I don't abandon her...she accepted everything that I've done and because of that...I'll do my best to protect her..." She looked at Kaileara-ya with a smile before looking at the tree, "She knew I wanted to come to this island for so long..."

"Shouldn't she have known-" Penguin began only for Kiyo to shake her head.

"No," she sighed as if she's tired, "I hadn't known how many had fallen to the seal..." She looked at Yukina, "Keep her safe,"

"I will," The wolf answered sullenly to my shock, "Just don't over do it...Kai isn't awake to help you or heal you when it's done,"

The kitsune snorted and nuzzled Kaileara-ya before walking over to the tree. She paused and looked at Yukina then me, "I know...I'll be done soon."

She placed a paw on the tree and glowed bright white/silver. A deep crackling sound filled the air as electricity built. A whimper was heard causing me to look down at Kaileara-ya. Her face was scrunched up in distress and she was shaking. Yukina growled deeply in her throat, "Damn it! Now is not the time for a nightmare," She paused and breathed in deeply, "Mother fucking bitch," She looked at me, "Trafalgar get everyone ready. The plant man is back."

I glared at her for the order and hissed, "Do not order me around!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Too similar," She then ground out, "Please get everyone ready. We only have two minutes at the best."

I nod though anger still filled me. The remainder of the man that caused this made me angry. Angry at Kaileara-ya for being so much trouble. Angry at the man for taking her. Angry at Bepo and Kirameki for failing to keep her safe. Angry that we hadn't gotten here sooner. Angry at myself for allowing this to happen. Why the hell did I even want to come to this island in the first place? I took a deep breath to calm myself as I gave my orders. Everyone snapped out of their shock and got ready. I slid Kikoku from her sheath and muttered, "Room."

My room appeared just as the door slammed open. The man from before appeared only he now had four vine-like appendages extending from his back. He let out a roar upon seeing us causing him to drop multiple bushels of apples to fall to the ground. He glared at us and saw Kaileara-ya on the ground. He shouted, "What have you done to my wife?!"

"She isn't your wife," I growl out and cursed the fact my room wasn't able to reach him, "She's my crewmember, so she belongs to me,"

Yukina snorted from her place wrapped around Kaileara-ya, "Yeah...Kai's going to kick your ass for that comment Trafalgar."

I ignored her as I glared at the man, "You'll pay for taking her, injuring her, and almost killing her."

The man roared and threw his hand out in front of him. Purple vines whipped from his hand and headed straight towards me. I smirked and sent a slash towards them when they entered my room. He cried out as the vines floated above us. I smirked as Shachi asked, "Want us to help Captain?"

"Not at the moment," I replied as a sadistic smirk appeared on my face, "I'm going to have fun with this operation,"

The plant man roared again, "How dare you harm my baby?! I'll kill you!"

He sent another group of vines, a bright yellow color, towards me and I let out a yawn as I easily slashed them apart. They joined the others and I put them together. The plant man cried out as a sizzling sound exploded from the connecting vines. I watch in curiosity as the vines burned out. Hm...the chemical makeup of the vines must be directly opposite of each other thus burning when they come into contact. Perhaps I should take a few samples while I'm at it. The man growled and hissed at me. I yawned and asked, "Are you going to continue to bore me?"

I smirked at him as he glared at me. Yukina growled deeply in her chest as the vines on his back changed into brightly colored grey polka dotted pink flowers. The man shouted, "Flowering Freeze!"

"Trafalgar cover your nose!" Yukina shouted causing me to glance over at her, "If you inhale any of that gas, you won't be able to move for ten minutes!"

I stare at her for a few moments before saying, "I don't have anything that I can cover my nose with."

She growled and tossed me a cloth of some kind, "Use that."

I snorted and tied it around my nose and mouth. Everyone did the same as a grey-hot pink gas left the flower. The gas quickly covered the area and I was quick to raise the earth in front of me. As the gas passed me by, I breathed in the scent on the cloth. My eyes widen at it...A moonlit winters night, the icy wind of a harsh storm, the electrify scent of an oncoming lightning storm, the gentle breeze over a mountain, the soft currents of the ocean lapping against your feet, the scent of a flower I had never smelt before, the scent of the wilderness and of freedom...a light scent of ink and metal pressed through as well a warm fire crackling in the background. Where did this scent come from? It smelled so...amazing. I shook my head and went back to the fight. A trio of vines slammed into my wall and I slashed my sword to get rid of it. The vines were a deep, pulsing green and oozed a reddish green liquid as they floated above me. I stared at it for a while before wincing at the burning feeling as a drop of it hit my hands. I shook my hands off and realized that I couldn't play around. With that in mind, I began pelting him with rocks. He jumped to avoid them and I smirked when he entered my room. I slashed him a part and say, "Welcome to my operating room...this will be a fun operation."

He cried out as I took him apart and pieced him together multiple times. I finally killed him after he stopped screaming. I felt a thrill of satisfaction as I turned to Yukina. She gave me a raised eyebrow before muttering, "Way too similar."

"Miss Yukina," I say causing her to snort, "What do you mean?"

She chuckled before shaking her head, "Nothing to concern you," She then looked down at Kaileara-ya, "How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"With her abnormal healing ability," I began as I walked over, "A few hours, a day at the most. I would have to give a deeper inspection of her wounds before I can give you a real answer," She snorted and gave Kaileara-ya an amused look, "How long will it take for Kiyo to get done?"

"Should be soon," The wolf replied before looking up at me, "You can take off the mask now. The gas dissipated ten minutes ago,"

"What do you mean?" I ask causing her to chuckle.

"So like her," She muttered before shaking her head, "You tortured that idiot for three hours Trafalgar," Upon seeing my look of surprise, she shook her head, "We should leave soon. Once Kiyo's done, we should head to the sub or something. I do not doubt that the plants of this island will try to kill us," She then looked towards the apples, "He was useful," I looked over at the apples only to see that they were all white, "Check the middle of the pile,"

Shachi ran over to it and rifled through it before gasping. He pulled out a rounded apple-like fruit. It's skin was a deep green with pulsing flowers on it. It looked like a miniature garden decorated the skin. I stare at it in surprise before turning to Yukina. Yukina's ears flicked towards me and she shrugged, "I've been around enough devil fruit's and their users to tell when there is a devil fruit present. That fruit shouldn't be eaten until we get off the island," she then glared at me, "Don't even try eating it."

"Why not?" I ask causing the wolf to sigh.

"It will cause your entire body to destabilize and lead to a very agonizing death," The wolf answered with a flick of her ear, "I've seen it happen on three seperate occasions. The only one who could possibly do that..." She trailed off and shook her head, "Even he isn't stupid enough to try,"

"Who?" Penguin asked as he walked over.

"Kai's little brother," The wolf replied with amused golden eyes, "I doubt he would try since Kai's always warned him not to do it...still can't believe he..."

She seemed lost in her memories as a soft chuckle left her lips. The laugh came out like a huff or cuff as I slowly removed the cloth from around my face. I look at it and found that it was a deep red color. I took a seat on the ground before ordering, "I want this place searched. Find anything of value and pocket it."

"Aye Aye Captain!" My crew roared and left the room leaving Bepo to sit next to me.

I turn back to the wolf and ask, "Where did you get this cloth from?"

"Oh it's part of Kai's regular outfit," She answered and reached out to take it from me, "She still needs to repair it, so I doubt she'd care if you used it to keep from breathing in that shit,"

"How did you know what kind of gas it was?" I ask as I leaned against Bepo.

"Kai likes to work with poison's," She answered with a shrug after taking the strip of cloth and putting in the box of supplies, "I remember her using the flower it came from to create a powerful paralyzer," She shivered suddenly, "She gets scary when she does shit like that,"

"Really?" Bepo asked causing the wolf to nod, "You know a lot about Kaileara, don't you?"

The wolf smiled softly and nuzzled Kaileara, "Yeah...we've been together for so long...it doesn't matter anymore to me...she's my friend...my partner."

I looked between them and felt a sense of companionship with the unconscious girl. The nights we spent talking came back to me as I stared at the girl...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I leaned against the smooth boards of the deck as Kaileara-ya laid not far from me. She had a peaceful look on her face though I knew she wasn't asleep. I wondered how she could be like that when she could hear so much chatter, "Kaileara-ya?"<em>

_"Hm?" She didn't even move._

_"How can you deal with it?" I ask causing her to open a single eye._

_"What do you mean?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly...like a dog or wolf._

_"The chatter from the spirits," I clarify causing her to chuckle and roll onto her stomach._

_She propped herself up on her elbows, "Just got used to it...in a way it helps me deal with being homesick...and reminds me that I'm never truly alone."_

_"What do you mean?" I felt confused at the homesick part even if I understood the alone part._

_She sat up and shrugged, "Back on Dawn, I played with the spirits everyday. Being surrounded by them and the ocean soothe my soul because I'll never truly leave my home. The sea's become my home and the spirits remind me of that...and a promise I made."  
><em>

_"What promise?" I ask causing her to chuckle._

_"I made a promise to my mother figure," I answer since I didn't see any harm in telling him about this one, "I promised that I would return to Dawn when I finally became the greatest Jack of all trades...and a member of the pirate kings crew,"_

_I felt shock at that last statement and asked, "A member of my crew?"_

_She snorted and said, "The future isn't set in stone," She then gave me a smirk, "Who knows maybe you'll become pirate king though I'll definitely become a member of that crew...well unless a certain bastard I dislike becomes king...no I'll prevent that from happening."_

_"Who?" I ask as my curiosity was piqued._

_"Ever heard of a rookies captain by the name of Eustass?" she asked causing me to nod, "He wants to become king as well," She smiled a blood thirsty smile, "I will never allow that to happen,"_

_I felt amused at that before glancing up at the stars...a rival? Perhaps...it will make things interesting._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the railing as Kaileara-ya hung upside down on the railing beside me. I gave her an incredulous look as I say, "You'll fall and drown."<em>

_"Nope," She replied and looked into the water._

_"Why are you doing that?" I ask causing her to glance towards me._

_"It's fun," She replied and cocked her head to the side, "And interesting,"_

_"What do you mean?" I ask causing her to smirk._

_"It's nice to see the world from a diffrent angle," She replied before looking back at the water, "Plus if you look at it this way, you can see everything differently...and the colors are awesome,"_

_"what colors?" I ask causing her to look back up at me._

_She stared at me for a while before sitting up next to me. She cocked her head to the side before holding out a hand, "Do you trust me?"_

_I look at her warily before shrugging and taking her hand. I had nothing better to do after all. She smiled and gently pulled me until we were both upside down. I stare down at my reflection in the water and she used her magic like before. The world glowed once more and I gasp at the ways the colors danced across the water. The ocean woman waved and I asked, "Does she have a name?"_

_"Thalassa is what she likes to go by now a days," She replied with a small smile and I felt warmth flood through me at the trueness of it, "I like it...it's beautiful and goes well with her,"_

_"How do you know that?" I ask causing her smile to widen._

_"I've spoken to her and listened to her," She answered before looking over at me, "She tells amazing stories,"_

_I felt the need to ask something, "Kaileara-ya?"_

_"Hm," She looked back down at the sea._

_"Why are devil fruit users weak against the sea?" _

_She a bigger smiled and shrugged, "For many reasons. I believe that the main ones are that Thalassa sees us as her children. Devil fruits are her gift to those that are worthy of it...it's why there are no two that are the same. When a devil fruit is reborn, it's powers are slightly diffrent to match it's next user."_

_"And the second," I was surprised to hear the first answer and in all honesty it made sense._

_"Balance," She answered with a shrug, "The fates and the spirits needed a balance for when the fruits were created. Thalassa was given a choice of either our weakness as it is now...or to never again walk the land. She knew that she couldn't take the land away from us and went with the one we have now," She then shook her head, "Not that it matters,"_

_I wondered what she meant, but decided that it didn't matter at the moment._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Law?" Kaileara-ya asked from a few feet away.<em>

_"Yeah?" I reply._

_"Wanna spar?" _

_"Why not," I agreed since I was bored._

_She grinned and summoned her nodachi. I stood up and took Kikoku from her sheath. We stood apart and began to circle each other. The cadence of our blades touching sounded across my ears. Kaileara-ya had a feral smirk on her eyes and murmured, "you're pretty good at this."_

_I knocked her back and smirked at her, "So are you."_

_She shook her head and sent a backwards slash at me as she did a flip, "Nah I'm much better with either my scythe, my bow, or my Katana."_

_"Then why fight with Onmyo?" I ask in surprise._

_She gave me a smile and shrugged as we stood across from one another once more, "I felt like it...plus I need to practice."_

_I felt a smile tug at my lips and replied, "How about we do this again sometime?"_

_"Cool,"_

* * *

><p>Next flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kaileara-ya sat above me and stared out at the ocean. Her eyes were dark rather glittering as she gazed towards the star filled sky. The New moon was out and she seemed to worry about something. Her voice echoed as she spoke, "Somethings amiss."<em>

_"What do you mean?" I ask from my place on the lower deck._

_"A great darkness has been released," She replied as her eyes glowed silver slightly, "A great price has been paid for the darkness to be released...whoever did it stole the life from another to gain the power..."_

_"A devil fruit?" I inquire causing her to nod, "Where?"_

_She shrugged, "Cannot tell...the spirits are oddly silent and I wouldn't dare wander on this night."_

_"Perhaps it would be best to speak of something else?" I suggest as I move to the upper deck._

_She contemplated it for a few moments before nodding, "What do you wanna talk about?"_

_"Tell me about Sabo," I say causing her to smile a bit._

_Her eyes began to glow once more and she said, "Well out of all four of us, Sabo and I were the smart ones. My pup of a little brother and the pyro head were stupid most of the time...the pup more so. He helped me keep order and get close to the pyro...I remember this one time when we were 11 years old..."_

_She spent the next hour answering questions about the boy and seemed to grow happier. When asked, I told her about my younger sister._

* * *

><p>End of Flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p>More memories came and a deep sense of companionship filled me along with something...deeper. I shrugged it off since it didn't matter and looked up upon hearing a faint crackle. The tree glowed brightly as a shape emerged before the glow faded. Kiyo fell to the ground limply and for a moment I wondered if she had died only to see her chest rise and fall moments later. Yukina growled under her breath, "Damn it. She's going to need to merge."<p>

"Merge?" I murmur in confusion causing Yukina to glance towards me.

"An ability for familiars is to merge with their master," The wolf answered while looking at Kiyo, "They only do it when they don't have enough energy to sustain their form,"

"You speak as if Kiyo is one of Kaileara-ya's constructs," I say causing her to sigh.

"Kiyo is in a way," The wolf said while narrowing her eyes in thought, "Kai's magic brought her to this world and gave her the chance to form a body here. Familiars come from a world mirroring ours and there are gates between our worlds to allow us to travel there. The familiar's however cannot stay in solid form once they cross the gate due to the potency of their power. Much like how sugar dissolves when you use it for coffee upon touching the surface,"

"So why does Kiyo need to merge with Kaileara?" Bepo asked in confusion, "Can't she just go home?"

Yukina shook her head, "No she can't. Once a familiar is bound to their master, they can't leave this world unless they are released from their contract. It's a double edge sword if the familiar is in the position Kiyo is."

"Why?" I ask and wondered if the kitsune would live.

"Her body is there because of her magic and Kai's mixing," She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's like the hunt. If you take away the hunter, the prey goes free and the population shoots up. If you take away the prey, the hunter dies,"

"So Kiyo is the prey?" Bepo asked causing Yukina to nod, "So if her power is gone-"

"Not gone since power can't disappear," Yukina corrected, "If her energy drops below a certain point, her physical form will be destroyed,"

"How will merging help?" I ask causing the wolf to look at me.

"By merging with Kai, Kiyo's energy can recover since she won't need to pump out the energy needed to maintain a physical form," Yukina looked at Kaileara-ya, "Can you bring her over here? Kai will be able to sense her and merge with her automatically,"

"What happens when they merge?" I ask as Bepo got Kiyo.

"Kiyo's mind will go into Kai's and her spirit will be taken into Kai's," She answered as Bepo laid the unconscious kitsune across Kaileara-ya's chest.

A loud crackling sound echoed through the room as a symbol appeared beneath Kiyo. It looked like a silver/gold lightning bolt with the symbols for wisdom, kindness, heart, and will surrounding it. The kitsune sank into Kaileara-ya as if she were water. A soft hiss was drawn from Kaileara-ya as the process happened before tapering off as Kiyo disappeared. Kaileara-ya's eyes opened suddenly as she jerked upwards. A soft growl echoed from her as she murmured, "Fut maku Disu ver Amaka decu Day muka Luver con Canika verks!"

She fell to the ground and was out like a light. I stare at her in surprise while Yukina chuckled softly as she began to stand up. She looked at me as I asked, "What the hell was that?"

She snickered and shook her head, "Kai just used the words to completely merge with Kiyo."

I frown and ask, "Will it affect her mind?"

"No," Yukina replied as she looked down at Kaileara-ya, "Their minds are seperate as are their souls. Only the link between them will be stronger," She then looked at me, "Trafalgar would you mind carrying her? I would, but I don't have the strength to do it,"

I stare at her for a few moments before nodding. I handed Bepo Kikoku and picked up Kaileara-ya. She let out a small groan and murmured, "Let me sleep Pup. It's too early to play with the tigers."

I stare at her for a few moments as she settled against me and curled close. Yukina burst out laughing causing me to look at her sharply. She chuckled as she said, "They used to play with the dangerous animals around them. The pup loved playing with the tigers though he liked the crocodiles more...something about reptiles drew him in."

She looked like she was recalling a pleasant memory, but I decided it was time to go. I state, "We should leave. We have to worry about walking back after all."

She nodded and without a word led us from the room. My crew waited outside and each carried a large bag. I signaled for them to follow me and without a word we left. Each of us tired from our walk through the forest of man eating plants and various man eating animals. I wondered how the village survived before shaking that thought from my mind to focus on walking.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I dimly felt the relaxed gate of someone walking and wondered who was carrying me before I recognized the scent. How did I end up in Trafalgar's arms? I blearily opened my eyes to see Trafalgar staring forward as he walked. His eyes from what I could see without him looking were tired. The feeling of tiredness and concern floated from him along with the feeling of companionship and another deeper emotion. I don't know what emotion it was, so I ignored it for the moment. Stars bloomed overhead to show that it was getting later. The constellations seemed to be waking up and it made me wonder how my star spirit friends were. I sigh aloud and suddenly I was staring into stormy, steel grey. Trafalgar looked at me in surprise and I smiled weakly up at him as I murmured, "How long was I out?"<p>

"Three hours and forty five minutes," He replied causing me to sigh, "How are you feeling?"

I took stock before answering, "It's not that bad."

"Meaning it hurts, but she doesn't feeling like telling you," Yukina announced from the side causing me to look towards her with a scathing glare, "Hey don't look at me like that," She had a smile on her face as she teased me, "I'm not the one that got injured..." I tensed at the look in her eyes, "So Kai? Lawsy?"

I felt the heat of a blush stain my cheeks causing her to laugh. I looked anywhere but Trafalgar from the embarrassment I felt. I mutter, "Stupid fucking idiotic wolf."

She snickered and said, "I'm not the one to call him that."

"I was in a haze from blood loss Damnit!" I hiss and heard laughter from everyone causing my blush to increase, "It's not fucking funny!"

"It kind of is Kaileara-ya," said the devil that we were talking about, "I would appreciate you not calling me that again," I look up at him as he said, "If anything, Law will do,"

I felt shock go through me as the words rang through the air. I didn't feel like speaking anymore and decided that now would be a good time to sleep. Oh I am never living this down...Yukina don't you dare tell Tsuki!

**End of the chapter. Kind of short, but worth it! Remember to Review! **


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**A second chapter because I'm happy today**

**Hey Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"We will run from our feelings in the beginning...it's the way of life,"- Isis Yukagishi<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

I sat on the bow of the sub. The moon was high in the sky and I felt relief at the fact the moon had reappeared though it was washed away as we drew closer to the next island. The last few days had been okay...well I was teased for the first two, but everyone quickly learned not to...except La-Trafalgar. I shook my head at almost calling him by name. As the days passed, I grew to trust him more and more. I felt a presence next to me and didn't even need to look to know it was Trafalgar. I ask, "What is it Trafalgar?"

"You look pensive about the next island," He replied causing me to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"The island is one of the few that hold Lunar flowers," I replied as I avoided answering the question, "I can't wait to see it again,"

I felt his hand on my shoulder and tried to ignore the fact a small spark flew from the contact. He turned me slightly to look him in the eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

I felt my throat tighten in response as I tried not to go back to the event. I stared at him for a little while longer before murmuring, "I...it...something happened."

"And you feel regret over what happened?" He asked causing me to nod, "What happened?"

I shook my head and turned away from him. I felt tense as he sat next to me and cursed him out in my mind. Of all the times he won't let something go, it has to be when I'm threatening to break. I bit my lip to keep from spilling my secrets and cursed myself as my mind replayed all the times he had helped me or acted like a friend. I stood up suddenly causing him to look at me as I turn and began to walk away. I pause and mutter, "I'm going to get some sleep."

I fled from the deck and cursed myself for acting like I had something to hide...like I had done something wrong. What the fuck is happening to me?

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya fled. She had become so...not her as we approached the island. I knew it had something to do with what she said on Anubis island...Lunarise Tsukio. I felt my hand clenched into fists and bit back a growl of annoyance. I headed inside and walked to the kitchen. I moved through the cupboards until I found the liquor. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass before I headed to the tables. I sat down and began to drink as I tried to distract my thoughts. She keeps coming up in my thoughts and it was driving me insane, but every time she appeared so did Savanna. The blue haired beauty...I gripped the glass in my hand at the thought of her. Why? What makes Kaileara-ya bring her to my mind? Why do they go hand in hand? Kaileara-ya was diffrent from Savanna, so much better in fact, so why? Fucking hell! I slammed my glass onto the table and glared at the bottle only to hear the door open. I look up to see Shachi walking in. He spotted me and made his way over to me. His whole demeanor had changed and became a dear friend rather than a crew member. He slouched into the seat across from me and grabbed the glass while saying, "Thinking about Savanna?"<p>

"How did you know?" I ask as I stood up to get a new glass.

"You usually drink whiskey when you think of her," He replied as I retrieved the glass, "What's wrong Law?"

"Nothing," I mutter darkly as I fill up my glass.

"Bull shit," He replied as he took a swig, "We both know that Savanna leaving changed you...What's wrong Law?"

I glared at him for a while before biting out, "Kaileara-ya."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but doesn't seem surprised, "Figures," He then gave me a raised eyebrow, "She fills your thoughts and then Savanna comes up?"

I look at him in shock, "How did you know?"

Shachi let out a soft laugh and shook his head, "Law we've been friends since we were both a part of Doflamingo's crew. I know when somethings bothering you...plus I can see it in your eyes."

I snort at that, "You've been spending too much time with Kaileara-ya, Bepo, and Inukai."

"That maybe true," He conceded as we drank down our whiskey, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm right,"

"So?" I mutter as I fill our glasses.

"You're falling Law," He answered causing me to freeze before I sent a heated glare at him.

"I am not!" I hissed causing him to raise his hands.

"You may not want to admit it Law," He said as he stood up, "But I can see it, Penguin can see it, hell I bet Bepo can smell it," He began to walk away, "Stop acting like an idiot Captain,"

"I am not falling for Kaileara-ya!" I shout after him as he paused at the door.

He turned towards me with a knowing smile on his face, "Wrong Law...hopefully you realize it before it's too late."

He left and I growled under my breath. I hit the table with my fist as I growled deeply in my mind. I am not falling for her. I AM NOT!

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up from my bed and stretched lightly as my living pillow yawned. Bepo looked incredibly cute when he was just waking up, but unfortunately I had to get ready for the day. I created a group of clones and sent them to the Galley before I got onto the ground. I began my morning stretches before I walked over to the bathroom to get ready. Once that was done, I walked out and found that Bepo had already left. I headed to the Galley and met up with Shachi on the way. I smile at the ginger and said, "Morning Shachi. Sleep well?"<p>

"Yeah," He replied before I looked around, "Penguin's still in the shower,"

"Odd," I murmur as we walked, "He's usually up around this time,"

Shachi shrugged and let out a yawn. I gave him a raised eyebrow causing him to shrug. I shook it off as we entered the galley. I headed to the kitchen and start to help prepare the food. I finished up and found everyone, but La-Trafalgar sitting there. I quickly got everyone served while saving some for Trafalgar and sitting at my usual table. Bepo commented, "Weird. Captain isn't out here yet."

"He's probably reading medical journals or those sealing books Kai gave him," Someone commented causing me to smirk over the fact they had started to call me by that nickname.

"I'll deliver his breakfast to him after I finish up," I say causing everyone to nod.

"What's the island we're going to like?" Christopher asked as he ate.

"The moon is always full there," I answer causing them to look at me in surprise, "It's eternal night there and very beautiful. Lunar flowers bloom upon the ground all year long and the apples are divine,"

"Anything interesting we can do?" Karasu asked causing me to nod.

"Yep, but..." I felt amused as they leaned in, "The goddess living there doesn't like men too much,"

"A goddess lives there?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "Which one?"

"Artemis," I reply causing most to pale.

"The one that transforms men into Jackalopes?" Someone stuttered causing me to nod, "Can we skip that island?"

"Nope," I say causing many to pale, "She won't harm you if you don't piss her off and follow the rules,"

Many grumble at that causing me to stand and head into the kitchen to grab Trafalgars plate. I headed out of the galley and followed the path I had long since memorized since I stepped upon the sub almost 6 months ago. I quickly walked the path while wondering about the time I spent among these guys...they're Nakama now. I felt a smile appear on my face and I shook my head at the idiocy of some of the situations we've found ourselves in out of boredom**(Omakes will be appearing to show you guys this stuff!)**. I soon reached his door and knocked lightly. Upon not hearing anything, I pulsed out my energy and found that he was there. Hm leave him to sleep or wake him up so I can warn him about Artemis...yeah I need to wake him up. I opened the door and found him laying on his bed with a pillow over his eyes. I chuckle at the sight causing him to groan, "Leave me be."

"I kind of can't do that Trafalgar," I say as I set his food on the desk, "You need to get up,"

"Leave Kaileara-ya," He ordered with another groan.

"Hang over?" I ask and received a groan in return, "I have something for that," I reached into my pocket space and pulled out a bottle of it, "Just drink this and you'll feel better,"

I walk over to him and hold it out. He took it after a few moments and gulped it down. I took the bottle when he was done and returned it to my pocket space to deal with later. He soon got up and I realized he was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants. I ignore that fact as he asked, "Why do I need to get up?"

"You need to eat and I need to warn you about the island ahead of us," I answer as I pointed to the plate.

He walked over and began to eat, but not before asking, "What's the problem?"

"The Goddess that lives on that island dislikes men," I answer causing him to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "You guys need to listen to the rules and not piss her off,"

"Artemis?" He asked causing me to nod in surprise, "I see...I'll have to keep that in mind," I turned and began to walk away since I had said what I needed to, "Kaileara-ya?" I pause at the door and glance back at him, "I want you to stay with me while we're on this island,"

I shrugged and said, "So long as I can get what I need to get, sure."

He nodded and asked, "How long until we reach the island?"

"Near dusk," I answer causing him to nod once more, "If that will be all,"

I turn as he asked, "What do you think of me Kaileara-ya?"

I froze and looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"As a person," He clarified.

"Is this a bullshit question because if it is, I'll give a bullshit answer," I say as I turn to face him fully.

"It's a real question," He answered causing me to shrug.

"Honestly," I say as I scratch my cheek, "I thought you were a sadistic bastard...I still think of you that way," He look amused at my confession, "But I also know that you care for your Nakama, will protect them and make sure they survive like a good captain, an asshole sometimes," He chuckled at the last part causing me to smile, "You're smart, can keep up with me during our conversations, put up a good fight during a spar, allows me to do as I wish when anyone," But Luffy, "Would order me around, you don't use me," I gave him a happy look, "In truth...your an amazing person Trafalgar..."

He gave me a surprised look before asking, "Do you trust me now?"

I froze at that question...did I trust him? I look at him closely before I concluded that yes I did, but I couldn't let him know...not yet...not until...I shook my head and lied, "Nope," I lied causing him to stare at me in disbelief, "Not yet,"

I had to keep him from getting any closer. I had to keep my promise to Luffy! My instincts shouted at me to tell the truth, but I shoved them down. I turned and left the room before anything more could be said. I needed him to be pissed off at me...keep me at arms length...I couldn't let him come closer...because I'm so close to leaving...I can feel it. I pressed my back against my door once I had shut it and wondered how I made it from La-Trafalgar's office to here so quickly. Kiyo looked up at me from her perch on the window and asked, "What's wrong?"

I slid down the door and whispered, "I...I trust him."

Her eyes widen and she ran over to me, "That's a good thing!"

"No it's not," I hiss as I grit my teeth.

"Why not?" She asked as Yukina walked over.

"Because I'm going to leave," I answer through clenched teeth, "I can't let him know I trust him because I'll end up betraying him if I do...I can't...Fates I can't..."

"Kai..." Kiyo murmured and grew bigger so that she could curl around me, "Honey everything will be fine,"

"How Kiyo?" I ask hoarsely as my emotions threaten to overwhelm me.

With the island coming closer...my past coming closer, the stress of staying together was weighing heavily on me. I was going to break soon if it didn't stop. Kiyo growled deeply in her chest and murmured, "Because in the end everything will work out...it's how the fates work."

"I don't care," I murmur as I bury my face in her fur, "I don't wanna feel like this...why does it have to happen now?"

"Because the time is coming closer," Yukina murmured and I flinched at the resigned tone in her voice, "We all know that it won't matter...we'll be back where we belong,"

I hated the tone and the fact she was right. I hated it and I couldn't do a damn thing. Kiyo growled deeply in her chest and murmured, "Sleep Kai. I'll wake you when it's time."

I obeyed her this time and fell into a deep, yet troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she fled my office and growled under my breath. How can she not trust me yet? Didn't she notice that I care about her? Have I not done enough? Have I not proved myself? Damn it! I threw my glass across the room causing it to shatter. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I needed to get my negative emotions under control and the best way to do that was to fight against some Marines. I used the intercom I had in my room and asked if there were any marines closeby. Niki replied that there was a ship heading in our general direction. I ordered her to head for it before I got ready for the day. I soon stepped out of my room and headed for the control room. I took a seat in the captains chair as Bepo walked in the room. He spotted me and asked, "Why are we going off course?"<p>

"We're going to engage with a few Marines," I answer as I look at him, "I want to have some fun,"

Bepo shivered at my tone and quickly began helping the rest of the Navigators'. When we got close enough, I stood up and headed towards the door to the outside. I soon reached it as Shachi raced up the stairs with Penguin on his heels. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Get everyone ready for battle except for Kaileara-ya," I order to their confusion.

"Captain shouldn't Kai know?" Penguin asked causing me to glare at him, "Right we'll go and get everyone!"

He raced off and Shachi gave me a look before following. I watched them go and cursed darkly at the way Penguin reacted. He had always been a timid boy even when he became a member of Doflamingo's crew with Shachi leading. He always used his pervertedness to shield his past. He had been used as a slave along with Shachi. Doflamingo bought them due to seeing their mechanical genius. I was always a bit more lax towards him, but because of my damned emotions I couldn't do that. Fucking bitch! I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Kaileara-ya made me even more pissed off. I growled under my breath just as Bepo joined me. He saw me glaring at the door and asked, "What's wrong Captain?"

"I snapped at Penguin," I answered causing his eyes to widen.

"But Captain," He admonished in a scandalised voice, "You know he's-"

"I know Bepo," I replied and looked towards the door as I waited for us to surface, "My emotions are running ragged. I need this fight to help me clear my head,"

He nodded and stood ready as we surface. I heard the alarms blare on the Marine ship and opened the door. I left the sub and stood on the deck as my crew filed behind me. Shouts of the Marine's echoed as we began to board them. I began to cut them apart and put them back together as I relished in their screams. Bone snapped and shattered as my men attacked. I felt my emotions give way to bloodlust and glee at the amount of pain I'm causing my victims. I chuckle darkly as I chop up another group of marines that attacked me. The cries of battle raged as I ran around. I soon came face to face with the captain of the vessel. He had blonde hair like Doflamingo causing my anger to increase. His eyes were a muddy greyish brown. He sneered at me and said, "Trafalgar Law. Wanted at 180,000,000 beli. From the north blue."

"And your some unnamed Marine captain that's about to die," I replied causing him to bristle in anger as I smirked, "Let's fight shall we,"

"Bastard," The marine hissed and brought out a pair of short swords, "I'm going to take in your head and make a name for myself,"

I snort and gave him an amused look, "Oh and how will you do that? I'll be operating on you in a few moments."

He snarled at his insulted pride and threw himself at me. I easily dodged and began to play with him. The rest of the battle faded away as I got deeper into the battle. Soon enough though, I knew the rest of the battles had ended and my crew began to search the ship as I played with the marine captain. I soon grew bored when I found that he couldn't put up a proper fight and decided to experiment on him. I knocked him out and jumped back over to my sub. Shachi called out, "Experiment?"

"Yes," I replied as I turned to him, "Regular protocol. See if you can find any hidden rooms,"

I headed inside as a faint call sounded, "Aye Aye Captain!"

I took him into my lab and strapped him down on the table. I began to mess with groups of poison as I tried to figure out which caused the best reaction. I spent an hour on him until he finally cried out, "Enough!"

I snort and decided to work on my surgical skills. I look down at him with a sadistic smirk, "This will be a fun operation."

I relished in his cries as I worked off my emotions. Sometimes it was good to be a sadist.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

Dream state

* * *

><p><em>I sat under one of the large trees near the house when Luffy ran towards me. He slammed into me causing me to tumble to the ground as his 14 year old form crashed into mine. I pushed him off and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "What's up Luffy?"<em>

_"You're leaving," he replied causing me to freeze._

_Shit! When did he find out? I panicked for a second before calming myself down to ask, "How did you find out?"_

_"Dedan," He answered causing me to sigh, "And Tsuki,"_

_I growled under my breath and promised myself to kill her later. Dedan was okay because she was probably drunk. I sighed and gave him a soft look, "Luffy. I have to go-"_

_"Why?" He asked with confusion coating his voice, "I thought we were going to become pirates together,"_

_"Luffy that's the thing," I say as I sat up, "Uncle Garp is coming to get me in a week. He wants me to become a Marine. I have to leave before he can do that,"_

_"But Kai," He whined, "You said-"_

_I cut him off, "I know Lu...I know."_

_"When are you leaving?" He asked in a broken hearted voice._

_I flinched at the tone and cursed Ace for leaving me to deal with this before I answered, "Tomorrow afternoon with Tsuki and Andromeda," Pain lanced my heart at the heartbroken look on his face before I remembered something, "Luffy?"_

_He stayed silent for a while before asking, "What?"_

_"I wanna do something," I stood up and held out my hand, "Come on,"_

_He got up and took my hand. I led him through the tree's to a large field of glowing flowers. He gasped as I turned to him with a smile once we had reached the middle. He asked, "What's going on Kai?"_

_"Two promises," I say as the swelled shape of the silvery blue full moon started to turn black and stars began to race across the sky, "I, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara promise that when Monkey D. Luffy enters the Grandline, I will come and become a part of his crew. I will serve him as best I can until he becomes pirate king. So that I have said, So may the fates and the damned bare witness, So Mote It BE!" _

_He gasped and asked, "Really?"_

_"Yup," I replied as the moon slowly became covered, "Now for the second," I gave him a soft look, "I promise that no matter what if we become separated, we'll meet again. In this life, in Paradise, or in the next life, I swear we will meet again. I promise you on my heart, my mind, and my soul Pup!"_

_He hugged me and I held him close. I knew that I would keep those promises no matter what._

* * *

><p>End of dream state<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up as a furry tail brushed my nose. I sneezed and batted it away as I sit up. Kiyo looked at me in surprise as I yawn and ask, "What time is it?"<p>

"Almost dinner time," She replied as my stomach growled, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now," I reply with a calm smile.

She looked at me closely before nodding her head. Luffy always helped me feel better and even if he wasn't here, I still had my memories to call upon. Kiyo said, "You should get ready. Shachi came by a few moments ago to get you. You have to be on the deck in five."

I nodded and quickly got ready. I chose a dark blue shirt for my outfit today. I made sure I had my pendant to show my mastery statues in hopes that it would keep Artemis from harming my Nakama too badly. Yukina stared at it in shock causing me to smirk as she cursed, "Damn. I missed a lot of shit."

I snicker as Kiyo and I chorused, "Your own damn fault!"

I gave her a smile as Yukina pouted at us, "Not uh."

"It is because you wanted to get away," I pointed out causing her to pout.

It's funny when she does this and usually makes me wonder how. I shook it off as she growled, "Shut up."

I rolled my eyes and walk out the door. I shut it behind me once Kiyo and Yukina got out. I walked along the halls of the sub and soon reached the door. I stared at it as I realized that it was time for me to face my past...to face my failure...I look down at my pendant and murmur, "I swear Isis...I swear by the spirits, the fates, and the damned that I will find you...I promise."

I put my hand on the door and began to open it. I can't wait to show Artemis my Pendant. Hopefully she isn't pissed off right now.

**End of chapter. Here's the Omake!**

* * *

><p>OMAKE: Table troubles<p>

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed in boredom. It had been a month since we had left Anubis island and it was so boring! I had gotten all the seals I needed to do done, so I placed them into my desk with the others. I hum under my breath as I began to toss around a ball of pure magical energy. I jump as the door slammed open causing me to throw it a little too far. It bounced off my hand and I quickly shielded myself as it hit something. It exploded on contact and I quickly blew the smoke away with a wind spell. I stare at the remains of my precious and favorite table for a few moments. Anger and rage filled me, prompting me to turn towards the little shit that did this. I found myself staring at Christopher and growled in a deadly voice, "You have three second, you little shit head."<p>

He yelped out, "Oh shit!"

He ran off like the hounds of hell were on his heels. I contemplated summoning a few before throwing it away. I wanted to get back at him for doing this. I shot out of my room after the three second mark hit. The little shit was fast and we ran around the sub halls. I somehow managed to run on the walls...hell even the ceiling. I soon lost sight of him as he rounded a corner. I rounded the same one at a slowed velocity so as to not get injured if I slammed into something. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and found myself being held by Trafalgar. I growl at him, "Let me go so I can kill the little shit head!"

"Why do you want to kill Mr. Christopher Kaileara-ya?" He asked as a fearful yelp caused me to look over.

Christopher was pressed against Karasu. The crow zoan holding the teen in his arms protectively. I growl as I tried to get to the boy, "He destroyed my table!"

"It's just a table," Trafalgar pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "Nothing special,"

"Nothing special?" I mutter the words in a cold voice as I glare at him, "That table cost me 300,000,000 beli!"

"A waste of money," The bastard said causing me to growl at him.

"It was a Kuvaki!" I hiss at him, "It's a one in the million chance to find one!" I then spoke in a deadly calm voice, "It also held all of my best seals including the ones I was going to place on the sub,"

He froze and I got out of his arms. Bepo rounded the corner and I lost my anger. I quickly cuddled against the cute bear and held onto him as he went to get a job done.

* * *

><p>END OF OMAKE!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was the Omake. Tell me what you think! Review please!<strong>


	15. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"When we return home, we try to avoid looking at the past because sometimes it hurts," -My great grandfather to me when I was 6 years old<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

I opened the door and the scents of one of my favorite islands floated on a soothing breeze. The scent of night was thick in the air and mixed together with the scents of my favorite things in a heavenly way. The sound of wolves howling in the distance coupled with the scents made a soft smile weave it's way onto my face as a sense of serenity enveloped me. Artemis was hunting tonight, but she would make an appearance as soon as we docked since She would sense our arrival. My attention snapped to the crew as Penguin commented, "She looks like she's high."

I snort and finish walking out of the sub, "No it's more like feeling as if I'm in the safest place in the world. The moon is my territory after all."

"How does that work anyway?" Christopher asked as I walked over to them.

"I feel amazing when the moon is full while I feel shitty when it's gone," I answer with a small shrug, "Why do you think I act like a total bitch three days out of every month," Upon seeing their surprised looks, I chuckle, "Honestly you guys are idiots if you think my period would cause that,"

"So shameless!" Penguin and Shachi chorused causing me to shrug.

I snort and say, "I grew up with a lot of perverted men. I also realized that it would do me no good to feel shame over my body. The only shame I feel is when I've done something wrong."

"Like what?" La-Trafalgar asked bringing my attention to him.

"Like not fulfilling a promise," I answer though my voice had dropped a bit.

I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes, but felt relief as he dropped it. I was slightly surprised to see that he didn't act like a bastard since I had pissed him off. I felt wary as I watched him, but decided to count my blessings and let it go for now. He turned to the rest of the crew as he said, "Today we will be docking at the island of Lunarise Tsukio also known as the island of the maiden due to the goddess that resided there," I gave him a surprised look and felt my respect for him go up, "We will be docked there for around four days if what I heard on the last island is correct," He looked at me, "Is it?"

"For the most part," I answer with a small smile, "It's actually varies depending on the moon phase outside of the island. For us since the moon is in end of the first crescent form in the outside world, it may take about 5 days,"

"What would have happened had we come during the full moon?" Trafalgar asked causing me to scratch my cheek.

"Last I checked," I murmured as I searched my memory, "A total of 10 days,"

"What?!" The crew cried causing me to snicker.

"The islands magnetic waves shift and change," I answer as Yukina laughed on my right, "The magnetic waves grow stronger or weaker depending on the moon phase with a New Moon being the weakest which would give us a total of 3 days. The full moon can vary between 10-12 days due to the strength of the moon,"

"Damn," Penguin commented causing me to snicker again.

"How long until we get there?" I ask causing Bepo to look at me.

"10 minutes," He answered as Trafalgar took the stage.

"Alright. I want everyone to do what they usually do," He ordered causing everyone to scatter.

I head to the bow of the sub and sit down. Trafalgar walked over not long after and stood next to me where I sat on the railing. I stared straight ahead as I said, "You seem pleased with yourself...did you kill something while I was asleep."

It was the only reason he couldn't be mad at the moment and considering everything, it made sense. Plus, he smelled like blood, pain, insanity...the scent of a sadist. He chuckled and said, "Yes we ran into a group of Marine's. I'm surprised you didn't come up to find out what all the noise was about."

"A good dream kept me locked within it's grips," I answer with a small smile at the memory.

"Have you ever broken a promise?" He asked causing me to freeze before nodding.

"I...it was to a friend of mine that I cared for very much," I answer slowly as I tried not to think about what happened, "The result has left me in deep shame for my actions..."

"Did it happen on the island?" He asked causing me to look at him in surprise before my eyes narrowed, "You don't have to tell me right now, but I need to know if it will cause problems for us,"

"I do not think it'll cause a problem," I answer with a shrug before turning my attention to the horizon where I could barely see the white sandy beaches of the island, "It will depend on what will happen. As of now...I do not think it will,"

"Good," He said causing me to sigh in relief, "Keep me posted in case it might,"

I gave a stiff nod before watching as we approached the island. The images of my past swirled into my mind before I pushed them away. I couldn't let them pull me under until I knew the crew was safe. I clenched my teeth together as I kept them at bay.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Kaileara-ya's face turned strained after I talked to her. Everything about her seemed tense when moments before she had seemed at peace with the world. As we got closer to the island, she grew tenser and her expression slowly turned blank. I felt worry for some reason and reasoned that it was because she was a part of my crew. I had to keep from losing my smirk as the night before came to mind...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"...What's wrong Law?"<em>

_I glared at him for a while before biting out, "Kaileara-ya."_

_He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but doesn't seem surprised, "Figures," He then gave me a raised eyebrow, "She fills your thoughts and then Savanna comes up?"_

_I look at him in shock, "How did you know?"_

_Shachi let out a soft laugh and shook his head, "Law we've been friends since we were both a part of Doflamingo's crew. I know when somethings bothering you...plus I can see it in your eyes."_

_I snort at that, "You've been spending too much time with Kaileara-ya, Bepo, and Inukai."_

_"That maybe true," He conceded as we drank down our whiskey, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm right,"_

_"So?" I mutter as I fill our glasses._

_"You're falling Law," He answered causing me to freeze before I sent a heated glare at him._

_"I am not!" I hissed causing him to raise his hands._

_"You may not want to admit it Law," He said as he stood up, "But I can see it, Penguin can see it, hell I bet Bepo can smell it," He began to walk away, "Stop acting like an idiot Captain,"_

_"I am not falling for Kaileara-ya!" I shout after him as he paused at the door._

_He turned towards me with a knowing smile on his face, "Wrong Law...hopefully you realize it before it's too late."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I finally lost my smirk and grit my teeth at the reminder of what the Ginger had said. I am not in love with Kaileara-ya! I am not falling for her! I will be damned before I do. I glare at the approaching island as the crew got the sub ready for docking. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as we approached and Bepo came up next to me. His eyes stared towards the island as he whispered, "So many."<p>

"So many what Bepo?" I ask causing him to look at me.

"So many voices," He answered causing my eyebrows to nit together until I heard some small whispers.

My mind went back to the times Kaileara-ya showed me what she saw and heard each day. I look towards her as she said, "Listen to me all of you! The whispers you hear are the voices of the spirits. On islands such as this, all may hear them for the world of the spirits and our own are linked through a gate. Where that gate is, I do not know. While upon this island, listen to their voices and hear their stories. What you hear will help you in the long run, so don't fight it."

Her eyes were bright as she turned to us causing many to gasp. Her eyes seemed to be ever shifting rather than staying stationary as we approached. A thin aura of bright silvery blue rose from her skin and her hair seemed brighter. She looked like an ethereal being...an angel or a goddess that had chosen to walk among mortals. My fingers twitch as I felt the need to touch her, but I held myself back. Why the hell was I feeling like this? Kiyo spoke and cut off all thought, "We're here."

My eyes turned to the island as I felt the tension in the air. Something was going to happen on this island and Kaileara-ya was going to be a part of it. Whatever happens, I will keep everything the way it is.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes fell upon the island that so much had happened on. I felt my throat tighten, but reminded myself of what I needed to do before I allowed myself to become weak. The sub slid into place beside an ancient looking greek vessel that had a flame in a fireplace and one that looked like it was dipped into moonlight with the symbol of two crescents facing the opposite directions with a full moon in the middle. I close my eyes before opening them as we finally dock the ship. I gazed calmly around as the sounds of the wolves stop. The crew stiffened as a heavy aura of anger and hate descended upon their shoulders. I rolled my eyes just as a silver light flared on the dock next to us. I quickly put up a shield to block any projectiles that maybe fire and found that I was correct in doing so. Two silver arrows ricocheted off of my shield and thudded against the dock. I heard a growl of rage and glared towards the woman that emerged from the silver light as it died down. Auburn hair with streaks of spun gold, silver eyes that glared at any and all things male, an outfit made of silvery material, and a bow and arrows that glittered in the light. Artemis the goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness stood before the sub with anger in her eyes. She growled out, "Who dares stop me from firing upon those that interrupt my hunt?"<p>

"You've grown lax Artemis," I spoke in a breezy, lazy tone that caused her to stiffen and spun around to stare at me, "You didn't even think about the fact only a shield made by a lunar aligned being could stop a lunar weapon like that," She gapped at me in shock though that expression turned wary and a bit sheepish, "Perhaps you've grown too used to your brothers company,"

"Never," she hissed at my insinuation, "I would rather turn my hunters into jackalopes than be in his presence more than necessary, " She looked at the heartspirates, "What are you doing with them?"

"I am a member of this crew," I answer causing her to stare at me in shock before her eyes narrow, "I ask that you allow us to traverse this island until the Log Pose sets,"

"Why should I allow these men," She spat the word with so much venom it made me wonder if something had happened, "To come onto this island?"

"Because they are my Nakama," I answer causing her to freeze, "Even if you don't allow it, I will be taking them onto the island. I merely asked out of courtesy and the fact we were good friends,"

She winced causing me to have to bite the inside of my cheek. I had to keep up this cold attitude or else shit would hit the fan. She reluctantly nodded and said, "I will allow it, but," I knew that was coming, "They must follow the rules of this island."

"They already know that," I state before looking past her, "It is good to see you as well old friend,"

Artemis whirled around to find the goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family, Lady Hestia. Her hair was the color of fire while her eyes were a gentle brown that could turn into an inferno if she got mad. While rare, it was destructive and one of the most spectacular sights I had ever witnessed. She smiled a serene smile as she walked out of the shadows. The scent of home filled the air as she approached and soon her warm presence was next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I struggled against my instincts to curl closer. She soon let me go and held my face in her hands as she looked into my eyes. She spoke softly though her voice carried, "Welcome to you my dearest friend. I trust your journey has been well since we last met?"

"Aye 'Stia," I replied and she smiled, "And I hope yours has been as well,"

"That it has," She leaned forward and whispered, "The hearth shall always listen my dearest friend. Do not hold in your emotions or you shall lose what you've finally gained,"

I froze at her words as she hugged me again before moving away. What did she mean by 'what you've finally gained'? I haven't gained anything other than new Nakama and new experiences, so what the hell does she mean? I soon shrug it off as La-Trafalgar spoke up with a dark look on his face, "How do you know my Jack of all Trades?"

His jack of all trades? Oh well it must be because I'm a member of his crew...why do I feel warm from him saying that? I shook it off and watch as Artemis glared at him before blowing up, "Who do you think you-"

"How about we head to a comfortable inn and get some food in us before we talk of serious matters," Hesita cut her off causing the huntress to glare at her before wincing and nodding.

She must have done something to piss her off. Trafalgar looked like he wanted to argue before agreeing as all of our stomachs growled. We left the sub while a small group stayed behind to guard it. I made sure they knew there was food in the galley that they could warm up before I joined up with the others. Trafalgar and I walked together rather than apart and I wondered why he wanted to walk with me. I glance over at him before looking at Hestia. What exactly did she mean? I sigh and shook my head just as Trafalgar asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing just something I thought of."

I tried not to look at the area around us and stared at Hestia's back. I decided to move forward and ended up walking next to her. She looked at me with a calming smile and asked, "Yes?"

"What did you mean 'Stia?" I ask her as Yukina appeared beside me.

Kiyo though chose to perch on Trafalgar's shoulder rather than mine. I felt confused at that, but shoved it down as I looked at Hestia. She smiled a mysterious smile and replied, "You already know what I mean. You just don't want to admit it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I press while trying to ignore the urge to look at Trafalgar.

Something in the way she smiled, the way she walked, and the way she spoke told me that it had something to do with him, but why? What could he have to possibly do with her when they've never met before...or at least I don't think he did. He did seem surprised like the rest when she appeared and his eyes held no recognition of her, so what could he possibly do with her words? Perhaps I'm over thinking things. I shook my head as we walked into a large inn. I immediately felt the atmosphere thicken as Trafalgar and the others walked in behind me. I wave at the members of the Hunt as they glared at the men just as the Lieutenant growled, "My lady what the hell are they doing here?"

Artemis's Lieutenant was the oldest of the hunters, but also the most hateful towards men. I had never learned her full story, but from what I heard it was pretty bad. The girl had silky black hair and doe-like grey-blue eyes that glowed like the sea in moonlight. She wore the classic hunter outfit, but she also had a grey circlet on her head to show that she was the lieutenant. She stared at Artemis and I had to admit she was pretty hot when she was angry, but I had to stop a fight from occurring. I say, "They are with me dear Mia. I thought you would recognize me, but it seems your hatred has taken you over."

She as well as the rest of the hunters stared at me in shock as I stood next to Hestia with a smirk on my face. She gaped at me causing me to chuckle softly and stride forward until I was just inches away from her. Her eyes widen and I bent down to kiss her on the cheek. I moved away and gave her a flirty wink causing her to blush bright red and most of the men in the room to gap at me. I only said most because some of them had passed out from blood loss. She stuttered, "K-K-Kail-leara?"

"Hello dear Mia," I purr causing her blush to deepen, "I do hope you haven't forgotten me just yet," Her blush deepened as I leaned forward and whispered, "Perhaps I should remind you if only for old times sake,"

I moved back as her mouth fell open and Artemis growled, "Kaileara leave my lieutenant alone."

I gave her an innocent look as I ask, "Why? She liked me doing it before and I bet she would love to do it again,"Most of the guys had officially passed out while Law-Trafalgar's mouth was a gap, so I decided to stop and moved towards the large bar while brushing past Trafalgar, "While it's cute when you're surprised," I place my hand under his mouth and close it for him, "You'll catch flies like that."

I moved into the bar while ignoring the gaping & passed out people behind me. Oh this trip was going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stare after her with shock coursing through my veins. I mean sure she had told me that she was BI, but to see that it was...amazing. I reach up and touched the place where her fingers had touched only to stop myself. What the hell was I doing? Damn it I was just proving Shachi right by acting like this. I do not like Kaileara-ya like that. She's a good friend nothing more. I tried to ignore the fact I felt sparks from the place she had touched and made my way into the bar after making sure Bepo would help get everyone up. I found her sitting at the bar already eating that huge amount of food she usually ate. I shook my head and took a seat while stealing some of her fries. She growled under her breath causing me to smirk wider. I ignore her dirty glare while saying, "Don't call me cute."<p>

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you," She retorted with a dark glare thrown towards me before she got back to eating.

I snort and say, "You're just saying that because you can't come up with a good come back."

"No I'm saying that because I don't want to talk to an unintelligible male," She retorted causing me to freeze.

Did she just call me an idiot? By the fact a smirk had appeared on her face, the answer is yes. I glare at her and say, "I'm highly intelligent thank you very much."

"Perhaps you are, but perhaps not," She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I do not bother with trivial things such as that,"

I snort and say, "You should act as if you're smart when you obviously cannot see who is intelligent or not."

She paused and actually seemed to consider it before saying, "I can tell who is smart or not, but I am referring to the type of intelligence. You are not as smart as you make yourself out to be Trafalgar."

I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Do tell me where my intellect is lacking."

"You're emotional intellect is lacking as well as your situational intellect," She answered causing my eyes to narrow, "I may not be an expert on certain emotions, but in some of them your intellectually stunted. As for your situational intellect, You may be smart enough when it comes to situations like fighting or torture, but when it comes to knowing when you should have fun or not you are emotionally stunted,"

I stared at her for a few moments before standing up and walking away. Anger coursed through my veins once more at those words. Savanna had used those same words when she left me. I wanted to harm Kaileara-ya for saying those words, but I reminded myself that she didn't know. I had to keep myself calm or else I would do something bad. I walk outside as I step around the unconscious bodies of my crew members and leaned against the side of the inn. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as the memory hit me...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I leaned against the door to the most recent inn we were staying at. I listened to the sounds of my crew partying and allowed a smile to appear on my face. We had just entered the Grandline for the first time after all, so they deserved the chance to have some fun. I would join them later, but for now I would allow myself some peace. I close my eyes for a few seconds when suddenly Savanna called out, "LAW!"<em>

_I open my eyes to find her standing in the doorway of the inn with a trench coat wrapped around her body. I gave her a curious look as I ask, "What is it Savanna? I thought you would be partying with the others."_

_She snorted, "Why the hell would I party with those losers?"_

_I felt shock course through my veins as I said, "They're your crew members Savanna. You should party with them since we have a perfect excuse to."_

_"So what?" she asked causing me to look at her in confusion and my smile to fully disappear, "They're idiots that can barely do anything right,"_

_"They just need some time to learn Savanna," I chaste her causing her to glare at me, "You would do well to remember that since you were the same not long ago,"_

_I grimace at the reminder of all the horrible meals we had to deal with until she had finally buckled down to learn. She glared harshly at me and growled, "I am so much better than them, than any of you!"_

_I gave her a raised eyebrow as I moved away from the wall to walk over to her. Something was wrong, she's never acted like this before. I reach out to cup her face only for her to shove me away. I glare at her and ask, "What the hell Savanna? You never act like this."_

_She snorted and gave me a smirk, "Because I'm finally leaving."_

_I froze and stare at her in shock before shaking my head, "We don't leave for another two days Savanna. Let's go to our room and-"_

_"I'm leaving the Hearts Pirates Law," She cut me off causing me to glare at her before realizing what she had said._

_"Why the hell are you doing that? Has nothing we've been through together meant anything?" I demand as I felt rage fill me._

_"I'm tired of all this crap Law," She answered and waved a hand at the inn, "You're all too weak and will not survive. I'm leaving so I don't die. Everything that's happened has convinced me that you can't stop being an intolerable prick that does understand how idiotic you are. Do you even care about me? I've almost died 83 times since I fucking met you. I'm tired of almost losing my life for a fucking fantasy. You're too weak to become pirate king and you are fucking emotionally stunted!"_

_"Savanna..." I growl, but she continued to speak._

_"I know Doflamingo mess you up, but move past it you fucking idiot. You'll get everyone killed because you can let this shit go," She took a deep breath and I reached out to grab her only for her to dodge._

_"Why did you agree to travel with me then?" I ask feeling my heart begin to ache._

_"I thought it would be fun and that I would get somewhere in this life," She spat while glaring at me, "I was wrong in choosing your crew. I was wrong for going with a pretty boy like you,"_

_"I thought you loved me," I protest causing her to laugh._

_"Love? There is no such thing as love," She snorted before turning away from me, "This just proves you are too weak. I'm going to find someone who can actually do shit. Bye Law the sex was great, but you suck,"_

_She walked away and I watched after her until I could no longer see her. I growled under my breath as I fell to my knees. She didn't love me..._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I slammed my fist into the wall and clench my teeth together at the memory. Why the hell did she have to say that? Why the hell does she always bring Savanna into my mind and why does Savanna always bring Kaileara-ya into my mind? I hate this! Why can't they leave my thoughts for more than a few minutes? Why can't I go through the day without thinking of her? of them? I bit my lip to keep from crying out from the emotion I felt. Why the hell do I feel like this?<p>

**End of the chapter. We've come to find out more about Savanna as well as meeting some old friends of Kaileara's! Tell me what you think in a review. Now onto the Omake!"**

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

* * *

><p>A banging on my door caused me to shoot up from where I lay against Yukina. I bit back a groan as I shouted, "What the hell do you want?!"<p>

The door opened to reveal a sheeping looking Penguin and Shachi with Bepo walking behind them. I gave the three a raised eyebrow before I rubbed at my eyes. Shachi asked, "Why were you sleeping in the middle of the day?"

"I was bored and decided it was a good time to take a nap," I answer with a small yawn, "What do you three want?"

"We're bored," They chorused.

"So..." I trail off with a raised eyebrow.

"We thought you could..." Shachi scratched at the back of his head, "Help us out with it,"

I sigh before sitting up. Yukina snorted and said, "Play Truth or Dare. Nothing can go wrong when you play that game."

I shrug, "She's right. Let's play," They nodded and took a seat across from me on the floor, "Shachi since you three bugged me. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He answered to my surprise.

"Odd answer for a guy, but I'll take it," I say causing him to snort, "Alright have you ever smoked weed?"

"No," He answered before looking at Penguin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," The penguin hatted man answered.

"Have you ever been in love with the captain?" Shachi asked causing me to snicker with Bepo.

"NO!" The usually quiet male shouted causing me to stare at him in surprise before he looked at Bepo, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The bear answered to my disappointment.

I have a feeling this is going to start getting boring. Penguin also seemed surprised before asking, "Who taught you to talk like a human?"

"Captain's mother," The bear answered without hesitation before looking at me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered without hesitation.

"I dare you to lick the back of your hand," He said causing me to snort and do it.

"Easy," I turn to Shachi, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He answered causing me to smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Penguin," I say causing his eyes to widen.

"WHAT?!" Both males shriek.

"It's a dare so you have to do it," I say while Bepo nodded Sagely.

"Fine," The ginger grumbled and kissed the penguin hatted male on the cheek, "Happy,"

"No, but it's your turn," I say causing him to nod while seeing Penguin blushing lightly.

"Bepo," The ginger said causing the bear to look at him, "Truth or Dare,"

"Truth," The bear answered.

"No fair!" Shachi cried, "Kaileara and I have already taken a dare!"

"Sorry," Bepo apologized.

"Lay off Shachi and just ask a damn question," I say while patting the depressed bear on the arm, "Come on honey. No need to be depressed. Smile for me?"

He did and I hugged him causing Shachi to roll his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him before he asked, "Have you ever met another talking bear?"

"No," The bear answered before looking at Penguin, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Take off the hat," Bepo dared causing Penguin to gap at him.

He slowly reached up and took it off. I stared at the shiny black streaked blue hair in shock. He blushed and looked away before depositing his hat back onto his head. He then looked at me and asked, "Truth or Dare Kai?"

"Hm..." I could choose truth and answer a question or stick to dare and have to do something, "Truth,"

"What's your favorite season?" He asked.

"Winter," I answer immediately.

"Really?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "Did they have snow back on Dawn?"

"Rarely, but when it did...it was beautiful," I answer with a small smile before shaking my head, "Bepo truth or dare?"

"Dare," the bear answered to my amusement.

Ignoring the other two, I say, "I dare you to take off your jumpsuit."

He removed it and laid back down next to me. I immediately curl up against him causing the other two to snort. Bepo asked, "Shachi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," The Ginger answered without hesitation.

"I dare you to go and take Inukai's tarot cards," The bear dared causing the ginger to pale.

"H-hey n-no n-need to take it that far," Shachi protested only for the three of us to stare at him and he weakly muttered, "Fine,"

He got up and left the room leaving me to stare after him. I turn to Penguin and asked, "What was all that about?"

"Inukai loves his cards since he got them from his grandmother," Penguin answered with a smirk, "He almost killed the last person who took them,"

I chuckle at that just as a blur of ginger ran into the room and slammed the door shut. Shachi panted and tossed the cards to Bepo who gave them to me. I looked at the well worn cards while Shachi panted out, "I...hate...you,...you...damn...bear."

I chuckle just as the door slammed open. Inukai had a murderous look on his face as he growled, "Where are my cards?"

Shachi pointed at Bepo, "HE MADE ME TAKE THEM!"

"It was a dare," The bear clarified before looking at Inukai, "Want to join the game?"

Inukai stared at us before spotting the cards in my hand. I handed them over to him and say, "They're in good condition. I can tell they have some type of magic on them."

He smiled and nodded, "My Grandmother was friends with a mage back when she was young. Her friend gave her the cards as a thank you gift for saving her," He then looked at the group as a whole, "Who's turn is it?"

"Shachi," Was the chorused reply.

Shachi smiled and turned to Inukai, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," He answered with a grin.

"I dare you to go ask the captain if it's normal to feel like your dick is on fire after you have sex with a prostitute," Shachi dared to my shock and amusement.

Inukai stared at him and said, "Not cool Shachi."

He stood up and left the room. I watched him go before looking at Shachi and asking, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I heard someone complaining about it on the last island," The ginger answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "I wanna know what it means,"

I shook my head and we sat for ten minutes just waiting until Inukai came back. He was twitching and glared at Shachi as he sat down. I gave him a raised eyebrow only for him to growl, "Shachi truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The ginger answered after seeing the look on the Dog Zoan users face.

Inukai growled under his breath before asking, "Have you ever had that problem?"

"No," Shachi answered, "I heard about it from some guy on the last island,"

Inukai facepalmed before growling, "Mother fucking bastard."

I felt sever amusement as the game continued. Shachi was dared to have his hair died hot pink. Penguin ended up being dared to lick the door knob. Bepo was dared to eat one of my lollipops. Inukai was dared to drink some experimental drink that I just whipped up. I was dared to kiss a time one of us other than I went out to ask Trafalgar for something or go bother someone. We played for an hour before Shachi asked, "Kai! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I snort as I took a sip of my Vodka.

"I dare you to steal the captains hat," He declared causing me to shrug and stand up.

I walked out of the room for the first time since the game had started and made my way towards the infirmary. I checked to see if Trafalgar was in there and he wasn't. I then checked his office and found he wasn't there, so I checked his bedroom. I found him sleeping on his bed. The room was darkened, so I decided to not spend my time looking at it. I look around his king sized bed and discovered his hat sitting not far away from him on the black covers. I silently made my way over to him and decided that he looked cute sleeping. I shook my head and grabbed it before leaving the room silently. I shut the door behind me softly before taking off towards my room. I reach my room and shut the door softly before sitting down against Bepo. I set the hat on my head and grinned at the shocked looks on their faces as I say, "That boys is how you steal the hat of our dear Captain."

They continue to stare at me before Shachi exclaimed, "How in the hell did you manage that without getting killed?"

"He was taking a nap," I replied with a shrug, "I was also quick and avoided making sound, so it was easy,"

"Captain doesn't usually take naps," Inukai said causing me to look at him.

"Yeah," Penguin agreed as Shachi nodded, "And if he does, Bepo usually acts like his pillow,"

I blink before shrugging, "Oh well. Shall we get back to the game gentlemen?"

"And what game," All of us froze at the voice coming from the door, "Requires my hat being taken from me?"

I swallow nervously as the others jumped to their feet. Shachi pointed at me and said, "She wanted to play Truth or Dare!"

"No you came to me and wanted to do something because you were bored," I retorted causing him to pale slightly, "Yukina suggested Truth or Dare,"

"Yeah," Penguin jumped on, "Shachi dragged us all up here because he was bored!"

"How long have you been playing this game?" Trafalgar asked causing me to frown.

"The last hour and a half," I answered causing his eyes to narrow.

"Who dared Mr. Inukai to come to my infirmary?" He asked causing us all to point at Shachi.

Shachi paled, "It was an honest question!"

"Were you too afraid to ask me Mr. Shachi?" Trafalgar asked with a glint in his eye.

I could feel the anger rolling off of him, so I cut in, "He heard someone talking about it on the last island and decided to get Inukai to ask."

Trafalgar stared at us for a few moments before looking at Bepo, "Are they telling the truth?"

"Yes Captain," The bear answered causing Trafalgar to sigh.

He held out a hand and I stare at him for a few moments. Trafalgar's eye twitched as he asked, "Are you going to give me back my hat?"

"No," I answer with a cheshire smile, "It's comfortable,"

"Give me back my hat," He ordered.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because it's my hat," He replied before looking at everyone, "Get to work,"

They left without another word while I gave Trafalgar a raised eyebrow. He glared at me and I stared right back. This continued for an hour before I decided to let it go just this once. I began to leave the room and paused just next to him. I pick up the hat and look at it for a few seconds before placing it on his head. I smile at him and say, "I like your hat, so remember that if I find a way to, I will steal it," He stared at me as I began to walk again only to pause at the door, "And you should know that you're very cute when you sleep."

I left the room without another word while feeling his eyes on my back. Best Game of Truth or Dare EVER!

**End of Omake. I will be doing a few random ones here or there. Tell me what you thought **


	16. Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Ino: Thanks for the review and yeah Bepo is amazing**

**Hey Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"When we see our old friends, questions arise and suspicions are given," -Cousin Heart three years ago<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

I sat next to Hestia as Law-Trafalgar walked into the room. His face was blank and his eyes filled with anger, pain, and other emotions I couldn't even think of. I shook my head as he settled next to Bepo and turned my attention back to the goddess next to me as she tapped my arm. I gave her a raised eyebrow as I ask, "What's up?"

"Tell me about your adventures," She ordered causing me to scowl a bit, "Please?"

She gave me a puppy dog look and I sighed before I began to speak of everything. I spoke of what had happened since I left with Shanks and his crew to crash landing on Veral. From meeting Law-Trafalgar to seeing Shi again. From battling Shi to battling the plant man. I spoke of it all in great detail and felt as my heart grew lighter. I soon realized that I missed being able to just talk about my past without hiding things from someone. I may be beginning to trust the Hearts Pirates, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them everything...after all I've seen the look in Trafalgar's eyes when I told him about the stuff I could do. His eyes often grew dark with malice and other dark intentions. It made me feel like he wanted to use me...like he didn't actually care about me being a member of his crew. I tried to ignore the way my heart dropped at the very thought of that. Why did it feel like that? I shook it off as I finished my story, "...and then we landed here."

Hestia hummed in thought before smiling a soft smile. She grabbed my hand and said, "I knew it would only be a matter of time my dearest."

"Hestia?" I mumble in confusion at her words.

Her face had softened and her eyes glowed with joy. Her entire being seemed to radiate joy, but at what I didn't know. I felt almost drunk from the feeling, but I soon grew cold as she said, "You're in love with Trafalgar Law."

I shook my head in denial at her words, "I am not. He's a good friend nothing more."

Her smile grew larger as she shook her head. She let go of my hands and said, "You are in love with him. I can see it in your eyes and you know you are. Just admit it deastest, it would be so much easier if you did."

For some reason, anger and rage burst forth from me. I gave her a harsh glare as I stood up stiffly. I growl out, "I am not!"

I left the room without another word as I tried to control myself. I am not in love with my current captain!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she left and felt concern at the rage on her face, but squashed it firmly. It wasn't my problem and I had to stop acting like it was. She would do nothing, but ruin me if I started acting on every impulse. I placed a hand on Bepo as he went to stand while giving a glare at all my other men, "Do not go after her."<p>

"But Captain!" Penguin protested, "She could get hurt-"

"It isn't our problem," I glare harshly at him while trying to ignore the guilt I felt at his flinch, "She is a grown woman and can handle herself. We've seen enough from her to know that. If she needs help, we will find her, but until the need arises, do not move from this room,"

Many looked rebellious, but a harsh glare from me made them pause. I lean against the bar as Bepo murmured, "I don't like this."

"You may not like it, but Kaileara-ya can handle herself," I reply causing him to bow his head.

"Sorry," He muttered as one of the huntresses spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She asked causing everyone to look at her, "What has she done to show you that?"

"For one, she killed a gigantic sea king," Shachi piped up with a grin at the reminder of the battle, "It was awesome. It was like she was a force of nature. Her face was blank even when she got hit with attacks and all that shit! It was amazing!"

"She fought this guy on Anubis island to a stand still," Penguin continued, "She sent us away and fought him until she had beat him. She was covered in injuries, but she continued to fight until she had won. Not to mention her performance during the games on the island was amazing,"

"Yeah and the fact she..." My crew continued to talk about Kaileara-ya.

I felt pleased with how well she got along with everyone and pride at having her on my crew. I felt more emotions, but brushed them off as unimportant. She was resourceful and didn't care about getting dirty. She did her job and even more since the sub was in better condition than it had been when we first stole it. She could do so many amazing things and was a great person to talk to. I felt a small smile slip onto my face before scowling and shoving it away. It didn't matter what so ever because she was just a crew member. I had to kill Doflamingo after all. It wasn't like we had similar goals in life or something. I shook it off as I look around the room. Hm somethings missing other than Kaileara-ya. My crew was here since everyone, but those left on the sub were telling stories about Kaileara-ya. The hunters hadn't moved since the stories began. The hunter's leader, Artemis was still glaring at me...where was the other goddess? Hestia? I looked around, but could see her. I tapped Bepo in the shoulder and asked, "Where is Ms. Hestia?"

Bepo blinked before shrugging, "She left five minutes ago."

Odd. Why would she leave when she wanted to come here so badly? Was she chasing after Kaileara-ya? She did get Kaileara-ya pissed enough to walk out of the room, so maybe she went to make up with her? I shook my head as I asked, "Did she say why she was leaving?"

"She said that she wanted to get Kai to admit something," Bepo answered causing my eyes to narrow.

I stood up causing Shachi to pause in his story and ask, "Where are you going Captain?"

"I need to get some air," I replied without a glance towards him.

I walked through the assembled people and left the bar. What exactly could Kaileara-ya be hiding that Ms. Hestia wants her to admit?

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I slam my fist into one of the white trees. I growl under my breath as I tried to calm myself. It would do me no good to get too pissed off, but why the hell did she say that? What the hell gave her that kind of idea? Trafalgar is a friend nothing more nothing less. I don't see how anything I've done so far could mean that I love him. I gave a soft growl as my head began to hurt. What the hell does it all mean? Why the hell does it feel like my heads about to explode. I growl under my breath and decided that a run would help me. I closed my eyes and let my body become that of a frost wolf. The loud sound of bones breaking and re-breaking echoed through the air. The feeling of my muscles burning, melting into mush before reforming into a new shape. Heat surrounded me as Ice blasted the air around me. I bit back a growl of happiness from the feeling of freedom it brought me. The feeling of finally shifting after so long made me almost pass out from the joy of it all. I soon opened my eyes once it had all stopped and smirked at the sight of the area around me. Ice glittered on all of trees, flowers, and grass. The air was colder and felt more at home to me. I growl at the sight as my ears flick back and I look around for a few moments before I lowered myself to the ground into a crouch. I tensed for a few moments before taking off. My muscles extended and shrunk as I flew through the moonlit forest. A howl built up in my chest before releasing itself from the sheer pleasure running gave me. Damn it felt so good! I felt happiness from Tundra, my instincts. She growled, "<em>Damn we should do this more often<em>!"

"We're usually at sea and can't really take this form around the crew," I remind her causing her to snicker.

"_We could if you revealed everything to them,"_ She suggested causing me to growl.

"You know we can't," I hiss at her.

She knew I longed to do it, but knew I couldn't...it was just...I was just...scared. I didn't want to be used or shunned...I didn't want to be feared by them. I remember when Uncle Garp had taken me to Marineford when I was 13 to introduce me to the other captains and everyone...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Kaileara it's time for us to leave," He held my hand gently rather than harshly like he did with the pup, "Everything will be fine,"<em>

_I gave him a hesitant smile as he led Yukina and I onto the ship. Makino watched as we left and I could see Ace, Luffy, and Sabo watching from the treeline. I gave them a sad smile as Garp brought me onto the ship. The Marines gazed at me; some with fear others with hate or greed. I shiver slightly causing Yukina to growl at them from my side. Many recoil at the growl that the parly grown Northern Dire wolf had uttered. She glared at them as Garp ushered us into the ship and below deck. _

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p><em>I frown as I walked behind Garp towards the massive building that was Marineford. I bit my lip as Yukina rested on my shoulder in her snow hawk form. The place was weirdly beautiful, but due to my past with my sire the shadows of the buildings made me tense. I knew he wasn't here since Garp had told me he wouldn't be. I shuddered to think of what that beast of a man would do. I took a deep breath to calm myself and focus on the positive. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Garp calling my name until he placed a hand on my unoccupied shoulder. I gave him a sheepish smile causing him to shake his head, "Kaileara I need you to stay out here while I go talk to everyone, okay?"<em>

_I gave him a nervous look before nodding, "Alright uncle Garp. Don't take too long."_

_He nodded and went into a large door. I watched as it closed behind him before looking around the area we were in. It was a large, deserted hallway with a few windows and doors. The lights above hurt my eyes a little, but it didn't matter too much since I would be outside again soon. Yukina cocked her head to the side and muttered, "This place is weird."_

_I nodded my head and say, "Yeah it-"_

_"Hey kid!" Someone shouted causing me to look towards him, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here with my uncle," I answer the marine, "He wanted me to wait out here,"_

_"Likely story," the marine snorted as he strode towards me, "You'll be coming with me,"_

_"No," I reply with a sharp glare as Yukina tensed._

_"What did you say girl?" He sneered down at me before reaching for me causing Yukina to jump off of my shoulder._

_Yukina shifted with a deep growl causing the man to scramble back in fear. I held onto Yukina while giving the man a glare. Yukina growled out, "You heard her. She said no now get the hell away from us before I kill you."_

_"D-devil f-fruit user," The man accused causing Yukina to roll her eyes._

_"No I'm a fucking pink monkey with the magical ability to change my shape," She groused before growling, "Of course I am you fucking idgit! Now go and be a good little boy by fucking off!"_

_The man stood and ran away causing me to frown. I had felt mass amounts of greed flowing off of him. I look at Yukina and say, "Somethings about to happen."_

_"What emotions was he feeling?" She asked while looking the way the man had run._

_"Greed. Lots of greed," I answer causing her to growl._

_"Let's hope Garp hurries the fuck up," She said causing me to nod._

_We stood at the door together for about five minutes before we heard someone running towards the hallway. The footsteps were too heavy to be anything other than a man or a really fat woman...like Dedan. I snicker at the thought of what she would have done had she heard that comment before I sobered up. I watch as the man from before walked in and blanched at the sight of the sea stone cuffs and collar in his hands. I gulp and tried to back away just as he said, "I'm going to capture both of you and sell you to the highest bidder you little brat!"_

_I again tried to back away as my Devil Fruit power reared its head. Yukina growled and I grabbed a hold of her for fear of the man taking her away I tried to figure out how to get away before remembering that Uncle Garp was in the room behind us. I turn and open the door before running inside with Yukina on my heels. I ignore the gasps of those in the room as I run to Uncle Garp and hid behind him. Uncle Garp turned and looked down at me as my powers flare slightly causing frost to began to gather at my feet. I murmur, "U-uncle G-garp someones trying to t-take Yukina and I away. H-he said that we would s-sell u-us t-to the highest b-bidder!"_

_Uncle Garp's eyes narrowed into slits as rage began to boil off of him. The man from before ran into the room and spotted me while ignoring those around me, "Now I've got you, you little shit! I'm going to enjoy breaking you before I se-"_

_"Fist of Love!" Uncle Garp cried out cutting the man off and sending him into a wall._

_I watched in awe as he began to beat the man black and blue while shouting about how he would kill anyone who tried to harm me while I was there. I smile softly at the rather un-Uncle Garp-like that was and realized that he actually did care about me. I felt a hand on my head and looked to see the Fleet Admiral Sengoku staring down at me. I gulp at the sight of the large man causing Yukina to growl at him. I noticed that all of the people in the room where either staring at me or at Uncle Garp beating the shit out of the guy. I laughed nervously as I say, "Hello Everyone..."_

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>Next Flash back<p>

* * *

><p><em>I frowned as I stared at the marine in front of me. Uncle Garp was watching me along with Sengoku and a few others. He wanted me to fight this guy and see how far along I've come since he had last seen me. I cock my head to the side as Yukina stared at the man from Uncle Garp's side. I sighed and asked, "Can we do this quickly? I wanna take a nap."<em>

_The man bristled at my tone of voice before running towards me. I sighed before creating a fox construct out of the air and a wolf construct made of Ice. I sent them at the man and watched as they beat him silly. I felt no emotion as he was brutally beaten and held up my hand when I felt the battle was over. The two backed up and walked over to me. I ran my fingers over their heads for a few moments before dismissing them. I turn to walk over to Uncle Garp when I heard the guy standing up. I stared at him in surprise as he ran towards me while flinging a few knives at me. I closed my eyes as I created a wall of ice around me only to hear a cry of pain and shock. I open my eyes to find the guy being pierced by three spears of ice. I stare at the man as he slowly died. I stutter out, "I-I d-didn-didn't m-ma-mean t-to k-kill hi-him."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I shiver at the memories I held of the place and the fact I had actually considered being a Marine at one point. I wonder what Garp and the others thought of me being a pirate...Garp probably wants to beat me black and blue. I don't know about the others, but oh well. I slowly stopped running as I looked at the sky. I could tell from the stars that I had been running for a good three hours. I shook my head and decided that it was time to head back. I slowly trooped back towards the treeline and easily reached it because I had been running in circles. I stop just before it and shifted back before wincing at the feeling of becoming both smaller, thinner, and a little weaker. I sighed and began to walk back only to hear Hestia say, "I was wondering when you would be back."<p>

I froze before sighing and turning towards her as I ask, "What do you want 'Stia?"

"I want you to admit it," She answered causing me to scowl.

"I do not like him like that," I protest while scowling at her, "I don't like anyone like that,"

"You do," She insisted causing me to glare harshly at her.

"Just drop it Hestia!" I growl in anger, "I do not love him and even if I did, what good would it do?" She frowned at me and I shook my head at her, "It would make things complicated and I like them the way they are...besides there's no point in it," I turn away from her as I whisper in a barely audible voice, "I'm going to be leaving soon after all...I can't let someone be hurt like that...I just," My voice grew louder, "I Just CAN'T!"

"Kai-" She began only for me to hold up a hand.

"Just...Just drop it Stia," I say as I began to walk away, "I don't want to talk about it right now,"

I left her standing there and headed back towards the Inn. I spotted Law-Trafalgar standing there and bit back a sigh. He looked deep in thought causing me to wonder what was going through his head. I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked and looked towards me in surprise while his hand stilled on it's way to Kikoku. I gave him a tense smile as Tundra commented, "_Damn he's so cute when he's surprised."_

I wanted to roll my eyes at that comment, but ignored the urge as I asked, "What are you doing out here Trafalgar? I thought you would be drinking by now."

"I unlike the others have some sort of control over myself," He replied before answering my question, "I needed some air and some time to think without hearing my crew act like idiots,"

I snort and shook my head, "They are idiots, but they're lovable idiots."

Just like Luffy and Ace, I couldn't even describe how the crew acted like the two sometimes. I shook my head at my thoughts as he commented, "I wish they would shut up once in a while without me having to order them to do it though."

"It's impossible for them to do that," I smile a wry smile, "They're like my brothers in that aspect...my younger brother more so than my elder ones,"

I miss those three idiots and can't wait to see Luffy again. I almost cringe at the thought of leaving these guys, but shoved it down as I reminded myself of the promise I had made. I can't break this promise...never. I shook it off as Trafalgar asked, "Why did you run off earlier?"

I shrugged while wincing at the topic, "I needed to clear my head and think about some stuff," and keep from killing people, but you didn't need to know that, "I also wanted to see the forest again."

He smirked at my response and asked, "What's so important about the forest? Any treasures worth stealing?"

"Nope," I answer with a similar smirk, "I just like going there because it clears my mind, is beautiful, and the spirits are amazing,"

"Perhaps a visit when we have time," He suggested causing me to smile.

"Sure," I agree before yawning, "I'm going to grab myself a room,"

He shrugged and I walked inside. I grabbed a good room for myself before grabbing one for Trafalgar and tossing the key to Bepo. I told him who it was for and the directions for the room before I headed up to my room to get some shut eye. I'm glad I haven't pissed him off enough to not want to talk like that and actually act like friends. It made me feel warm for some reason so I chalked it up in the nice category.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya walked inside before turning back to what I had been thinking about before she had returned. I had found when she spoke to Kaileara-ya...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked up the road as I tried to figure out where could be. I came upon her standing with Kaileara-ya. Kaileara-ya stiffened as she said, "I was wondering when you would be back."<em>

_Where had Kaileara-ya gone? She did come from the forest, but what could have drawn her there? I shook it off as she turned to the goddess and asked,"What do you want 'Stia?"_

_"I want you to admit it," The goddess answered causing Kaileara-ya to scowl._

_What the hell is going on? I watched as Kaileara-ya protested, " I don't like him like that! I don't like anyone like that!"_

_What the fuck? Is insinuating that Kaileara-ya liked someone on the crew? Preposterous. Kaileara-ya has shown no indication that she did, but if if she had, she knew better than that. I sigh before turning my attention back to the conversation as Ms. Hestia insisted, "You do."  
><em>

_The goddess was getting annoying and Kaileara-ya was getting angry. She growled out, "Just drop it Hestia!" I felt amusement as the goddess flinched slightly, "I do not love him and even if I did, what good would it do?" What the fuck-"It would make things complicated and I like them the way they are...besides there's no point in it," What exactly does she mean by that? I shook it off as Ms. Hestia frowned deeply and looked ready to protest as Kaileara-ya spoke in a soft voice before shouting, "I Just CAN'T!"  
><em>

_What the hell is going on? I sighed and realized that no more information could be garnered from this conversation. I walked back to the inn._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I sigh and massage my temples. Perhaps Kaileara-ya liked a man on this island and wanted them to get together. I shook my head and walked inside since a drink would probably help. I took a seat next to Bepo before ordering some rum. I waited for the bartender to hand me my drink before asking him, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"<p>

"No Captain," He answered causing me to hum softly in acceptance at the answer, "Kai did drop by a few minutes ago though,"

I gave him a raised eyebrow as I lowered my drink to the counter, "What did she want?"

"She wanted me to give you this," Bepo answered and handed me a key, "Told me to tell you that she wanted you to have an easier time on the island,"

"Anything else?" I ask causing him to nod.

"She also said that I was to sleep in her room because of her renting a room for you," He answered causing me to shake my head in amusement.

Of course she would do that. I'll let it slide this time since she did seem more than a little stressed out about coming here. I shrugged it off after giving him my permission to do it before I turn back to my drink. I drank a good amount before heading up to my room and pausing at the door. I spotted the light on in the one across the hall and wondered if Kaileara-ya was in there. I decided to see if she was and cracked open the door. My eyes widened at seeing her changing into her night clothes. I stared at her as she slipped off her black shirt and revealed that she didn't wear a bar underneath it but rather breast bindings. She let out a sigh and pulled off the bindings before turning to pull on a white, oversized t-shirt. She pulled off her pants and pulled on a pair of fuzzy looking night pants before putting her clothes into a scroll while slipping her jacket, boots, and the amulet she had been given by that wolf so long ago onto the large trunk at the end of her bed. She yawned and turned the light off with a wave of her hand before slipping into the bed. I closed the door silently and walked over to my room. I opened the door and shut it behind me before leaning against it.

My eyes closed and brought up the sight of her unclothed back. The scar from before seemed even more jagged than it had during my examination of Kaileara-ya so long ago and it made me feel pissed off. I wanted to kill whoever had given it to her. I growl under my breath as I tried to reign in my feelings. She was just a crew member I reminded myself. I had to remember why I've set out and what I need to do rather than look for pointless revenge. But why? Why do I feel like this?

**End of Chapter. Things seem to be taking a diffrent turn. Could we finally be getting to the point of no return?**

**Well here's the Omake. Remember! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Omake: The study session<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaileara-ya!" A loud banging sound brought me out of my nap.<p>

I sighed and slowly rose from my bed as I got up. What the hell could Law want now? He knows I just got finished having to deal with some idgit that thought he could teach me math. Hell he was fucking there! So what in the name of the fates is he here for? I growl under my breath and opened the door while glaring at the smirking man. I growl out, "What the hell do you want Law? You know I was taking a fucking nap!"

"Why so violent?" The bastard asked with that damn smirk on his face, "I thought you loved seeing me without everyone bugging us,"

I growl at him and shove him into the wall of the hallway. I jabbed at his chest and hiss, "I'm tired you fucking attention whore now what the hell do you want?"

"I thought you wanted to study medicine," He said causing me to groan.

"Can't it wait until I'm not tired?" I whined causing his smirk to widen.

"Nope," He replied before grabbing the hand that was on his chest, "If you don't want to learn, I'll be leaving,"

He began to move away from me causing me to sigh and say, "Let's study then."

I knew I wouldn't get another chance, so I pushed my tiredness away and brought him into my apartment. Shanks and Mihawk had bought it for me 3 years ago which was a year before Luffy came to join the academy. I officially had all of my brothers with me, so I was happy to have my family together. I sighed as I took a seat and Law set out all of the books I hadn't noticed he was carrying. He smirked widely at my slack-jawed-eyes widened look and said, "Let's get to studying."

"What the hell is all this shit?" I ask as my eye twitched a little.

"What you need to know," He answered causing me to groan.

"I'll never learn all of this," I groan causing him to smirk.

"That's why I'm here," He replied before reaching out and grabbing my arms to tug me over to him.

"L-Law?!" I gasp as I was suddenly laying across his lap on the couch.

He smirked down at me and lifted me up with a smirk adorning his face. He leaned down while hooking his arms around my waist, "I can think of a few ways to help."

"L-Law wha-" I began only to be cut off as he pressed his lips to mine.

I gasp in shock only for him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I soon began to kiss him back as my eyes shut. I felt him smirk against my lips before he released me. He looked at me with lust filled grey eyes, "I can think of a lot of ways to help you learn."

I gulp and felt a smirk slide onto my face as I murmur, "I think I would like to try."

He smirked and said, "I was waiting for you to say that."

He dropped his lips onto mine again causing me to hum lightly. Oh if every study session was like this, I would do it more often!

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a good Omake right? Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>


	17. Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Ino: Thanks for the review and yeah Bepo is amazing**

**Hey Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"I remember it like it was yesterday...we were happy, content to live our lives...our memories now haunt us...to rise or to fall," -Cheshire Cat<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kaileara!" Isis cried out causing me to look up from my sealing practice."<em>

_"What's up Isis?" I ask with a slight smile, "Do you want me to help you with something?"_

_She shook her head, "No I wanted to speak with you."_

_I frowned as I stared at my friend. She seemed nervous, yet determined. What could possibly be on her mind? I sighed and put down my paint brush before turning towards her, "What's wrong Isis? Did something happen to Gabriel or perhaps Andromeda?"_

_"No," She replied causing my eyebrows to knit together, "I wanted to talk to you about the last battle,"_

_I shook my head and let out a small laugh, "Why? Finally regaining your joy in battle?"_

_I felt the amusement at the thought dim as she shook her head. Her jaw was set and her amber grey eyes hard. Her purplish black hair seemed to glow in the light. Everything about her screamed that she was set to do something and it made me feel nervous. I swallow thickly at the thick apprehension I felt before pushing it back as she said, "We can't keep doing this Kai."_

_My brows scrunched up together again as I gazed at her. I ask, "What do you mean Isis? Everythings going fine-"_

_"It's not fine Kai!" She hissed causing me to flinch at the coldness of her tone as she stood up, "Nothing about what we're doing is fine," She began to pace, "One day, we're going to get hurt and someone's going to die. We can't keep heading into battles like we have been..."_

_"Isis," I murmur as I watched her stop, "What brought this on? You've never spoken like this before...Hell! You've always gone along with it. Why now? What brought this on?"_

_"Rook getting hurt showed me that we can't keep doing this," She said causing me to shake my head, "Kai he almost di-"_

_"Isis Rook is fine," I protest as I stood up, "He didn't get hurt that badly. He wouldn't have died from something so minor. He's strong Isis-"_

_"Kai! Strength doesn't matter when it comes to things like that," She hissed as she turned towards me, "He could have died had you not saved him!" She walked towards the window, "Don't you understand? Our lives are so fragile...so fragile that all it takes is a single strike, a single drop of poison, or a single harsh word and we die. Kai we're not meant to live like this...this isn't living-"_

_"Isis," I try to soothe her, "Everythings going to be okay. I admit that he might have died if I hadn't saved him, but I did. The what if's don't matter because they will not change this life...Isis listen to me," I reach out and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, "Life is fragile, but it isn't the end of things. We need to continue to walk, continue to rise, continue to fight because that's how we live. It's in our blood, in our very souls! We can't allow things like death to stop us from moving on," I smile softly at her, "In the end, so long as we hold each of our friends, our Nakama in our heart, we will continue to live,"_

_"Kai..." She whispered and shook her head causing me to turn her around to face me, "We can't," Tears were streaming down her face, "I can't live like this any longer," I felt anger begin to set in at her words, "I...this...just no. Kai we can't just charge into every battle and hope that we come out on top. We can't do that every day...that isn't living...that's just going through the motion-"_

_I let go of her and turned away. Anger ate at my mind as I turned to my desk and sat down. I spoke softly, "If that's the way you feel, leave."_

_"Kai I didn't-" She tried to protest only for me to hold up a hand._

_"I don't care Isis," I say as I let my anger get ahead of me, "It's clear that you don't want this life, so leave. Don't stay if you don't feel like trying. I'm never going to stop doing what I've been doing, so if you think that way it's fine,"_

_"Kaileara listen to me-" She tried again only for me to cut her off._

_"Just get away from me Isis," I growl as I raised my head to glare at her, "Leave me alone or else something might happen. Leave before I do something I'll regret,"_

_She took a deep breath before turning away from me. I close my eyes as she said, "Fine...than this is goodbye Kaileara. May the fates and the spirits guide you...hopefully you'll realize that I was right one day...before it's too late."_

_The soft sound of the door shutting echoed through the room as my chest flared in pain. I bit my lip and turned to my seal. I won't go after her...she'll come back..._

* * *

><p>End of dream<p>

* * *

><p>I shot up from my place in bed and placed a hand over my racing heart. Tears pricked at my eyes and I had to bite my lip from crying out. My chest ached as I thought of what happened...what that stupid fight allowed to happen. I had thought she was just cooling off and waited for her to come back. Three days after that night, I began to look for her. I searched high and low, but she wasn't there. I thought I had caused her to leave only to find her stuff still in her rented room. I knew something was wrong and asked around only to be told that no one had seen her since the day of the fight. I felt my tears fall as I heard the door open. I look up to see Bepo walking in. He froze before asking, "Did I do something wrong? Sorry!"<p>

"No Bepo," I shook my head as a small smile appeared on my face, "You haven't done anything wrong," I felt my smile leave my lips, "I just remembered one of the worst moments of my life,"

"What happened?" He asked causing me to freeze, "Sorry! You don't have to-"

"It's fine Bepo," I say causing him to look at me in concern, "I think it might help if I told someone other than my usual group of listeners,"

He nodded and walked over to me. He took a seat on the bed and moved me into his lap. I curled close to him and told him about the fight and it's results. I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I bury my face in his fur. The grief from before and every other time I had told the story crashed down on me causing me to cry harder. Bepo held me close and I leaned against him as I tried to calm down. I slowly calmed down enough to fall asleep while leaning against him.

* * *

><p>Time skip next day<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and slowly got up. My head was fuzzy, but it was the price of crying. I sighed and looked to see Bepo sleeping peacefully causing a smile to appear on my face. I carefully extracted myself from him and went about getting ready to train. I pulled on some loose fitting clothes before writing Bepo a note. I kissed his forehead on a whim and left the room while shutting the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and spotted Artemis sitting at a table. I smiled and made my way over to her. She looked up and stared at me for a few moments before asking, "Do you want to spar?"<p>

I nodded as I took a seat across from her, "Yeah...after the dream I had, I need a good spar to clear my head."

She gave me a sympathetic look before saying, "I'm going to go and get some of the younger girls to watch us spar."

I gave her another nod and watched as she headed off. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Depressed, angry at myself, and all other kinds of pain," I answer with a sigh, "Why did we have to have that stupid fight?"

"Difference of views often cause such things," She answered causing me to shake my head sadly, "We'll find her Kai...we'll make it up to her...we'll find the people that took her and destroy them...no one is allowed to take our Nakama!"

"What if she hates me?" I ask as fear lanced at my heart like icy daggers.

"She won't," Kiyo soothed and nuzzled my cheek, "Your friendship will not allow it...you've been through too much together for that to happen,"

I felt my lips twitch into a smile though doubt lingered in my mind. I knew that until I saw her again I would doubt those words. I stood up upon seeing Artemis walk into the room and nodded as we headed outside to spar. We quickly settled into a clear area and began to get ready. I stretched my body fully and sighed happily at the feeling. I soon stood up and across from Artemis ready to begin. She smiled at me and said, "I hope you don't disappoint me."

I snort and roll my shoulders as I settled into my laid back stance, "You know I'll never do that."

She grinned and a soft wind began to blow. I observe her stance and felt a smirk appear on my face. Oh this was going to be Fun!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>A great crash sounded causing me to jerk out of my stupor. I had been listening in on Kaileara-ya's and Kiyo's conversation. I felt tense with apprehension at the words...I was wrong...on some levels. She was out for revenge as well...for a friend as well...we aren't so diffrent...I bit back a sigh as I heard hurried footsteps rushing downstairs followed by the tell-tale signs of metal on metal combat. Bepo looked panicked as he spotted me, "CAPTAIN! I didn't mean to still be asleep while she went out. I'm SORRY!"<p>

He gained a depressed look on his face as he lowered his head. Shachi shouted, "BEPO! You idiot!"

"Sorry!" The bear exclaimed to my annoyance.

"So WEAK!" The crew responded causing the bear to become even more depressed.

"SORRY!" He shouted causing me to sigh.

"It's fine Bepo," I say causing him to come out of his depressive mood and for everyone to stop taking shots at him, "Let's go and see what all the noise is about,"

He nodded and we headed outside to join a group of my crew and a group of hunters. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of the sparring match. Kaileara-ya moved like she was dancing. Each movement controlled to the point where little to no excessive energy was wasted. I could tell that she still had a long way to go before she would make no unnecessary movements. Artemis moved with the ease of a jungle cat while leaving no excessive energy in her movements. It was like watching a wolf and a panther going at it, but without the blood and guts. Kaileara-ya's hair was pulled into a bun with a crimson ribbon holding it in place. Artemis had a pony-tail. Neither tried to use the others hair against them and both seemed to be enjoying the match to the point where they didn't notice the crowd that had gathered. I felt pride from seeing Kaileara-ya fight toe to toe with the goddess though I could tell neither went all out. Shachi came up behind me and muttered, "Damn this is one epic cat-fight without the pointless slapping at each other and bitching at each other...It's like a dream come tru-"

A senbon of Ice flew through the air and nearly hit Shachi in the shoulder as Kaileara-ya called out, "Call this a Cat-fight again or say anything perverted about it and the next one will land in an unpleasant area!"

Shachi paled as he nodded and laughter bubbled up from everyone, but the two fighters. I felt a smile appear on my face as I realized that since Kaileara-ya came I had begun to return to my old self. I think that's the only reason I didn't try to kill her for calling me Lawsy. Savanna's image appeared in my mind and I grimace as I was pulled into another memory...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Lawsy!" Came her voice causing me to bite back a sigh.<em>

_I continued to look at the thick medical journal until someone snatched the book away. I growl in annoyance as I look up at the blue haired beauty, "What do you want Savanna? I was studying my newest book."_

_"I'm bored," She whined as she put the book on the side, "Can't we have some...US time? Lawsy?"_

_I growl as I rolled my eyes and took my book as I said, "Not now Savanna. Leave me alone."_

_She growled and took the book while throwing it aside. I felt anger fill me and in seconds I was holding her against the wall. She was grinning as she said, "I knew I could get you to pay attention to me, Lawsy."_

_I growl and hiss, "I am busy! Leave me alone Savanna. That's an order."_

_I let her go and picked up my book as I heard her yelp. She ran out of the room while crying out, "Lawsy's Scary!"_

_For the love of all that was good, why did I let her come along? Where the hell did she get that damn nickname anyway?_

* * *

><p>End of FLashback<p>

* * *

><p>I growl under my breath and turn away from the sparring match. I walked back towards the inn to grab some breakfast causing Shachi to ask, "Where are you going Captain?"<p>

"I need to eat," I answer without looking back, "Bepo stay here and tell Kaileara-ya that I want her to walk with me today,"

"Aye Aye Captain," Bepo replied and I continued on my way.

I entered the inn and ordered some food before sitting down. The waitress flirted with me, but I ignored her as I waited for my breakfast. I really dislike people who won't get the hint. I sighed as my food finally came and ate it before heading upstairs to take a shower. I was soon standing under the spray and sighing as I leaned against the wall. Why can't it be easier? I mean I haven't done anything too bad right? Well there was that time I dissected a whole ship of rich civilians that pissed me off...and the amount of people I killed while operating on them...perhaps I've angered some god or something.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world of spirits<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahah CHOO!" Exclaimed a fat man wearing a white toga with a bit of black here and there.<p>

"What's wrong Order?" Asked a lithe woman wearing a black toga with a bit of white here and there.

"Someones talking about me Chaos," The fat man replied while rubbing his nose.

"Maybe it was that kid...Trafaligra or something like that," Chaos replied with a grin, "He's causing so much chaos after all since he joined up with Luna's girl,"

"Don't remind me," Order groaned as he rubbed his face, "He keeps messing with the order of things...all of your pirates have been doing that! Why can't you send them somewhere else?"

"Because we need to keep a balance brother," She replied with a cheshire grin, "I believe it's going to kick up soon with that Ace kid chasing that Blackbeard character,"

"We're going to kill that guy right?" Order asked with a strange look on his face.

Chaos was taken aback before she jumped on her elder brother by three minutes and twenty-two seconds as she shouted, "Yay! My brother is finally growing up!"

* * *

><p>Back to Law<p>

* * *

><p>I shivered as I finish my shower. Something strange must have happened...and I was the cause? It doesn't matter because I need to think now. I sighed softly as I pull on my clothes. Why is it that I can't stop thinking about Kaileara-ya? Shachi can't be right...right?<p>

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stared up at a grinning Artemis as I panted before saying, "I concede my friend."<p>

I heard groans from the guys as the hunters cheered. Artemis removed her foot from my stomach and held out her hand. I took it and pulled myself up before dusting myself of. My stomach growled and I began to make my way back to the inn with everyone else. Bepo jogged up to me since he had been at the middle of the pack and I was at the front. He smiled and said, "Captain wanted me to tell you that you were going to be walking with him today."

I pause mid step before shaking my head and nodding, "I don't mind. I need to eat and get cleaned up first."

He nodded and we walked for a while before he asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," I murmur before deciding to change the subject, "How do you like the island so far?"

"It's big and beautiful," He replied before looking at me, "Are there any female bears here?"

"Sorry Honey," I say in an apologetic voice causing him to become depressed, "I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough,"

He nodded happily as we entered the inn. I ate quickly yet elegantly causing many to stare at me. I growl under my breath as I snap, "What are you all looking at?"

"How can you eat so...so...so neatly?" Penguin asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I actually have some kind of class," I say with a roll of my eyes, "Only my elder brother Sabo had more class than I did...My other brothers...now that's a diffrent story,"

"How come you haven't told us your other brothers names yet?" Shachi asked causing me to freeze.

"Yeah all we know is that one of them is a member of a Yonko's crew," Penguin pointed out.

Shit! Shit, shit, shit fucking shit! I'm not ready to tell them. What can I do to get out of thi-Wait! I'm going to be walking around with Law today...wait did I just call him Law without adding Trafalgar to the end...hm..maybe in my mind I can call him that and just not say it out loud for a while. I bit my lip as I stood up and say, "I need to go get cleaned up. Trafalgar want's me to walk with him today."

I left them staring at my back and made my way up to my room. I closed the door behind me and headed straight for the shower. I was soon covered in the warm liquid only to stop short while reaching for my shampoo. Hestia hadn't been near the hearth when I went down stairs this morning nor was she there when I got back. Where could she be? I mean it's not like I did anything bad to her...other totally blow off her advice and shout at her...She can't be too mad at me since it isn't in her nature. She's the most unjudgemental of the Olympians and a great friend...I shake my head and decide to deal with later I quickly take my shower before getting dressed. I head to the door and open it to see Law opening his own. I gave him a raised eyebrow as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder while saying, "Yukina and I will be visiting the spirits so keep her safe Law."

She disappeared before either of us could say a word. I face palmed and muttered, "Damn kitsune," I gave him an apologetic look before asking, "What are we doing today?"

"Wander around and get some supplies," He answered causing me to nod.

"Let's go then," I say and without another word we headed out.

Bepo was left to stay at the inn to observe the others and make sure no one did anything too stupid. I followed Law around for a while and felt no need to talk as we walked together. I gazed around the area and felt the pain in my heart grow as I looked at the various places Isis and I had spent our time together either alone or with everyone else. Images of happy moments blared across my mind...

* * *

><p>Flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kaileara!" Exclaimed Andromeda as I ran after Shi, "Why are you two running around?"<em>

_"Shi stole my taco!" I shout as I race after the laughing assassin, "I want my damn taco since I paid for it!"_

_She was about to comment, but Isis placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head while saying, "Let them have some fun. It's been too long since we've had the time to do this."_

_Andromeda sighed and nodded with a slight smile, "I suppose I could allow it-"_

_SPLAT!_

_Shi and I stood frozen not far away as we stared at the remains of the taco that now slid down Andromeda's face. I turn to Shi and shout, "My taco's ruined you asshole!"_

_"Kai I think we have bigger problems to worry about," Shi said causing me to look at him in confusion only to feel anger radiating from Andromeda._

_"Let's run for it," I suggested causing him to nod._

_We took off running as Andromeda shouted, "Get back here you two! I need to kill you!"_

_"It was just a taco!" I whailed as I ran causing Shi to faceplant._

* * *

><p>Next FLashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat next to Isis on the old swing set by the church that sat on the island. We watched as kids ran by on their way to school. I stare at the laughing, innocent kids and felt a smile appear on my face. Isis spoke causing me to look at her, "Do you think we ever acted like that?"<em>

_I shrug, "Probably, but it must have been a long time ago."_

_We were silent for a while before she asked, "Do you ever want kids?"_

_I froze at the question before shrugging, "I dunno...I don't want them to end up like I did..."_

_"I see," She murmured and fell silent._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kai!" Gabriel shouted as he scooped me up in my small kitsune form and onto his shoulders, "Let's play!"<em>

_"What do you wanna play Gabe?" I ask as I held onto him with two tails._

_"Let's pull a prank on Andy and Blade!" He suggested causing me to shake my head._

_"We can't!" I exclaim causing the angel to stop moving, "Andy's still pissed about the taco incident,"_

_I shiver at the reminder of the punishment she had given me. Gabriel pouted as he dropped to the ground. I shifted into human form and stared at the sky. Isis's face appeared over mine and she asked, "Want me to tell you guys some stories?"_

_We quickly agree since Isis always had awesome stories to tell._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kai can we play a game?" Rook asked from his place on the floor of the inn.<em>

_"Yeah let's play a game," Cheshire encouraged as the others voiced their agreement._

_Thunder boomed outside and I shrugged from my place curled up in front of the fire place with Isis. I looked at her and she said, "Let's play a game of would you rather."_

_Cheers rang through the room as we began to play the game._

* * *

><p>End of Flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to come out of those memories. I turn my head to see Law staring at me with a raised eyebrow and concern in his grey eyes. I gave him a fake smile while saying, "We should get going."<p>

I move forward while ignoring him. Why did we have to come here?

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as she walked ahead of me and wondered what her problem was. She had just stopped in the middle of the road while gazing blankly at the area around her. She looked so lost while she stood there and pain had covered her features. Just what the hell happened here that caused her that much pain?<p>

**Well people the plot seems to have thickened. Two Days in a row baby! Let's see how many reviews I can get. Review please! Here's the Omake!**

* * *

><p>Omake: Christmas surprises<p>

* * *

><p>I walked around the island of Veral with a small smile on my face. Christmas had come and everyone was gathered together. Everyone was in the christmas spirit, Even Eustass Kid! I was looking for the perfect gift to get Law since I had already gotten everyone a gift. I wanted it to be perfect since he had given me two of the best gifts I've ever been given. The first was my ring and the second...well that one he didn't know about yet. I giggle at the thought of the look on his face when I told him. I shook my head and ended up bumping into Trafalgar D. Minx and Trafalgar D Alexander. The two stared at me for a few moments before Minx said, "Hello Kaileara what are you doing out here?"<p>

"Are you looking for a present for brother?" Alexander asked causing me to blush, "Oh I have the perfect gift you can give him!"

Alexander grabbed both Minx's hand and mine before running off. We were dragged behind him as he ran past both Marine and Pirates. I could feel the multiple stares, but ignore it as I tried to keep my hand from being severed from my body. We soon stop as we reached a large store and Alexander let go before heading inside. I watch as he went before looking at Minx, "Is he usually so..."

"So flamboyant?" She asked as she referred to both his choice of clothing and way of speaking.

Alexander was wearing a bright yellow coat with hot pink polkadots, blue pin stripes, and a green trim. He wore a rather weird pointed hat and a pair of pink gloves. His feet were covered in a pair of bright white boots. I gave her a deadpan stare as I say, "Yes."

"It's christmas and we get to spend it with you guys," She answered before looking at the store, "We should go inside before he comes out here to drag us,"

I nod and followed my lovers sister into the store. It turned out to be a store that I had absolutely no knowledge of. It had just about everything and anything you could think of. Alexander spotted us and waved us over from the counter. He grinned and said, "About time you two came in!"

"Yeah," I say dryly, "So what were you going to show me?"

"This!" He said proudly as he pointed to the counter.

I look down and stare at the box in surprise. An obsidian box with yellow seals that made it resistant to all types of damage. I flicked open the gold latch and stare at the continents. Sitting upon a topaz colored cloth lay a group of obsidian colored surgical scalpels. I stare at the box in awe for a few minutes before saying, "I can't. You found it so you should give it to him."

"Honey," He squealed in delight, "I already got him a gift sweety, so give him them,"

"Are you sure?" I ask both the siblings.

"Go for it," Minx smiled, "I've already found one for him,"

"Of course!" Alexander insisted.

I bought the scalpels and gave the two a smile as I bid them goodbye. I headed to the inn we were staying at and found that Law was still out with Eustass and the others. I shook my head and quickly set about wrapping the present. I soon placed a card on it and set it under the tree with the others. I curled up on the big bed my room held and fell asleep waiting for Law.

* * *

><p>small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>"KAI! Tra-guy!" Luffy's voice came through the door as he ran into the room, "Get up! It's christmas day!"<p>

I groan and curled further into the warm pillow that was my lover. He chuckled and pulled me closer as he said, "Give us a little bit of time Strawhat-ya. Kai won't be getting up so soon."

Luffy whined, "But we want-"

"Luffy perhaps we should let Kaileara sleep," Came the calm voice of Robin, "Everyone else is still getting up,"

"Finnnnne," The pup groaned before shouting, "WAKE UP IN TEN MINUTES KAI! WE NEED TO OPEN PRESENTS SOON!"

Robin dragged Luffy away and Law chuckled softly before saying, "We need to get up soon."

"I don't wanna," I protest as I tried to burrow deeper into the warmth around me, "Can't we just pretend the world doesn't exist?"

He shook his head as he sat up causing me to groan, but I follow him. We both headed down stairs after a few minutes and found everyone sitting together. I felt like laughing at the sight of the fearsome pirate king sitting with two Marines. All the diffrent people looked up and I saw some scowl while others smile. I took a seat next to Law as Eustass said, "About time you fucking bit-"

"Kid I won't give you that special present if you can't keep your comments to yourself," Tsuki threatened causing many snickers.

"Fine," The redhaired bastard agreed much to the amusement of everyone else in the room.

Luffy soon dove at the present pile and we began to unwrap presents. I got a lot of books, weapon polish, booze, and various other things from everyone until Law's gift came up. He smiled as he held it out to me, "I thought you would like it since your old one was destroyed."

I stare at the large box before taking it into my arms. It was light and not at all heavy, so it made me wonder what was inside. I opened it and found an almost exact replica of my tophat. The top hat was mainly black with a ribbon of icy blue surrounding it. A white feather was perched on the left side while on the right a black one sat. A large Lunar flower sat in the middle of the hat. The only difference from my old one was the group of symbols stitched into the brim. The symbols for the moon, ice, snow, wind, water, lightning, the Strawhats, the hearts pirates, the redhaired pirates, Mihawk, the Whitebeard pirates, and the Lunar pirates with a small symbol for the Marines. I stare at it for a few moments before I place it at my side and slam into Law. He chuckled and held me close as I whisper, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

He chuckled and said, "I did destroy the last one by accident."

I shook my hand and handed him his present as I slid his hat onto my head while putting my new top hat on his head. He looked ridiculous, but hot! I smile as he unwrapped the present and say, "Your brother and sister helped me find it since I had trouble finding the perfect gift-"

He cut me off by pulling me into a searing kiss. I kiss him back before we seperate as a cough was heard. Many of the men in the room were glaring at Law causing me to roll my eyes. I lean against him as we spent the rest of the morning, the afternoon, and much of the night enjoying ourselves. I sat with Law in our room watching as snow fell to the ground. He held me close and murmured, "This was the best christmas I've had in a long time."

"it's not over yet," I say causing him to look at me in surprise.

I take his hand and place it over my stomach. He looked confused as he asked, "What's going on Leara?"

I shush him and murmur, "Videat quid nunc."

He stared at me for a few seconds before I tug on his hand. He looked down and gasped causing me to smile softly. He stared at the place where his hand lay until I cut off the connection. He looked at me and asked, "Does this mean?"

"Yup," I say with a smile, "We're going to be parents,"

He stared at me for a few moments causing me to fidget before he hugged me tightly and kissing me softly. I hugged him back and accepted the kiss with a smile on my face. He murmured, "Best christmas."

"hmhm," I agree before saying, "Best present you've given me besides my ring,"

He chuckled and shook his head as we curled up together. We were happy, content, and enjoying this single moment...a moment of beginning...of change...a moment that we were truly one.

* * *

><p>End of Omake!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought please! I was debating this omake for a while, but I hope you like it!<strong>


	18. Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the next instalment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey Everyone give me a review! I'll finish the next chapter faster if you do!**

* * *

><p>"In this life, we must make choices that both harm us and bless us. It is not up to us how our choices change our world, but rather the people around us."- Me to my best friend before she moved away.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

I walked ahead of Law for a little while as I tried to stop myself from falling apart. I didn't want him to see me weak, but a small part of me wanted it, wanted him to comfort me...What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before...not even with Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Mihawk, Makino, Pops, or anyone else. So why? Why can he get past the barriers I put up...when no one, not even Luffy, could? I tried to shake off these thoughts as Law said, "I'm going in here for a few moments. Stand out here and wait for me."

I nod and watched as he walked into the store. I was surprised that I didn't mind him ordering me around too much. I usually hated anyone ordering me around other than Luffy and Shanks/Mihawk/Makino, so this was new. I sighed and leaned against the building as I tried to come to figure out why. Lets see what do I know about Law:

1. Sadistic to everyone, but his crew...for the most part.  
>2. A bastard. No other way to put it.<br>3. Caring towards his Nakama.  
>4. Smart.<br>5. A doctor.  
>6. Sarcastic.<br>7. A smart-ass.  
>8. Doesn't like bread.<br>9. Hates taking orders or having his orders disobeyed.  
>10. Strong and getting stronger every day.<br>11. Cute when he's sleeping.  
>12. Insomniatic.<br>13. A dick.  
>14. Driven by something...I need to find out what.<br>15. Has 2 living siblings and one dead with both the living in the Marine's.  
>16. Has the Ope-Ope no mi.<br>17. Annoying when he wanted to know something.  
>18. His eyes became shadowed when he got pissed.<br>19. He has a fluffy hat that I really want.  
>20. A good friend...<p>

I pause at the last one because for some odd reason calling him a friend...it didn't feel right anymore. What the hell does that mean? I mean I just started calling him Law in my head, so why?

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Just admit it Dearest, it would be easier if you did," Hestia's eyes glowed with truth.<em>

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I want you to admit it," She answered causing me to growl.<em>

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're in love with him," <em>

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're in love with Trafalgar Law,"<em>

* * *

><p>End of flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p>My breath froze in my chest as my heart sped up...she was...she was right, but how? I was careful, yet he managed to make me fall for him...Late night talks and battles flashed through my mind...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat under the light of a gibbous moon with my back to the mast. I lean against it as my eyes laid closed. I spoke as I felt him walking up to me, "It's a beautiful night isn't it Trafalgar?"<em>

_I heard him snort and plop down next to me, "I suppose, but what's so fascinating about the moon? The stars? The sky?"_

_"More than you know obviously," I reply with a slight smirk causing him to chuckle._

_"Tell me about it then," He suggested causing me to crack a smile._

_I crack open my right eye and look at him. He had his hat in his hands and Kikoku was absent from his grip. I found it odd, but it was a welcome change. I shook my head as I caught his eyes and say, "Too many places to start, too many stories to tell, too many dreams to dream Trafalgar...to start at one place is to neglect another."_

_"Oddly poetic," He commented causing me to snort._

_"My friend Cheshire is better than me at speaking like that," I say with a slight smile, "That stupid cat always helped me get into trouble," I then shook my head, "And he also got me out of trouble a lot,"_

_"What was he like?" Trafalgar asked causing me to look at him in surprise, "You seem to care for him, so why not allow you to speak of your friends when it's obvious it makes you happy,"_

_I chuckle and say, "You and him would get along..." I shook my head again as I stare at the sky, "Cheshire has a very...dark past like most of our group...Darker than many of us actually. I guess when we met we sorta clicked because of it."_

_"A past lover?" Trafalgar asked causing me to snort._

_"Hell no," I say with a look of disgust on my face, "He's a brother to me...we bonded over our dark pasts...became partners with another friend named Gabriel..."_

_"What does he look like?" Trafalgar asked causing me to look at him._

_"In human form, he has natural grey hair streaked with electric blue. He has amazing electric blue eyes," I smiled softly at the memory of them, "No matter what, his eyes stayed bright even if they were filled with pain..." I trail off and shook my head, "He's 5 inches taller than you,"_

_"What animal can he turn into?" Trafalgar asked._

_"A mist cat that can change his size," I answer with a grin._

_"Mist Cat?" _

_"A cat that is a being of the mist. Born from it and able to control it," I answer with a smile as I remember all the pranks we pulled off thanks to that ability, "He was born a mist cat with a human father...his parents loved him a lot...or at least his mother did,"_

_I felt depressed at the memories of Cheshire crying as he told his story or remembered something particularly bad. Trafalgar pulled me away from those memories by asking, "Where is he now?"_

_"Wonderland," I answer with a giant grin, "It's in the New World...that's actually where everyone wanted to meet again,"_

_"Perhaps when we finally enter the New World, we'll go there," Trafalgar stated causing me to nod._

_We sat together and watched the sky._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kaileara-ya?" Trafalgar called out causing me to look up from my book on sealing.<em>

_"What's up Trafalgar?" I ask as I put a marker in the book and shut it._

_"I would like to learn about sealing," He answered as he took a seat on the edge of my bed._

_I stare at him for a few moments before shrugging, "Sure, but it's hard work and you won't be able to craft seals until you reach a certain point."_

_He smirked and asked, "Is that a challenge?"_

_I gave him a cheshire grin as I reply, "A warning, but if you want a challenge I suppose..."_

_"Let's get started then," He said causing me to chuckle._

_I took out a gigantic scroll causing him to stare at me in shock before unrolling it a little and unsealing a heavy book. I handed it to him as I rolled the scroll back up and put it back into my pocket space. I grin at the look on his face and say, "You have to read that book and at least half of the scroll before I begin teaching you."_

_"How do you expect-" He began only for me to shake my head._

_"I had to read all of that when I was 4 years old Trafalgar," I say causing him to stare at me, "Master Yi taught me Sealing until he left Dawn. He made it easy,"_

_"Can't you help me out then?" He asked causing me to glare at him._

_"HELL NO!" I shout as a shudder ran through me at all the things that perverted idiot did, "I am not helping you like that,"_

_"What did he do?" He asked causing me to shake my head._

_"Hell no," I shudder softly as I continue, "I don't want to go on that trip down memory lane,"_

_He looked at me with narrow eyes before I pointed at the book. He sighed and began to read his book. I gave him a raised eyebrow before shrugging since he was probably hiding here because Shachi or someone pissed him off._

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>The sound of battle rang in my ears as Marine's jumped onto the ship. I laughed as I rushed through them with very little thought of what I was doing. I made sure I didn't harm my crewmates as I fought, but ignored everything else. I twisted and twirled around the idiots that chose to fight us only to come back to back with Trafalgar. He glanced towards me and saw my grin before saying, "You seem rather...happy."<em>

_"I love fighting!" I exclaim as I cut down another Marine, "It's so much fun! The way my blood pumps through my veins, the heat of the raw emotions coating the air, the sounds of sword against sword and gunshots ringing through the air!"_

_He snorted and muttered, "Kiyo was telling the truth when she said you lusted to fight."_

_I snort in return and shake my head as I behead a man, "I love fighting because it allows me to let myself go and only rely on instinct. I don't have to think while I fight...I only need to let go."_

_He glanced at me in surprise before asking, "Why?"_

_"Because," I murmur as I slowly allow myself to fall into a haze, "I can let my mind wander, think of what I need to think, dream of things left undreamt during sleep, and remember things that I have long forgotten," I could tell my eyes were slowly turning solid gold as I let Tundra take control of my body, "For that, I will fight...for that I will live and breath. I love my Nakama and for them I will allow my beast to come free," A feral grin slid onto my face, "To rise or to fall in everlast crimson, I Release MYSELF!"_

_I could see his shocked face as ice began to swirl around me and soon I allowed myself to drop into the darkness of my conscious as a golden haze swept through my vision. Tundra flashed the shocked people around us that feral grin as she shouted, "LET'S HUNT!"_

* * *

><p>Next Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I slid across the wet wood of a marine ship as I blocked an attack from a large man. I slashed at him and sent him back as I ran towards another one. I felt the heat of the battle, but this time I kept head. Tundra growled in my mind, but I ignore it as I slid behind Trafalgar. He glanced towards me as we fought back to back. He asked, "Why haven't you let your instincts take over?"<em>

_"Because of the storm," I reply as I slashed and slammed the butt of my scythe into some man's head, "If there wasn't so much water, I would have done it by now,"_

_He snorted as we switched places, "I thought you could summon a field of ice to create a platform."_

_"I could, but it would give these guys some equal footing," I say as I grinned, "Plus this is fun,"_

_"You're odd," He commented causing me to chuckle._

_"Says the one that makes jigsaw puzzles out of other humans," I say with a snicker as he made a group of Marine's look like a gigantic bowling pin, "Though I have to admit that it looks like fun,"_

_"It is fun," He replied causing me to roll my eyes, "Perhaps I could show you some things,"_

_I shrug and quickly put a shield of ice over us as guns were fired. I felt slightly drained and looked down to see a sea stone bullet sitting halfway in my shoulder. I stare at it for a moment before shrugging and pulling it loose. The tired feeling stays even as I toss the bullet back towards a marine meaning there was some kind of shrapnel. I spoke quietly as Trafalgar and I switched places once more, "We need to end this soon."_

_"Why?" He asked in confusion, "I thought you were enjoying it,"_

_"I am, but they're packing sea stone bullets. I got hit with one," I answer causing him to look at me in surprise, "Surprised I didn't cry out?" He nodded, "Crying out from being hit with a bullet is for those that are weaker than me. I've been through too much to let something like a bullet to the shoulder bother me. I am more concerned about the shrapnel for the little bugger. We need to end this before I fall,"_

_He nodded and I began to send out constructs of varying sizes and shapes. I also summoned a few animals to help out as well. We soon defeated the marines and looted their ship. I smiled happily as I played with a hand full of rounded glass the size of my finger nails. Trafalgar worked to get the shrapnel out of my shoulder and asked, "Why did you steal those?"_

_I smirk and glance towards him, "The Marine's must have stopped by Veral or some other mage outpost," I held one of the up for him to inspect, "These are known as Crystal which help increase one's mastery over an element and their link to the element."_

_"How many did they have on that ship?" He asked as he pulled various small pieces out._

_"Three large chests," I answer while throwing a ruby red one into the air, "By the coloring of those I found in the chests, The one who bought them was focusing mainly on fire, earth, ice, and light,"_

_"Why does the coloring matter?" He asked causing me to glance towards him._

_"The color dictates what element it will help you with," I answer while picking out four diffrent ones, "This one," I hold up the red one, "Means it helps with fire," I hold up the pale yellow one, "This one helps with light," I hold up the earthy brown one, "This one help with earth," I then hold up the icy blue one, "This one helps with ice,"_

_"Why would they buy these?" He asked while cleaning the wound once all the shrapnel was gone, "Don't they only work with magic?"_

_"No they work with devil fruit users as well as Haki users," I reply as I put the group of crystals into a small bag, "All you need is energy. Normal humans could use them, but it would cause their bodies to either implode or come apart in a rather bloody, messy, and awesome explosion,"_

_He stared at me for a few minutes before asking, "How did you find that out?"_

_"I shoved one into the mouth of an idiot that pissed me off," I answer causing him to snort._

_"So you have to eat these things?" he asked causing me to nod._

_"Yup," I answer before asking, "Do you wanna try one?"_

_"Which would you recommend?" He asked as he bandaged up my shoulder._

_"Lightning," I answer with a smirk, "You could do a lot with it for both surgery and for fun,"_

_He snorted and washed his hands while I grab one of my scrolls. I had stockpiled them to the point where I had five hundred scrolls of each kind sitting in my pocket space. Each scroll had at least one hundred chests and each chest had over three hundred thousand of the Crystal that belonged there. I quickly unroll the scroll a little before unsealing a large chest. I opened the chest as he walked over and picked out one of the smaller jewels. Trafalgar stared at them in surprise just as I closed the box after grabbing one for myself. I resealed the chest before placing the scroll back into my pocket space. I toss him the crystal before popping in mine. I hum at the taste while he stared down at the crystal in his hands. I rolled my eyes just as he popped it in his mouth. He grimaced causing me to chuckle. He swallowed and asked, "What the hell? It tastes like...like my tongue got electrocuted."_

_I snicker and say, "It will taste like that for a while. After a while, it will taste better."_

_"Like drugs or something?" He asked causing me to shake my head._

_"It may seem like that but it's not," I chuckle since I had asked the same question when I first learned about them, "They're candy actually. They're like rock candy only with the added boost of power. They're actually made like rock candy only with liquid elemental power added to it,"_

_"Really?" He asked causing me to nod._

_"I saw them being made and everything. The process is really cool but it takes a master to be able to do it," I answer before giving him a cheshire smile, "You have to eat quite a few of them to actually become good at the element they represent,"_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I stood up straight as I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked up and saw Law staring at me in concern. I look away as he asked, "Are you alright Kaileara-ya?"<p>

"I'm fine," I mutter before asking, "Can I head back to the inn?"

"Why?" he asked causing me to curse in my mind, "I thought you were fine,"

"I'm really tired," I answer with a sheepish smile, "So can I?"

He looked at me closely for a few moments before nodding, "I do not see why not, but take these to the sub for me,"

I look to see him holding eight bags full of stuff and nodded, "Alright."

I took them from him and took off without another word. I could feel his stare burning a hole into my back even as I disappear from his sight. I quickly put the stuff in his room before heading to the forest. I needed to clear my head and speak with Hestia...What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Kaileara-ya ran off and felt my concern for her rising. What's wrong with her today? She seems so off and it unnerved me badly. She would have either been asking if we could go to a sweets shop or the books shop if she had been acting normal, but she's been silent unless I asked her a question. The look in her eyes as she looked up at me when I touched her shoulder...an emotion I couldn't begin to describe. She looked so...lost. I sighed and headed to the next store as I decided to talk with Bepo.<p>

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I headed into the inn and went straight to the bar. Shachi and Penguin were talking with a few of the hunters while managing to keep their perverted tendencies down. I shook my head with a smirk and walked over to where Bepo sat. He looked up upon hearing my footsteps and said, "Hi Captain."<p>

"Hello Bepo," I greet him as I took a seat, "Is Kaileara-ya still asleep?"

Bepo looked at me in confusion, "Kai isn't here. I thought she was with you."

I froze and stared at Bepo in shock. Did Kaileara-ya just-She just lied to me! I felt anger rise in me as I bit back a growl. I stood up and walk towards where Artemis sat with that girl that Kaileara-ya spoke to on the first day. The goddess looked up and asked, "What do you want Trafalgar?"

"Where is Kaileara-ya?" I growl as I glare at her.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked while glaring back at me.

"Because she is a member of _My_ crew," I reply with venom, "Now where is she?"

Artemis snorted and let out a laugh, "You really believe that?"

I felt my anger rise as I wrap my hand around her throat and slam her into the arm as I snarl, "What do you mean?"

"She's going to leave eventually," The goddess smirked at me as if she had no trouble breathing and she probably didn't, "Did you really believe that she would stay a member of your crew? She's going to leave,"

"I don't believe you," I hiss as sparks began to dance on my fingers.

"Go into the forest to a lake made of silver with spots of blue and gold," She challenged, "Go there and you'll find Kaileara. Let's see what is revealed or are you too scared?"

I drop her and turn to leave while ordering my present crew members, "Stay here and do not leave."

I left them and headed into the forest. I would show that bitch that Kaileara-ya would not leave my crew. After all, she was_My_ jack of all trades and _my _crew member not anyone elses. _Mine!_

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I slowed to a stop at the lake and took a seat by the edge. I felt Hestia's presence as I stared down at the tri-colored water. I spoke softly, "Are you happy? I love him."<p>

"Yes," She murmured as she walked over to me, "And no. What is the matter Dearest? Do you think he will not reciprocate your feelings?"

I shook my head sadly as I croak out, "No...it's not that I do not think that he will...it's just I don't want him to...I don't want him to love me...because in the end," I bit my lip as regret filled me, "I'm going to leave him..."

I felt anger bursting from somewhere closeby and spun around as I jumped to my feet. I allowed my bow to appear as I spun towards the source only for it to waver and disappear as I stared in shock. Law stood there with anger in his stormy, steel eyes. I felt my body freeze as I stared at him. He glared at me and asked, "What the hell do you mean you're going to leave me?"

My mouth became dry and I swallowed before saying, "I...I have to leave La-Trafalgar."

"Why?" He demanded with hurt deep in his eyes, "Did nothing we've done since we've met mean anything?"

"YES!" I say causing the hurt to grow deeper, "The time we've spent together was some of the best moments in my life, but I...I have to leave,"

His fists clenched at his sides, "Why do you have to leave?"

"Because," I look away from him, "I made a promise and I have to keep it...I also...I also..." I trail off at the second reason and shook my head violently, "I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" He demanded causing me to flinch, "Kaileara-ya?"

"I just...I just can't Law," I murmured while wincing at the softened tone he used when he said my name.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked causing me to look at him.

"Because..." I wanted to tell him why...my second reason...everything, but I couldn't because," I love you...that's why?"

"You what?" He asked causing me to look him in the eyes.

They were wide with shock and disbelief. I sighed and murmured, "Because I love you. I love you Law...I...I guess I...I have for a while..."

"How long?" He demanded with pain clear in his voice.

Why was he in pain? What's going through his mind at this moment? I shook it off as I thought of his question before answering, "Since...Anubis island...Law I-"

"Don't!" He cut me off while glaring, "You don't love me and I don't love you. You're just like_her_," The venom in his voice was clear as he said that, "I should have known-"_  
><em>

"Law!" I cut him off as confusion and pain flared in my heart, "What the hell are you talking about? I do love you-"

"Then stay," He said causing me to freeze, "Just," His voice grew softer, "Stay with the crew and I...prove it by staying with us...with me. Please,"

I felt the pain increase and look away, "I...I want to, but I..." Tears began to flow from my eyes and drip onto the ground, "I can't...I love you Law, but I just..." I felt his pain as I said each word, "I can't stay...I can't break my promise...not again."

I felt his anger trying to mask his pain as he hissed, "Then leave and don't come back."

"Law-" I began only for him to cut me off.

"Don't. Just don't," He growled and turned away, "Leave this crew and never return to us,"

I felt my legs give out as he walked away. I wanted to stop him...to get him to come back and say he didn't mean it, but I knew I couldn't. I had to return to Luffy and keep my promise...and protect Law and the others. I close my eyes as I allowed myself to slip into grief. I cried myself to sleep with Hestia holding me tight.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I head into the inn as I tried to come to terms with what she had said. She was planning to leave me...I grit my teeth as I stormed up to my room. I slammed my door open and closed it with as much force causing a boom to sound through the room. I slam my fist into the wall as I tried to stop myself from ripping everything around me apart. Why the hell is she going to leave me? Leave us all behind? Why the hell is a promise so important to her? I frown and glare at the wall as I heard my door open. I didn't move from my spot at the wall as I heard Bepo ask, "Captain? Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Bepo," I reply while gritting my teeth.

"You don't sound or smell fine Captain," He replied causing me to spin around and glare at him, "Where's Kai? I thought-"

"Don't bother with her anymore Bepo," I said coldly causing him to freeze, "She's left us,"

"What?" he asked in disbelief, "Kai left us?"

"Yes," I murmur while turning to glare out the window, "She said it was because of a promise,"

I heard Bepo sigh and the tell tale sounds of the bed shifting as he sat down. He murmured, "I...I didn't realize the breaking of one promise would do this,"

"What do you mean Bepo?" I ask as I turn to look at him in confusion, "What promise did she break and how did you find out?"

"I...Yesterday night I walked upstairs and found Kai crying in her bed," He answered causing my eyes to widen, "I asked her what was wrong and she told me her story. This island Captain," He looked at me with sad eyes, "Is where she lost one of her friends. The promise that got broken...was to the friend that she lost,"

"What was the promise?" I ask causing the bear to sigh.

"She promised her friend that no matter what happens to them, she would protect her and keep her safe," He answered with depression in his voice, "When her friend was taken, her promise was broken...Captain it hurt her...it hurt her so badly that she blames herself for everything that happened...she vowed that she would keep every promise she made no matter what and that she would find the person who did this..she's going to kill them..." He looked at me with sorrow, "Captain...that promise...she..if she doesn't keep that promise...I don't know what'll happen,"

I froze as his words sank in...oh mother fucking shit! I messed up. I had to fix this and fast. I quickly ran down the stairs and out of the bar. I heard my name being shouted but ignored it as I ran towards the lake where I left her. Please be there! Please Kaileara-ya I need to fix this!

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I felt the drops of rain as they fell from the sky. It was raining...maybe the spirits were trying to help me. I shook my head as I packed up my stuff and paused as I looked at the last items I had yet to pack up. The first was a scroll filled with both items on sealing and a group of lightning crystals. The second a box of things I had picked up for the crew. The third a few weapons that I didn't need. The fourth were the fans and the paintings that decorated my room. The fifth a stack of books that I had borrowed from Law. The last item was a letter to Law. I stared at the group of items as they laid on the bed and frowned as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. I shook my head and rubbed them away as I turned. I glanced around the room as I walked to the door before pausing as I opened it. I stare at my-old room as memories of all the times I spoke or played around with everyone in this room. A brief smile appeared before I shut the door and walked along the halls. I paused at the open Galley door and remembered the times I talked with the crew...<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kai! What's the next island like?" Christopher asked causing me to shrug.<em>

_"You'll have to wait and see," I smile as they all groaned._

_"Can't you just tell us?" Shachi whined causing me to shake my head._

_"Sorry, but wheres the fun in that?" I tease before growing serious, "Half the fun of traveling Paradise is the adventure and the unknown,"_

_"Always poetic Kai!" Cried Shachi and Penguin._

_"I need to be since no one else will be," I deadpan causing many chuckles to erupt. _

* * *

><p>Next FLashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kai play a game of poker with us!" Shachi begged causing me to sigh.<em>

_"Fine, but if I win three games you have to do something I want," I agreed causing them to nod._

_"No problem since you won't win!" Shachi said confidently._

* * *

><p>Small Time skip<p>

* * *

><p><em>The group of crew members stared at me in shock. I chuckle as I placed the money I won into my pockets. Penguin asked, "H-how?!"<em>

_"I'm good at poker," And cheating at poker but they didn't need to know that since I didn't cheat this time, "I learned when I was 11 thanks to living with bandits and my skills have increased since then,"_

* * *

><p>Next flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the edge of the table as I watched the rest of the crew party. A glass of whiskey in my hand rather than my favored vodka. I smiled softly as I watched them act like fools. I shook my head in amusement as I watched Bepo walk over to me. He handed me a new drink as I put my old one down. I murmur, "Thank you."<em>

_"No problem Kai," The bear replied with a smile, "You're one of us and a good friend,"_

_My smile lessened before I put up a mask of happiness. Why did he have to say that? I'm not a good friend because I didn't tell them everything...didn't tell them how short my stay would be...I sighed and took a sip to find that it was vodka mixed with some kind of fruit. I hum at the taste before watching as Shachi and Penguin tried to sing 'Yo Ho, Ho, Ho and a bottle of rum,' I snicker as they finished only for Christopher to shout, "Kai's turn!"_

_"What?!" I shout while staring at them._

_"You have to sing a song since everyone else has done it when they first joined the crew. It's your turn," Shachi grinned at me with a blush going across his cheeks from the alcohol in his system._

_I frown and look at Bepo who nodded. Sighing I slowly stood up before asking, "What kind of song?"_

_"Something happy!" Someone shouted._

_I sighed before trying to find the song. Once I found it, I began to sing, (Break Away by Kelly Clarkson)_

_Grew up in a small town_  
><em>And when the rain would fall down<em>  
><em>I'd just stare out my window<em>  
><em>Dreaming of what could be<em>  
><em>And if I'd end up happy<em>  
><em>I would pray (I would pray)<em>

_Trying hard to reach out_  
><em>But when I tried to speak out<em>  
><em>Felt like no one could hear me<em>  
><em>Wanted to belong here<em>  
><em>But something felt so wrong here<em>  
><em>So I prayed I could break away<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<em>  
><em>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<em>  
><em>I'll take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
><em>Sleep under a palm tree<em>  
><em>Feel the rush of the ocean<em>  
><em>Get onboard a fast train<em>  
><em>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
><em>Swinging around revolving doors<em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<em>  
><em>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<em>  
><em>Fly away, breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings_  
><em>And I'll learn how to fly<em>  
><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway,"<em>

_I finished and looked around. Everyone was staring at me and I stared back. Suddenly someone started to clap, Everyone followed with cheers and I smiled before bowing._

* * *

><p>End of Flashbacks<p>

* * *

><p>I felt tears drip down from my eyes, but I shook my head and walked away. I dried them quickly as I approached the door to the outside. A few of the crew members that I didn't know the name of looked at me and smiled. I forced myself to smile as I say, "I'm heading back to the inn. I'll see ya later."<p>

"O'course Lass," A large man said with a smile missing a few teeth, "'Ave fun doin wit what're ya doin,"

I nod and got off of the sub. I quickly made my way towards the forest and inside. I sensed a group at the lake and shook my head as I headed towards the large tree that sat in the middle of the island. Hestia stood waiting for me with a sad smile. I gave her a teary eyed smile though none would fall...not now when I needed to be strong. She spoke softly as she gazed at me from the base of the tree, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah it's about time for me to," I reply before looking at the sky, "Luffy's getting closer to the mountain. I have to meet him when he enters the Grandline,"

"I know you're going no matter what," Hestia murmured as she came closer to me, "Just remember what you've seen, felt, heard, and everything in between while you were here,"

"I will," I promise as I finally look at her, "I hate how it feels...knowing that I must leave even if I want to stay...it hurts,"

"I know dearest," She murmured as she hugged me, "I know, but remember you'll see them again,"

I nod with a bitter smirk, "I know...I've seen it."

She shook her head before moving away from me, "Be swift my friend."

"May the fates watch over you," I reply as I shift into my sunset colored phoenix form as Yukina appeared.

Kiyo jumped onto my back as I shot into the sky. Yukina followed me in her hawk form and I flew towards the entrance of the Grandline. I flew over the clearing of the lake and glanced down to see Trafalgar staring up at the sky. I watched as his eyes widen, but ignore it as I let out a hauntingly beautiful trill. I flew over all of the crew that was gathered in the clearing as they recognized Yukina's hawk form. I shook my head and sped off. My wings gripped the updrafts and I flew higher and higher. I blurred towards the horizon as tears clouded my eyes. Good bye everyone.

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I stare as the phoenix flew off. Feathers the color of the deepest sunset with the eyes I had come to know. She was gone...Kaileara-ya was gone. I felt empty as I stared at the sky and realized that I had messed up...that there was no second time. I felt like dropping to the ground and crying out, but didn't as I told my crew to get ready to leave. They headed to the inn and I followed slowly. I messed up and lost her...lost my second chance...Shachi was right...damn it!<p>

**Well that's the end of that chapter. No Omake due to chapter length...Tell me what you think in a review...**


	19. End

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Welcome to the last installment of Silver Full Moon...what shall be in store for you.**

**Hey Everyone I want to thank you all for reading my story and to those of you that reviewed...thank you so much! I struggled at some points, but now it is done. Read this chapter and allow the story to be complete if only for a the moment. Tell me if you want a sequel though I may wait a while on it. Tell me your thoughts please!**

* * *

><p>"In the end we return to our homes, We lose pieces of ourselves along the way and gain so much, but in the end we just need a single person to understand...to hold us and let us cry on their shoulder...that's what we need...what we gain...what can't be explained...when we come home,"-Me to my best friend when she finally came back after so long.<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

I sat at my desk numbly staring at the wall. It had been a week since Kaileara-ya had left us, a week since I made a mistake that cost us dearly, and a week since I realized that I loved her. My eyes close as I remember the pain and confusion in her eyes as I said,_"The Leave and don't come back."_

The words even as they ring through my mind sound hollow and defeated. I grit my teeth and force my emotions behind a mask as Shachi walked in. I stare at him in surprise since he hadn't come to see me since we left. He was holding a few things in his hands and laid them on my desk. He spoke in a sullen voice, "She left these in her room...I thought you would like to know."

He turned and left without a word. I reach out and looked at each for a few minutes before taking hold of the letter with my name on it. I broke the seal on it and read it to myself:

_Dear Law,_

_I am sorry for everything...I didn't want to leave, but in the end I knew I had to. I had more of a reason then my promise to my brother, but at this time it is best if you didn't know. I'm heading to meet up with him at this moment...maybe I've already done it. I'm really sorry for making you think I was a permanent crew member and for making you care...Even as I write this, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I wanted to tell you how much I loved being around everyone, having someone to bounce my ideas off of, having someone to just talk to without pressure or share a silent moment with, to have someone who understood what I did, to have someone that just wanted me there, to speak without a care, and someone to...love. I never expected anything like this to happen, but now that it has I would never want to forget a single moment of it all. You made me happy in a way no one else could and for that I thank you. I know that you probably do not feel the same and are probably going to just throw this away, but at least take the other items I left. Each will help you through your journey, I do not know where you're planning on going or what your going to do, but I do know that you'll need all the help you can get. I can sense inside of you a darkness much like my own and for that I will help you gain what you want to gain. Perhaps when we see one another again, we can have moments like before...without hate, anger, or betrayal getting in the way. You maybe wondering why I said darkness much like my own...well with the events that Bepo probably told you about, I'm on a mission to find my friend and kill the bastard that took her. I digress, I wish to say that I am sorry again and that we will meet again. Hopefully you won't be too mad at me, but with my luck you will be.  
>See you again,<br>May the fates, the spirits, and the damned watch over you through your journey,  
>Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara.<em>

I stare numbly at the letter for a while before raising my head to look at the various items only to spot one that seemed diffrent. It was a gem the color of the sea with mini bright star bursts the color of liquid silver. It was in the shape of a tear and the size of my palm. I reach out and pick it up. It felt both cold and warm at the same time while pulsing like a...heartbeat? What is this thing? I quickly get up and walk over to my bookshelves before looking through them. They now had some books on animals, devil fruits, and seals. I soon began to pick each one up and flip through them until I reached the information on a dragon:

_Lunar Dragons:_

_Lunar dragons are fantastic beings that were said to be the third child of the moon. Their flames are said to be so hot that only the flames of a solar dragon or that of the legendary Holy dragons can beat it. They have been hunted due to the beauty of their bodies, the value of each scale, feather, and bone, and because anything made with a single item from them will create powerful armor or weapons. However it is not just that for which they are hunted, no it is because of their blood and tears. Their blood is said to hold properties that if used in conjunction with the correct materials can create a gate to the lands of the moon. Their blood is also said to create the most beautiful flowers should it be spilled upon the earth willingly while turning the land into a barren landscape when it is not willingly given. Their tears however are the most peculiar yet spectacular reason as to why these dragons are so wanted. Their tears can heal any injury should they truly wish it and it is not the persons time to die, but if it is not what they wish the tears shall freeze and become a gem. The gems are valued at at least 500,000,000 beli for just one because of their unique beauty; however, what many do not realize is that the gem is still connected to the dragon it came from. The gem is like a heart only smaller and can be broken without causing death. It will pulse and show brightly when the dragon is alive and not in danger, but it will dim when the dragon breath it's last breath. Hold onto this gem if you have one for it will be the dearest item you hold._

The passage ends and I felt my body shake lightly...Kaileara-ya...I felt my heart grow warm as I held the gem in my palm. I felt relief pass through me at the thought of her still loving me...still caring about me...I'll find you Kaileara-ya and I won't let you go!

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly winged my way through the air as tiredness began to eat at me. I searched for the source of the spark that was my pup of a little brother. My eyes close for a minute just as I heard, "Sanji I'm hungry!"<p>

I felt like chuckling as I slowly sailed through the air towards the source. Once I got close enough, I took a look at my brothers ship, the Going Merry. It looked unique with that sheep figure head. I slowly drew closer and took a deep breath before trill a loud tune that Luffy would know since it was the one I often used to signal my landings back on Dawn. He stood among four others as they turned their heads to look at me. The closest one had cropped moss green hair that I recognized as the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. The next was a tall blonde that I could see used his legs to battle. He wore a fine suit and had perverted eyebrows. The next was a teen that I recognized to be Yasopp's kid, Usopp. The last was an orange haired girl with brown eyes. I could tell from each of them that they've been through a lot and by the look in Luffy's eyes so had he. He waved me over as the orange haired girl asked, "What is that thing?"

"Can we cook it?" the blonde asked causing Luffy to shout at him.

"No! She's my sister!" He shouted causing the four to freeze.

"WHAT?!" They all cried out at once.

I slowly drew closer before finally dropping towards the deck. My wings were close to my body for a few seconds before they extended once more. I glided for a few seconds before flapping my wings to settle on the railing. I shift into my human form tiredly as Yukina dropped next to me. Kiyo appeared since we had merged for a little while. I yawned tiredly before giving the group a wave, "Yo."

"Kai!" Luffy cried as he raced towards me.

My eyes widen and I quickly dive to the side while creating a thick wall of ice to keep the idiot from slamming into the railings. He slammed into the wall of ice so hard it cracked dangerously. I shook my head as the blonde shouted, "That's no way to treat a beautiful woman!"

I stare at the blonde just as Luffy jumped up and ran over to me. He wrapped me into a bone-breaking hug which I returned with equal force. I smiled softly as he let me go after a full five minutes. He looked at me with concern and I winced at the look in his eye. Oh fuck I'm going to be integrated. I sighed lightly before looking at the group of four, "So...Who are all of you?"

"I'm Sanji Kai-Chwan!" The blonde said with hearts in his eyes causing me to stare at him for a few seconds.

I turn my head towards Luffy and ask, "A perverted cook? Really?"

"Sanji makes the best food!" Luffy shouted before adding, "Aside from you and Makino that is,"

I shook my head in amusement as the cook denied my accusation. I look at the swordsman and the sniper, "You," I point at the swordsman, "Are Roronoa Zoro also known as Pirate Hunter Zoro," He nodded as I pointed to the sniper, "You're Usopp, Yasopp's boy."

"Yeah how did you know?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"He used to tell stories about you all the time," I answer with a small grin before remembering something, "I have something to give you since he had a feeling I would be meeting up with you," I dug around my pocket space before locating it and throwing it to him, "Don't know what it is. He only asked that I give it to you and to tell you that he was sorry,"

The teen nodded as he stared at the small bag I had thrown him. I then turn to the only female on board other than me. She looked at me closely before say, "I'm Nami from Cocoyashi village."

"Nice to meet you Nami," I say with a small smile, "Names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm this pup's, big sister," I jerk my thumb towards Luffy, "I hope the idiot didn't drive you too crazy,"

She shook her head in amusement while Luffy shouted, "I'm not an idio-"

"Meat," I say causing him to go starry eyed.

"Can I have some Kai?" He whined causing me to chuckle and pull out a scroll.

"Fine, but I need some sleep. I flew for a long time just to get here in time," I reply causing him to nod.

I quickly unseal two plates of food. One has bacon and the other a group of sandwiches. Luffy took both the bacon and most of the sandwiches while leaving me with one sandwich. I ate it and felt relief from my aching stomach as Usopp asked, "What are you doing here Kaileara?"

"I'm joining back up with my little brother," I answer while smiling slightly, "I made a promise to him before I left three almost four years ago,"

"what can you do?" Nami asked as Luffy continued to devour the food I had given him, "And how did you do that?"

"To answer both," I say with a small smile, "I am a Jack of all trades though I'm mostly a mage. As for how I made the food appear, I am a seal mistress. I can create seals that can hold anything inside except for beings of immense power. I can create seals to protect people, keep food fresh, locate things, and many more,"

"Wow," Nami looked starry eyed.

"I can't teach it normally because you have to have some intelligence and a source of energy," I continue on my explanation before yawning and turning to my brother, "Can we go to where I'm going to be sleeping? I'm really tired,"

Luffy nodded and grabbed my hand before dragging me from the deck. Yukina stayed where she was with amusement in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at that before observing my surroundings. Luffy gave some explanations about the rooms we passed before opening the hatch to what was supposed to be the girls room. I went over to one of the bare beds and sat down. Luffy followed me and took a seat before asking me, "What happened?"

"Well I finished my training with Master Valkyrie and met..." I told him everything except the little bit of me being in love with Law because that would be suicide...for Law, "And I flew straight here,"

"Does your promises to me really mean that much to you?" Luffy asked after a few minutes.

"Luffy you're my little brother and the one who taught me that not all humans are like my sire," I reply, "I owe you more then anyone pup. Not only that, We...I had a fight with Isis and I didn't protect her...I couldn't prevent her from being taken away,"

"Where is she?" Luffy asked in complete seriousness.

"I don't know," I answer, "My informants haven't found anything...Luffy how can I find her when I haven't heard anything about her?"

"I don't know Kai," He answered and wrapped an arm around me to pull me into a hug, "But I know that we'll find her. If it takes a thousand years, so be it because she's Nakama,"

I smile and lean against him as I finally allow myself to fall asleep. I heard a voice in my mind...one I knew without a doubt, "_I'll find you Kaileara-ya..."_

I couldn't here the rest, but just knowing that he was looking for me both warmed my heart and made me scared. Until...we meet once more Law, Grow stronger and never lose sight of your goal...Until then Law...Until then.

**A short chapter, but I feel that it will be a good ending. Tell me what you think please. Even if it's just one word...I'll be happy.**


	20. AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**VIEW MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT THE POLL**


End file.
